Beautiful Mess
by MistressKiko
Summary: AU - A prostitute is the last thing Heiwajima Shizuo expected to encounter that night.  But Orihara Izaya may be able to teach the business tycoon a thing or two about living life.  And look damn sexy while doing it.  Based off Pretty Woman.
1. The Dangers Of Getting Lost

**Title: **Beautiful Mess**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

**NOTE: **Based off the movie Pretty Woman, however, it will have MAJOR changes. And smut.

**

* * *

**

Heiwajima was a highly prized and important name not only in Japan, but around the world. Born into a rich family, Shizuo Heiwajima had always lived a life of privilege and prosperity, growing up to inherit his family's business as an investor of many sorts. Unfortunately, word within the business world swore Shizuo would never be as great as his father was, due to constantly mixing emotion with business.

Simply put, Shizuo was highly impatient and prone to getting angry, fast.

And that was exactly why, at nine-thirty-three pm, while visiting Shinjuku to try and strike a deal with another prominent man in the business world, Shizuo was seen briskly walking out of a dinner party without so much as saying one word to his potential business partner.

"Shizuo! Shizuo, you can't just leave-"

"I can, and I am," Shizuo replied gruffly, not breaking stride as he walked out of the meeting hall. Tom, Shizuo's right-hand-man, was right on his heels, protesting in relish.

"But Shiki-san isn't even here yet! You need this deal-"

"Too bad one of his business partners already pissed me off, huh?" Shizuo interrupted again, stopping on the edge of the curb and looking this way and that.

"I know you get irate easily, I really do. But this is a very wrong decision. Shiki-san is not a patient man, you know this!" Tom exclaimed, slapping his hands together as if he were praying, "Please don't go yet. Your limo is in the back of all the cars here anyway; you won't be able to leave!"

"Then give me your keys," Shizuo spoke promptly, turning to him and holding his hand out expectantly. Tom's jaw dropped.

"M- my car? Shizuo, do you even know how to _drive_? Do you know how to get back to the hotel?"

"Yes. Now give me your keys," Shizuo responded impatiently, flexing the fingers on his outstretched hand.

"Bu-"

"I will fire you," Shizuo threatened, his eyebrow twitching violently. Tom gulped and gave in rather reluctantly, shoving his hand in his pocket and resurfacing it with a silver key. Shizuo snatched it from his hands, and started walking down the rows of cars, "Where is it?"

"Right there," Tom answered, sighing, "Please reconsider this."

Shizuo slipped into the leather interior, and felt the engine roar to life when he turned the key in the ignition.

"See you tomorrow, Tom-san," Shizuo bid farewell with a tight nod of his head, and then sped off into the night.

* * *

Izaya Orihara had a fairly normal childhood and was raised in a middle-class family. His life was dramatically changed, however, when he decided to cut off all ties with his family and run away with a wealthy man because he was 'in love.' That 'love' was cut short when the man got married, and Izaya, too ashamed to go crawling back home, tried to make it alone.

Despite the fact he was highly intelligent, it was a rough world, and no one wanted a kid with no money. Which was why Izaya had turned to prostitution. It was a dangerous game, but Izaya played it well, and after meeting good friends and establishing a life for himself, Izaya was slowly forgetting how to live any other way.

One of those good friends, though, was screaming for a punch in the face at the moment.

"Hey, hey, I needed that money!" Kida protested, arms up in defense and managing to look apologetic. Izaya's red eyes glared fiercely at him.

"Yeah, for drugs. Kida, you just spent our rent. I had to climb out a window so the landlord wouldn't ask me for it!" Izaya admonished, beyond irritated.

Kida rolled his eyes and ordered another drink. The bar was packed full, and bodies were brushing past them every four seconds.

"It's my apartment anyway," Kida replied, shrugging.

"Yeah, it's your apartment, but I need somewhere to live too," Izaya answered, sighing, "Just let me know when you want to steal my money, kay?"

"Chiiiiiiiill out," Kida said, waving his hand in the air until his drink was placed in front of him. He took a long sip, relishing in the taste, before turning back to Izaya and pointing a finger at him, "Just go make some money tonight. Pay the landlord tomorrow morning."

"You should be the one going out tonight," Izaya said in rebuttal, but Kida merely shook his head.

"No can do tonight. I have both drugs and alcohol in me, dude. I'm not that fucking stupid, there are sickos out there!" Kida exclaimed, taking another sip of his drink. Izaya's top lip curled disgustingly.

"Remember, this is on you if I can't get enough money tonight," Izaya hissed before fighting his way through the throng of bodies to make it to the exit.

The clean, fresh air when he got outside was heavenly, and he breathed it in greedily. Decked in his tightest black shirt and blue-jean shorts, Izaya had already been ready to make a round tonight. He just wished he didn't have the pressure of possibly not having a place to stay tomorrow if he didn't make the money.

'Stupid Kida,' Izaya thought, walking up the street toward the livelier side of town. It was already pretty late, most others had probably already claimed their spots on the sidewalk. That knowledge just annoyed Izaya more.

The sound of a car from behind him entered his ears.

Izaya glanced behind him cautiously. He was always weary of walking the streets alone at night. Like Kida had said, there were some 'fucking sickos.' And he was still a couple blocks away from the populated section of downtown.

He brushed his fingers over the knife in his pocket when he heard the car get closer and slow down.

Izaya turned when the car was parallel to him, and was momentarily shocked to see a shiny red _corvette._

'What the hell is a fancy American car doing way out here?' Izaya couldn't help but think. He watched with rapidly growing curiosity as the window slowly rolled down.

* * *

Shizuo really didn't want to admit it, but he was one-hundred-percent lost.

How he managed to get from a bright, populated rich area to this deserted, dark part of town, well... he'd like to know that himself.

Whatever the answer was, it was pissing him off.

Irritated thoughts about the dinner party, the man who had pissed him off, and the constant reminder that his father would surely ridicule his brash move tonight slowly divested into an inner monologue of 'killkillkillkill.' Though this would cause alarm for the average person, it was a pretty common occurrence in Shizuo's mind.

He was tired; extremely so. And after driving for nearly two hours, he was ready to do _anything_ just to be back in his penthouse suite and bundled up in silk sheets.

Stupid GPS system was completely useless to a man who was driven everywhere for most of his life. And Shizuo was never really good at technology anyway.

So, that left two options.

Either stop some place and risk getting mugged or stabbed (he really didn't have high hopes for this place) or stay in the car, ultimately having a quick way out should something go wrong, and ask that one guy up ahead for directions.

Option two it was, then.

Driving closer to the man was making Shizuo have second thoughts, however.

What kind of man would wear that little of clothing in public?

Shizuo was appalled by those tiny shorts, but told himself it didn't matter. A few questions and he'd be on his way.

Pressing on the break and rolling down the window, Shizuo bent down to be able to clearly see the man. One thing was for sure, he was a pale, skinny thing.

"Excuse me? Can you give me directions to the Park Hyatt in Ikebukuro?" Shizuo asked politely, despite his throbbing head. He watched as the man raised a brow, walking closer to the car.

"I can," Izaya answered, bending down and resting his elbows inside the window. Shizuo leaned back just a bit, uncomfortable with the closeness. Izaya's lip then curled up into a smile, "For a thousand yen."

Shizuo blinked. Then grit his teeth, silently cursing these bums on the streets while reaching for his wallet.

"Whatever," Shizuo growled unhappily, flipping his wallet open.

"Just went up to two-thousand," Izaya challenged, shrugging playfully when Shizuo paused and gave him a look of death, "How'd you get way out here anyway, salary man? Better watch it, this baby is going to get jumped."

Izaya patted the so-called 'baby' with his hand.

Shizuo ripped the money out of his wallet and shoved it into Izaya's chest.

"That's why I'm trying to get out of here," Shizuo reasoned, waiting for the man to have a proper hold on the money before snapping his hand back like he didn't want to touch such an offending creature, "Now give me the directions."

Izaya pocketed the money, still smirking, and not making a single move to back away from the car.

"Go up two blocks, take a right, go to the fourth light, take a left, then a sharp left-"

"Whoa, whoa," Shizuo interrupted, gripping the steering wheel and sighing exasperatingly, "Don't you... know street names, or something?"

There was no way Shizuo was going to remember all those directions.

"Only know the names of the streets I work on, babe. Want to know some of those?" Izaya asked slyly, staring at Shizuo expectantly.

Shizuo was trying hard not to gape, and was becoming increasingly more uncomfortable. In all his life, he had never been exposed to something like _this_. Wasn't prostitution illegal or something? It definitely wouldn't score points for classiness.

Izaya was trying very hard to hold in his laughter at the scandalized look on the blonde's face.

'Man, this guy needs to get out more,' Izaya couldn't help but think.

"... just, run those directions by me again," Shizuo finally said with a frown. Izaya was just a tad bit disappointed that his question was being ignored, but his facial expression didn't change.

"Uh uh uh," Izaya chided, waving a finger in the air and standing up straight, "Already tried to tell you and you rudely interrupted me! Good luck, mister!"

With that, Izaya gave him a small wave and started down the sidewalk.

Shizuo was left stumped once again, watching those pale legs strut down the sidewalk. When the fact he had just gave away two-thousand yen for absolutely nothing hit him in the face, however, Shizuo quickly put the car into gear and followed after him.

"Hey you little shit!" Shizuo yelled out the window. Somewhere deep inside, he understood that calling the person you wanted help from a little shit wasn't exactly the best way to go about things, but he had an anger problem, remember? "You can't just walk away like that!"

Izaya chuckled, folding his arms behind his back and tossing his head over his shoulder to watch the car trail after him.

"Oh, is the little rich boy used to getting his way?" Izaya taunted, loving the red flush that overtook the blonde's face. But really, even though this was entertaining, Izaya was still worried about being able to get enough money for the rent tomorrow. He knew the uptight bastard in this car was not interested in the least, so he just wanted to get up to the main district and look for a potential-

Wait a minute.

Izaya stopped in his tracks, swinging around and putting his hands on his hips.

"Tell you what. Twenty-five thousand yen, and I'll show you exactly where the Hyatt is," Izaya proposed.

"Twenty-fi..!" Shizuo exploded, stepping on the brake so hard that he lurched forward a little, "It was just two-thousand!"

"Twenty-five thousand yen or you can just wander the streets and get car-jacked," Izaya said like he really didn't care, when in fact, he was practically leaning forward on his tip-toes. Twenty-five-thousand yen. That was the exact amount for rent. If this guy was truly that directionally challenged, why shouldn't Izaya take advantage of it?

Shizuo was going to gnaw his teeth into sawdust if he continued to grind them like he was doing. Of all the people he could have possibly run into tonight, it had to be_ this_ guy.

"Fine. You know what, fine," Shizuo replied gruffily, throwing up his hands in defeat before reaching for his wallet again, "Twenty-five-thousand yen."

Really, it wasn't a big amount for Shizuo. But the situation alone made it difficult to hand over the money.

Izaya was beyond elated. That was a lot easier than he thought! And he didn't even have to sell his body for it! Though, he _was_ a little curious about how a hot-tempered man like this guy would be in bed. Probably totally dominating. Now that was a major turn-on.

"Great," Izaya responded, surprising Shizuo by walking around the car and opening the passenger side door.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Shizuo yelled, instantly gripping Izaya's arm when he sat down. Izaya tensed from the man-handling, but managed a smile.

"I said I'd show you exactly where it was. And you are clearly not good with directions. So I'll come with you," Izaya explained, still, waiting, for Shizuo to let go of him before even thinking about making a move to shut the door.

Shizuo was not up for the idea. At all. In fact, he was already worried if Izaya was marking Tom's car with dirty shoes. The idea alone made him cringe.

But, once again, he was left with two options.

Either continue to roam these unfamiliar streets and hope to eventually find a place that seemed safe enough to stop at, or let this man show him exactly where it was, and be able to be curled up on his bed within the next hour.

… and once again, option two it was.

* * *

_And if you are following the kink meme, I out myself here. Not in first-person POV oh GASP._

_Anyway, so this is my next major project. Pretty Woman is an AMAZING movie that you should go watch RIGHT NOW if you have not seen it._


	2. Of The Priviledged and The Unprivileged

**Title: **Beautiful Mess**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

**NOTE: **Based off the movie Pretty Woman, however, it will have MAJOR changes. And smut.

* * *

"Touch anything, and you die," Shizuo growled, roughly pulling away. Izaya nearly rolled his eyes and leaned to grab hold of the door. It shut, trapping the both of them in the car.

"Hm, that's definitely a new one. My clients always want me to touch," Izaya joked as Shizuo pressed on the gas.

"Just tell me where I'm going," Shizuo said tautly.

"Take the next right," Izaya replied, busily looking around at all the gadgets and smooth interior of the car, "Hey, do these seats go back?"

Shizuo glanced over at Izaya while he was turning. The guy was clearly interested in everything, though he tried to shrug it off.

"Of course they d- I told you not to touch anything!" Shizuo exclaimed, watching Izaya laugh as the seat gradually lowered him.

"Now this is nice," Izaya admonished, nearly completely horizontal. Shizuo nearly had a heart attack when Izaya suddenly lifted his feet and placed them on the dash, spreading his legs, "I would totally let someone fuck me like this."

Shizuo was trying to breathe correctly, he really was, but this guy just touched something, just put his feet on the dashboard, and those small shorts weren't leaving much to the imagination in that lewd position and he was going to murder this man as soon as he stopped staring and-

"You just missed the light you were supposed to turn at, by the way," Izaya spoke calmly.

Shizuo harshly stepped on the brake and sent them both lurching forward. On reflex, Izaya quickly threw his legs down and braced his feet on the floor.

"The heck?" Izaya complained, sitting up and looking behind them, "You could have caused a major accident if someone was behind us!"

"You..." Shizuo almost laughed, though it was definitely not a happy sound, "Put the seat back up and then don't fucking _move_."

Izaya frowned at the order.

"Wh-"

"NOW," Shizuo roared, startling Izaya.

There was a moment where they simply stared at each other. Then Izaya's frown deepened and he reached under the seat to bring the back up.

"Yeesh. Asshole," Izaya muttered under his breath.

Shizuo heard it. He decided, for his own health, he would pretend he didn't.

When the seat was back in its proper place and Izaya was still, looking out the window, Shizuo made a U-turn.

"Now, which way?" Shizuo asked.

"Right. Then you'll make a sharp left," Izaya answered tightly, mood ruined for tonight. Now he was just waiting to get to the hotel, get his money, and get the fuck out of here.

Shizuo followed Izaya's directions, very aware of the change in personality from the one sitting next to him. Well good, Shizuo thought, maybe they could get through the rest of this drive without a murder taking place.

When Shizuo spotted the familiar hotel, he could have started singing. Izaya shared his thoughts.

"No parking garage?" Izaya asked, the first thing besides directions that had come out of his mouth in the last ten minutes. Almost on cue, a man in uniform came rushing out and took the key away from Shizuo, "... oh. Right. Valet."

Izaya would never admit he felt a little uncomfortable in front of a huge, extravagant hotel standing next to a man in a suit. Especially when the valet was looking at him oddly.

"So, money?" Izaya asked expectantly, holding out his hand.

Shizuo looked down at the hand and smirked.

"A major rule in business: never, ever give the service before getting the money. You get ripped off like that," Shizuo spoke condescendingly, stepping right around Izaya and walking toward the hotel.

It was Izaya's turn to gape for the night. Then he started panicking. He was on the other side of town and it was already this late! There was no way he would be able to get back downtown and have enough time to proposition someone before sunup!

Izaya quickly twisted around, deliberate step after deliberate step hitting the pavement.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" Izaya complained, slowly catching up, "If it wasn't for me, you'd still be lost!"

"And I appreciate the directions," Shizuo answered smoothly, refusing to look at him, "However, about the money, what I said still stands."

Shizuo reached for the handle of the front door and-

"Please!"

Shizuo stopped and furrowed his eyebrows at the desperate yell.

Izaya was almost in physical pain just by blurting that word. How he absolutely hated to grovel. It was pathetic and demeaning.

"Look, if I don't get at least twenty-five-thousand yen tonight, I probably won't have a place to stay tomorrow. And neither will my friend," Izaya explained, cringing the entire time. He was hopeful when Shizuo didn't immediately walk in, and quickly continued, "You're right! I should have demanded the money first..."

And really, Izaya had thought of that, but he definitely did not think Shizuo would try to jip him like this.

"... but I can make it up by doing something else. Anything you want. My body is yours."

Shizuo frowned at that, and wanted so very badly to just waltz right back into his hotel and go to sleep, but...

Damn it, this was exactly why everyone taunted Shizuo about how he will never measure up to his father. Too emotional. Shizuo understood privilege. He understood that he would never be in a position in his life where he wasn't sure if he'd have a safe place to sleep that night. To be reduced to that, Shizuo...

Shizuo pitied the man in front of him.

A couple chose that moment to exit the hotel, eyes widening when they saw Izaya.

Color rose to Shizuo's cheeks when he noticed the clerk inside the glass doors also staring at the crudely dressed man.

"At least wear this," Shizuo sighed, shrugging off his jacket and tossing it at Izaya. Izaya caught it, looking mildly confused, "Just... put it on and hurry up, will you?"

Shizuo opened the door and walked in.

Izaya quickly threw on the coat and ran inside after him. He didn't get very far, however, before stopping and gaping up at the painted ceilings and chandeliers.

"Holy shit!" Izaya said quite loudly. Shizuo tensed and glanced around, embarrassed at catching even more attention. Swiftly turning around, Shizuo brought his hands down on Izaya's shoulders and steered him to the elevator.

Izaya really didn't like being manhandled, but sheesh, he was too focused on wondering how much that particular chandelier was worth alone!

If Shizuo wasn't so embarrassed, he might have laughed at the stunned expression on the man's face.

"How much does it cost to stay a night in this place?" Izaya asked apprehensively, looking back at Shizuo over his shoulder when they stopped in front of the elevator. Shizuo pressed the up button before facing him again.

"A hundred and thirty-eight thousand yen," Shizuo answered, watching Izaya straighten and clutch the coat around his shoulders. Shizuo momentarily wished he had something to cover up those bare legs.

"Man, the life of the rich. What do you even do to get that money?" Izaya asked when the elevator dinged. The doors slid open, revealing a man in uniform who bid them hello and raised a brow at Izaya. One pointed glance from Shizuo made the man step aside and look away as Shizuo and Izaya walked inside the elevator.

"Ever heard of the name Heiwajima?" Shizuo asked dryly. Truthfully, it was meant to be a completely rhetorical question, because everyone knew the name Heiwajima, but...

"No," Izaya answered honestly, watching Shizuo's eyebrows shoot up. Then his eyes traveled to Mr. Elevator Guy, who insisted on staring down at Izaya's legs. Izaya smirked, "You telling me that's your name?"

As Izaya asked this, he drew closer to Shizuo, and promptly lifted his leg high and wrapped it around the blonde's waist. Shizuo was positively outraged by the gesture, and a little flustered, but tried to hold his temper in due to the man with them in the elevator.

"Please remove yourself," Shizuo said through tightly clenched teeth. Izaya just gave him a cat-like grin before looking over and Mr. Elevator Guy.

"But your friend here was just staring so much! I decided to give him a better look," Izaya practically purred.

Mr. Elevator Guy's face was positively glowing, and he was shaking his head repeatedly.

Shizuo shoved Izaya off with barely contained strength.

"No one to blame but yourself. Wearing those things," Shizuo berated, though he threw a glare at the other man anyway.

"Well it is kinda part of the job," Izaya replied to Shizuo before turning back to the poor blushing man, "Like what you see, hun? A thousand yen, I'll blow you right here."

Mr. Elevator Guy's jaw dropped while Shizuo's clenched tightly.

There was a light 'ding', signifying they had reached the top floor, and Shizuo quickly grabbed Izaya's wrist and pulled him out of the elevator.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention a word about this," Shizuo growled at the elevator man, who was hastily shaking his head up and down in agreement. Izaya couldn't help but give him a quick wink before he was being hauled off down an extravagant hallway.

"He was adorable," Izaya remarked with a short laugh as Shizuo used a card key to get into the room.

"Restraint, politeness, etiquette; do you know the meaning of any of those words?" Shizuo bellowed as he ripped the door open and waited for Izaya to walk in. Izaya did just that, with a skip in his step, and slipped his shoes off at the front door..

"Restraint: the ability to control or moderate one's impulses. Politeness: consideration for others and the adherence to conventional social standards of good behavior. Etiquette: the behavior regarded as correct or acceptable in social life," Izaya recited proudly, throwing the coat that was on his shoulders on the floor and swiftly turning around, leaning against the back of the couch rather suggestively, "But more importantly, now that you have me here, what _are_ you planning to do with me?"

Shizuo was pretty sure he'd never met someone who could surprise him as much as this man could. No, he was one-hundred percent positive he hadn't.

Shizuo wasn't sure what to address first. The maddening idea that this guy had just thrown an expensive, brand-name coat down on the floor like nothing, the bizarre fact he'd just recited very accurate definitions out of nowhere, or the misinterpreted thought this guy had about why Shizuo had brought him up here in the first place.

After slipping off his own shoes and loosening his tie, Shizuo walked further into the room, bending down to snatch up his coat from the floor before sliding the tie off.

"Well I'm glad you seem so smart," Shizuo spoke, walking to the other side of the room where a briefcase lay against the wall. After hanging his coat neatly on the coat-rack and throwing his tie over it, he grabbed said briefcase and made his way back to Izaya, "I'm sure you know your ABCs too? I need these alphabetically filed by tomorrow. Do it, and I'll give you your money."

The briefcase was opened to reveal a rather messy pile of papers.

Izaya just stared.

"... eeeeeeh?" Izaya whined, picking up the corner of the top paper with two fingertips like it disgusted him, "You're serious?"

"Dead," Shizuo assured rather quickly.

* * *

_Minizaya: "I LIVE EASH DAY TO SEE THIS UPDATED" Oh gosh, this made me laugh so hard when I first read it hahaha! But don't worry, it was cute if anything x3_

_Bani: Hehe, thanks for the offer, and feel free to send me any ideas you get if you wish~ But I won't be working on it for a while even if I really like an idea, because I am already juggling three fics and I'm not so great with multi-tasking fics, haha!_

_Mitsuno: LONG REVIEW Ily :D I had so much fun reading this review, thank you so much! "Izaya and tiny shorts = SO fuckable" HAHA, I agree! And I think Shizuo does too muwahahaha~_

_GintaxAlvissForever: Lol, don't forget this is an AU. I can change Kida's age, just like I did with Mairu and Kururi in Linger~ Glad you like it though!_

_To all my reviewers: I appreciate you dropping some kind words by :D_

_To kinkmeme followers: Pfffffffff, I screwed up so hard D: Totally deanoned myself anyway by the Beautiful Mess and Precious Devotion screw up, THIS IS WHY I SHOULDN'T BE TACKLING THREE FICS AT ONCE. Well, at least I have one more fic lurking about the kink meme that conceals my identity. Hahaha~_


	3. Letting Loose

**Title: **Beautiful Mess**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

**NOTE: **Based off the movie Pretty Woman, however, it will have MAJOR changes. And smut.

* * *

Izaya couldn't believe it. _Filing_? This man was really going to give him twenty-five-thousand yen just to put some papers in alphabetical order? He had that much money just to throw away? It irked Izaya.

It also irked him that he had actually been somewhat anxious for a fuck. I mean, the blonde was clearly gorgeous, and Izaya was extremely curious about what kind of lover he was.

But if he had to file papers to get the money, then he would file the papers.

… after he took a look around this hotel room.

"Deal," Izaya answered, patting his hand on the papers, "Even though it's a little insulting, alphabetical order, you got it."

Shizuo was pleased with his acceptance. He was not so pleased when Izaya turned and walked _away_ from the briefcase, head turning this way and that.

"What are you doing?" Shizuo asked, annoyed.

"I have to know my work environment before I can successfully start filing!" Izaya exclaimed, Shizuo mentally calling bullshit the moment he finished the sentence, "I should know my employer, too. You never told me your name, you know. Unless you want me to call you Heiwajima-san?"

Shizuo balked at the name that was so often associated with his father, and sighed.

"My name is Sh-"

"Is that bathtub _marble_!" Izaya exclaimed, running into the bathroom.

Shizuo felt a headache coming on as he grudgingly made his way over to the bathroom. Izaya was sitting on the side of the tub, a fancy glass bottle in his hands.

"Is this bubble bath liquid? Oh man, I'll get started on those papers right away if you let me do them in a bubble bath," Izaya said with a smile.

Shizuo crossed his arms and leaned up against the door frame.

"No way. I don't trust you. You'd get the papers all wet," Shizuo replied. Izaya scowled immediately, and forlornly set down the bottle of bubble bath. The corner of Shizuo's lips quirked upwards at the grown man getting sad over not being able to have a bubble bath.

It didn't take Izaya very long to get excited again after walking through the suite, however.

"A mini-bar? Is that a massage table?" Izaya asked rather animatedly, wide eyes taking in all the luxuries, "A massage table with a bunch of oils... sexy."

Shizuo rolled his eyes when Izaya's eyebrows raised and lowered repeatedly. Izaya laughed, saw the king-sized bed, and suddenly made a run for it. He launched himself on the mattress, his mouth opening in astonishment at the soft mattress underneath him.

"Wow, you totally sink in this thing," Izaya commented, lying back with his arms spread and eyes focused on the ceiling.

"Will you get out of my bed and start working on those papers already?" Shizuo asked, though the initial bite in his words was gone. He found it oddly... cute... to see this guy acting like a little puppy who just got a new home. All of the extravagant stuff around him was normal for a man like Shizuo. He had never really thought twice about the extra amenities and unbelievably soft bed.

"You are a spoil-sport, you know that?" Izaya asked, raising his head just enough to put Shizuo in his line of vision, "Fine, fine. I'll start on your precious papers."

Izaya heaved himself up and walked over to the couch where the briefcase was waiting. Instead of walking around the couch like a normal person, Izaya opted to hop over the back and bounce down on the cushions instead.

Shizuo shook his head in disbelief. He was a little worried about letting the man out of his sight, but he desperately wanted to change into more comfortable clothes, so Shizuo made his way to his room to do just that.

His heart skipped a beat when Izaya was not sitting on the couch when he came back out.

"Hey!" Shizuo yelled, frantically looking around, "The hell did you go?"

"Out here!"

Shizuo paused and turned toward the balcony. For the first time, he noticed the door was open, and walked over.

Izaya was sitting outside, piles of papers surrounding him as he placed them all in order. Izaya looked up when Shizuo appeared in the doorway.

"One heck of a view from here," Izaya commented, picking up a stack of papers and straightening them out.

"I wouldn't know," Shizuo answered, staying in the doorway and cringing a bit at Izaya's curious look, "Heights and I don't mix."

Izaya's eyes widened.

"... you're in the penthouse suite. It's on the top floor. Why would you get this room if you're afraid of heights?" Izaya inquired. Shizuo shrugged.

"It's the best," Shizuo answered. Izaya sat back a little and dropped the now-neat stack on the ground.

"Uh huh," Izaya said, dropping his head for effect, "Always the best for Heiwajima-san."

"It's Shizuo," Shizuo answered quickly, his eyebrow twitching. Izaya seemed rather surprised and Shizuo hastily explained, "I don't like being called that."

"Shizuo-san," Izaya repeated, testing it on his tongue, before looking up expectantly. Shizuo raised a brow at the stare.

"... what?" Shizuo finally asked. Izaya sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You practically drill me on etiquette earlier and then you don't ask my name after I ask for yours?" Izaya jibbed. A faint blush of embarrassment crept up Shizuo's neck.

"Fine, what's your name?"

"Orihara Izaya," Izaya replied with a smirk, "You sure you don't want to know the names of the streets I work on? For when you realize you were an idiot to let this opportunity slip by?"

Shizuo snorted.

"You want to keep doing my work for me?" Shizuo asked, nodding his head at the papers. Izaya chuckled.

"If I get to come back to the penthouse suite and keep making twenty-five-thousand yen a night? Doesn't seem like a bad deal," Izaya responded, smiling as he filtered through more papers.

Shizuo stood there for a moment, just watching him. Then he remembered he hadn't checked his cell phone for messages and nearly groaned. But, knowing he would just bury himself even further underground if he wasn't completely informed tomorrow at work, Shizuo made his way back inside and over to said cell phone.

A number four blinked at him, and with an annoyed sigh, he went to Voicemail.

The first two weren't very important, but the last two most definitely were.

Tom had called, sounding quite upset. He explained how insulted everyone at the dinner party was at Shizuo's leave, and warned him it wouldn't look good in the news.

The last one made Shizuo tense up considerably.

"_I just got a call from Shiki-san's secretary. I would love to hear your explanation on why you just walked out on a near million-yen deal, Shizuo! This is the third time this month you've made a major mistake and it's costing me money! We will talk about this. I refuse to have another son go astray-"_

Growling, Shizuo deleted the message without listening to the rest. He could hardly stand his father as it was, but when his father talked about Kasuka... he couldn't deal with it at all.

Tension flowing through every movement he made, Shizuo walked back over to the doorway leading to the balcony.

"You almost done?" Shizuo asked, sounding rather annoyed. Izaya's eyebrows furrowed at the tone.

"There are kind of a lot of papers here," Izaya remarked, gesturing toward the circle of sheets around him. Shizuo sighed, leaning his back against the door frame and rubbing harshly at his temple.

Izaya's eyes kept flickering from the papers to the obviously upset and tense man. In his opinion, this guy really _did_ need a good lay. But, Izaya was smart enough to realize making another offer would probably only annoy the blonde more.

"So how'd you end up way on the other side of town anyway?" Izaya asked conversationally. Shizuo stopped rubbing his temple and shifted coffee-colored eyes to look at the raven-haired man.

"... do you mind if I vent a little?" Shizuo inquired. Maybe it was weird to want to spill your guys to an absolute stranger, but Shizuo's whole life was based on appearances. Tom was his closest friend, but with him also locked in a position of appearances, some things just couldn't be said. And Shizuo was at his boiling point. He just wanted someone to listen without telling him how disrespectful his thoughts were, or telling him how to run his life.

Izaya was beyond surprised at the question.

"... do I get more money?" Izaya asked with a teasing smirk. Shizuo's face was deadpanned.

"You are a fucking mooch," Shizuo accused, watching Izaya's smirk widen, "Sure. Whatever."

Izaya's smirk fell rather quickly. Was this guy serious? He would pay someone just to listen to a rant? That was... sad.

"My father is a dick."

Izaya almost ripped one of the papers in surprise.

Shizuo ran a hand through his hair, clearly irritated, and continued, "Aaargh, he pisses me off! Money! Money money money, that's all he cares about, and that's all I ever hear him talk about. Make the money, he tells me. Oh, but it doesn't count if my younger brother becomes an actor and makes tons of money, because 'acting is a pitiful excuse of an honorable job'! My brother cut off ties with our family just because of that cold-hearted son-of-a-bitch!"

Izaya listened silently, continuing his job. He winced when Shizuo mentioned that last bit – the part about cutting off ties with family. That was hitting a little too close to home, and brought up things Izaya would really rather not think about.

"And now he's threatening me because I walked out on a business deal tonight. Stupid idiots aren't worth my time, anyway. I don't even know what I want to do. One part of me wants to try and shove it in their face that yes, I can fucking run a business without 'getting too emotional' and the other wants to say fuck it all and just _leave_. But oh, how the media would eat it up! My name would be on every front page there is... 'the only Heiwajima left to take over the Heiwajima franchise abandons the company!' Heh, I can see it now."

Izaya determined this guy had major family issues and had kept a lot inside for too long.

"And my mother just goes along with whatever my father says, no matter what it is. If he told her to go jump off a bridge, I bet she'd do it. She let him disown her own son! Aargh," Shizuo ranted, covering his eyes with his hands and breathing harshly, "I'm sick of everything."

Izaya would be lying if he said he wasn't bitter at the moment. Watching this man, standing in his penthouse and brand-name clothing, talk like he had the worst life ever was pathetic. He didn't even _know_ how bad it could ge-

A gust of wind caught on the side of the building and swooped into the cubbyhole where the balcony was. Izaya's eyes widened and he quickly rolled to the ground, lying on some of his stacks so they wouldn't get blown away. Shizuo noticed a second later, and also reacted, rushing to his knees and slamming himself on the papers.

Though they saved any from swishing up and over the balcony edge, some were still scattered.

"Damn, I didn't think the wind could get in here," Izaya complained, looking rather comical with the way he was sprawled out on the piles of papers.

Shizuo scowled.

"Get these inside! Why the hell did you come out here on the balcony anyway?" Shizuo exclaimed, sitting up and picking up the papers.

"Not everyone is afraid of heights, you know," Izaya replied, following Shizuo's example.

"Look, I just want to get some sleep," Shizuo said, shoving his paper's in Izaya's hands, "I can't do that while you're here. So hurry up."

"Stop rushing me," Izaya grumbled, placing the papers back in the briefcase, "You're so tense you probably won't be able to sleep tonight anyway."

Shizuo didn't want to admit it, but it was probably true. Though he was tired, his body felt completely wired, which was a tricky combination.

Making their way back in, with Shizuo practically slamming the sliding glass door shut behind them, Izaya set the briefcase down on the coffee table and looked over toward the massage-bed.

"... hey, what if I offered you a massage?" Izaya asked, one eyebrow raised.

"... a massage," Shizuo repeated, his mind going to the gutter for just a split second, "You're just looking for ways to make more money, aren't you?"

Izaya chuckled, walking over and slipping right behind Shizuo, placing his hands on his shoulders.

"Nope, this is a freebie! God, your muscles really are tight," Izaya admonished, pressing his fingers against his shoulders. Shizuo tensed even more, if that was possible, and quickly stepped away from Izaya's hold.

"I don't need a massage. I need you to finish these papers and get out of here," Shizuo claimed. Izaya waved a hand in the air like Shizuo was taking things too seriously.

"Oh come on. I'm great with my hands," Izaya said lowly, laughing when that scandalized face came back and shaking his head, "Sorry, sorry. Had to. But really, you're making me nervous. It's like having a time-bomb walking around me. And it'll help you sleep~!"

Shizuo eyed him carefully, going over his options in his head. A massage sounded heavenly, really. He'd been at this hotel for four days now, but had been so busy running here and there that all he'd used this room for was to come home and crash. And his muscles felt like they were going to cave in on themselves at any moment.

He was sure paying enough for one, so why not?

"Fine," Shizuo relented, watching Izaya's eyes brighten, "_After_ you do those papers."

Izaya rolled his eyes dramatically.

* * *

_Banshee: Hahaha, I hope the buttons on your keyboard still work pff xD_

_Mitsuno: Well I'm not going to compare my fic to a classic, but I'm glad you're liking all my changes :D! I LOVE writing Izaya like this.. I dunno.. I always make him way too cute to be completely in character, but oh well x3_

_MeLoNnAiSE: GO WATCH IT RIGHT NAO. And thank you, the title was inspired by a song :3_

_Chocomintkt: o/ /o Well this "massive ball of awesome" is bouncing around the room after reading your review XD Yes, you have the gist of Pretty Woman. I had to re-watch it recently, too, because I was in a similar situation, haha~ Not really a hot pink dress. The cover of the movie had hot pink on it though!_

_To all reviewers: Haha, it seems many of you loved the elevator man scene XD! Thank you much for your comments~!_


	4. Mint and Mango

**Title: **Beautiful Mess**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

**NOTE: **Based off the movie Pretty Woman, however, it will have MAJOR changes. And smut.

* * *

"For a man who complains about working, you sure do put business first," Izaya commented, snapping the briefcase open and getting back to work.

"What about you? With the hundreds of propositions you throw around to everyone who's anyone, I'd say 'business' is important to you too," Shizuo rebuttled,

"It's a little different when you need money to survive," Izaya spoke dryly, glancing at him pointedly, "But I'm still not as uptight as you."

Shizuo scoffed, sitting on the far end of the couch Izaya was sitting on.

"You obviously know why I'm 'uptight', since I just ranted about it earlier."

"You're not the only one with their life fucked up."

Shizuo paused and simply observed Izaya as he shifted through papers. The male was clean, his hair brushed through and his black t-shirt unfaded. He clearly took care of himself, so he couldn't be too bad off. But then again, Shizuo figured you'd be focused on taking care of your looks if you were a prostitute.

His eyes unblinkingly shifted down to those short blue jeans. With Izaya sitting down, they were nearly exposing his thigh. Shizuo thought they _had_ to be pretty damn uncomfortable.

"... how did you get into prostitution?" Shizuo found himself asking, forcing his eyes back up to Izaya's face. Izaya turned to him with one eyebrow raised.

"My, we're getting personal, aren't we?" Izaya smirked, holding up a hand and moving his finger back and forth, "Number one rule as a prostitute: no getting personal. No life stories, no personal requests, and no kissing."

"No kissing?" Shizuo asked in curiosity.

"Well, on the lips. That's really just Kida's rule, but I follow it too," Izaya replied, looking momentarily lost in thought, "Too intimate."

'And fucking someone isn't?' Shizuo thought, snorting.

"What if someone paid you for a kiss?"

Izaya's lips curved into a sensual smile and he threw a hooded look in Shizuo's direction.

"You insinuating something?" Izaya teased. Shizuo's almost felt the need to hit himself for so easily falling into that one.

"No!"

"Haha, what kind of man would pay extra for a kiss when he can just get a quick fuck and go?" Izaya laughed as Shizuo cringed. Izaya then loudly straightened one of the piles of paper by slamming it down on the coffee table a couple times, "Done!"

Shizuo looked at the stacks of paper in surprise.

"Let me see," Shizuo spoke, standing up and leaning over the coffee table to sift through the papers. Izaya leaned back on the couch and smirked at the view.

True to his word, Izaya had placed all of the papers in alphabetical order. Shizuo combined all the stacks and began to neatly place them back in the briefcase.

"You didn't think I'd do my work right? I'm hurt," Izaya accused, swinging himself up in a standing position, "Now, let's give you that massage! … actually, I want my money first."

A low chuckle made its way through Shizuo's lips as he shut the briefcase. So the guy was getting smart now.

"Damn, and I thought I'd get away with it again," Shizuo threw back, reaching into the pocket of his black slacks to retrieve his wallet.

Izaya grinned and couldn't help but hold his head up proudly. When the money was placed in his hands, Izaya counted it, just to make sure, and pocketed it in the back of his shorts. Shizuo raised a brow.

"How do you even fit things in there?" Shizuo blurted. Izaya stared, before laughter bubbled up from between his lips.

"They aren't _that_ bad. I even have a knife and condoms in here too," Izaya chuckled, brushing his hand over the dis-figuration in his right front pocket, "And don't let these shorts mislead you about _other_ things either~"

It took two seconds for Shizuo to comprehend what he meant, and he had to fight the blush that wanted to surface. Izaya just smirked, walking over to the massage-bed with a sway in his hips that, Shizuo would bet a million yen, was intentional.

"A knife and condoms? Are you a masochist?" Shizuo asked, pulling his lip up a bit as he followed Izaya over.

"Hey, if it floats your boat. But I'm the only one touching the knife," Izaya shrugged, eyes flickering over the bottles of oils and lotions on the bed-side table. Shizuo looked quite appalled at the idea.

"I'd rather you take the knife out and set it somewhere out of reach, thanks," Shizuo said quite seriously. Izaya laughed again.

"You act like I'm going to stab you the moment you turn your back," Izaya replied, rolling his eyes. But even so, he reached in his front pocket and dug out the small pocket-knife, lying it down amongst the bottles. Usually, Izaya would never part with his knife, or at least keep it close at hand. But after talking to Shizuo for the last hour or so, he felt alright with the thought of parting with the knife, "Ok, so, take off your shirt and lay down."

Shizuo eyed Izaya a little longer, glancing down at the knife and back, before reaching for the buttons of his shirt and loosening them one after the other. Izaya acted like his interest was on reading the labels on the bottles, but he couldn't help his shifting eyes from taking a peak at the tanned skin that was slowly being revealed.

"I'll go hang this up," Shizuo commented, pulling the cloth completely off his upper body. Izaya's eyes snapped back up to his face.

"... you have got to be kidding me," Izaya muttered, putting down the bottle in his hand and walking over to Shizuo. Shizuo watched him apprehensively, eyes going wide when Izaya ripped the shirt from his hands and threw it to the floor, "It's a shirt. Stop being all prim and proper and just lay down. You worry too much about the little things. I think that's one of your biggest problems."

With a frown settling on his features, Shizuo stared down at the heap of white material on the floor, looking hesitant. Such a little thing, but hanging up clothes had practically been engraved in Shizuo's mind since he was a young child. It was 'proper'. Seeing that shirt on the floor was so foreign it was unbelievable.

It was with great difficulty that Shizuo shuffled over to the massage-bed and laid down on his stomach.

"Do you even know how to give a proper massage?" Shizuo asked, glancing back. Izaya rolled his eyes.

"Nothing 'proper' is going on tonight, okay?" Shizuo apparently had his mind in the gutter, because he blushed while Izaya went on without noticing, "Remember what I said earlier? About the walking time-bomb? I would like to save the poor soul who is around when you finally explode, so just forget about everything for one night and just _relax_, will you?"

Shizuo's frown did not disappear. He opened his mouth to reply, but arched when he suddenly felt liquid pour onto his back.

"Cold!" Shizuo hissed.

"I think this stuff smells the best," Izaya commented, ignoring the exclamation as his hands slid up the soft caramel skin and smeared the sweet-smelling oil. It was a soothing tropical mix; an enticing combination of mint and mango that pleasantly assaulted both their noses. Izaya's moist hands pressed down on Shizuo's shoulders, beginning a firm circular motion that made Shizuo's eyelids droop, "Damn, your muscles really are tight."

Shizuo grunted in response, laying his head on folded arms

With the blonde turned away, Izaya let his eyes freely roam the body in front of him. Damn this guy had a nice body, sculpted and strong. Izaya's hands traveled downward just a bit, the oil creating a wet sheen on every inch of skin he touched, as he dug his thumbs right underneath the shoulder blades and expertly moved his fingers. The taunt muscles underneath his ministrations were slowly giving in to the touch.

Shizuo was in heaven, dazedly staring at nothing in particular. Those talented hands were doing wonders to his back, kneading the sore and twisted muscles that had been there far too long. He briefly wondered why the hell he hadn't made time for a massage before, but then those fingertips ghosted even further down to mid-back and pressed and _oh_-

Izaya smirked at the pleased mewl that escaped. He wished he didn't have to turn his body like this to get to those muscles but...

Suddenly, Izaya's smirk grew.

He lifted his knee up onto the bed, and hefted himself up.

Shizuo inwardly whined when those hands stopped touching him, and his eyebrows furrowed when the bed rocked a bit. Then he felt something soft on either side of his body, and looked back in alarm.

"What are you doing?" Shizuo exclaimed heatedly upon seeing Izaya straddling him.

"Better access!" Izaya replied cheerfully. The innuendos were seriously going to kill Shizuo tonight, "Trust me, it'll be even better."

With that, Izaya pressed on Shizuo's back, forcing him to face forward again. With a flaming face, Shizuo rested his head back down on his arms. Izaya's hands were running all over, turning and spiraling over his skin. Shizuo was just a tad more aware of the soft skin of Izaya's inner thighs brushing against the sides of his stomach whenever the guy moved. Just imagining him in those tiny shorts with his legs spread and the sweet-smelling oil covering those pale thighs...

Shizuo's face burned in shame when he found himself turned on by this. But he'd be damned if it wasn't a heavenly sin.

"Feel good?" Izaya asked needlessly. He could feel how Shizuo was turning into putty underneath his hands.

"Yeah," Shizuo sighed throatily. Izaya determined he liked Shizuo's voice like that.

"Alright," Izaya started, running his hands up Shizuo's back firmly before lifting them, "Now turn over for me."

Shizuo's eyes snapped open in panic, though Izaya couldn't see them.

"... why do I need to turn over?" Shizuo tried to ask cooly.

"So I can massage the front too!" Izaya responded cheerfully, smirking at the obvious discomfort of his employer.

Shizuo's head was reeling. If he flipped over now, Izaya would surely notice the bulge in his black slacks. The thought was humiliating. And what the hell was a frontal massage! Wasn't that overstepping boundaries just a bit?

Obviously not for Izaya.

"This is fine," Shizuo reasoned, lying still. Above him, Izaya frowned.

"Hmmm? Then what about a leg massage?" Izaya asked, using his knees to lever himself up and off Shizuo's lower back. Slipping a hand underneath himself, Izaya grabbed at the slack-covered flesh.

With wide eyes, Shizuo quickly twisted his body to look at Izaya.

"That is _not_ my leg!" Shizuo exclaimed furiously, because damn it, he was _getting his ass groped_! Izaya laughed in abandonment, lifting his knee and shoving it against Shizuo's hip. Not expecting such a move, Shizuo realized in panic it had turned him stomach-up, "Ah!"

Shizuo nearly slapped a hand over his mouth, mortified the gasp had come from his lips. But Izaya had just sat back down on his crotch and... oh God, the raven-haired man was hard too.

Izaya was mentally cheering. Outwardly, however, he feigned a look of pure innocence as he poured a little more oil onto his hands. He could feel the blonde's erection against his own and it was hard to hold back from grabbing hold of those slickened shoulders and just grind into him. But the last thing he wanted was this man to call security and declare sexual harassment. No, he would wait until the man caved a little more.

"Can you get off?" Shizuo asked, trying to regain some control. It was really hard to do with hands running all over your shoulders.

"I'd rather 'get off' after you undress me. These are my favorite shorts, you know," Izaya teased, eyes shamelessly trailing down Shizuo's abdomen as he ghosted his fingers over the collarbone.

Shizuo sighed helplessly as he found himself thinking this was no longer a massage. Izaya's eyes had traveled back up to his own, crimson eyes questioning, challenging. Shizuo found himself staring right back, daring. He really, _really_ had not planned this. He should have just let Izaya do those papers and sent him on his way. Then Shizuo could have gone to bed, and everything would have been normal.

He was definitely not sleepy now, with blood rushing through his veins and gathering in one certain area.

"... I hope you know you aren't getting any more money for this," Shizuo breathed.

Izaya's lips curled upward.

Hook, line, and sinker.

* * *

_MeLoNnAiSE: I hope it was smexi enough for you :D_

_Mitsuno: Fanart is ALWAYS welcomed :DDD Heck, I just want to see some Durarara fanart out of you, for my story or not! Haha *heart*_

_Oujo-sama: Awesomistic. I love this new word you have created. XD_

_Bani: Haha, it seems I always make my Izaya too cute. Oh well =3_

_To all: I'm glad to see this is sparking people to either watch Pretty Woman for the first time or rewatch it! xD Tis my favorite movie~ And I think it makes it more interesting when you can compare and see what I used and what I changed! Thank you for all the awesome comments!_


	5. If Only For Tonight

**Title: **Beautiful Mess**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

**NOTE: **Based off the movie Pretty Woman, however, it will have MAJOR changes. And smut.

* * *

"So stingy," Izaya replied humorously, eyes falling down to Shizuo's chest. Dragging his oily hands down Shizuo's arms, he leaned down and captured a nipple between his lips. Shizuo's head dipped back as he focused on the pleasure of those licks and nibbles, and let out a harsh breath when Izaya started rocking in his lap.

"S- so how does this work?" Shizuo asked through his hazy arousal. It was fairly hard to keep your voice steady when the rough material of those tiny shorts was rubbing against soft slacks.

Izaya pulled back from him with a hearty laugh.

"Never had sex before, Shizuo?"

Shizuo flushed, and narrowed his eyes.

"I didn't mean that! Aren't there like... rules or something to prostitution?" Shizuo spoke, rather embarrassed. Izaya found it charming.

"No foreign objects, don't know where they've been. This," Izaya enunciated, cupping Shizuo's erection and giving it a gentle squeeze, which made Shizuo bite down on the inside of his cheek, "must be covered with a condom, don't worry, I have some. And no kissing."

Izaya tapped Shizuo's lips with his finger to exaggerate that last rule. Shizuo blinked.

"... sounds like you have that memorized," Shizuo replied dryly, the reality that he was about to engage in sexual acts with a prostitute, and a male one at that, settling on his shoulders and giving him a weird vibe. Paparazzi would have a _field day_ with this one.

Izaya simply shrugged, straightening himself on his knees and reaching in his pockets.

"So," Izaya began, raising a fist with condoms of various colors, "I've got red, blue, green, and one awesome gold one. _Nothing_ is getting through this thing."

Shizuo stared disbelievingly.

"... a buffet of safety," Shizuo commented with an incredulous chuckle.

Izaya rolled his eyes, but couldn't stop a smile from reaching his lips.

"Well whatever, we'll worry about this later," Izaya said, throwing the condoms on the table where his knife still lay before grasping at Shizuo's belt, "Let's get these off of you."

Shizuo lifted his hips so his slacks could easily be pulled down and off his legs. Izaya eyed the strong legs before gazing into Shizuo's eyes with a promising glint.

Shizuo watched with rapt attention as Izaya made a show of pulling his shirt off, rolling his toned body in waves as inch by inch of creamy pale skin was exposed.

"Haha, I wish we had some stripper music going," Izaya commented when he pulled his shirt over his head, and Shizuo laughed, shaking his head.

Sitting up, Shizuo wound his hands around Izaya's body and splayed them out over the jean-clad ass of his companion.

"I think the bed would be more suitable for this," Shizuo suggested, craning his neck to look up at Izaya, who scoffed.

"Have you ever _not_ done it on a bed, Mr. Proper?" Izaya responded, chuckling at the guilty look flashing across Shizuo's face.

"Don't call me that," Shizuo responded, trying to hide his embarrassment with irritation, "And if we're doing this, it _is_ going to be on a bed."

Izaya was a little disheartened, but took hold of Shizuo's arms and slipped out of his hold, obediently climbing off the message table. He waited until Shizuo was standing to lean his elbows down on the message table and spread his legs invitingly, smirking over his shoulder.

"Sure you wouldn't want me like this?" Izaya asked in his best pur, slowly swaying his ass in the air. His smirk widened as he watched Shizuo's eyes follow every movement.

Shizuo gulped.

"You're such a slut," Shizuo commented, before hastily turning on his heel and making his way to the bed. Izaya's body drooped and he rolled his eyes dramatically before up-righting himself and following.

"_You _are such a damn prude!" Izaya whined, watching Shizuo crawl onto the sheets and turn around to face him. Izaya stopped right at the foot of the bed, crossing his arms defiantly, "Now I can see why you can only complain about the expectations placed upon you and can't do anything about them."

Shizuo bristled, narrowing his eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"You're afraid of taking risks," Izaya said nonchalantly, shrugging, "Daddy hands things down to you on a silver platter, so even if you hate him, you're not going to give this up. You're too afraid of the consequences."

Shizuo stared at him disbelievingly, anger quickly accumulating. Who was this little slut who came off the streets to speak like he knew him!

"You don't know me," Shizuo growled.

"I don't think anyone does, if you were actually willing to pay someone to listen to you rant all your problems away," Izaya spat.

Shizuo felt like he'd been punched.

"... so what the hell are you getting at? If I fuck you over a message table, all my problems will be solved?" Shizuo asked sarcastically, to which Izaya rolled his eyes.

"Obviously not," Izaya spoke, climbing on the bed and crawling into Shizuo's lap, slipping his arms around the tense broad shoulders, "I'm just offering you a night where you can do whatever the hell you want. No expectations, no judgments, no questions. So just _take_ it."

Shizuo stared deep into those scarlet eyes.

"No judgments my ass," Shizuo responded, slipping his arms around Izaya's bare waist, "You're already judging me with all this goading."

Izaya smirked.

"Maybe I should occupy my mouth?" Izaya murmured, sending a seductive glance his way before dipping down and suckling on the exposed skin of Shizuo's chest.

Shizuo, while enjoying the attention being lavished on his chest, was also having a mental war. Izaya's words had branded themselves in his mind. _Was_ he afraid? No, he just wanted to prove himself. Prove to himself and others that he could be just as good as his father- no, even better than his father.

But in order to try and accomplish that, he was feeding off of his father's demands.

Damn it all to hell, he _was_ afraid. Because if he risked going out on a limb by trying something without his father's support, he could crash. And then what would be left?

His thought process was abruptly interrupted when he felt warm breath on his cock.

Looking down at Izaya, his eyes went half-mast at the sight and feel of Izaya's mouth and tongue sucking at him through his cotton boxers. He mouthed the cloth-covered erection deliberately, leaving wet spots on the fabric before teasingly wiggling his tongue along the skin right above it.

Shizuo's stomach muscles convulsed at the move, and Izaya smiled at this while grasping the front of his boxers and pulling them down.

"Oh, impressive," Izaya teased, wrapping his hand around the engorged flesh in front of him. Shizuo hissed at the cool hand that was slowly pumping him. Wasting no time, Izaya leisurely dragged his tongue from the base up, locking eyes with Shizuo when his lips wrapped around the pink head he sucked hard.

"Mmffm," Shizuo hummed in encouragement, loving the feeling of blood rushing through his body. Izaya let go of the head with a loud pop, opening his mouth wider as he descended upon the large appendage, twisting his head and flicking his tongue.

Shizuo let his head fall back in bliss as that wet warmth swallowed him whole.

Izaya drew back again, licking enthusiastically at the underside before pulling his mouth away. Wiping the spit from his mouth with one hand and pumping the slick erection with his other, Izaya looked back up at Shizuo with hazy eyes.

"Hey Shizuo," Izaya said hoarsely, waiting until Shizuo was looking at him to continue, "What do you want me to do?"

Shizuo frowned at the question. The answer was clearly obvious in his mind.

"Just keep doing what you were doing," Shizuo answered bluntly.

Izaya sighed before sliding his hand down to the base and taking the cock in his mouth again. Shizuo's eyebrows furrowed at the reaction.

"_I'm just offering you a night where you can do whatever the hell you want. No expectations, no judgments, no questions. So just take it."_

'Whatever I want, huh?' Shizuo thought, a heartfelt moan escaping his mouth when Izaya did _something_ with that devilish tongue.

Shizuo's mocha eyes traveled from the working mouth to the raven hair to those short shorts that were clinging so nicely to Izaya's bent form.

"... prepare yourself," Shizuo suddenly said. Izaya stopped and pulled his mouth off the cock, looking up at Shizuo with both eyebrows raised.

"... come again?" Izaya asked, unsure if he heard right. Shizuo's cheeks flushed, and he looked away from those prying eyes.

"I want to watch... you... damn it, you are clearly wanting me to tell you to do something specific, right?" Shizuo exclaimed.

There was a moment of silence, in which Shizuo found the carpet extremely interesting, before laughter filled the room.

In surprise, Shizuo turned back to Izaya, to see him laughing merrily, and hastily bring a hand up to his mouth.

"I- I'm sorry, you just... haha! Oh God, you're face was priceless! I wish I had a camera!" Izaya jested in his fit of chuckles. Shizuo could have died from embarrassment at that moment, "Haha... but... hm. You want to watch me fingerfuck myself?"

Shizuo cringed at the crude wording and Izaya's smile grew bigger.

"You don-"

"Suck," Izaya commanded, and Shizuo snapped his mouth shut when fingers were suddenly less than an inch away from his lips. His eyes met Izaya's, questioning, and Izaya just slid his fingers over Shizuo's lips temptingly.

Tentatively opening his mouth, Shizuo bent forward and took the digits between his lips, swirling his tongue around the dry skin and effectively coating it in saliva.

Shizuo was almost shy at the way Izaya was so intently watching his fingers being sucked. Izaya's other hand trailed down until it reached the button of his shorts, and he easily unhooked it with one hand.

Shizuo figured he'd had a lot of practice.

The fingers slipped out of Shizuo's mouth, and Izaya used his thumb and pinky to shimmy out of the shorts so the saliva would not be wiped away. The shorts fell to meet his knees. Shizuo was somehow not surprised that there was no underwear under those shorts, and only got to see a glimpse of the reddening erection against that pale skin before Izaya leaned back down to continue his earlier ministrations.

Shizuo hissed in contentment when that wet heat swallowed him again, but did not let his head swing back this time, eyes focused on those saliva-coated fingers. As promised, Izaya guided the hand to his behind, rubbing against the puckered entrance before sliding a finger inside.

Izaya moaned around Shizuo's cock at the move, then teased the slit with his thumb as his pink tongue lavished a pulsing vein. It wasn't long before he pushed a second finger in, and moaned again, swallowing Shizuo's cock as far as he could go.

Shizuo was very near squirming. The heat was unbearably intense and the visual was turning him on more than he thought possible. It was just never _enough_..! Over and over, he could feel the pressure stirring in his lower abdomen, but then Izaya would change pace and completely throw it off! It was like he was doing it on purpose!

Shizuo paid rapt attention to Izaya's breathing, which was ragged by the time a third finger was added. Izaya was spending more time licking at his erection rather than swallowing it, and the pace of those three fingers had sped up. A beautiful flush dusted the raven-haired man's cheeks, gasps of pleasure spilling from the moist, reddened lips.

"Stop," Shizuo gasped lowly, tugging at the black locks.

Izaya looked up hopefully through hazy eyes. He definitely couldn't say that he was always turned on by every client, but he was most definitely getting into this. He really didn't want to stop his fingers, but it was whatever the client wished, and hopefully he would be filled with something _else_ soon.

"The condoms..?" Shizuo breathed, glancing at the bedroom door.

Izaya cursed upon realizing he left them out by the massage table.

"I'll go get them," Izaya replied, almost pouting when he rolled away from that delicious body heat. He kicked his shorts off when they slid to the ground upon him standing, and he hastily made his way out of the room.

Shizuo watched the smaller frame move about, eyes running over the toned flesh before landing on that round backside until it was out of sight.

Shizuo took a deep breath, chewed on his bottom lip in uncertainty, and then got out of bed. Taking the same path as Izaya, he marched out into the living room.

'What the hell.' Shizuo thought, watching as Izaya turned to go back to the room with the condoms and nearly jumped upon seeing him out of the bedroom. Izaya watched him curiously as Shizuo advanced, his head slowly inclining as the blonde grew closer.

Shizuo took the condom from Izaya's hand and backed him up until the shorter man was leaning against the massage table.

Izaya had to admit he was a tad alarmed. But the lusty chocolate eyes staring him down at him turned that fear into a thrill. He held his breath when Shizuo leaned his forehead against Izaya's own, and let it out in a shuttering gasp when one large hand grabbed hold of both the erections between their bodies and stroked firmly.

"Wh- what are you doing?" Izaya asked, biting his inner cheek as he tried to resist the temptation of bucking into that hand's movements.

"Fucking you over the massage table," Shizuo said huskily, however the sexiness effect was ruined by the blush sprouting on his cheeks. Izaya almost laughed at how the not-so-innocent words effected this man, but was greatly interested in this change, "Maybe it'll get rid of all my problems, hm?"

It was said jokingly. Izaya smirked, once again wrapping his arms around Shizuo's shoulders as he nipped at an earlobe, and placed one hand encouragingly over the hand pumping their needs.

"Baby, you'll forget everything when my insides are tightening down on your cock," Izaya whispered, breath ghosting in Shizuo's ear.

Though embarrassed, Shizuo grunted in response when his cock twitched at the words.

"Turn around," Shizuo ordered, pulling his hands away. Izaya turned immediately, having no objection to bending over the table and spreading his legs invitingly. Shizuo stared, realized he was staring, and then quickly tore the condom wrapper.

Izaya was grinning over his shoulder, watching the performance in amusement even as his arousal was nearly hurting from the wait. His eyes traveled to the oils standing next to them and lit up.

"Hey, you could use one of those oils for lubrication. It'd be a lot easier than spit alone," Izaya suggested, nodding to the oils, "Just don't choose anything that says mint. That might burn."

Shizuo was already rolling the condom on by the time he deemed that a good suggestion, and grabbed one of the original warming oils, lathering the latex. He grabbed hold of the skinny hips in front of him, his fingertips digging into the soft skin and smearing some of the oil against it as he pulled Izaya's cheeks apart. He watched the pink hole twitch as the tip of his cock brushed against it, and then slowly leaned in, watching himself disappear bit by bit.

Izaya braced himself at the intrusion, and let out a heartfelt moan as he was being filled. He clung to the table in front of him, his raven locks just barely brushing against it as he hung his head.

Shizuo took a deep breath when he was sheathed completely inside, fiery hot walls twitching and straining against him wondrously. He was happy with his decision to follow through with this position. It was easy to move and the man was damn sexy bent over submissively like that.

Shizuo blushed at the thought. He hoped he didn't have some sort of closet dominating streak. But either way, this was so worth it.

"Can I move?" Shizuo asked in a husky voice that easily revealed his salacious state.

"You _better_ move," Izaya gasped back. Shizuo couldn't help but chuckle. The smile on his lips quickly faded, however, when he pulled back and snapped his hips forward again... and again.

"Fuck," Izaya murmured, his body humming in delight every time Shizuo rolled his hips in a rhythm that was quickly increasing. Izaya greedily shoved himself back on the cock impaling him, wanting to feel _more_... "AAH! Fuck..."

Shizuo, even in his pleasured haze, was startled by the sudden loud yell, and stopped all movement.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" Shizuo asked breathlessly, worried. He had experienced sex with a man before, however, it was only once and quite a long time ago.

Izaya would have laughed, if he wasn't extremely horny and damn it he needed this man to _move_!

"Quite the opposite. It's called a prostate," Izaya replied dryly, managing to glare over his shoulder. The glare did not have much effect when done through dazed eyes.

Blushing for the umpteenth time that night, Shizuo drove his hips forward again, looking for that same spot. When Izaya screamed again, he figured he'd found it, and leaned over the smaller perspiring body as he continued to ram into it.

Izaya very willingly let himself get lost in pleasure, half-lidded eyes unconsciously watching the fingers in front of him grip at the cushioned table and then spread widely, curving toward the ceiling. His legs grew wobbly as feeling was slowly stripped from him, all feeling but that incredible rod slamming into him. He was relieved when Shizuo wrapped an arm around his torso to hold him up, and his eyes widened when a rough hand fisted his milking cock and stroked.

It was too much.

Izaya opened his mouth in a silent scream as he came violently.

Shizuo had not been expecting the sudden burst of pleasure from the man underneath him, and certainly had not expected the already-tight walls to clamp down on him like that. Shit, if it felt this good now, how amazing it must be skin to skin! With a few more jerky thrusts, he also found his release, bending his body at a near ninety-degree angle to rest his forehead on Izaya's clammy back.

Harsh breathing and gasps of air were all that was heard as they regained cognizance, Shizuo at least having the right mind to take hold of the condom and pull out.

Skin still prickling, Izaya rested his head on his folded arms and watched Shizuo throw the used condom in the trash. He then stood slowly, eyes looking down at the mess he made on the massage table and floor.

"Heh. Better clean this up quickly or you'll have questions about odd stains," Izaya teased, alarming Shizuo. The blonde quickly walked over to the bathroom to wet a washcloth, and Izaya chuckled at the whole situation, "You know, you're pretty good for being such a prude."

Shizuo cast him a dubious glance as he placed the washcloth underneath the water and grabbed some soap.

"Just pretty good? You came immediately after I touched you," Shizuo said with a smirk, walking back over. Izaya was taken aback by the blunt comment, and smiled widely.

"Well, well! Suddenly getting all cocky on me!" Izaya exclaimed, watching Shizuo kneel down and start scrubbing the floor, "Confidence is pretty sexy. Better watch it, I just might fall for you!"

Shizuo snorted loudly, but didn't comment.

Silently watching that gorgeous tanned body, Izaya found himself a bit sad that he would have to leave this place soon. But he would be leaving with a lot of money!

"Would you mind if I took a shower before getting out of here?" Izaya asked, trying his luck at getting as much out of this as he possibly could. Shizuo shot him a quick glance before resuming his clean up job.

"... go ahead," Shizuo relented. Why not? Payment for the massage and sex. Though a little shower was nothing in comparison, in Shizuo's opinion. It still mystified him that Izaya hadn't demanded money for those things in the first place. Was all of it really worth twenty-five-thousand yen? Putting a price on a person like that just seemed... despicable.

"Thank you much!" Izaya chirped, making his way to the bathroom.

Deeming the floor clean enough, Shizuo tossed the washcloth into the hamper and made his way into his room, throwing a new pair of boxers on. He picked up Izaya's shorts from the floor, remembering the shirt that still lay in the living room, and placed them on the end of the bed before falling back on the bed himself.

Placing both palms over his eyes, he took a deep breath, staring into blackness.

After such a stressful day of work, pouring out his feelings, and then succumbing to a round of really hot sex... with a _stranger_... he was both mentally and physically drained. Taking his palms off his eyes, he lifted his head up to look at the clock on top of his TV screen.

Three in the morning. Ugh, and he had to be at work by six!

He cursed at the world as he lay his head back down and stared blankly at the ceiling.

In the bathroom, Izaya was immensely enjoying the warm water and expensive shampoos. He washed his hair twice just for the hell of it before getting out, cuddling into a fluffy towel before realizing he had no clothes in there. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he exited the bathroom, making his way to the bedroom.

Seeing Shizuo on the bed, he opened his mouth to say something, but promptly shut it upon seeing the man's eyes closed. Izaya stopped, unsure, as he watched the chest rise and fall steadily. Then he saw the blonde's billfold on his dresser and rolled his eyes.

'Oh that's smart. Fall asleep while some random guy is in your room _and_ leave your money out for the taking!' Izaya exclaimed in his head, tiptoeing around the bed. He picked up the billfold and opened it, eyes bulging when he saw the amount of cash inside. 'Holy shit! You'd think you'd know that credit cards are much safer and easier! Damn, what I could get with all this!'

Izaya's hand fell on the money, and he paused, glancing over at Shizuo. His lips were parted in the slightest, breathing even; sleeping peacefully. Eyebrows furrowing, Izaya counted out exactly twenty-five-thousand yen and shut the billfold.

He took one step before hesitating again, looking back at the bed. He remembered just how incredibly soft that mattress was... how cozy those sheets were...

Izaya grinned.

He shoved the money into a pocket of his shorts before lowering them to the floor.

'I can take_ one _more thing,' Izaya thought, dropping the towel to the ground and carefully slipping into the other side of the bed, eyes apprehensively watching Shizuo the entire time. His grin widened when the man didn't wake, and he curled into the plush bed, shoving his face happily into a fluffy pillow.

It didn't take long for him to find sleep.

* * *

_Extra long chappie because I love my reviewers and didn't want to stop in the middle of the smut *heart*_

_Bani: LOL, your reviews never cease to make me laugh :3! Izayan didn't top, so it's all good XD_

_Kayuuko: ^/ /^ Thank you so much~! _

_Rin Aoi: HERE IS MORE :D_

_MeLoNnAiSE: Your wish was granted, my dear :3 Hahaha, I cracked up at your "Grind, Iza-baby, grind him~!"_

_Mitsuno: *sitting on the edge of her seat* Can't wait 8D "And I fucking how he MADE Shizuo turn around" HAHA, that's Izaya for you!_

_To all my reviewers: I've already said this but, if you haven't watched Pretty Woman, GO GO GO! ... or be like Ruka and say you're not sure you want to watch it and spoil possible upcoming scenes in this fic, haha!  
_


	6. Family Troubles

**Title: **Beautiful Mess**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

**NOTE: **Based off the movie Pretty Woman, however, it will have MAJOR changes. And smut.

* * *

Izaya groggily slit his eyes open, immediately shutting them again when light invaded. Squinting his eyes, he rolled onto his back, flinging one arm up and across his forehead. He stared at the ceiling as reality slowly crept back into his mind, realized that was most definitely not the ceiling of his apartment, and immediately sat up.

It took a moment for his wide eyes to survey the room and for his mind to catch up with him before he relaxed.

Then he turned toward the still-sleeping man who lay next to him.

'Wow, he's still sleeping,' Izaya thought, looking around for a clock. Almost ten in the morning, 'Mmm... Kida is probably wondering where I am. Maybe I should call him.'

Izaya only had enough time to look at the phone before a noise caught his attention. There was a loud knock at the door. Izaya bent his legs and wrapped his arms around them, contemplating on whether to wake Shizuo up and let him know someone was at the door or not.

He decided not to, because there could possibly be more things in this hotel he could take advantage of while the true resident slept. Including trying some of those liquors on that fancy mini-bar!

However, when the sound of knocking became the sound of the doorknob jiggling, and something that sounded like the door unlocking, Izaya was perturbed.

"Shizuo?" Izaya whispered, shaking the man's arm.

Izaya heard the door swing open right as Shizuo's eyes blinked open sleepily.

"Shi-"

"SHIZUO!"

Izaya jumped from the sudden booming voice that resounded through the suite. Shizuo nearly jumped off the bed, panicked as his mind battled with its awareness.

"Are you he-"

Izaya observed with unblinking eyes as an older man decked in a suit walked into the doorway and promptly stopped mid-sentence, eyes widening. Izaya had a feeling he knew who he was seeing just by looks alone, and one glance at Shizuo's face assured him he was right.

"Father...?" Shizuo asked, remnants of last night's massage completely invisible within those tensed muscles. Shizuo's head whipped to the side, looking toward the clock, "Fuck, I didn't set my alarm!"

The man in the doorway was by now flushed with anger.

"You completely ruin a good business deal, you don't return my call, you don't go into work today," Mr. Heiwajima lists off, walking further into the room, "So I come track you down and... this! Who the fuck is he?"

Shizuo felt like he wanted to crawl into a hole as he turned to look at Izaya. Thank the Lord blankets were covering certain assets, but this was bad no matter how he looked at it!

"Can you... just leave for a moment? I'll talk to you when he leaves," Shizuo said, rubbing at his temple.

Mr. Heiwajima's face went red.

"Do you know what could happen if this got out? You'd ruin the Heiwajima name!" Mr. Heiwajima replied, looking near ready to pull his hair out, "What did I do to get cursed with two faggots for sons?"

Izaya glared at, what he thought, was a pitiful excuse of a father.

Shizuo clenched his teeth together at the mention of Kasuka again. His father was so utterly selfish and greedy. It was the family name he was worried about, not Shizuo himself.

"I said," Shizuo growled, "that I would talk to you after he left."

"No, he'll leave right now. And I had better not see his kind around here again," Mr. Heiwajima warned.

"Oh?" Izaya asked, noticing Shizuo turn to him from the corner of his eye as he stared Shizuo's father down, "Well, 'my kind' hates being around pompous assholes like you, so I'll gladly take my leave."

And with that, Izaya promptly stood up, revealing himself in all his naked glory, reveling in the choking sound coming from Mr. Heiwajima's throat.

Shizuo gaped, and was only slightly surprised when the urge to laugh hit him.

Mr. Heiwajima cleared his throat and looked at Shizuo while Izaya walked around the bed.

"You're extremely lucky that Shiki-san is offering another meeting with this. And you will _take_ this one-"

Mr. Heiwajima stopped to gape again when Izaya pulled up his short shorts and fastened them.

Shizuo couldn't hold his laugh in this time. It was so utterly refreshing to see his father so frazzled and not in control! Izaya threw a wicked grin Shizuo's way before turning to his father.

"Hmm? Like what you see? I'll blow you for a thousand yen," Izaya prompted, repeating his offer to the man in the elevator from last night.

Shizuo was torn between being highly amused or aghast.

Mr. Heiwajima chose the latter.

"... a prostitute? Not only a male but a prostitute? How could you even think of bringing this filth into this hotel?" Mr. Heiwajima exclaimed.

Izaya just humphed.

Shizuo, on the other hand, stopped laughing immediately. He felt his blood boil at the degrading way his father was talking about and looking at Izaya. There was nothing filthy about him. He was _free_, something that Shizuo had always wanted to be. And he sure as hell had better qualities than his father on things that really mattered.

Shizuo had no idea how the idea surfaced in his mind, but he was going to run with it. If only to see his father go ballistic like Shizuo had been feeling for far too long now.

"He's not a prostitute, he was just joking," Shizuo explained. Mr. Heiwajima regarded him dubiously and Izaya turned to Shizuo with one eyebrow raised high. Shizuo glanced at Izaya and then looked straight at his father, "This is Izaya. He's my lover."

Mr. Heiwajima pursed his lips together tightly, eyes flashing in anger.

Izaya stared at Shizuo, unsure of how to react. Where was the blond planning to go with this? Well, whatever the man had planned, Izaya was more than happy to make this stiff even more uncomfortable!

"Ah, what a way to meet," Izaya said, clicking his tongue before smiling and holding out his hand, "Either way, hi daddy!"

"You shut your mouth," Mr. Heiwajima replied through his teeth, throwing daggers at Izaya with his eyes before turning back to Shizuo, "If this is supposed to be a joke, I'm not laughing. He-"

"He's my boyfriend," Shizuo stated firmly, interrupting his father, "I'll be careful with the paparazzi so your precious reputation doesn't get tarnished, whatever, but I refuse to do this deal if he doesn't stay."

With his heart beating loudly against his chest, Shizuo stared his father down, feeling his confidence go up with every word he spoke. With every smile he was getting from Izaya.

The was a tense silence where none of them moved.

"... I will talk to you later. _Alone_," Mr. Heiwajima finally said, jaw tense, "I don't know what you're trying to play at here, but you better hope to the heavens that this doesn't get out, Shizuo. And I'm giving you an hour to get to work."

Shizuo's eyes narrowed at the blatant threat, but it was unseen by his father, who swiftly turned on his heel and walked out. At the sound of the door shutting, Shizuo visibly relaxed, slumping against the bed.

"... lover, hm? That's a new one," Izaya said slyly, crawling back on the bed. He threw his arms around Shizuo's shoulders, laughter dancing in his eyes, "Oh honey, I feel so special! I got to meet your family after the first night!"

Shizuo frowned, looking down at where Izaya was resting his chin on his shoulder.

"... why are you even still _here_?" Shizuo asked. Izaya rolled his eyes and pulled back.

"You fell asleep, so I decided to take advantage of this awesome bed. I think I got the best sleep ever!" Izaya exclaimed, throwing himself back on the mattress and spreading his arms out wide, "I didn't expect to get pulled in to your family troubles, though. Are you mad I stayed?"

Shizuo paused, actually having to think about that question.

"... no," Shizuo answered, almost surprising himself, "This... actually feels good. Having something on my father..."

Shizuo trailed off, staring at some space on the wall with a thoughtful expression. Izaya watched curiously.

"Well, gotta say, I am impressed, Mr. Prude," Izaya stated, grinning wider at Shizuo's glare.

"Stop calling me that," Shizuo remarked, before sighing, "I better get ready if I plan to be at work within the hour."

"Mm, yeah, then I guess I'll be on my way."

Izaya was hardly able to move a muscle before Shizuo's hand appeared on the pillow beside his head and the man's body towered over him. Hands bunched together awkwardly on his chest, Izaya looked up guardedly.

"I want you to stay here. A week at most. Just until I settle this deal," Shizuo proposed.

A smile slowly spread on Izaya's face.

"Really?" Izaya asked in a small voice, his cheeks nearly hurting from grinning so hard. Shizuo smiled at the tone, before Izaya feigned a look of apathy. He shrugged and turned his gaze away before continuing, "Well, a whole week... it's going to cost you."

"Oh, right," Shizuo feigned surprise, tapping his finger against the pillow, "Alright you greedy little shit. How much?"

"Mmm..." Izaya was counting with his fingers for show, "Six nights... days too... two-hundred-forty thousand."

Shizuo's eyes narrowed.

"That's high robbery."

Izaya's eyes brightened.

"Well it is _me_."

Shizuo grinned before replying, "Fine. Two-hundred-forty thousand, and you stay here for a week."

Shizuo then pulled back and got off the bed.

"... holy shit!" Izaya exclaimed, elated as he grabbed both sides of his pillow and smothered himself with it. He stayed like that for a moment, waiting until he could stop smiling before yanking the pillow off his face and hurriedly sitting up. Shizuo had went into the bathroom, and Izaya could hear the water turn on. Sliding himself across the bed, he snatched the phone and dialed Kida's number.

One ring, two, three...

"M'hello?" Kida finally answered, sounding sleepy.

"Kida! You're not going to believe this-"

"Izaya! Where the hell are you? I had to crash at some old man's place because you never came back last night! Stupid landlord wouldn't even let me sleep in the hallway, heartless son-of-a-bitch..."

Izaya rolled his eyes at the dramatics, inwardly reminding Kida that this was his fault in the first place, but that wasn't the point.

"Quit whining. I got our rent money. Much more than our rent money," Izaya said with a grin, laying back on the sheets.

"... oh really? Did you check the money? A lot of people are counterfeiting things now-a-days. Mikado just got ripped off that way a few nights ago, but we know how Mikado is anywa-"

"It's legit," Izaya interrupted, shaking his head. Kida could sure talk up a storm, "He wants me to stay a week, Kida. And you know how much he's going to give me?"

"Better be a hell of a lot for a week. What the hell, why does he want you to stay a week? Is he twisted? Ugly?"

"He's good-looking!" Izaya exclaimed, glancing at the bathroom door, "Look, what matters is after this week is over, I am going to be pocketing two-hundred sixty-five-thousand yen."

"... BULLSHIT." Kida exclaimed so loudly that Izaya winced, but the grin on his face merely broadened.

"Would I lie?"

"Yes. Yes you would."

Izaya's smile turned into a scowl in a split second.

"Look, I'm currently in his hotel room at the Park Hyatt in Ikebukuro. I am going to leave the rent money for you down in the lobby. I want you to come pick it up whenever you can."

"Isn't that hotel, like, really super fancy? Are you _sure_ this guy's not a creep-o?" Kida asked, dubious.

"Are you implying I'm not good enough for these rich guys? I'll have you know I totally rocked his world last night," Izaya spoke defensively, chest puffed up proudly.

"You didn't kiss him, did you?"

"No!" Izaya exclaimed, becoming frustrated with this call, and decided to quickly change the subject, "Kida, he has a mini-bar in his room! A massage table, a marble bath, a bed that just _sinks _when you lay on it! It's the penthouse suite!"

"... lucky bastard," Kida mumbled.

Hearing the water turn off, Izaya quickly sat up.

"Hey look, I have to go. I'll drop that money off at the front. Do _not _forget. I expect to have somewhere to crash after this week is over," Izaya stated pointedly.

"Yeah, yeah, have fun with Mr. Creep-O," Kida replied sarcastically before Izaya hung up.

* * *

_Bani: You have the most random/crazy ideas EVER and I love them XD Oh, and, Ruka's fic 'Filled To The Brim_' _has condom usage! That fic came before this one! :3_

_MeLoNnAiSE: *slowly backs away from the sparkly eyes* I... SHALL NOT TELL. Buwahaha x3 I will try to continue updating quickly!_

_Bloodypleasures: LOL, yeah, it's not exactly good for me to be writing this when my semester is coming to a close, but I will manage :3_

_Aihara-Yuki: Oh my gosh, I know that feeling~~ When a new Shizaya story that's AWESOME comes around and you're like ;askljfslksdks! XD I'm glad this one proved to be one of those for you :D Also glad to hear that the smut was hot - I am so not confident with smut, and even less confident with smut in third person D:_

_Mistuno: I LOOOVE YOU TOO. :DDD I've already gushed at the kink meme, I love this piece of art so much~ *GLOMPS BACK*_

_To all reviewers: I seriously LOVE waking up in the morning to read these reviews, guys. Starts my day off great. Thank you so much =3 HOWEVER. Gotta admit, now that this is caught up with the Kink Meme, I'm not promising an update every day. I will try my best to keep it fairly consistent!  
_


	7. Bubble Bath:  Interrupted

**Title: **Beautiful Mess**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

**NOTE: **Based off the movie Pretty Woman, however, it will have MAJOR changes. And smut.

* * *

Izaya was only a tad disappointed when Shizuo emerged from the bathroom fully clothed. His red gaze followed the man as he made his way across the room and to his closet, grabbing an orange tie.

"So you're leaving me on my lonesome," Izaya spoke up with a pout, turning his head toward the open bathroom door, "Hey, can I take a bubble bath!"

"You just showered last night," Shizuo commented, looking in the mirror as he tightened the orange fabric around his neck. Izaya crawled over the mattress until he reached the end, swinging his feet over to touch the carpet.

"That didn't have bubbles," he replied matter-of-factly, smiling innocently when Shizuo glanced at him through he mirror.

"Whatever," Shizuo relented, satisfied with his tie, and looked around for his dress shoes. He had just grabbed them when he heard the bathroom door shut. Sitting on the bed, Shizuo paused in putting his shoes on, staring at the bathroom door.

He briefly wondered if this was really a good idea. The little power trip felt great this morning, but now that things had settled down and left him time to think, doubts were creeping back into his mind. What was the point of this, anyway? Izaya couldn't stay here forever. It's not like he could continue this lover charade. When Izaya left, would everything just return to the way it was before?

No, that's exactly what he didn't want. And for the first time in his life, he was going to do what he wanted. Izaya was what finally made him realize this, so it was good to keep the guy around for a while, if only for support.

Heh, funny how his backup came in the form of a complete stranger.

But maybe it was fate.

Speaking of the outrageous man, Shizuo wondered if he was hungry. Surely he would be.

A quick trip to the phone assured him breakfast would be on its way as soon as possible. Just as he ended that call, his cellphone started ringing. Exasperation filtered over his face when he saw the caller ID.

"Tom," Shizuo greeted warily.

"Where are you? Heiwajima-san just got back in the office and he's in such a horrible mood!" Tom exclaimed.

"I know, I'm the cause of it. Like always," Shizuo sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Look I'll be ther-"

Shizuo paused when he heard a muffled voice coming from behind the bathroom door. Almost like... singing?

"Shizuo?" Tom asked, confused at the sudden break off. Shizuo ignored him, however, making his way to the bathroom door, where he was sure singing was coming from.

"Shizuo? Hello?"

Shizuo opened the door, coming face to face with a lithe body covered by water and bubbles, raven hair wet and plastered to the tub where his head rested. The ruby eyes were closed and his head lightly bobbed as he sung along to the song playing from the earphones in his ears.

"Aaaaand, if you ask me how I'm feeling... don't tell me you're too blind to see!"

A broad smile ran across Shizuo's face as he slowly walked in, staring mirthfully at Izaya's half-assed dance moves.

"... Shizuo? What is that God-awful noise?" Tom asked, and Shizuo had a hard time keeping his laughter in.

"Never gonna give you up! Never gonna let you dooown! Never gonna run around and des-"

Izaya's eyes opened at this point, and he immediately stopped singing when he saw Shizuo. Shizuo finally let out the laughter that had been building in his chest. Izaya looked a little embarrassed as he pulled the earphones out of his ears.

"Tom, I'll see you at work," Shizuo said, not even letting the man reply before turning the phone off.

"... don't you knock?" Izaya asked with a pointed look at the door.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Shizuo shoved both hands in his pockets and observed the slightly flustered man before pulling some money from his pocket. Walking forward, he placed some yen on the edge of the tub, getting Izaya attention immediately.

"... you're paying in installments?" Izaya asked curiously. Shizuo just shook his head.

"While I'm gone, I want you to go out and buy some clothes. _Decent _ones."

Amber eyes landed on the shorts on the ground to prove his point.

Izaya tipped his head back in botheration, feeling the urge to just dunk himself in the tub.

"You mean something boring," Izaya drawled.

"I mean something that doesn't make everyone turn and stare at you."

"They're going to do that in whatever I wear," Izaya cooed, lifting one leg out of the water. The suds ran down his leg slowly, "As you can see, I'm pretty damn sexy."

Shizuo wondered if there was anyone in the world who could match this man's ego as he stared at the suds.

"Well you'll at least be a decently dressed sexy man," Shizuo responded dryly, looking toward the door when there was a knock from inside the apartment.

"Did you just admit I was sexy?" Izaya asked with a grin as he watched Shizuo walk away. The grin fell. How dare the man just walk out on a question? With several splashes, Izaya was out of the tub in the next second, bubbles still attached to his wet body as he flung a towel around himself and walked out. Water was trailing where he walked.

In the main room, a woman pushing a wide silver cart waltzed in. A look of shock spread across her face upon seeing the dripping, near naked man.

"You're getting everything wet!" Shizuo bellowed, flushing red when he thought of what the poor woman must be thinking.

… though what she was thinking probably really did happen, but it was still the thought.

"You aren't supposed to walk out on your lover when he's asking you a question," Izaya berated, eyes dropping to the cart as a delicious smell hit his nose, "What's this?"

Shizuo sighed heavily, cringing when he turned to the girl and she quickly looked away from him, looking uncomfortable. Reaching in his pocket, he produced some money and handed it to her.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention anything about this?" Shizuo asked. He had a feeling he would be repeating this question a lot.

The woman took the money and gave a quick bow before she left.

Izaya had already made his way over, and uncovered one of the plates. The aroma of freshly grilled fish and the colorful arrangement of vegetables made his mouth water.

"I... ordered everything on the menu. I didn't know what you'd like," Shizuo explained, and hurriedly grabbed Izaya's arm when the raven haired man's hand went for the fish, "Don't you dare eat it with your fingers, and actually, I'm not letting you take a bite until you are dry and covered."

Izaya almost pouted. His stomach grumbled in annoyance, and propelled him to walk back in the bathroom to dry off and grab a robe.

"Killjoy," Izaya muttered on his way out.

"What was that?" Shizuo asked, uncovering the final plate.

"Nooooothing, honey," Izaya replied, running his gaze over all the choices, "Is that French Toast? You even have American stuff here?"

"Don't call me that," Shizuo muttered, sitting down at the table and grabbing the newspaper sitting on the side. He was reaching for his coffee when Izaya promptly sat on the edge of the table and grabbed a piece of French Toast, happily taking a plain bite, "... there _are_ three other chairs here, you know."

Izaya glanced at said chairs before shrugging and sliding down into one.

"Shouldn't you be leaving soon?" Izaya said, still chewing. Shizuo frowned at the horrible manners.

"Yes, and I am. I needed some sugar in me, or the day would be hell," Shizuo murmured, taking another sip of his coffee. Izaya noticed the light brown color when the mug was sat down again. Without a second thought, he reached out and grabbed it, bringing the mug to his lips, "The hell-"

"UGH," Izaya exclaimed, cringing as the sugary sweet liquid was washed down his throat, "Why don't you just have a bowl of sugar for breakfast? This is disgusting!"

"Then don't drink it," Shizuo growled, snatching the mug back. Izaya made quite a show chomping down the toast in his hands to get rid of the lingering sweetness in his mouth.

"So who was on the phone earlier?" Izaya asked once his taste buds agreed with him.

"A friend of mine, Tom. He's the owner of the car I was driving last night," Shizuo replied, perfectly content in continuing to sip his coffee and glance through the newspaper.

"Really? Is he hot?" Izaya asked, grinning. Shizuo sent him a glare, "What? Already said I wouldn't mind getting fucked in that car."

"Do you talk to your mother like that?" Shizuo asked. It was really just an off-hand comment, but Izaya's expression steeled at the question.

"... I don't talk to my mother at all, thanks," Izaya said, popping the last bit of French Toast in his mouth and wiping his hands together to rid himself of the crumbs. Shizuo didn't like the sudden awkward air that surrounded them.

"Er... sorry for bringing it up?"

"No problem. I've dealt with my problems. Don't need to rant to some stranger, unlike you," Izaya said with a false smile that instantly irked Shizuo.

"Whatever," Shizuo answered, standing up abruptly, "I don't know when I'll be back. Probably late. Don't drown in the bubble bath, hm?"

'I won't if you don't become your dad's bitch today,' Izaya thought nastily, but couldn't quite bring himself to say something that cruel. He held himself back as he watched Shizuo grab his briefcase and walk out of the door, 'Really, what the hell? He finally let loose last night, and showed some guts this morning, but now he's back to being an uptight prick?'

Izaya sighed, looking around the room. He stopped when his eyes fell on the bathroom door, and upon remembering the extra money, he grinned.

Who cared about the uptight bastard? Izaya was going to enjoy the luxury of money while he could!

… after he ate some more of this delicious food.

* * *

_**YOU HAVE BEEN RICK- er. IZAYA ROLL'D.**_

_Chocomintkt: An IzaHo indeed xD I'm a sophomore too :D And butter is good, no need to think yourself weird for that. Haha~_

_Wyla: HA! Hey, I ship KidaxMikado too, no need to get shot XD Unfortunately, they are not the focus of this story at all... maybe I'll manage to add some sort of hint at least? We'll see_

_Aihara-Yuki: I stalk Shizaya amvs like no other, so I'm sure I've seen it, though I don't know exactly which one because that song is VERY popular with Shizaya XD There are many~ The title was actually inspired by an actual song called Beautiful Mess haha! It's a country song, though. Lots of people tend to not like country music. I like ALL KINDS of music, so pff. But anyway, thanks so much for your comments :D _

_CaliHunter: First review EVER? I am very honored :3 And yesh, I write Precious Devotion with RukawaGF 8D_

_Bloodypleasures: Oh good, I want to keep the basic concept and some of the BEST moments of the movie, but I also want to incorporate my own story~ I'm happy it's somewhat original!_

_Allen Nara: It's always awesome when we see characters get back at the assholes hahaha! And with Izaya, I knew I couldn't just keep him quiet x3_

_Mitsuno: Again, YAY at pointing out originality :DD I'm so glad this chapter came out so humorous.. it took me a while to conjure up the conversations in my mind haha~ Both Izaya and Kida are so fun to write *heart* "If he knewwwwww, Shizuo must have been Izaya's best looking client EVER :D :D!" LOL I'm sure he was :D!_

_Ruka: Ily :D Izaya as a Pokemon... oh the images... XD "in FULL NUDITY TOO. awww... like real family." o_o Should I be scared of your family..? HAHA! And kissing is more intimaaaaaaate! FEELINGS GET INVOLVED. WE CAN'T HAVE THAT. Pff. Listen to Kida, man. 8D_

_To all my reviewers: THANK YOU *giant heart* Hey, I managed to be on time with an update :D I HAVEN'T BROKEN MY EVERY DAY PATTERN YET. ... watch me jinx myself. Jinx. Jynx. RUKA YOU HAVE POKEMON ON MY MIND NOW UGH. But speaking of Ruka, I watched Pretty Woman with her last night :D! She gave in, muwahahaha! Now you guys must go watch it too!_

_And wait, what is this? Fanfiction net gets to see more of BM before the kink meme does? GASP  
_


	8. Dressing Appropriately

**Title: **Beautiful Mess**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

**NOTE: **Based off the movie Pretty Woman, however, it will have MAJOR changes. And smut.

* * *

Shizuo was in a bad mood.

Everyone in the office knew it, and stayed out of his way. Tom was unfortunately his partner, and could not do such a thing.

"I got a call from Shiki-san's secretary this morning," Tom started, watching with wary eyes as Shizuo crumpled pieces of paper into wads and played a one-on-one basketball game with the trash can, "He's willing to meet up with you again tomorrow evening. With great consideration, he thought talking about the issue over dinner would be more pleasing than a crowded hall of people."

A wad of paper soared through the air and hit the rim of the trashcan before falling to the floor. Shizuo scowled.

"Tom, you know that once dad takes control of his company, he's going to tear it apart, right?" Shizuo asked, leaning back in his plush chair and staring at the ceiling.

"Erm... yes?" Tom replied, wondering where Shizuo was going with this.

Shizuo stared at the ceiling for a little longer before rolling his chair over to a computer. One click of the mouse brought the computer humming to life, and with a few clicks and punches of the keys, Shizuo leaned back again.

"Did you know that Shiki-san's company gives five percent of their earnings to charity? More specifically, to kids with no homes?"

"I... didn't know that?"

"He has to be at least a little emotional to do such a thing, hm? How much of our money goes to charity? None."

"Maybe that's why he is suffering from some financial difficulty right now?"

"And yet he doesn't stop giving that five percent. Instead, he's forced to make offers to bigger companies to keep his company alive. Father knows how to manipulate words, so Shiki-san thinks merging with us is a good idea."

"And we'll get all his profits. It's how business works, Shizuo."

Shizuo glared at the desk in front of him.

"... you liar. My problems haven't gone away," Shizuo muttered half-heartedly.

Tom blinked, thoroughly confused.

"Uh... did I say they would...?" Tom asked.

"Not you."

Tom looked around the room. They were the only two in there.

"... Shizuo, are you feeling alright?" Tom asked, eyebrows scrunched together.

"Just tell Shiki-san that I'll be there tomorrow night," Shizuo sighed.

* * *

Izaya, decked back up in his black shirt, short shorts, and boots, made his way down to the hotel lobby with a white envelope held in his hand. Purposefully ignoring the prying eyes, he strutted his way to the front counter and placed the envelope on top of the smooth surface.

"... may I help you?" The lady behind the counter asked, trying her best to keep a smile plastered on her face.

"I'm leaving this here for Masaomi Kida. He'll be here to pick it up sometime, hopefully, today," Izaya explained cheerfully. He felt on top of the world being able to leave money for his friend and having tons of yen in his pocket that he planned to spend with a flourish.

"Yes sir," the lady said, taking hold of the envelope. With a quick pat on the counter, Izaya turned around and made his way out of the hotel lobby. He unknowingly brushed arms with the manager of the hotel during his exit, who watched him leave through skeptical eyes.

"... Suzuki-san, do you know that man?" Kyohei Kadota inquired, glancing from the man's retreating form to the woman behind the counter.

"No sir, I don't."

* * *

Though excited, Izaya almost felt intimidated by the time he got to the main shopping square. Brand names stared back at him everywhere he went, and he wondered if he should have asked Shizuo more about this shopping trip beforehand.

But he decided it didn't really matter anyway. Shizuo left him the money, and Izaya was going to use it on whatever he damn well pleased!

It was a window with silk button-up shirts that grabbed his attention. A small chime greeted him upon opening the doors, alerting others in the vicinity of his presence. Izaya did not even notice the disdainful looks from the sales clerks, nor the mother who covered her daughter's eyes.

'Wow, I bet this feels amazing on,' Izaya thought, running his fingertips down the silky red fabric. He ducked and twisted his head as he lifted the fabric this way and that, trying to find a price tag, 'I'd look pretty suave in it too!'

Frowning when there was no price tag in sight, he looked behind him, just in time to see a mother and her daughter walk out of the store.

"How much is this?" Izaya asked the nearby sales clerk. She lifted her head high, giving him a once over that made Izaya straighten.

"Too much for you, I'm sure," she sneered, placing a hand on her hip, "You just made valuable customers leave."

Izaya narrowed his eyes. Why did all these rich people have to be uptight bitches!

"They probably left because your stuff is trash," Izaya snapped. His words were by far untrue, but the way this woman managed to look down on him even though he was taller was degrading!

The woman's mouth dropped, and Izaya grinned in victory, but it was short-lived.

"Well I am trying to get rid of the trash, _sir_. Please leave."

The urge to punch this woman was making his fists tingle. But Izaya shook off the feeling, not even looking over at her as he stomped out of the store. If he would have thrown a punch, he would have just proven her right.

'Heh, how ironic. Even when you have money, people treat you like shit just because of appearance,' Izaya thought, his upper lip curling as he took long steps down the street, 'This world sucks, doesn't it?'

Annoyed beyond belief, Izaya walked straight back to the hotel, dead set on locking himself up in the penthouse where he wouldn't have to deal with pompous assholes. At least until Shizuo got home.

He sneered when the man in front of the hotel looked at him, causing the man to quickly look up at the sky.

"Excuse me sir-"

"I'm going to my room," Izaya interrupted immediately, not even looking at who was talking.

"You're a guest here?"

That made Izaya stop in his tracks, turning to glare at the man following him. Simply the tone in that voice, that unbelieving tone, made Izaya blood boil.

"Are you saying I can't be?" Izaya asked, crossing his arms.

Kadota regarded the man carefully.

"I don't remember seeing you here before," Kadota spoke pointedly. Izaya nearly rolled his eyes at the obvious way around simply saying 'no'.

"Yeah, well I'm the friend of a guest here, and I'm sure you wouldn't want to upset your guest and lose your precious money, hm?" Izaya challenged. Kadota cleared his throat and glanced around, noticing all the attention they were receiving.

"If you could follow me, sir, I'd rather we talked about this in private?" Kadota said quietly, gesturing a hand toward a doorway to their left.

"... private," Izaya repeated, a contemplative expression on his face, before he shrugged, "I can do private."

With that, Izaya practically pranced over to the office door.

Kadota, extremely thankful they could get away from prying eyes and hopefully solve this little mishap, followed without another word.

He was most certainly not expecting to be sandwiched between a just-closed door and the pale little minx he was trying to reason with.

Izaya knew, though he cursed the uptight bastards all to hell, that he couldn't deny his standing. Rich places like this didn't take kindly to even mentioning prostitutes, much less having one running around. If those little bitches at the shop would have just had a heart, or at least been open-minded, he would have had no problem. But sadly, that wasn't the case.

There was no way in hell Izaya was going to get kicked out of this hotel. With that thought clear in his mind, he was going to do anything to stay. Shizuo had tried to trick him out of money once before. He wasn't going to be dependent on that brute for anything.

So, like it had always been, Izaya would depend on Izaya. And like it or not, his best asset was his body.

"I'm sure we could work out some sort of arrangement?" Izaya purred, his words just as suggestive as his hands were, sliding down the man's sides and around to grab at his ass.

Panicked, Kadota quickly grabbed hold of those hands, pushing Izaya back.

"I'm sure that won't be necessary, _sir_," Kadota said in a tight voice that left no room for argument.

The seductive look fell from Izaya's face, replaced by massive annoyance. Ripping his arms away from Kadota, Izaya swiftly turned around, throwing his hands up in the air.

"All of you need to get a life," Izaya spat, throwing himself down on a chair, "And you're totally ruining my confidence."

Kadota blinked, surprised by the childish behavior.

"... I guess I'll start by asking which guest is your friend."

"Heiwajima Shizuo."

The surprise on Kadota's face was clear.

"Right, well... normally we wouldn't let one of our customers have _guests _without signing them in. However, Heiwajima-san is-"

"He doesn't like to be called that," Izaya interrupted, looking bored as he traced his fingers along the designs in the wood of the chair he sat in.

"... a valued customer, so we are willing to overlook it. Now... I'm sorry, what is your name?"

"Izaya. And please, for the love of mankind, call me that instead of 'sir'. Don't you people feel old when someone calls you that?" Izaya asked, his nose scrunching up.

Kadota hesitated at the improper name he was given, but figured he wouldn't be getting anywhere by trying to pry a full name from the man's lips. He briefly wondered how Heiwajima-san could possibly enjoy this brat's company. But that was another issue entirely.

"Well... Izaya-san... I'm assuming you're a... relative of Heiwajima-sans?" Kadota asked carefully, tapping his finger on the desk.

Izaya was just about ready to call this man the dumbest person he'd ever met when he caught the compliant glint within the brown eyes staring at him.

"... yeah, sure," Izaya replied, unsure. Was this man seriously going to let it slide like that?

"Of course. Then you must be his..." Kadota trailed off.

"... cousin?"

"Right. Now, I'm sure after Heiwajima-san leaves, I won't see you in this hotel again," Kadota continued, to which Izaya rolled his eyes, "So while you're here, please try to dress more respectively, and do-"

"That's what I tried to do!" Izaya blurted, startling Kadota. In a huff, Izaya reached in his pockets, pulling out the money and waving it in front of Kadota's face, "I tried to go get some nice clothing, but the bitches at the store refused to cater to me! I can see why you guys have maids and people to go do this shit for you. I wouldn't want to be in those hags' presence either!"

Kadota took a wary step back from the seething man, who looked very near ready to rip the money in his hands in half. Giving Izaya a once-over, Kadota did not have the slightest trouble in believing what the man was telling him. After a few steps on plush carpet, Kadota was picking up the phone.

Izaya sneered at the man, just knowing he was going to get kicked o-

"Men's clothing. Karisawa-san, please," Kadota spoke, confusing Izaya, who tentatively placed the yen back in his pockets, "Erika, it's Kadota. I have a guest here who is in need of some good clothing. … no, not cosplay."

With a brow raised, Izaya determined maybe not _all _snobs were that bad.

* * *

_First of all, I apologize at how similar this chapter is to the movie. It will not stay this way for long, I promise. Also, a little more before the meme! xD_

_Bloodypleasures: I would much rather write kinky yaoi than any kind of history ANY DAY._

_orangeducttape: I promise there will be many smut scenes ;3_

_Dream Me Asleep: Lol, I totally understood what you were trying to say, don't worry XD I feel the same way.  
_

_Mitsu: You know, I find it so funny that a lot of people are like INDIRECT KISS and I was totally NOT even THINKING about that at all when I wrote that part hahaha!_

_To all reviewers: I say this every time, but I love you *heart*_


	9. Change The Subject

**Title: **Beautiful Mess**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

**NOTE: **Based off the movie Pretty Woman, however, it will have MAJOR changes. And smut.

* * *

Standing next to a bright glass counter, Izaya observed his surroundings curiously. He unconsciously tugged the long trench coat Kadota had loaned him closer to his body while he waited for this said Karisawa Erika to appear.

He had been sent to a rather large mall just two blocks down from the Tokyo Hyatt. It was a huge building; three stories with, Izaya was sure, had enough supplies to live off of for years.

The particular store he stood in was well-lit, showing off the suits and gowns to their full potatial. Even the glass counter he was standing next to looked absolutely spotless.

Just to spite it, Izaya ran a finger across the glass.

He grinned at the smeared mark.

"Are you Izaya-san?"

Izaya looked up at the peppy voice. A woman stood in front of him with a ruby red smile, hands clasped behind her back.

"Are you Karisawa-san?" Izaya asked back.

"I am! And aren't _you_ a bishounen?" Erika exclaimed, the smile fading when her eyes landed on the trench coat that _covered_ everything.

Izaya's eyebrows furrowed.

"A wha-"

"Come with me!" Erika exclaimed, linking her arm within his own and dragging him across the store. Izaya almost tripped, following the girl with apprehension swirling in his gut.

'Well, at least she doesn't seem like a bitch. Though I think she's a little overly friendly,' Izaya thought. He let himself be dragged to the back of the store, and through racks and racks of clothing.

"Alright!" Erika said excitedly, letting go of his arm and twisting around to face him, "Strip!"

As many times as Izaya had been told this in his life, this one took him off-guard.

"Excuse me?"

"Body measurements must be taken, silly. Can't do that with your trench coat blocking the view!" Erika explained, snapping her fingers impatiently.

Izaya narrowed his eyes at being rushed, but did as he was told.

He jumped at the loud squeal that followed.

"Men in short shorts! Total ikemens! And those legs! You could easily be a trap," Erika gushed, little stars and hearts twinkling in her eyes.

Izaya still thought the woman was a little nutty, and he had no idea what half of what she was saying meant, but she was clearly oolging him. She had good taste.

"... what's do you mean by 'trap'?" Izaya ventured, hating being out of the loop with anything.

And so began Izaya's lesson on the wonders of the otaku.

* * *

A wary sigh escaped Shizuo as he unlocked the door to his room. He was beyond grateful that his father had been much too busy with clients today to have a word with him.

"Izaya?" Shizuo asked upon entry, looking around. At least everything seemed to be the way he left it.

"Shizuo?" Came the answer call. After some shuffling was heard, Izaya walked out of the bedroom.

Shizuo paused in his mission to unravel his tie when he saw the shorter man's outfit. A white, long-sleeved, button-up dress shirt covered his upper body, and hung over black slacks. It was beyond plain and simple, and Shizuo found himself shocked. He was half expecting the man to go out and buy something loud and extravagant.

Noticing the stare, Izaya grinned, twirling around to show off his stuff.

"Pretty sharp, huh?" Izaya prodded, arms held wide out.

"... that's not the kind of clothing you're supposed to lounge around in, you know," Shizuo replied, slipping off his tie, "It's all wrinkled."

Izaya blinked, looking down at himself. Sure enough, creases lined the fabric. With a huff, Izaya let his arms fall back to his sides.

"But they're comfy! This is real ottoman silk! Feel!" Izaya exclaimed, walking over to him and tugging at his new shirt.

Shizuo chuckled.

"I know what it feels like," Shizuo replied, placing his jacket and tie on the coat wrack before he slipped his shoes off, "And you should have the shirt tucked in your pants. But otherwise, not bad."

"Not _bad_? How many times are you people going to hurt my ego today?" Izaya pouted, following Shizuo as he entered the bedroom.

"What else did you get? I'm guessing you spent every cent," Shizuo spoke, heading toward the shopping bags on the bed.

"Heh, you would think," Izaya chuckled, sitting down next to the bags as Shizuo went through them, "But I could not stay there very long. The woman was nuts. Nice, but a complete wacko. I lea-"

Izaya stopped talking when Shizuo suddenly pulled out a roll of black fabric. Shizuo let go of one end, watching the article of clothing unwrap itself and reveal a dress. An elegant, beautiful dress... but a dress none-the-less.

"... what is this?" Shizuo asked, deadpanned.

Izaya's mouth dropped open.

"She must have snuck that in there!" Izaya exclaimed, reaching forward and snatching the fabric from Shizuo's hold. Izaya felt his chest puff up in defense at the dubious look he was being given, "Look, the woman was crazy, alright? Had some fetish for 'traps' and then tried to get me in girls clothing. When the hell did she sneak this in there?"

Shizuo just shook his head. He didn't even _want _to know.

"Well I'm glad it's a joke. You couldn't be a lady if you tried."

"... I'll have you know I could totally rock this dress!"

Shizuo merely snorted and walked back out of the room. Izaya quickly placed the dress out on the bed and bounced off of it, following Shizuo once again.

Said blonde was opening the fridge door, grabbing a strawberry soda.

"... so did you talk to daddy today?" Izaya asked, leaning on the bar. Shizuo walked right passed him and settled down on the couch before replying.

"No, thankfully."

There was a loud snap and a quiet fizz when Shizuo popped the cap and took a swig of the carbonated liquid. Izaya swung himself off the bar and sat down on the next cushion over. Red eyes stared at Shizuo closely, until amber eyes glanced his way.

"What?" Shizuo asked bluntly.

Izaya shrugged, nestling himself further into the cushions. Shizuo frowned, thinking about how much more Izaya's new clothes were getting wrinkled.

"An amazing massage, great sex, didn't have to face your father... and yet you still look so damn tense," Izaya commented, stretching his arms and legs like a cat.

"That's my life," Shizuo responded dryly, taking another sip before adding, "What about you? How do you manage to stay so happy-go-lucky?"

"I've learned how to enjoy the little things, rather than the whole picture," Izaya said with a grin.

"The whole picture is what ultimately matters."

"And that's why you will remain a stick-in-the-mud."

Shizuo grimaced.

"Look, stop bringing the conversation back to me. Talk about yourself or something."

"Nu uh uh! Nothing personal, remember?"

"Then don't talk at all."

"... you are such an asshole."

"..."

"But I guess I understand. I can be your counselor again, if you'd like. Tell me about your day~"

"No thanks," Shizuo replied, leaning forward to place his soda on a coaster before standing, "I'm going downstairs."

Izaya frowned, feeling like a bother.

"You're leaving me again?" Izaya asked, trying not to sound too pitiful. Sure, all the neat stuff in the penthouse suite was interesting and new, but inanimate objects could only continue to entertain Izaya for so long. Living with Kida made him used to a roommate-used to having someone always there. He was already restless throughout the day waiting for Shizuo to get home, and now he was going to just leave again? And after he offered to hear him out again?

How rude.

"You should go to bed. I'm sure you've had a long day," Shizuo suggested. Izaya stayed sitting on the couch, staring at the can of strawberry soda and pouting, well after he heard the door shut.

What the hell was this guy keeping him here for, Izaya wondered, if he was going to act like he didn't even exist! Of course, the blond didn't even have to have a reason to keep Izaya here. What was two-hundred sixty-five-thousand yen to that guy?

Nothing.

Izaya had a bitter taste in his mouth as he grabbed the remote and switched on the television. Nothing was on. Just old movie re-runs and stand-up comedy that he wasn't really in the mood for.

… what was downstairs, anyway?

When Izaya grew too restless, he shut off the television and stood. Though the day was definitely troublesome, Izaya wasn't the least bit tired. He wasn't at all the needy type. Though he had gotten used to a roommate, he could survive without one without question. But... Izaya couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Shizuo, even though the thought of sympathizing with a man who could have everything seemed absurd. Not to mention, even if it was for his own gain, the man was giving Izaya an extravagant place to sleep, great food, new clothes, things he never thought he would be able to access again.

Izaya felt a light pang in his chest as a memory he would much rather forget surfaced.

With a huff, Izaya left the room, intent on finding out what was so great about downstairs this late at night.

Very few people were out and about, and the lighting along the hallways was dimmed. Izaya made his way around the bottom floor, searching for his disgruntled employer. There was piano music floating throughout the hallways, of which Izaya figured was just being played by an intercom. But he realized, as he grew closer to a pair of large double doors, the melody was growing louder.

With his interest piqued, Izaya quietly cracked the door open.

The music flowed clearly now, a light echo resounding in the closed room. It was a decently sized area, with a liter of small round tables and a small stage at the far side. On this stage sat a grand piano, whose keys were being beautifully drummed by the hands Izaya had just come to know last night.

Izaya observed silently as he made his way to the front, surprised at how elegant the masculine man appeared while under the keys' guidance. He didn't think his entrance had been detected yet, for the amber eyes were hidden underneath closed eyelids, eyebrows knit in concentration.

Not wanting to disturb the scene, Izaya stopped just short of the stage and watched, folding his arms loosely in front of him.

It was during an increase in tempo that Shizuo finally opened his eyes, and took notice of his company. Almost immediately, his hands stilled, stopping the musical piece within its climax. With the sound of music still ringing in his ears in the now-silence, Shizuo let his hands drop to his sides.

"Thought I told you to get some sleep?" Shizuo asked tiredly. He had been ready to get back to his room and slip under the sheets within minutes. Somehow, he should have figured Izaya would make his way down here.

"Not tired," Izaya replied, closing the distance between him and the piano as he hefted himself up onto the stage, "You're pretty good."

"I was forced to take piano lessons as a child," Shizuo explained as Izaya ran his hand over the glossy edge of the instrument before leaning his back on it.

"Figures."

".. I like it, though. Keeps my mind off things."

"Pianos and strangers. Your great escapes."

"I told you, I don't want to talk about me," Shizuo said gruffly, lifting himself from the seat. He was surprised when a sock-covered foot appeared on his leg and pushed him back down.

"I met a guy. Fell in love, and then decided to come out to my family," Izaya started, removing his foot when Shizuo stayed sitting down with a look of surprise. Izaya adjusted to get more comfortable, trying his best not to lean on the keys behind him, "It's cliché, really. My father was furious, my mother was ashamed, my little sisters were too young to really understand what was going on. But I was a teenager in love, so I ended up abandoning my own family to chase after my heart."

Though shocked at the sudden life story, Shizuo listened attentively. He was confounded by the content already. Love? The man who was currently working the streets and wouldn't even offer a kiss because it was too intimate? And for him to appear so nonchalant as he said all this...

"Then the man I loved got married to a woman of status and left me behind," Izaya continued, his gaze wavering before he broke eye contact and looked off to the side, "... I was too ashamed to go back to my family. Still am. So things happened, I met Kida, and that's how I ended up here."

Their gazes met again.

"... was prostitution your first choice?" Shizuo asked with little humor. The corner of Izaya's mouth quirked upwards.

"I worked at a few places here and there. Was never enough to pay the rent. With this, I can make a pretty good living, if certain roommates would stop stealing our rent money and buying drugs," Izaya said with a light frown.

Shizuo was reminded then, of the desperate way Izaya begged him for the money. Feeling discomforted, Shizuo reached forward, grasping Izaya's hips and pulling him sideways until the raven-haired man was right in front of him.

Izaya followed those hands easily, watching curiously as Shizuo leaned forward and rested his forehead on Izaya's stomach.

"... sorry," Shizuo breathed.

Izaya wasn't sure what the apology was for. For the bad mood? For almost jipping Izaya of his money? For guilting him into telling him something personal? For the lost lover?

"No need for that," Izaya replied, deciding it didn't matter what the apology was for, "Already told you, I've dealt with all my problems. Don't need counseling."

Shizuo determined he was lying, if only for the fact Izaya was unable to hold eye contact throughout his story, but decided it was best to not call him out on it.

"Thanks for telling me, though," Shizuo replied, running his fingers over the silky shirt, "This really does feel good."

Izaya was well aware of those hands running up and down his sides.

"Told you. Why do you think I'm still wearing it?"

Izaya's skin jumped when Shizuo's hands slid underneath his shirt and touched the skin underneath. The blond's hands were a bit chilly.

"You're warm," Shizuo muttered, sleepy as he continued to lean against Izaya's stomach. He could feel a tremor running through the skin beneath his hold when Izaya chuckled.

"I could have kept you warm if you would have stayed with me~" Izaya purred, gliding his hands up Shizuo's arms and to his shoulders.

* * *

_Yay for lots more plot changing in this chapter!_

_soul under: :D *heart* Very flattered~ There are many amazing fills on the meme!_

_GintaxAlvissForever: Hope you enjoyed Erika here~_

_Bani: *tries to imagine Izaya in those outfits* Hahaha! Sorry, no actual cosplay involved here, hehe_

_lyAlive: Eeeh D: I don't know about the best Shizaya fic ever, but thanks so much! :DD I try my hardest to update fairly quickly, so I hope you continue to enjoy it :3_

_Traumflammen: LOL oh maaaaaan, I didn't even think of Namie when I was writing this but that would be so funny XD_

_Allen Nara and Angel of 513: Hehe, I didn't delve TOO much into the Erika scene, as it would take away from the main focus, but I hope it satisfied!_

_Giveortake: "My dear, with this kinky yaoi, you ARE writing history" LOL this made me laugh so much XD _

_To all my reviewers: Keep the reviews comin'! :D You guys are easily my best inspiration~  
_


	10. Making Music

**Title: **Beautiful Mess**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

**NOTE: **Based off the movie Pretty Woman, however, it will have MAJOR changes. And smut.

* * *

Though it went unnoticed, Shizuo's lips curled up into a grin.

"You would have done more than that," Shizuo replied rather playfully. Izaya liked the shift in mood.

"Is that a bad thing?" Izaya tossed back, his fingers tracing intricate patterns on Shizuo's shoulders and neck. It was a soft touch, relaxing, yet one that was swiftly driving thoughts of sleep away from Shizuo's head.

The taller of the two was beginning to understand why so many people sought out relationships. His world had always been nothing but business, nothing but trying to out-shine his father. There was no time for something as frivolous as love, so he had never put much thought into it. Sex had been curiosity at its beginning, and then one-night stands from there on out.

Not like this thing with Izaya was a relationship. Both wanted something, and a deal was made. This was business.

But still... it was nice to know someone was going to be there when you came home, ready to take your mind off the rest of the world, if only for a while.

"... I guess not," Shizuo replied, grasping the edge of the shirt in between his thumb and forefinger and tugging the fabric upward. A toned stomach stared back at him, and Shizuo realized the man didn't seem as pale when compared to the crisp white material of his shirt. Tilting his head and leaning forward, Shizuo placed a tender kiss on the skin inches above the raven's belly button.

Izaya's roaming hands stilled as near-ticklish kisses made their way down his stomach. His breath hitched when Shizuo's tongue curiously dipped into and swirled around his belly button, sending a pleasant burn rushing through his middle.

Retracting his tongue, Shizuo tilted his head upwards and locked eyes with Izaya. With a rather abrupt, yet affable move, Shizuo wound his arms around the skinny waist in front of him and stood. Izaya was slightly shaken by the ground suddenly disappearing from his feet, but immediately relaxed when he was hoisted on top of the piano. In their maneuver, Izaya's feet had clumsily fell on the keys, striking a mixture of disassociated notes that hung in the air.

Pulling his shirt up more, Shizuo bent down and captured a nipple between his lips. Izaya's hands flew to the man's blond tresses, running his fingers through them and offering a small moan when a thumb joined in by rubbing insistently against the nub not under teeth and tongue.

"... not that I'm not enjoying this... but I think I'm supposed to be pleasing _you_?"

It was meant to be a teasing statement, but came out like more of an unsure question. Izaya watched warily as Shizuo pulled back and looked up at him once again.

"Has anybody ever asked you what _you_ wanted?"

Izaya blinked.

"... not really," Izaya muttered. Why would someone pay money and then ask what he wanted? It didn't work like that.

"Hm," Shizuo mumbled, gaze falling down to the small, hardened nub as his finger gently swept over it again. He then lowered his hands to Izaya's pants, letting the crumpled shirt fall back down unceremoniously, "Yeah. Me either."

Izaya's eyebrows furrowed, mind trying to concentrate on the sentimental statement, but the hands unzipping his pants were entirely too distracting. This affectionate atmosphere was making him feel weird, anyway.

"... well, I wasn't expecting something this forward from you," Izaya said slyly, settling back into his normal teasing routine. A small blot of color appeared on Shizuo's cheeks, but he did not hesitate as he cupped his hand around the small bulge in Izaya's boxers and stroked. Izaya's eyes slipped closed, a light hum making his lips tingle as his hips reeled forward to meet each movement. He would occasionally move enough to accidentally strike another key, sending a random music note through their ears.

Shizuo watched his pleasured expression, particularly the slightly parted lips of which short puffs of air were sliding between. Tearing his gaze away, he wound his fingers around the top of the boxers and pulled them down.

Before Shizuo lost all courage, he dipped his head down and swirled his tongue around the pink tip. Izaya's gasp was lost in the racket caused by his heels slamming down on the keys.

"... who are you and what did you do with my prude?" Izaya asked with wide eyes. Abashed, and slightly annoyed by the common nickname, Shizuo looked up at him.

"... you did this to me."

"_I_ am not paying _you_!"

"So you should just enjoy it and not ask questions," Shizuo remarked, one eyebrow raised.

Izaya continued to stare incredulously. His mind desperately tried to make sense out of the situation, but to no avail. It was all about pleasuring the client, not the other way around!

This was weird.

He felt uncomfortable.

Shizuo took the lack of response as a cue to continue, and slid his mouth around the tip, a testing suck sinking his cheeks inward.

Izaya changed his mind. Screw uncomfortable, that felt amazing.

Shizuo's eyebrows furrowed a bit when the foreign, salty taste of precum entered his mouth. It was... different, but not unpleasing. He slid his mouth down farther, encompassing the hard length in a warm, wet hug.

More keys were struck.

"Mmmah..." Izaya breathed, watching closely as the blond head of hair bobbed in his lap. There wasn't much technique to it... Izaya concluded he could do ten times better... but it was still wet hot suction and Izaya couldn't even think of the last time he'd gotten head. Hell, just the thought of them being in a public place, where someone could walk right in at any moment, made excitement course through him.

Izaya determined Shizuo must not have been thinking of such a thing. Oh well, Izaya was definitely not going to make him aware of it _now_.

Shizuo grew a tad frustrated when his cheeks started hurting and Izaya had yet to cum. Remembering last night, how quickly he had felt that tightening within his lower stomach, he wondered if he just sucked at this. No pun intended.

He was growing less confident as time went on, until finally he pulled back, taking in a large breath of air.

Izaya opened his eyes, vaguely wondering when he'd closed them, and looked down at Shizuo in question.

Shizuo wiped his mouth with the back of his fist, a frown showing when the fist moved away.

"Is it... not good?" Shizuo asked nervously. Izaya's eyebrows shot up.

"Not good? It was feeling pretty damn good until you stopped," Izaya replied with a grin. Shizuo just looked even more confused.

"Then why couldn't I get you off?"

After a pause, Izaya bust out laughing. Feeling his face flame, Shizuo grumbled and looked away.

Izaya's eyes danced in mirth as his cheeked stretched from smiling.

"Ok, ok, maybe there's more to it than just going up and down. But that doesn't mean it didn't feel good," Izaya replied, nearly going into another laughing fit when he had the urge to pinch Shizuo's cheek like a child. The whole 'being new to this' thing was cute, "I've just had a lot of practice!"

With that said, Shizuo was surprised to see Izaya pulling his boxers up and buttoning his pants.

"As fun as it was to make music like that, I really want you to fuck me now," Izaya spoke bluntly, jumping off the piano and slipping his arms around Shizuo's waist, pulling their bodies flush against each other, "And I get rather vocal. I'm sure others will be able to tell I'm not a piano, hm?"

It was only then that Shizuo fully realized their public situation.

Izaya determined that by the end of this week, he would discover at least three completely new shades of red if he kept looking at Shizuo's face.

"Let's go back to the room," Shizuo mumbled, feeling embarrassed as he wrapped an arm around Izaya's arms and started walking. Izaya chuckled, cheerfully following.

"Sure babe!"

"Don't call me that."

"You always say that! There is nothing wrong with nicknames. … hey, what about Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo balked.

"... not if you expect me to answer," Shizuo replied with a deadpan expression as they left the room. Izaya grinned, turning his upper body and hugging Shizuo's middle as they continued their way toward the elevator.

"But you just answered," Izaya said slyly.

"..." Shizuo didn't immediately respond, pressing the UP button on the wall. Izaya laughed, "You think you're so smart."

Izaya tugged on the front of Shizuo's shirt, lifting his heels off the ground to nibble on the skin right underneath his earlobe.

"I know I'm smart, Shizu-chan," Izaya whispered, before plunging his tongue into the reddened ear. Shizuo shivered, glancing around worriedly.

"Don't call me that," Shizuo answered, though the statement lacked bite.

"You answered again~" Izaya hummed, sliding his hand down the clothed abdomen and grabbing at the front of Shizuo's slacks.

With a ding, the elevator doors slid open. The same bellboy from yesterday came into view, his jaw immediately dropping.

Shizuo swiftly swatted Izaya's hand away from his waist. Izaya just sighed, and snapped his gaze to the bellboy. The young man was looking at Izaya's clothes in surprise.

"Disappointed?" Izaya commented. The bellboy looked away immediately as they got on the elevator, and Izaya raised an eyebrow, "Are you mute?"

"Izaya!" Shizuo reprimanded the rude question.

"No sir," the bellboy responded quietly, refusing to look back at them.

"Huh. Maybe I just leave people speechless. What do you think, Shizu-chan?"

"Don't _call_ me that!"

"Haha, you answered again~"

Shizuo growled, but it had absolutely no affect on the smiling Izaya trying to undo the buttons on the taller man's shirt. Shizuo grabbed his hands.

"Do you have no shame?"

"Aw, bet he'd enjoy the show!"

"No."

"But I'm horny! How can I not be after you just blew me on-"

Shizuo grabbed him, smashing him back against chest while a large hand covered his mouth. Izaya smirked underneath that hand, childishly sticking his tongue out and licking the inside of his palm.

The bellboy simply turned his flushed face up to the changing numbers on the wall, wondering why this elevator ride seemed so long.

After a resounding ding and the sound of shifting doors, Shizuo pushed forward, leaving Izaya no choice but to walk least he get run over.

"Good night," Shizuo spoke politely, nodding his head to the bellboy. It was rather comical with a squirming man in his arms, trying to talk into his hand.

"Reem gro ra re!" Izaya spoke, annoyed that Shizuo decided to walk while still holding him captive. The bellboy waved nervously and hurriedly jammed the DOWN button.

Shizuo finally removed the hand from Izaya's lips when he reached his door, wiping the spit off of it on his shirt with a frown before searching for the keys in his pocket.

"Aw, did you have to do that? Don't you trust me?"

"As far as I can throw you."

"Hm, I don't know if that saying works for you. You could probably throw me pretty far."

Shizuo didn't reply to that, pushing Izaya inside when the door opened. Izaya quickly did a one-eighty, and Shizuo found himself pinned to the door he'd just shut behind him.

"So... where are you going to fuck me tonight?" Izaya whispered heatedly, sliding his leg conveniently between Shizuo's.

Shizuo stared interestedly at the face so close to his. His hand came up, four fingers resting under Izaya's chin and thumb sweeping its way across Izaya's bottom lip.

"... you talk way too much," Shizuo answered. His words were a contradiction to his thoughts, however, which were running wild going over everything in this penthouse suite. If anything, he was trying to hide his embarrassment at actually thinking of possible places he could fuck this man.

Izaya didn't let the insult get to him. Instead, he opened his mouth and encased the tan thumb inside it, sucking suggestively.

Shizuo hastily pulled his thumb away with a cringe.

"That was a public piano, you know. Who knows what kind of germs you just picked up."

Izaya's jaw very nearly dropped, dumbfounded by the statement.

"... you know, _normal_ people would be turned on by that move. Not obsessed over germs," Izaya replied dryly. However, this quickly gave him an idea that made him perk up. With a sly look and a finger teasingly running down the nape of Shizuo's neck, Izaya spoke, "Why don't we take this to the shower then?"

* * *

_OnlyIntuition: HAHA, literally indeed._

_Bloodypleasures: Maaaaaaybe._

_Bani... or Not-Bani?: x3 I fixed the errors you pointed out~ Ikemen is basically a really, really hot guy. Izaya is so adorable like this, ne? :3_

_Giveortake: Hahaha! I love how you made an analogy with two things relevant to this story XD Awesome_

_Katelyne Crews: Ah, Izaya is a tad OOC here, but thank you :D! And here is your update~_

_To all readers: *love* Your reviews are awesome, guys~ They make me smile so much :D_


	11. The Problem With Standing

**Title: **Beautiful Mess**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

**NOTE: **Based off the movie Pretty Woman, however, it will have MAJOR changes. And smut.

* * *

"... shower."

"You need to take one after work anyway, right?" Izaya reasoned, diligently unbuttoning the shirt that he'd been recently shooed away from. Shizuo helped him wiggle himself out of it.

"Wouldn't it be uncomfortable for you?" Shizuo asked with the hard surface in mind.

"There's a thing called standing up, you know."

Shizuo smirked, bending his knees just a bit to grab Izaya's ass and hoist him up. Izaya quickly took hold of the bare, broad shoulders and hopped up, swinging his legs around Shizuo's waist.

"If I remember correctly, I had to help you stay up before. And you even had something to lean on."

Izaya loved when Shizuo seemed confident in himself, and wished he could bear witness to it much more.

Fingers slid into blond locks and tightened, pulling the man's head back as Izaya loomed over him, wearing the face of a siren. Shizuo watched with growing anticipation as the scarlet eyes flickered, leaning in close.

"Really? I don't remember correctly. You should remind me," Izaya whispered heatedly. Shizuo's heart skipped a beat when Izaya's face leaned even closer... tilting... lips parted...

Warm breath ghosted over his lips before Izaya changed direction and swung his head down to the side of Shizuo's neck. There was a split second worth of disappointment from Shizuo before Izaya latched his lips onto the skin and sucked hard.

Growling at the challenge, Shizuo made his way to the bathroom, teasingly sliding a hand between Izaya's legs from behind, rubbing against the material. Izaya moaned into his neck, tightening his hold and rolling his hips, grinding himself into the parallel stomach. It was slowly driving Shizuo crazy, feeling that hardness rubbing just a little above where he wanted it to be..!

Izaya was promptly pried off of Shizuo's body when they reached the bathroom. As soon as Izaya's feet hit the floor, hands were busily unzipping his slacks.

"Condom. By the massage table," Izaya breathed, amused by the impatient look on Shizuo's face before the disgruntled man stomped out of the bathroom in search of said condoms. Izaya took the moment to turn on the water and rid himself of all clothing.

Stepping into the warm spray, Izaya closed his eyes, bringing a hand up to his lips.

For a second, in their steamy frenzy to the bathroom, Izaya had really wanted to kiss that man. Very nearly did! He had never been compelled to kiss a client before, no matter their looks or performance.

Shizuo was just... just...

Izaya was startled when an arm was wrapped around his waist, pulling him flush against the front of Shizuo's body. He shuttered at the feel of a scorching hot rod sliding along the small of his back and top of his cheeks, and hooked one arm around Shizuo's neck when a large hand ghosted over his abs and fisted Izaya's aching need.

"Haa.. ng!" Izaya gasped, unconsciously pushing his hips out further when Shizuo rubbed his thumb against the slit on the tip.

"Conditioner should work, right?" Shizuo asked into his ear, throwing the condom onto the shower seat and reaching for the bottle of conditioner. Izaya groaned when the hand left his cock, and he heard the snap of a lid behind him. Anticipating the next move, Izaya braced his forearms on the shower wall and spread his legs.

Shizuo quickly turned the shower-head away from them, and Izaya shivered a bit when the warm water stopped hitting his skin. He jumped at the cool conditioner on his skin, and rested his forehead on the shower wall when a finger dove itself inside of him.

Shizuo's breathing accelerated as his finger fucked the hole so greedily sucking him in. With his cock throbbing almost painfully, Shizuo slipped another finger in, scissoring and plunging.

"Aaa... mmm.. ha.. ha," Izaya could do nothing but gasp at the feeling of the intruders stretching him, ".. HA! Oh fuck, there!"

Izaya's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, and he felt like slapping a hand over his mouth. A prostitute wasn't supposed to give any orders or reveal their likes-

But Shizuo didn't seem to mind, those fingers finding that spot again and rubbing against it unmercifully. Shizuo almost came himself when Izaya moaned loudly, his body slumping against the shower wall and near convulsing as that tender spot inside of him was brutally assaulted.

Pulling his fingers out, Shizuo grinned.

"You're already having trouble standing," Shizuo said a little breathlessly, reaching for the condom.

"... well no shit, if you kept doing that," Izaya breathed, his body still tingling. Shizuo frowned at his slippery hands. He couldn't get a good grip on the condom wrapper to tear it! Hearing an annoyed grunt, Izaya glanced over his shoulder just in time to see the condom slip out of Shizuo's hold and fall to the floor.

Izaya bust out laughing as Shizuo bent to retrieve it. With a red face, Shizuo muttered a, "Shut up." and continued to try and open the small package.

Izaya turned back around, settling his forehead on the wall again as he continued to chuckle. Shizuo flung the wrapper away in disdain when he finally got it open, and rolled the condom on himself. Izaya's chuckling halted when he felt something bigger than fingers pressing against his tight ring of muscle.

Holding his cheeks apart, Shizuo inched his cock inside the tight heat. Izaya's mouth opened, sucking in gasps of air as he felt himself being filled.

Shizuo was almost going to ask if he was alright, but considering the response he got last time, decided to save his words and bob himself inside the man.

Izaya moaned again, his fingers curling against the shower wall. Shizuo's cock slammed in and out of him, one arm around the pale waist while the other snaked up and pinched a nipple. Izaya threw his head back at the sensations, refusing to admit that his legs were already wanting to buckle.

But even though Izaya refused to admit it, Shizuo could tell.

An outraged whine left Izaya's lips when Shizuo pulled out.

"What the he-"

"Sit," Shizuo instructed, sitting down on the shower seat. Izaya's mind briefly mimicked Shizuo's early thoughts about things being uncomfortable for the other man, but those thoughts did not even come close to the burning need for that cock to fill him again, so Izaya quickly did as he was told.

Hands braced on either side of Shizuo's legs, Izaya carefully sat himself down on the man, humming pleasantly as he swallowed Shizuo's cock once again. Shizuo was becoming jittery at how slowly Izaya was positioning himself, so he reached forward and grabbed the underneath of Izaya's thighs, lifting them from the floor.

"AAH!" Izaya yelled, the move making him all but fall on Shizuo's cock. Tears collected in his eyes, his mind reeling on just how deep inside of him that rod was.

Shizuo was almost dizzy from the heat that engulfed him.. the sight of being nearly balls-deep in the smaller man. Shizuo shifted so Izaya could prop his feet on the sliding glass door of the shower before grabbing at the raven-haired man's hips and rolling his own.

"Hah..ahhn.. ngg.." Izaya moaned deliriously, the shower door underneath his feet making a racket with every smack of Shizuo's hips.

Shizuo's tailbone was starting to ache from the hard surface underneath him, but he continued to pummel himself in the lithe body above him, seeking his release desperately. The warm water was making the small space muggy, even hotter, and Shizuo found himself watching a trickle of sweat run down the back of Izaya's neck.

He licked it off.

Izaya let go with a gasp, strings of white shooting up against his chest. Shizuo wrapped his arms around the trembling man tightly to keep him up, shooting his load inside the condom just moments later. Izaya slid to the floor of the shower, underneath the spray, trying to catch his breath. His muscles were screaming at him for holding the awkward position.

Shizuo carefully removed the condom, tying the top as he shifted on the seat to get more comfortable. He watched the water stream down Izaya's body and wash away the remains of his orgasm.

"... I think I liked this more. No clean up," Shizuo remarked, the corner of his lip quirked upwards as he got up for just a second to throw the condom away in the trashcan right outside the door. Izaya chuckled, lifting his arms high to stretch before standing up and taking a seat right next to Shizuo.

"So what are you going to do now? Want me to wash you down?" Izaya asked, leaning onto him and gently biting his jaw. Shizuo groaned, halfheartedly pushing the man back.

"If you stay in here, I'll never get clean," Shizuo replied, making Izaya grin wickedly, "I need my sleep tonight. No more falling to sleep at three AM when my alarm isn't set."

Shizuo looked at him pointedly, and Izaya turned away sheepishly.

"So you're going to be gone all day tomorrow too," Izaya said, mainly to himself, with a pout.

"I'm a busy guy. Look, I'll give you more money. I'm actually surprised you didn't get all that much last time. You don't have enough clothes for a week."

"Hmph. Because they were being major bitches and then Karisawa-san was just scary."

"Karisawa-san? Karisawa Erika?"

"You know her?"

"She's well-known in the fashion industry. What do you mean by major bitches?"

"A store I went to. They wouldn't tend to me because of the way I was dressed," Izaya explained with a tight frown. Shizuo's eyebrows furrowed.

"Did you show her you had the money?"

"I was too pissed off. She called me trash and told me to leave. Fuck her," Izaya grumbled, in an increasingly bad mood now that the subject had been brought up again.

"Trash?" Shizuo answered angrily. Izaya shrugged and stood, grabbing a towel from above the door.

"Guess I can't say I shouldn't expect it," Izaya said, stepping out of the shower and toweling himself off.

Shizuo stared at the beautiful body on display.

'That is most certainly _not_ trash,' Shizuo thought.

"Hey," Shizuo said, stopping Izaya right before he was about to walk out of the bathroom. He looked over his shoulder, "... don't go to sleep yet. Let me take my shower; I'll be out soon."

Izaya quirked an eyebrow in question, but Shizuo slid the glass door shut. Curiosity piqued, Izaya made his way into the bedroom, discarding the towel on the floor after ruffling his hair. Falling on the sheets, he sighed contentedly at the feel of the sleek fabric against his bare skin.

'Ah... I wonder if Kida ever picked up that money,' Izaya thought, eying the phone. After a moment's thought, Izaya crawled across the bed and grabbed the phone. He turned on his back and rested his head on the pillow as it rang.

"Hello?"

"Did you get that money?"

"Izaya! Yeah, thanks, I'm back in our room now. Oh, and while you're out, Mikado is staying here."

"... I leave for a day and you've already replaced me."

"Dude, it's totally not like that! Remember when I told you Mikado got ripped off? Well thanks to the douchebag who did that to him, he was in a similar situation where he couldn't pay rent! So he's just chilling here until he can pay it!"

"If my sheets are stained when I get back, I'm kicking your ass."

Izaya grinned when he heard Kida choke.

"... wha...? DUDE, it's not like that!"

"Right. And all those times you said 'I'd tap that' to me just don't exist."

"... no idea what you're talking about."

"He's there right now, isn't he?"

"... yeah."

Izaya chuckled.

"What about _your _steamy affair with Mr. Creep-O!" Kida retaliated.

* * *

_Traumflammen: LOL Perfect time to read chapter 10, I'd say XD!_

_Bani: HAHA, "Achmed Banehammed" made me think of Achmed the Dead Terrorist! (Jeff Dunham) Lol, you know, I didn't even think about it, but you're right. Shizuo is usually depicted as a sex God of some sort! Glad I changed the pace a bit. _

_Allen Nara: "Shizuo's cuteness is sooo endearing, it calls for rape" This comment is just full of win. XD_

_infinitymax: :O! I will look forward to this story! Please let me know when it is finished 8D!_

_Sai Kaitou X: I even agree, it's hard to find good AUs. I'm happy this one is up to par :3_

_Delic: Hehe, it's only kissing on the mouth that's "forbidden"_

_18plusForMe: I- I don't know how I managed to have the honor of being the only one on your subscribed list when the pairing I write isn't even your favorite pairing, but :D! Thank you so much~_

_Giveortake: If I owned a piano, I think I could forgive these two for getting nasty on it as well. As long as they let me watch. 8D_

_To all reviewers: Hope you enjoyed the smut and Kida/Mikado hints!_


	12. Just Take It

**Title: **Beautiful Mess**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

**NOTE: **Based off the movie Pretty Woman, however, it will have MAJOR changes. And smut.

* * *

**NOTE #2: In the novel, "Vorona" is a code name. Her real name is not revealed. Therefore, I used Vorona as her first name here, and gave her a made up last name. Kay? Kay.**

"Steamy, hm? Nice choice of words, considering he just fucked me in the shower," Izaya remarked, still able to feel the shower door shaking beneath his feet as that engorged cock dug deep inside him. Shit, now Izaya was wishing Shizuo hadn't have kicked him out of the shower.

"Ah, so he hasn't thrown you out yet? Surprising. Gotten paid yet?"

Izaya resented that statement.

"The deal is to pay me at the end of the week."

"And you trust this guy?"

"Hey, it's because of this guy you have your apartment back."

"Tell me why he's having you spend the entire weekend with him again?"

"'cause I'm too damn sexy to let go," Izaya replied with a grin, hearing the bathroom door open. He glanced across the room, his grin growing wider when he saw Shizuo in nothing but a towel around his waist. He heard Kida sigh on the other line.

"You wish. How about the real reason?" Kida asked, but Izaya was only half paying attention while he watched Shizuo's eyes travel down his body. Izaya leaned back, stretching his body out, and wiggled his eyebrows. Shizuo blushed and went about his business to find clothes.

Izaya laughed.

"This guy is something else," Izaya sighed.

"... sounds like you're pretty happy with staying there for a week," Kida said suspiciously. Izaya snapped his eyes away from Shizuo.

"Well who wouldn't be? Silk sheets, Kida. Silk!"

"Uh huh. Well. As much as I love to hear you brag, I'm going to go."

"Give Mikado-kun a kiss for me."

"Go to hell."

Izaya hung up the phone just as Shizuo was making his way over, now decked in a pair of gray sweatpants.

".. who's Kida?" Shizuo asked, sitting on the bed. He was trying his best to keep his eyes on Izaya's face. Why didn't this guy know about decency?

"My roommate," Izaya explained, shifting until his head was resting on Shizuo's knee. He looked up at the upside-down man with an expectant expression, "So why did I have to stay up?"

Shizuo raised a hand in the air, and Izaya noticed he had his cell phone.

"If I call in and say I'm going to be a little late tomorrow, would you want to try shopping again? This time I'll make sure you don't get kicked out."

Izaya blinked in surprise.

"... won't you get in trouble?" Izaya asked, frowning. Something didn't seem right about this. Mr. Work-a-holic wanted to skip work? For him?

"... probably. That's why I'll call Tom right now and tell him to inform everyone. They're making me go to dinner to settle a contract tomorrow night anyway. I'll just make up the hours," Shizuo assured, though he knew it didn't work like that. Frankly, he didn't care. If he could avoid his father and have more time to think about this business decision with Shiki-san, he was all for it.

And, he reasoned, spending time with Izaya wasn't a bad thing.

Izaya didn't like hearing that Shizuo would be home even later due to this little dinner date. Well, if the man was willing to miss work to ease some of Izaya's boredom, who was he to object?

"... how much money are you giving me?" Izaya asked slyly. Shizuo rolled his eyes and flipped open his cellphone.

"You'll have a credit card at your disposal, princess," Shizuo remarked, punching in Tom's number. Izaya didn't even mind being called princess when he thought of all he could buy. And the hand that gently brushed against his hair felt nice.

It was an unconscious effort, really, but Shizuo's fingers twirled within the raven strands as the phone rang.

".. hello?" Tom answered tiredly.

"Tom. I need you to tell everyone I'm going to be a little late tomorrow."

"... Shizuo, please tell me you aren't backing out-"

"No, I'm not backing out of the deal. I'll go to the dinner. I'm just going to be late for work."

"Your dad was going to talk with you tomorrow."

"... I'll still have time to speak with him."

"..." Tom let out a long sigh, "I feel like there is something you aren't telling me. You've been weird lately."

Shizuo glanced down at Izaya and smiled.

".. it's something alright."

* * *

"Think this is good enough for them?" Izaya asked snidely, following Shizuo down streets filled with stores. With gum smacking between his lips, he glanced down at his clothing with a frown. He was only wearing a t-shirt and jeans, things he had bought with Karisawa-san the other day. He figured he should have at least one thing somewhat-normal instead of dressy, though Izaya did not understand why the t-shirt was so expensive when he was sure he could get one that looked just like it for around eight-hundred-fifty yen. Stupid brand names.

"They're going to serve you no matter what you look like," Shizuo answered firmly, stopping in front of a store and turning around. Izaya stopped in front of him, glaring at the large glass windows dubiously, "However, you only get respect when respect is deserved. Straighten up and spit out that gum."

Izaya's glare shifted to Shizuo at the order, but he found himself righting himself anyway. With a swift turn of the head, the gum launched from his lips, missing a passer-by by mere centimeters.

Shizuo stared at the little green piece of gum on the ground, before shaking his head.

"I cannot believe you just did that," Shizuo commented, making Izaya grin. With that, Shizuo leaned down and grabbed Izaya's hand within his own, pulling him into the store.

Izaya looked down at their hands in surprise. What was he, a child?

… he didn't really mind, though.

"Excuse me!" Shizuo made his presence known. Immediately, a sales woman came to the rescue, and Shizuo dropped Izaya's hand.

"Yes sir, how may I help you?" She asked kindly, cupping her hands together in front of her body.

"I would like to see the store manager. Is he available today?" Shizuo asked politely. Behind the man's back, Izaya scrunched up his face and mouthed the neat words in mocking, followed by a light gag. It apparently wasn't light enough, for the sales woman curiously leaned to one side to try and see Izaya clearly.

"Um, sir, are you alright?"

"Haha, peachy," Izaya grinned, ignoring Shizuo's questioning look. The sales woman nodded, unsure, before looking back up at Shizuo.

"I believe he's in, if you'll just wait one moment," she spoke, bowing lightly before scurrying off to the back of the store.

"What do you need the manager for?" Izaya inquired, glancing over wracks of business suits.

"It's easier to get exactly what you need if you ask the man in charge," Shizuo answered, grabbing a shirt and holding it up to Izaya's body, "... red looks good on you."

"... anything looks good on me, Shizu-chan," Izaya retorted, making Shizuo chuckle and put the shirt back on the wrack.

"Wear that dress Karisawa-san gave you and then tell me that."

"I just might!" Izaya exclaimed, smiling as he continued browsing. His face suddenly took on the expression of surprise, "Hey, you let me call you Shizu-chan just then!"

Shizuo balked, not even aware himself that he'd let that slip. However, he was saved by the store manager's arrival.

"Good morning, sirs. I'm Asawa-san, the store manager," he greeted.

"Well, Asawa-san, my name is Heiwajima Shizuo," Shizuo started, and Izaya couldn't help but notice the store manager's eyes light up in recognition, "and we're going to need a few people to help us out today. This man plans on spending an obscene amount of money in here, and I plan on letting him do it, so I would love to see some sucking up happening within the next minute."

Izaya stared at Shizuo with wide eyes, while the manager looked positively elated.

"O- of course, sir. We will help him in whatever way we can. Ladies! Gentlemen!" The store manager yelled, clapping his hands to get attention.

"An obscene amount of money? Just for clothes for a week?" Izaya whispered to Shizuo.

"Get whatever you want. They're at your beck and call," Shizuo responded with a grin.

"... you do know I'm going to take that statement to heart, right? _Whatever _I want?"

"Whatever you want."

"... why?"

Shizuo was taken aback by the searching gaze. He had to think for a bit, before leaning in closer to Izaya's face.

"I'm just offering you a day where you can do whatever the hell you want. No expectations, no judgments, no questions. So just _take_ it," Shizuo replied earnestly, repeating, word-for-word, the phrase Izaya had first spoken to him on the night they met.

Izaya was stunned, staring into the amber pools in front of him before Shizuo pushed him toward the sales clerks who came rushing over with choices of clothing in their hands.

Many, many outfits and a frazzled Izaya later, Shizuo's pocket started vibrating. With a quick word of leave, Shizuo walked away from the dressing frenzy and took out his cell phone.

"Shizuo, you have to come to work right now. We have two clients here that have been waiting to meet with you all morning and your father is in a horrible mood again!" Tom fretted over the phone. Shizuo sighed, holding up his wristwatch. Ten thirty.

"Fine, I'll be able to get in there before lunch. Any word from Shiki-san?"

"His secretary called this morning to assure the meeting was still under way. It seems his wife will be accompanying him as well."

Shizuo scoffed. He had kind of wished Shiki would cancel it.

"On my way," Shizuo replied, snapping the phone shut.

"Shizuo! How does this look?" Izaya exclaimed, holding his arms out wide.

Shizuo blinked. Why the hell Izaya was dressed like a magician, top hot and all, Shizuo would never know.

"Are you planning to pull a rabbit out of there?" Shizuo asked humorously, watching Izaya turn toward the mirror and grab at the edge of the hat.

"Nah, all that magic stuff is fake. But it's kinda fun to see how I look in all these outfits," Izaya said, turning back to him with a smile, "I'm going to be a pilot next. Better watch a man in uniform."

Izaya winked when he said this, and Shizuo's lips curled upward, before he swiped his hand down on the edge of Izaya's top hat, making it tilt forward and cover his eyes.

"Hey!" Izaya whined, pulling the hat off his head. He was surprised to see that Shizuo was no longer in front of him, and watched as the blond snatched his suit jacket from the armchair. Dropping the top hat, Izaya scurried after him, "You're leaving?"

"Yeah, I have to go," Shizuo responded, looking up at the sales clerks, "He has my credit card."

"And we'll help him use it, sir!" The store manager piped in happily.

"Ah... Shizuo!" Izaya said, walking after him. Shizuo stopped at the door, turning around with a raised eyebrow. Izaya hesitated for a moment, frowning, "Uh... just.. thanks for this, I guess."

Shizuo waved his hand in the air like it was no big deal.

"This is my thanks to _you_, no need for that. I don't know exactly when I'll be back tonight."

"Right, the dinner..."

Shizuo stared at Izaya, who cast his eyes elsewhere.

"... have you ever been to an upscale restaurant?" Shizuo asked slowly. Izaya's ears perked in interest.

"Yeah. Once or twice. Years ago."

"Well, you would have to listen to a bunch of boring business talk, but if you want to come-"

"Yes!" Izaya exclaimed, immediately looking embarrassed for the quick reply. He tried to cover it up with a shrug, "... you know, I guess, since it'll be boring in the room."

Shizuo chuckled.

"Then I'll call you. Don't stay here too long. I wouldn't want you to buy out the entire store."

"Don't give me ideas," Izaya warned as Shizuo turned around and walked out. Izaya watched until his back was out of sight.

"Orihara-kun? Which one did you want?"

Izaya turned around to see one of the sales clerks holding up two of the same shirt; one blue, one red.

"... red," Izaya answered, walking back toward them with a grin, "and while we're at it, let's order a pizza!"

* * *

Shizuo stretched, rolling out the kinks in his neck. Lunch time had come rather quickly, and now he craved a cup of warm, sugary coffee to take care of some of the underlining stress. Stress involving both his clients and the fact he had left his credit card with Izaya.

… the man wouldn't _really_ buy the whole store, would he?

Shizuo stood, intent on going to get that cup of mocha, when his office door opened.

"Shizuo."

"... father."

"Were you heading out?" Mr. Heiwajima asked, shutting the door behind him and taking a seat. Shizuo sat back down in his own.

"Just to get a cup of coffee, but that can wait," Shizuo responded, leaning his elbows on the desk.

"I'm sure you've heard Shiki-san's wife is accompanying him tonight?"

"Yes, Tom told me this morning."

"I believe it would be proper to do the same. Bring a date along, I mean," Mr. Heiwajima said, eying Shizuo closely. Shizuo's eyes narrowed.

"It's a business transaction, not a friendly social."

"Sato-san would undoubtedly be pleased to be invited as your escort," Mr. Heiwajima pushed. Shizuo sat back in his chair.

Sato Vorona had been the most potential bachlorette for him since he had become a co-owner in his father's company. Shizuo had no problem with her. He'd met her on numerous occasions and thought she was a good conversationalist. But it didn't go beyond that.

"I don't want to bother Sato-san over a trivial matter. Besides," Shizuo replied, tapping his fingers on the armrest of his chair, "I am already bringing company with me tonight."

He watched his father's jaw tighten.

"You can't possibly mean that-"

"My lover? Yes. I won't out him, so no need to worry," Shizuo responded, continuing his lie.

"I don't even want to hear that word from your lips!" Mr. Heiwajima raised his voice, leaning forward angrily, "Your mother wants to see you settle down, and I need heirs for this company! You have absolutely no future with this man!"

"You may have some say in what I do in this company, but my private life is my own," Shizuo said through clenched teeth, "And I am certainly not going to settle for anyone just because you want to keep your precious little company in the family."

"It's _your _company too! And it's about time you started acting like it, taking responsibility for it! Again, you're letting your emotions for this _man_ get in the way of reality!"

'Maybe because reality is a bitch,' Shizuo thought gloomily.

"If you want me to settle this deal with Shiki-san, Izaya is accompanying me," Shizuo challenged.

"You're playing with fire here, son."

"I'm fine with that."

The two stared each other down, until there was a knock at the door. Almost immediately after, Tom poked his head in with an apologetic look and two cups of steaming coffee in his hands.

"There are some technicians looking for you, Heiwajima-san," Tom announced. Mr. Heiwajima looked at his wristwatch and frowned at the time.

"Don't mess up this deal," Mr. Heiwajima said to Shizuo, standing up and making his leave. The door shut behind him.

Tom walked up to Shizuo cautiously, holding out one of the cups.

"Six packs of sugar, just how you like it," Tom said as Shizuo gladly took the cup from his hands.

"Thanks," Shizuo sighed, taking a cautious sip of the hot liquid. Tom shifted his weight from one foot to the other, glancing around the room, before opening his mouth.

"... who's Izaya?"

Shizuo paused, lips still on the cup, before turning accusing eyes up at Tom.

"... eavesdropping is rude, you know," Shizuo said dryly, making Tom look sheepish as he took the seat Shizuo's father had previously been occupying.

"Well sometimes it's necessary when you want to find out what is wrong with a friend. I've known something was up lately."

"How much did you hear?"

"Got to the door just on time to hear from your father that you have... emotions for a man?" Tom asked, his eyebrow raising. Shizuo groaned, leaning his head back, "Is it really true? I never really took you as gay-"

"Does it bother you?"

"... well, no, not really. But... who's this Izaya person?"

Shizuo took a deep breath and another sip of his coffee before answering.

"A prostitute."

Tom blinked, and then chuckled.

"Very funny."

"I'm serious."

The smile on Tom's face vanished.

Then, Shizuo quietly explained the situation.

* * *

_Allen Nara: "shy-and-then-steamingly-sexy-and-dominant changes" Izaya brings out the best in him, ne? :D_

_oCherryLimeadeo: Rest assured, Izaya will be screwed like a bunny many times in this fic._

_To everyone: Lovelovelovelove :DDD And Izaya getting pampered is fun! To those who celebrate it, Happy Thanksgiving!  
_


	13. Rash Decisions

**Title: **Beautiful Mess**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

**NOTE: **Based off the movie Pretty Woman, however, it will have MAJOR changes. And smut.

* * *

"Kadota-san!"

Kadota was startled at the yell and something hitting him square in the back. Sending an apologetic look to the party he had been speaking to, he turned around in barely-contained annoyance. His eyebrows shot up at the sight of Izaya holding a massive amount of bags in his hands, decked in an ironed polo and designer blue jeans.

"... Izaya-san?" Kadota questioned, muttering a quick 'excuse me' to the people he was talking to before shuffling away with Izaya.

"Sorry for interrupting and all, but I wanted to say thanks for the other day," Izaya said with a grin, setting some of the bags on the ground to stand more comfortably, "Though I have to say, you have a very odd taste in friends."

Kadota pushed his hands in his pockets, pondering. That was an awful lot of stuff for a sexual convenience. He was intrigued to think what Shizuo Heiwajima was up to.

"I'm glad I was able to assist you. And probably even more glad you don't have to walk around this hotel dressed as you were."

"I looked sexy in those clothes and you know it. But these aren't bad either," Izaya responded, twirling around, "Though, do you think these jeans make my ass look fat?"

"..."

Izaya chuckled, before dramatically continuing, "Prudes, all of you!"

Kadota cleared his throat, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"I'm glad things are going well for you. Now, if you'll excuse m-"

"No, no, wait!" Izaya interrupted, holding his hands up, "I was actually wondering if you could help me again."

Kadota raised a brow.

* * *

It wasn't until a little after three-thirty that Izaya got back in the penthouse. With a tired huff, he threw all of his bags on the couch.

'I'm never going to remember all of that,' Izaya thought mournfully, joining his bags on the couch. Spreading his arms out along the back, he titled his head to stare up at the ceiling, going over everything his mind had just taken in.

He had asked Kadota to teach him dinner etiquette. Izaya didn't have the faintest idea about how to act in a fancy place like that, and though just yesterday he really wouldn't have cared, he understood that this business deal was apparently very important to Shizuo. He didn't want to become a bother.

Not to mention, ever since that lady at the store called him trash, he'd been compelled to prove her wrong. Even though she'd never witness it.

… well...

Izaya's lips split into a wide smile at the memory from earlier today, while he was on his way back from shopping...

"_Sir, I am the store manager. How may I help you?"_

"_Ah, yes, well. See all these bags?" Izaya asked gesturing to the bags of clothing at his feet. At the manager's nod, Izaya continued, "These bags could have easily been filled with things from your store. However, that lady over there," Izaya pointed to the woman who had so rudely called him trash and kicked him out, "was incredibly rude to me yesterday. Rest assured that I will never buy from this store again, and I will make sure to inform my colleagues of this as well."_

_The manager looked flustered, staring disapprovingly over at the woman._

"_I am truly very sorry for the inconvenience, sir. If you would reconsider, I will have a much more respectful person serve yo-"_

"_No need. But I would have a word with that woman, if I were you. Just in case she tries to chase off more customers," Izaya said while picking up his bags. With a smile, he turned and walked out of the store, only to stop outside and glance in the glass window._

_The manager had walked up to the woman in question, looking very displeased. The woman looked confused, then embarrassed, then shocked when she turned and caught Izaya's eyes._

_Izaya grinned, and waved cheerfully, before continuing on his way home. _

"_Ciao, bitch."_

Izaya was snapped out of his happy reverie when the phone rang.

Launching himself off the couch, Izaya nearly skipped over to the bed, plopping himself down on it and grabbing the phone.

"Hello?" Izaya spoke cheerfully.

"Don't you _ever_ answer the phone," Shizuo growled on the other line. Izaya rolled over on his back.

"Then why are you calling me?" Was the raven's sly answer.

"Because I assumed you would answer the phone," Shizuo sighed, though Izaya was sure he was smiling right now, "Just don't do it again. I hope you didn't buy the store?"

"I bought the entire block!" Izaya exclaimed, chuckling at the dead silence on the other line, "No, no. But I did get a lot of awesome stuff! Where are you taking me tonight, anyway?"

"You wouldn't know of the restaurant even if I told you the name. Just meet me in the lobby around five-thirty, alright?"

"You aren't coming to get me at the door?"

"This isn't a date. It's business."

"Hmph. I'll meet you in the lobby, but only 'cause you're paying me to."

"Well thank you very much," Shizuo responded sarcastically. The sound of the dial tone hit Izaya's ears.

'… date, hm?' Izaya thought, staring at the phone. With a long exhale, he placed the phone back on its rack. Almost immediately, shrill ringing filled the room again.

"Hello?"

"I told you not to pick up the phone."

"... then stop calling me."

Izaya heard Shizuo laugh before the dial tone hit his ears again.

"Idiot," Izaya chuckled, though the word was said affectionately. After hanging up the phone for a second time, Izaya lifted his head to stare out the doorway, knowing his bags of clothing were right outside the room, "Then I guess I had better get ready!"

* * *

At five-thirty sharp, Shizuo made his way into the hotel lobby with searching eyes. Izaya was not hard to find, and Shizuo's lips quirked upward when he noticed the man was wearing a red dress shirt. He was a little surprised, though, to see Izaya busily chatting with another man that Shizuo was sure he'd seen around the hotel before. And...

Was that Mr. Elevator Guy sitting at their table as well?

With caution, Shizuo approached the situation. Izaya must have taken notice of his presence from the corner of his eye, for he turned and smiled.

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya exclaimed, making Shizuo wince and quickly look around as Izaya held up his wrist dramatically. A silver-colored watch adorned his wrist, "You are one minute late!"

"I said around five-thirty, not five-thirty on the dot," Shizuo rebutted, leaving out the fact that he, indeed, walked into the lobby right at five-thirty.

"Heiwajima-san," Kadota greeted, standing up. The bell boy copied his move, "Your.. cousin is very interesting company."

"My what?" Shizuo said, his eyebrows shooting up. Izaya laughed and stood himself, taking one last drink from the glass on the table.

"It was fun talking to you too!" Izaya said, pushing his chair in. He turned and winked at the bell boy, "See you guys later!"

Mr. Elevator Guy blushed and Kadota nodded with a small, secretive smile.

"... cousin?" Shizuo asked as they were walking out of the hotel, heading towards the awaiting limo. Izaya waved a hand in the air.

"Another story for another time," Izaya promised, stopping when a rather large man opened the limo door for him.

"To Aragawa please, Simon," Shizuo instructed before climbing in the limo. Izaya was already crawling around, checking everything out, "Who was that man in there?"

"Kadota-san? He's the manager of the hotel," Izaya answered, pressing a button. His eyes widened when a compartment spun out and revealed chilled champagne, "... you rich bastards."

Shizuo chuckled, leaning forward to grab the bottle from the bucket of ice.

"Have you ever had it before?"

"Don't think so. Not that kind, at least. I had red before."

"That would be red wine," Shizuo answered, uncorking the bottle with a loud POP and pouring the fizzling liquid in a glass, "You've probably never had champagne."

Shizuo watched humorously as Izaya put the glass to his mouth and wiggled his upper lip when the bubbles popped on his skin.

After a sip, Izaya rubbed his lips together.

"... it's alright, I guess," Izaya commented.

"Next time you have some, eat strawberries with it. Brings out the taste."

"Next time? Are you giving me permission to raid your mini bar?"

"I'm surprised you haven't touched it already."

"Well I definitely will now," Izaya remarked, sinking back into the seat and taking another sip. Shizuo poured himself a glass of champagne before shifting his gaze to the passing scenery out the window.

He wasn't looking forward to this dinner. He felt wrong about blatantly pulling Shiki into a trap, but what could he do? Shizuo wanted to be boss of one of the outlets of his father's company, he was given the oppotunity, and now profit is what mattered most. He had to face his problem of letting emotions get in the way and just get it over with.

"I hope your face doesn't get stuck like that."

Shizuo's pinched eyebrows eased at the voice, and he turned back to Izaya. What started out as pity had quickly turned into envy for the man with a carefree smile.

"That's impossible," Shizuo snorted.

"With you, it's very possible," Izaya replied, sitting up straight and scrunching his eyebrows in an attempt to mirror Shizuo's earlier expression, "This is your face nearly all the time!" Izaya slumped back again, offering a sly smile before he leaned sideways onto Shizuo's body, "besides at night when you're with me. Then it's all 'Izaya, you feel so good baby'!"

Izaya was promptly shoved off Shizuo, almost spilling his champagne.

"Like I ever said that," Shizuo refuted, a red hue across his cheeks.

"Ah, but you were thinking it~!"

Shizuo didn't even dignify that with a response other than a snort before he looked out the window again. Izaya absentmindedly scrapped his teeth on the rim of the glass as he stared at Shizuo.

Something was bothering him, Izaya could tell. But, the man clearly didn't want to talk about himself anymore, and even if he did, would expect some kind of exchange. Izaya had already spoken too personally about himself; he didn't need any more of _those_ moments.

Within the next couple of minutes, the limo had stopped in front of the Aragawa restaurant. Without a second thought, Izaya swung the door open, surprising Simon, who had been on his way to open said door. Shizuo just chuckled as he stepped out after him.

"I'm sure I don't have to tell you to behave in here?" Shizuo asked, spinning the words playfully, though completely serious.

"Don't worry! Kadota-san taught me proper dinner etiquette and everything!"

"... how well do you know those two?"

"Hey, I get lonely when you aren't around."

Shizuo stopped, taking hold of Izaya's arm just before they were about to enter the building.

"You don't mean you..." Shizuo trailed off.

Izaya just looked confused.

"... you know. The thousand yen thing..."

Realization dawned in Izaya's eyes and he smirked.

"That bell boy totally wants it," Izaya purred, chuckling, "But no. I _can_ make normal friends, you know. Besides, I'm yours right now."

'Damn right!' Shizuo thought, then grew embarrassed over the possessive thought. He figured it was fairly appropriate, though. He _was_ paying this little minx to be at his beck and call for the week. That didn't include serving others.

Izaya figured he should be a little upset by that comment. After all, Shizuo had practically implied that he wouldn't be around people unless he was servicing them. But he liked the fact that Shizuo was taking interest in what he did while stuck in the hotel room.

Shizuo opened the door and let Izaya walk in first.

Having already been shocked once before when he first entered the Hyatt, Izaya did not make a huge show, though the inner décor still fascinated him.

"Has Shiki-san arrived yet?" Shizuo asked the maitre'd. Izaya frowned at the name, turning his attention to the mass amount of people sitting at tables. He didn't see who he'd been looking for, until the maitre'd gestured toward the correct table.

Shizuo was surprised when a hand grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled, nearly un-tucking the fabric from his pants.

"... Izaya?"

Shizuo immediately knew there was something wrong. Izaya was subtely shaking his head as if he were denying what he was seeing, before his eyes snapped up to Shizuo.

"Ah... sorry, but I think I'll skip out on dinner," Izaya spoke, letting go of Shizuo's shirt and putting on a smile.

It was strained.

"Wha.. why all of a sudden-"

"Why would I want to be surrounded by a bunch of snobs in one place?" Izaya said flippantly, looking toward the door, "I'll just wait for you in the limo. Good luck with the business meeting!"

Shizuo opened and closed his mouth two times before Izaya was out the door.

… the hell was that!

Shizuo looked toward Shiki-san's table, and cursed under his breath when he realized he was already noticed. With one last worried glance toward the door, Shizuo made his way over.

Shiki and his wife stood upon arrival.

"Heiwajima-san," Shiki greeted, gesturing to the lady next to him, "This is my wife."

"Pleasure to meet you," Shizuo spoke with a smile, before they all sat down. Shizuo fiddled with a napkin.

"I was rather surprised at your abrupt departure last time," Shiki said with a pointed look.

"Ah ha.. my apologies. Sometimes my temper gets the best of me," Shizuo responded, restless in his chair. A waitress came over to the table.

"Some red wine, if you would," Shiki ordered, and Shizuo once again thought of Izaya, "If that's alright with you?"

"... yes, that's fine," Shizuo answered.

Shiki and his wife glanced at each other.

"... Heiwajima-san, you seem distracted?" Shiki asked. Shizuo stopped fidgeting and took a deep breath.

"Yes, sir, actually... I'm terribly sorry to run out like this again, but there is something I have to attend to," Shizuo said, standing up. Shiki at first looked surprised, then irritated.

"Heiwajima-san, when can I expect an actual meeting from you? I'm beginning to feel like you're avoiding this contract on purpose."

"Because I am," Shizuo said quickly. With a rush of courage, Shizuo bowed down low, "Shiki-san, I beg you not to deal with the Heiwajima family anymore," Shizuo straightened, looking the shocked man in the eye, "My father will surely try to ruin you."

Without waiting for a reply, Shizuo made a one-hundred-eighty-degree turn and marched right out of Aragawa. With blood soaring through his system, he walked briskly to the limo awaiting him.

Izaya jumped when the limo door opened, whipping his head around. He was dumbfounded to see Shizuo get in the limo and slam the door behind him.

"... what are you doing here?" Izaya asked.

Shizuo sank in the seat, staring up at the plush ceiling of the car.

There was an empty silence for a moment, before Shizuo chuckled disbelievingly.

"I don't even know," Shizuo said, running a hand down his face, "... why did you leave like that?"

"Already told you," Izaya answered, avoidant as he stared out the window. Shizuo stared at his face profile before reaching in his pocket and revealing his cell phone. After punching in the desired number, he held it up to his ear.

"Yes, this is Heiwajima Shizuo. I'm in need of a room tonight. A private one."

Izaya looked over his shoulder curiously.

"Yes, everything. Two. Thank you very much," Shizuo said, snapping the phone shut.

"... are we going somewhere?"

"Yes we are. Because I don't want my father finding me for tonight," Shizuo sighed, shoving his cell in his pocket.

"... what the hell happened in there?" Izaya asked, turning toward the blond. Shizuo raised an eyebrow.

"I'm still waiting for an answer from you."

When Izaya stayed silent, Shizuo poured himself another glass of champagne before turning on the intercom system.

"Simon, I need you to take us to Niwa no Yu."

* * *

**NOTE: Aragawa is a real Japanese restaurant whose star dish is $277. No joke. It's Kobe beef. Niwa no Yu is a real onsen in Tokyo, however, I am not sure if they really do rent out private rooms with their own onsen. We'll just go with it, ne?**

_GintaxAlvissForever: Haha, Vorona is not even her real name. It's her alias. Hm.. I might work in that jacket somewhere._

_Allen Nara: I am like Shizu-chan :DD I put six packs of sugar in my cappuccino! XD_

_chibi: chibi! XD Ruka and I were wondering where you went~! Glad to see you back :D And lol, no, actually, the short shorts were a last-minute thing, believe it or not. When I wrote the first few chapters, Izaya was in leather pants. Then I suddenly thought I wanted more skin showing, so I gave him shorts xD I'm glad I did though! It got such a great response!_

_H2302: LOL Yeees, he needs to get all that stuff to be all pretty :3_

_To all my reviewers: Ok, a lot of you said things this time around that entertained me so much, but it is like 2 AM for me right now and I can't form proper responses, AAH. I love you guys._


	14. A Blast From The Past

**Title: **Beautiful Mess**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

**NOTE: **Based off the movie Pretty Woman, however, it will have MAJOR changes. And smut.

* * *

"Now this is what I call relaxation," Izaya remarked, looking in all ways content as he submerged himself neck deep in warm water. He lazily slit his eyes open to stare at the lush gardens just outside.

Briefly glancing over to the nearby sliding door leading inside, where Shizuo was still scrubbing himself with soap, Izaya tried to gather his thoughts.

Not many words had been exchanged between the two of them on their way to the onsen, both lost in thought.

Izaya was grateful for the downtime. It provided him a moment to gather his thoughts in peace, though no conclusion was made. He still wasn't sure exactly how he felt about the whole situation. Sure, he'd heard that Shizuo's client's name was Shiki-san before, but he hadn't even dreamed him to be _that_ Shiki. What were the odds?

The door slid open, breaking Izaya's train of thought, and Shizuo stepped out. Izaya admired the naked body until it disappeared within the water, sending small waves on Izaya's chin.

"You look comfortable," Shizuo said lightly, rolling his shoulders. The water felt wonderfully cozy.

"Feels nice," Izaya mumbled, closing his eyes, "Though I hope you know you can't run from your father forever."

"Thanks for the reminder," Shizuo replied dryly, resting his elbows on dry surface. He knew it to be true, but the idea of coming here was to not think about that stuff. When the hell had this guy become the voice of reason anyway?

…

Well, he had since the day Shizuo met him, actually. Shizuo frowned at the thought, trying to convince himself that it was a voice of unrealistic ideas instead.

"This is your fault, you know."

Izaya's eyes snapped open.

"_My_ fault?"

"Yeah. If I wasn't worried about you running off, I might not have had the guys to tell Shiki-san my father's true intentions."

Izaya was taken aback at the idea of Shizuo worried about him, but didn't voice it.

"True intentions?"

Shizuo sighed, staring blankly at the water.

"Shiki-san is having financial difficulties right now, and all my father wants to do is kick him while he's down. He planned on selling Shiki's part of the company off once he merged with us. Little parts of the contract in extremely fine print; it's something my father prides himself in. I warned Shiki-san of this tonight against my better judgment," Shizuo explained, vividly remembering the scene that had just occurred in Aragawa. He felt like a coward for rushing out like that, not even taking the time to wait for a response.

Izaya tried to soak the new information in, with some difficulty.

"... what do you think your father is going to do?"

Shizuo gave him a wry smile.

"Heh, I have no idea. I'm hoping my disappearance will give him time to calm down. Not likely, though."

Izaya knew this was a serious situation. He almost felt bad, considering he was somewhat behind this new-found courage within Shizuo to stand up to his father. He'd thrown so many words around... and sure, he meant every one of them. He hated seeing Shizuo so over-worked and controlled. Izaya would literally choose his current occupation than to be subjected to that!

But at the same time, he had to make himself realize that this was messing with Shizuo's family, his career, his _life_. He could tell Shizuo was a proud man. It wasn't something that could so easily be let go.

Izaya knew of that situation all too well.

"I don't think your decision was against better judgment. Seems like the right thing to do."

"...maybe the right thing morally, not for business," Shizuo commented, staring off into the distance with a slight trace of a frown on his lips, "I really do let my emotions get in the way too much."

Izaya gently chewed on his bottom lip, wanting to tell Shizuo that it was better that way, but knew his words would do nothing but trouble the blond at the moment. And then Izaya had another urge, which made him bite down just a little harder, before he opened his mouth.

"... well, thank you," Izaya said quietly, looking away when brown eyes found his own.

"What?"

"For helping Shiki."

Shizuo's eyebrows shot up.

Shiki?

No Shiki-san?

Come to think of it, Izaya had ran out right after Shiki's location had been revealed...

"... do you know Shiki-san?" Shizuo asked slowly, perplexed by his own question. How would someone like Izaya know someone like Shiki? Unless... wait, no, Izaya couldn't have been Shiki's client. Shiki was a wealthy man who surely had extravagant properties like himself, so Izaya wouldn't have been so excited to be exposed to those things if Shiki had taken him in beforehand.

"Mm. Yeah. Used to," Izaya drawled, dipping down further into the water. Any further and he wouldn't be able to talk without water running in his mouth. The light steam drifting off the surface did nothing to shield the wry grimace on his lips, and with a loose shrug, Izaya exhaled deeply, "Ran away from home for him after all."

Shizuo did not understand right away. It took a few seconds of unmoving silence for images of Izaya on the piano to come back to him, the confession of that day returning to hit him upside the head.

Shizuo's jaw nearly dropped open.

"... how is that..."

'… even possible?' Shizuo continued in his mind, too confused to continue out loud.

Izaya abruptly rose his upper body out of the water, copying Shizuo's pose by placing his elbows on the outer rim of the onsen.

"Shiki was just starting his career back then. He married into money and got his big break. Kind of funny to hear he's having financial difficulty now."

Shizuo's eyebrows furrowed. Izaya was being rather flippant about this, putting off an air of indifference. The fact Izaya hadn't met his eyes throughout the spiel said otherwise.

"Are you telling me Shiki-san was the guy you loved?"

Izaya's eyes flickered before he lolled his head back.

"Aaaah," Izaya sighed into the air. He righted his head and waved a hand in the air before continuing, "That was so long ago."

Shizuo's lips pulled themselves back into a frown.

"...sorry I put you in that situation."

"Like you knew," Izaya remarked with a light smile, finally looking at Shizuo. When the frown on the other man's face did not disappear, Izaya insisted, "It's fiiiine. You have enough to worry about."

Shizuo mentally agreed wholeheartedly. However, that did not mean concern for Izaya was going to be shoved back behind it all.

Izaya determined this was getting awkward again. No wonder people in his profession warned him about getting personal. It was alarming to not be in control, to offer more than a body. It was even more alarming that despite the uncomfortable aftermath, he continued to do it!

Yearning for that familiarity, Izaya elegantly pushed himself off the edge and waded over toward Shizuo. Shizuo watched with interest as Izaya placed wet hands on his shoulders and wrapped skinny legs loosely around his torso.

"This," Izaya said, poking a finger in between Shizuo's eyebrows, "is going to look like a Pug's face when you're an old man due to all your worrying."

Shizuo snorted, running his hands down Izaya's sides until they rested on his hips.

"You're going to die before you even _get_ old, saying comments like that."

Izaya gasped dramatically.

"A threat of murder, calling off work, ratting out your father," Izaya listed with a grin, one hand settling on the back of Shizuo's neck, fingers gently stroking the skin, "Such a bad boy!"

It truly was said to tease, without any sexual undertone, but just knowing it came from Izaya's lips made Shizuo blush.

"Taking in a prostitute," Shizuo added to the list, making Izaya's grin grow wider. Shizuo's thumb made soft circles on Izaya's hip as the taller man smiled, "But even though it's all troublesome, I can't seem to bring myself to regret any of it."

Izaya's heart skipped a beat.

"... well duh, who could regret me?" Izaya exclaimed egotistically, making Shizuo roll his eyes. After a moment's hesitation, Izaya leaned forward and gave a small kiss to the strong jaw in front of him. Looking up and seeing no resistance in Shizuo's gaze.. in fact, the eyes staring at him were making him warmer than the hot spring.. Izaya continued peppering Shizuo's neck with kisses.

It wasn't until those light kisses turned into heated sucks that Shizuo acted. Wrapping his arms around the smaller man, he hugged him tightly to his chest and stood up. Izaya quickly latched onto him, weightlessly lifted into the air, looking down at the feet that were moving away from the hot spring curiously. His body shivered slightly from the change in temperature.

"Shizu-chan? We weren't in there very long," Izaya spoke, the beginnings of a pout on his face as he attempted to mold his body into Shizuo's for warmth.

"Can't dirty the spring water," Shizuo replied, one arm hugging Izaya's middle while the other opened the sliding door.

With a Cheshire-like grin, Izaya leaned down to talk on his ear.

"Are you admitting something definitely would have happened?" Izaya whispered, eyes twinkling with mirth at the audible inhale. With a chuckle, Izaya drew back to look at his face, "I've told you before, Shizu-chan! Confidence is sexy!"

Shizuo stopped by a small shelf with baskets of towels and two clean, neatly pressed yukatas.

"Well I'm confident," Shizuo began, letting Izaya's feet slide down to the floor, "that you are going to love the food here."

"Food?" Izaya repeated, interest peaked as they toweled themselves off.

"I told them to serve it at seven thirty. You'll see," Shizuo promised, grabbing both yukatas and tossing one to Izaya. The raven slipped his arms inside and tied the front before following Shizuo back to their private room.

Sure enough, there was an elaborate meal set out on top of an elongated kotatsu inside. Steaming liquids, colorful fruits, bowls of rice, assortments of sushi and seafood... Izaya felt his mouth water from just looking at it all.

"Can't beat this!" Izaya exclaimed, plopping down on the floor and slipping his legs beneath the blanket, "Hey, this isn't on!"

Shizuo chuckled, sitting on the opposite side.

"It's not really that cold in here."

"Your point? I plan to take full advantage of this week, thank you, and I am going to have a warm kotatsu!" Izaya proclaimed, proving his word by turning it on. Shizuo just smiled, until he realized something very vital was missing.

"... they didn't bring any sugar," Shizuo said, disappointed as he looked over things again.

"What the heck do you need sugar for?"

"My tea."

"... for being so rich and all, you sure don't have refined tastes."

Shizuo glared at him.

"You don't even know what refined tastes are."

"Is that a challenge?" Izaya asked, straightening, "Ok hot shot, what's the most expensive food on this table right now?"

Shizuo raised a brow, looking at the variety of food.

"... probably the otoro," Shizuo guessed, pointing at the pink and white slabs of meat on one of the smaller plates. Izaya quickly snatched up a piece, observing the decorative pale lines of fat before taking a rather generous bite.

"See, I love it!" Izaya said rather quickly, with his mouth still full. As the tender meat melted on his tongue, his eyes grew wide, and he stared at what was left in his hand, "... this _is_ amazing."

"You were going to say you liked it whether you did or not, just to prove me wrong."

"This is very true. However, this is the best thing I've ever tasted in my life!" Izaya exclaimed, popping the rest inside his mouth. He wondered how expensive it really was, because it would be a sad, sad thing to only have this magnificent meat once! "You're taking me to have this again."

"Oh am I?" Shizuo asked with a grin. It made Izaya pause, and silently curse. He did it again! Asked something of his client!

Frowning at his mistake, Izaya split a pair of chopsticks and grabbed a bowl of rice, occupying his mouth.

With an elbow on the table and head rested in his palm, Shizuo was forgoing the delicious meal in front of him to observe Izaya eating well and trying new things. He didn't even comment when Izaya took every piece of otoro for himself.

"Izaya."

"Hrm?" Izaya hummed with his cheeks full. Shizuo chuckled before a more serious look settled on his features. He dragged his elbow off the table and sat up.

"Do you ever plan on going back to your family?"

* * *

_I Like To Stalk You: Anyone might call Shizuo, including people from work or business partners or whatever. Who knows what Izaya would say if he answered the phone. XD That's why Shizuo didn't want him answering the phone._

_GintaxAlvissForever: Ok xD I took that as you thought it was her real name, not the first and last name of an alias, sorry~ _

_Giveortake: LOL, pimp Shiki! XDDD I'd probably die laughing if I wrote him in that role_

_Dream Me Asleep: Ahahaha, I do a lot of my writing in History class! :D_

_chibi: Those shorts are not SHORT ENOUGH. 8D xD _

_chibicherry3 and A Joke: :3! Hi new readers~! Glad you like it~_

_MeLoNnAiSE: I so saw you on Aarinfantasy. I love Koisuru Boukun too :D  
_

_(((Bani: I'm drowning in work too, hun, you're not alone D:  
I also love Jeff Dunham, and Achmed is by far my favorite XD!  
LOL at the lesbian story! I just talked with two friends of mine a couple days ago about how it's not as fun with two girls because there is nothing to insert DD: Haha!  
I promise Izaya will wear the dress. _  
_"OH YOU SWEET SON OF MARY" -This made me laugh. Hard.))_

_To all readers: You are amazing. Sorry for the "is this leading up to sex- DAMN IT!" and "GAH CLIFFY" moments in this chapter, hehe  
_


	15. Forbidden Fruit

**Title: **Beautiful Mess**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

**NOTE: **Based off the movie Pretty Woman, however, it will have MAJOR changes. And smut.

* * *

Chopsticks that were half way to Izaya's mouth drew apart slightly, letting grains of rice silently fall back down into his rice bowl. He rested the chopsticks on the side of the ceramic as guarded eyes stared across the table.

"... why do you ask?" Izaya inquired, busily shoving rice around in his bowl.

"... you said you never went back, right? How do you know they won't forgive you?"

'Or at least help get you off the streets,' Shizuo finished in his mind.

Izaya sighed, looking discouraged as he sat his rice bowl down.

"Think if you were in my situation, how your father would react if you suddenly came crawling back?"

Shizuo very nearly winced. Could Izaya's father really have been that bad?

"Then what about your sisters? They're innocent in all this. Don't you want to see them?" Shizuo insisted. The look on Izaya's face bothered Shizuo. His lips were curving upward, but the smile was mockingly distant.

Izaya had thought of this before. He knew where his sisters' school was, so why didn't he just stop by?

Because he was admittedly scared – scared that his parents might have spoken ill about him. He didn't want to face the possibility of them shunning him too.

This was, however, not something he wished to share with Shizuo. Why was the guy getting all personal, anyway?

… well, maybe it was Izaya's fault for ever bringing it up.

"Thought I warned you about getting personal?" Izaya remarked, suddenly not so hungry anymore.

Shizuo frowned at the obvious avoidance, but stopped his pursuit, regardless. Finally focusing on the meal in front of him, Shizuo chose what was to his liking.

Izaya sat and sipped at his green tea, enjoying the warmth emitting from the kotatsu, and the feel of the steam floating up from his cup onto his face. It was all making him feel unusually warm, including the man sitting across from him.

Izaya couldn't bring himself to understand why Shizuo would even ask. The first questions about his life were mere curiosity, and then they turned into a topic diversion to help Shizuo escape thoughts of his own life. This time the questions came out of nowhere, and with, dare Izaya say it, such concern.

He hadn't had someone care about him like this in a while. Kida was a good friend, but in their world, everyone was out for themselves. Kida would go out and blow Izaya's money, much _much_ less use his own to buy something for the raven. Kida would probably laugh at the thought of Izaya getting kicked out of a high-end store, meaning well, but still being a little asshole.

And that's why Izaya actually _liked_ Shizuo. He enjoyed his company. He looked forward to the days left with him. And it wasn't because he was going to get paid at the end of the week.

The crimson-eyed man wondered how a thought could both scare you and comfort you at the same time.

He observed Shizuo reaching for the plump red grapes sitting in the assortment of fruit they had been served, and acted.

Setting down his tea, he used fast reflexes to snatch the bundle of grapes before Shizuo could get his hands on them. Shizuo blinked in surprise, looking a bit disgruntled as Izaya stood.

"Consider this a reward for spoiling me earlier," Izaya chimed as he walked around the table and sat down on the mat next to Shizuo. With a smile and a pat on the lap, Izaya beckoned, "Come here."

"... why?" Shizuo asked cynically. He certainly wasn't expecting a reward for the shopping, and definitely not after trying to pry into Izaya's past.

"Put your head in my lap and let me feed you," Izaya said, rolling his eyes as he popped a grape into his mouth, "Don't all you rich people get servants to do this for you anyway?"

Shizuo snorted, shifting until his head was gently cradled on Izaya's lap, "Maybe royalty. And I hope you know this is not _near_ equal to all the money you took from my pocket earlier."

"Thought that counts!" Izaya grinned, picking a grape from the stem and bringing it to Shizuo's lips. The fruit slipped between those lips, and Shizuo carefully chewed.

"I wonder if anybody has ever choked eating like this."

Izaya gave a short laugh and picked another grape.

"Please don't choke. Your father would likely frame me for murder," Izaya spoke melodramatically, holding another piece of fruit to Shizuo's lips.

"So you're more worried about," Shizuo started, grabbing the grape. His lips just barely brushed Izaya's fingers, "you getting framed for murder than me dying?"

"Of course," Izaya answered immediately, a teasing gleam in his eyes. Shizuo glowered at him, waiting until his fingers were close enough. Shizuo lifted his head and took the newly offered grape in his mouth, taking the opportunity to nip at the fingers holding it, "Hey!"

"Stop being all smug."

"I'm sitting here hand-feeding you, and this is the kind of treatment I get?"

Another nip.

The corner's of Izaya's lips were near twitching as he tried to keep a smile down.

"I already said this isn't near enough compensation," Shizuo reminded.

"I beg to differ. Who wouldn't want to lay in an extremely sexy guy's lap while he feeds you?"

Nip.

"What extremely sexy guy? Where?"

"... Oh my, now Shizu-chan has gone blind!"

Nip.

"You're so damn conceited."

"I'd rather be called a realist."

Nip, with just a trace of tongue.

Izaya stopped holding back, laughing as he picked another grape. Shizuo grinned, carefully observing him from below. The grin widened when Izaya made to pop this particular morsel in his own mouth. With a quick heave, Shizuo sat up and grabbed both the single grape and the bundle from Izaya's hold.

"You're supposed to be feeding me. You don't get any."

Izaya's mouth dropped before he snapped it shut and leered.

"I want a grape," Izaya stated, with no room for argument.

"Then take it," Shizuo taunted, teasingly placing the red oval between his teeth and cocking his head to the side challengingly. The blond nearly had a heart attack when the raven swung forward without a single ounce of hesitation. Too focused on the face so close to his to remember to breathe, Shizuo watched in anticipation as Izaya drew closer and tilted his head at a near ninety-degree angle.

There was a single rush of warm breath that entered his mouth, and a soft touch of lip-to-lip before Izaya had the grape in his own mouth and was leaning back with a triumphant grin.

Shizuo shut his mouth with some difficulty and swallowed before speaking.

"... thought you weren't allowed to kiss?"

"Aha, but that wasn't a kiss. That was merely accepting a challenge!" Izaya exclaimed, his words sounding much more sure than the pounding of his heart.

Shizuo stared for a bit, his eyes trained on the lips that had been so close to his. Why was a kiss so damn alluring after all that they had done! Maybe because it was forbidden. Forbidden fruit, heh.

Whatever the reason, Shizuo was interested.

"Then," Shizuo spoke, plucking another grape, "will you accept another challenge?"

With this, Shizuo boldly made his intentions clear by placing another grape between his teeth. He was entirely fascinated by the always-confident man in front of him actually _blushing._

Izaya was inwardly panicking. He didn't like this. To be more precise, he didn't like that he _did_ like this! What was this anyway? Why did they seem like... well, like a real couple.

He couldn't do this. He had to revert back to something _normal _before these thoughts got any more confusing.

Composing himself, Izaya's expression melted into a sultry smirk as he leaned forward and pushed Shizuo on his back. The force knocked the grape into Shizuo's mouth, and Shizuo quickly lodged it between the tongue and roof of his mouth so he really wouldn't choke.

"I think I'd rather eat something else," Izaya purred, crawling over the larger body and spreading the yukata open to reveal Shizuo's chest.

Even with arousal stirring in his lower gut, Shizuo was somewhat disappointed. Izaya had clearly just rejected him.

But why shouldn't he?

Izaya was a prostitute. Shizuo was his employer. Just because he had the man for a week didn't make him any more 'special' than those other clients. The rule was no kissing on the mouth. It had been stated from the start. So it wasn't anything to get upset over.

After chewing the fruit in his mouth, he swallowed with a sharp inhale of breath when Izaya's teeth found his nipple and tugged at it gently.

Licking the nub like a lollipop, Izaya's tongue left a trail of saliva in its wake as it lapped, wiggled, and slithered. In contrast to the slow, sensual treatment, Izaya would roughly suck the flesh and nibble at the hardened pink circle. It sent a pleasant burn through Shizuo's body, intensifying when Izaya slipped a hand underneath the fabric under his obi and palmed his erection.

With a moan, Shizuo raised his upper body using one hand to balance himself. His other hand slipped into Izaya's raven locks to gently massage the back of his scalp as he trailed kisses down the man's chest and stomach. Izaya stopped when he got to the edge of the obi, picking his head up to pass over it and pulling Shizuo's yukata apart, letting the fabric lay on either side of strong legs.

Sending a quick, yet entirely effective, seductive smirk up at Shizuo, Izaya place his hands on the outsides of Shizuo's legs, running his palms up his sides until the yukata was bunched up and pushed against the obi at Shizuo's waist.

Hooking his pale arms underneath Shizuo's legs, and pulling them further apart in the process, Izaya admired the disheveled yukata and leaking hard flesh in front of him. Just _seeing_ the aching flesh made this own loins throb.

'Fuck, and we don't have condoms,' Izaya thought distastefully. However, instead of being irritated at the fact he may not even receive any pleasure out of this, he found himself more determined than usual to make it up to Shizuo by pleasuring him as best as he could. It kind of _was_ his fault that they were here anyway.

Izaya briefly thought of the possibility of letting Shizuo take him without a condom, and the thought made his body temperature skyrocket, but he shoved it to the back of his mind just as fast, concentrating on his task.

With his fingers pressing into skin and rubbing in soft circles on Shizuo's thighs, Izaya tilted his hand and buried his face between the blond's legs, rounding his lips around one side of the ball-sack and softly suckling.

Shizuo's eyelids fluttered at the sensation, his body practically squirming as warm puffs of Izaya's breath hit his straining erection. But Izaya took his sweet time, rolling his balls around with his mouth and fingers, swiping his tongue teasingly along the sides.

"Ah..!"

Shizuo gasped rather loudly when Izaya pressed his tongue against the sensitive flesh where the cock and balls met. Smirking at that response, the raven did it again, running a hand up Shizuo's stomach to feel his muscles jump. Mouthing the base of the erection tauntingly, Izaya dragged his fingernails back down Shizuo's stomach lightly.

Shizuo moaned again, his body burning with the sweet torture of feeling good, but staring with pleading eyes at his neglected cock. The bead of precum that had been collecting at the top trickled over the side, and Shizuo shivered at the small movement against him.

Izaya swallowed hard when he looked up to see the glazed, flushed look of his partner. This man turned him on way too much for his damn good.

"Izaya.."

The name tumbled out from between Shizuo's lips in a breathless plead.

With a soft whine emitting from the back of Izaya's throat, he decided that this teasing stuff had gone on just a little too long. Grabbing hold of the base to keep it steady, Izaya roughly dragged his tongue up the side of Shizuo's cock and rolled it over the head, lapping up all traces of precum.

Shizuo gasped sharply at the suddenness, his fingers tightening in Izaya's hair.

Izaya bobbed up and down on the large cock, twisting his head every time he reached the tip in a way that made Shizuo shiver and groan appreciatively.

"Shit..."

Izaya determined it didn't matter what the man said, but if it was said in that pleasure-filled voice, he wanted him to talk forever. The blond's gasps were goading him to suck harder, faster, and with each jerky movement, his own cock was teasingly brushing against the fabric of his yukata, shooting sparks of unbearable lust through him.

Mewling around the flesh in his mouth, Izaya slipped a hand in his own yukata, pumping at his need.

Shizuo saw this and pushed Izaya's head back.

"H- hey," Shizuo stuttering, trying to control his breathing as he watched Izaya's elbow moving slowly, "Why are you doing that? Just let me prepare you."

Izaya wiped the saliva from his mouth, chuckling.

"So you haven't thought about the fact we don't have a condom?" Izaya asked, cheeks flushed as he continued to stroke himself tantalizingly slow. The look on Shizuo's face told him that no, he hadn't thought of that, "Just let me finish you off."

Izaya dipped his head and slid the cock back into his mouth.

"Hah..." Shizuo breathed, and couldn't help but allow Izaya to mouth his cock a little more before pulling him back again, "Then... let me do it to you too."

Izaya stared, almost feeling like bashing his head into a wall. Why did this man have to care about give and take! It was so confusing!

Shizuo flushed at the silence.

"Er... I know I'm not that great or anything, but... you said it still felt good... right?" Shizuo stumbled over his words, suddenly embarrassed.

"... stop being so worried over what I get out of it. If you don't like it, you don't have to do it."

"It's not that I didn't like it! It was just... different. … stop that!" Shizuo exclaimed, reaching forward to grab Izaya's moving arm. Izaya groaned at the loss of friction.

"You're so confusing."

"... yeah, well, you're stubborn," Shizuo retorted, crawling toward Izaya's feet, "Lay on your side."

Izaya did as he was told, and Shizuo did the same, facing opposite directions. Izaya immediately grabbed hold of the hips in front of him and went back to sucking. Shizuo gently pumped at the erection in front of him, determination lining his features. Maybe he could get better at this?

Izaya's tongue did something to his slit that made him shiver, and also gave him an idea.

Boldly taking the cock in his mouth, hit with that familiar flavor once again, he repeated the same action Izaya had just done to him. He was pleased at the light moan in response.

Izaya quickly caught onto what Shizuo was doing, and it gave him a fluttery feeling in his gut, knowing that Shizuo was stubbornly trying to give him the same amount of pleasure. This man cared way too much.

Said man who cared too much was starting to sweat, feeling an unbearable ball of heat contracting in his abdomen. He wasn't going to be able to take much more of this, and he had no idea if Izaya was even close.

Pulling back, he pumped the erection with his hand again, breathing harshly into the air. The saliva slickened his moving hand, and Shizuo glanced at the puckered entrance, cursing their condomless state.

But...

Shizuo thought of how Izaya's legs shook under him when he hit that spot in the shower.

His thoughts were interrupted, however, when that visual plus the talented mouth on his cock drove him over the edge. With a groan, Shizuo dug his fingers into Izaya's hip and pushed his own hips forward as an orgasm shook his body.

Izaya milked him to the last drop, swallowing the slightly-bitter liquid and pulling back.

Even in his blissful state of afterglow, Shizuo maneuvered his wet hand to Izaya's entrance, pressing the tip of his finger inside.

Izaya stiffened.

"Hey..! I said we can't-"

"I know," Shizuo said, taking the erection back in his mouth as he slipped a finger inside.

Izaya shivered at the intrusion, the simultaneous movements of Shizuo's mouth and finger making him want to sway his hips in tandem.

Shizuo was having a slightly hard time concentrating when he could still feel Izaya's hot breath on his cock. He pulled his finger out and let go of the cock with a soft 'pop'.

Izaya was momentarily enraged.

'He tells me he wants to give me pleasure and then backs out!'

But Shizuo had merely turned Izaya over so he was sitting properly, and crawled between his legs. Wetting his fingers again, Shizuo slipped one back into Izaya, running his other hand over the expanse of soft skin on the raven's leg.

* * *

_Blindsighted: Haha, as long as I have over 2,000 words in a chapter, I will post it. I've just been spoiling you guys with chapters that are TOO LONG :D_

_Epouvantable: D: Oh my. I'm glad my story offered you some entertainment in a situation like that XD_

_Allen Nara: HAHA, I find it so hilarious that some people didn't see it coming at all, and others knew right away (about Shiki). _

_RukawaGF: ((["Well I'm confident, Shizuo began,] - that you're going to love my cock once i ram it inside you. ... is what i thought *shifty eyes)) Oh Ruka. I love you. XDD_

_To all my reviewers: So! We get some smut! .. but not all of it. I just love being evil, you guys, that's all it is. Hehe~ And I am SO sorry it took this long to get this chapter out. Lack of inspiration and finals. I will be DONE WITH SCHOOL (at least 'till next semester) on December 16th WOO! And I plan to write my little butt off during my Winter break :3_


	16. Unease

**Title: **Beautiful Mess**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

**NOTE: **Based off the movie Pretty Woman, however, it will have MAJOR changes. And smut.

* * *

"Aahn.." Izaya moaned, his eyelids slipping shut when a second finger entered him, sliding in and out. Feeling the raven's inner walls sucking him in, Shizuo leaned down, hugging one leg as he hallowed his cheeks around the screaming red head, "..nng!"

Shizuo's gaze did not waver from Izaya's face, drinking in the way he was biting down on his lower lip. Hips began rocking back into his fingers, wanting more, and Shizuo nearly growled at the sight, feeling himself grow hard again. He dove his fingers deeper, trying to find that spot made Izaya's whole body shake-

"Haaamff!"

Shizuo smirked when Izaya pressed a curled hand up to his mouth, ruby eyes half-lidded and glazed over as he stared down at Shizuo. The taller man swallowed Izaya's manhood, sucking as he bobbed in time with shoving his fingers in and out of Izaya. His fingertips jabbed into the raven's prostate with each dig, making Izaya shove his heels into the floor and bite down on his wrist, his moans and gasps muffled by his arm.

Izaya trembled as white hot pleasure shot through his body and his back arched. Shizuo was slightly surprised when hot liquid shot into his mouth, but he tried his best to swallow. Just a bit leaked out from the corner of his lips when he pulled back and took a deep breath of air, his tongue curiously sweeping around his mouth at the odd taste.

Izaya ripped his wrist away from his mouth, bringing the arm behind him to lean back against it as he collected his breathing. He watched in amusement as Shizuo licked at the mess on the corner of his mouth curiously.

Then those brown eyes focused on him again, and a small smile decorated the blond's lips.

"I was able to get you off with my mouth," Shizuo stated smugly. Izaya's amusement rose at how proud the man sounded about that.

"Because you totally cheated," Izaya retorted, making Shizuo frown. Izaya looked down at his spread yukata, chuckling when he saw a few white stains on the fabric, "And you couldn't swallow it all."

Shizuo's face flushed when he looked at the material. Well that was embarrassing. Maybe he'd just leave some extra money and slip out tomorrow morning before that was noticed.

"You liked it," Shizuo responded, a bit miffed at the ungrateful attitude.

"I did," Izaya answered without hesitation, correcting his yukata and crawling across the floor to reach the neglected grapes. Shizuo snorted at the move.

Oh sure, he ate the grapes _now_.

Izaya crawled back to him, taking Shizuo by surprise by crawling in his lap and resting his head on Shizuo's chest. Izaya was never one to cuddle. He always made a point to sleep on his side of the bed, with no flushed-together contact unless they were sexually active.

Regardless, Shizuo parted his legs to make room and loosely threw his arms around Izaya's waist.

"So," Izaya began, rolling a grape between his fingers, "Are you going to work tomorrow?"

"... yeah."

"Hm," Izaya murmured, nibbling on the grape, "Can we get more ootoro before we leave?"

Shizuo promptly shoved Izaya off his lap.

"Getting all cuddly when you want something, hm?" Shizuo asked dryly.

Izaya just grinned and watched Shizuo stand up, saying something about using the restroom. Izaya tossed another grape in his mouth and chewed thoughtfully.

'What if I just want to be close to you?' Izaya thought, feeling his chest throb. Maybe... possibly... he had a little crush.

Just a little one.

Because no one had treated him like this in so long.

Shizuo obviously didn't mind spoiling him a little, so why not take advantage of it? From the very beginning, Izaya had been prepared to get pampered for a week and then return to his normal lifestyle. A little affection was just part of the deal!

But even with his new resolve, Izaya still felt uneasy.

* * *

Shizuo being surprised was an understatement.

Izaya and he had woken up rather early, since Shizuo needed a fresh set of clothes for work. If it weren't for the ootoro Shizuo ordered, Izaya would have probably childishly stayed in bed.

Greedy little shit.

The morning was fairly uneventful. Shizuo had not dared turned his cell phone on yet, and Izaya went right back to bed the moment they got to the hotel room. After changing, Shizuo made his way to work.

And that was where he was now, standing in a large room filled with cubicals, looking around cautiously.

Something was off.

Something was off because everything was so _normal_.

Where were the worrisome glances or the surely enraged father coming at him? Or at least a fretting Tom at his side berating him for such a rash move.

Shizuo shook his head and continued his way to his office.

"Shizuo!"

The blond froze at Tom's voice, mentally preparing himself before turning around. Tom ran up to him, looking anxious.

"How'd it go?" Tom asked, hopeful.

Shizuo stared... and stared some more... before glancing around, grabbing hold of Tom's arm, and pulling him none-too-gently into his office.

"Hey hey.. what?" Tom exclaimed, not used to being manhandled, superior or not!

"You haven't heard from Shiki-san?" Shizuo asked lowly once the door was shut. Tom's face contorted into a confused frown.

"Er... no?" Tom answered, making Shizuo blink in disbelief, "... what the hell did you do Shizuo?"

Shizuo couldn't believe it. Shiki hadn't even called his father about what had happened last night? Did the man truly intend to give up this deal just by his word and abrupt leave? That didn't sound right! If something like that happened to Shizuo, he'd be calling someone asking what the hell just happened right away!

Both men jumped when the door swung open. Mr. Heiwajima stood in the door-frame, staring pointedly at his son.

"How did it go?" Mr. Heiwajima asked curtly.

Shizuo thought fast.

"... he said he needs more time," Shizuo answered.

"More _time_?" Mr. Heiwajima bellowed, causing everyone within the vicinity to wince, "He has desperately been calling for this meeting and now he wants more time? Are you that horrible at negotiating?"

Shizuo bristled at the automatic blame.

"I met with him like I promised," Shizuo said stiffly, telling the truth. He did meet with Shiki. He just didn't stay long, "I can't do anything more until he contacts me."

"The hell you can't. I want you to call him as soon as you can. We can't give him the opportunity to rethink this," Mr. Heiwajima ordered. With that, he left the room.

Shizuo grabbed the door, extremely tempted to slam it. But, that would just bring more unnecessary attention. He forced himself to shut it lightly.

"... did he really ask for more time?"

"No."

Tom sighed loudly.

"Shizuo, what is going on?"

The man in question circled around his desk, taking a seat.

"Tom, I need to ask a favor of you. Can you do a background check on Orihara Izaya?"

"... sure, alright, completely disregard my question," Tom miffed, leaning against Shizuo's desk, "Wait, that prostitute didn't have anything to do with this, did he?"

"Don't call him that. Will you get the background check for me or not?"

"Don't call him that? That's what he _is_!" Tom exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air, "Sexual satisfaction is only for a moment, Shizuo, this company is your_ life_!"

"This company is _not_ everything. And Izaya isn't..!" Shizuo stopped himself, bringing a hand up to rub at his forehead, "... I don't want to argue with you. I just got out of something huge, and I want to keep my sanity while I can."

"What do you mean-"

"I asked Shiki-san not to merge with us."

"..."

"..."

Shizuo watched Tom leave the room without another word.

* * *

Izaya chuckled at a show on television, reaching for another strawberry. He had personally ordered some strawberries and champagne to be brought up to the room, remembering Shizuo's suggestion from the limo.

It was a rather delicious combination.

The phone rang right as Izaya bit down into the fruit. Cocking his head to the side curiously, he set down his half-gone strawberry and chewed what was in his mouth, springing up from the couch. With a few quick strides, he was standing beside the phone, and picked it up in mid-ring.

"Hello?"

He was half expecting to be berated by Shizuo again, but a lady's voice spoke up.

"This is the hotel receptionist. Am I speaking with Orihara-san?"

"You are."

"Orihara-san, there seems to be... someone in the lobby asking for yo-"

Izaya raised a brow when there was a sudden scuffling sound on the phone.

"Izaya! Get your ass down here!" Kida's voice resonated in his ear, causing Izaya's eyes to widen.

"Kida? What are you doing here?"

"You didn't contact me at all yesterday! Thought you might have gone and eloped with Mr. Creep-O!"

Izaya scoffed, then realized Kida was probably getting an outrageous amount of attention talking that loudly and probably dressed not so appropriately. Normally Izaya would laugh his heart out at the situation, however, he was sure it would cause trouble for the manager. Kadota was a pretty nice guy.

"I'll be down in a second. Just stay still and keep your mouth shut for a second or two, 'kay?"

Even as Izaya was putting down the phone, he heard the muffled cry of outrage before it was cut off. Rolling his eyes, Izaya quickly made his way down to the lobby.

Sure enough, Kida was leaning against the front counter, showing off his legs in white shorts. Not as sexy as himself, Izaya thought, but definitely sexy enough to get the familiar stares from surrounding people.

"You're alive!" Kida exclaimed dramatically, pushing himself off the counter.

"Yeah, I'm alive. Follow me," Izaya responded, waving his hand as he turned around to go back the way he'd come. Kida shoved his hands in his pockets and whistled as he looked around.

"You are so lucky, dude. Hey, is Mr. Creep-O home, by the way? I'd love to see this guy."

"He's not a creep, Kida, and no, he's at work right now."

"Mm. That's too bad."

"How's Mikado?"

"... he's fine."

"... you fucked him, didn't you?"

"... maybe."

"Did my sheets survive?"

"Yes, your precious sheets are fine. … wow."

Izaya let Kida walk into the room before him.

"Amazing, hm?" Izaya asked smugly. Irritated, and maybe a tad jealous, Kida shrugged nonchalantly.

"Kinda nice," Kida answered, walking around, "So why didn't you call me yesterday?"

"What are you, my guardian?"

"Your friend and roommate, who knows you're trapped by a creep-o and would like regular updates on whether or not you're still alive."

"You're not going to let this go, are you? Look, we didn't come back to the hotel last night. I didn't think to call you."

"Where the hell do you go to stay the night when you have _this_ to come back to?"

"A private room at an onsen," Izaya said with a grin. Kida shook his head in disbelief.

"This guy is really spoiling you," Kida commented, coming to a halt at a pile of shopping bags on the floor, "These the clothes you bought?"

"Yeah," Izaya said, plopping himself down on the bed as Kida bent down and went rummaging through the sacks. Izaya had been too lazy to properly put anything up. Shizuo complained to him about ironing or something like that, but Izaya wasn't paying much attention.

"All of this is really yours? To keep?" Kida asked, astonishment in his voice. Then his face scrunched up, "... do you have some sort of weird hobbies now?"

Izaya's eyes widened when Kida pulled out that damn little black dress.

* * *

_Bani: Here's more plot :D_

_Blindsighted: HAHA, oh yes, the Cancer sign. I have thought of this before. -dirty thoughts- *shifty eyes_

_papersounding: So glad I redeemed myself from the beginning :3 And hm.. how do I keep my enthusiasm to write up.. well, writing allows me to focus on something else other than the stresses of life, so it's nice. And I have friends who would kick my ass if I stopped writing. Cough. XD AND lovely reviews make me really happy as well, sooo... writing is just fun :3_

_Giveortake: Hehe, fanrage as much as you please!_

_RukawaGF & Mitsuno: *TACKLE HUG for such long reviews XD  
_

_To all reviewers: The outfit Kida is wearing is that white jacket with the yellow shirt and white shorts and boots.. I'm sure you've seen it? XD If not, just go to Youtube and type in "Dirty picture kida" (vid by xLovelyAddiction) and you'll know what I mean~_


	17. Dressing Up

**Title: **Beautiful Mess**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

**NOTE: **Based off the movie Pretty Woman, however, it will have MAJOR changes. And smut.

* * *

"... give me that," Izaya demanded, snatching the dress away from Kida's hands. Kida put his hands up in mock-defeat.

"Hey, it's alright. I always knew you were leaning on the feminine side."

Izaya bristled, quickly sitting up on the bed.

"Do I have to show you how very manly I am?" Izaya asked with a smirk, working on the front of his pants. Kida's eyes widened.

"Dude, no! Put it away! I get it!" Kida exclaimed, making Izaya laugh.

A knock on the door made Kida pause in his pleads, and made Izaya jump. Kida watched in silent surprise as Izaya's expression turned fearful, and he quickly righted his pants.

"Housekeeping!" Was the shout they heard, muffled by the door, soon after.

Izaya visibly relaxed, and Kida's eyebrows scrunched together.

"Jumpy, much? Should I expect cops to come looking for you or something?"

"I thought it might have been Shizuo..." Izaya said, trailing off with a frown on his mouth when he thought how silly that was. Shizuo wouldn't knock on his own door. The raven slipped off the bed, dashing over to answer the maid.

Kida stayed sitting where he was, a knowing look on his features. So Izaya had the ability to look that scared at the prospect of Mr. Creep-O coming home to see Izaya in his bedroom with another guy and his dick hanging out?

The blond leaned against the bed, listening to Izaya and the maid chat about cleaning the room, until Izaya walked back into the bedroom.

"I even have maids to clean for me!" Izaya said enthusiastically, throwing himself back on the bed. Kida snorted.

"You mean for _him_," Kida retorted, flinging an arm on the mattress and turning around to face Izaya. He stared until the other noticed.

"What?"

Kida contemplated for a moment, before deciding not to bring up Mr. Creep-O.

"Oh, nothing. Just imaging how ugly you'd look in that dress."

A rather large rush of air left Izaya's lips.

"What is _with_ you people thinking I wouldn't look damn hot in a dress?" Izaya exclaimed, tapping his fingers on his knee. As if a sudden revelation had come to him, Izaya's eyes brightened in a way that made Kida shrink back, "Lets go shopping."

"... shopping?"

"Yeah, I need a few things. And you're going to help me."

"_Why_ would I do this?"

"Because, as you so lovely put it before, you are my friend and roommate."

"That doesn't include shopping buddy."

"Oh come on. I'll let you get whatever you waaant~!"

"... whatever I want?"

Izaya stretched to reach the nightstand, opening the top drawer and burying his hand inside. A gold credit card was retrieved, and Izaya held it up enticingly, turning it back and forth so the shiny surface reflected in the light.

"I've got all the money in the world right in the palm of my hand!"

"... then we've got a deal."

The sound of a vacuum cleaner hit their ears.

"... she can help too!" Izaya exclaimed, once again jumping off the bed and running out of the room. Kida was highly confused, wondering what the hell they needed a maid for.

* * *

Hours later, Kida sank into the silk sheets of Shizuo's bed, completely exhausted. He again envied Izaya as he lazily ran his finger across the cool, sleek fabric.

Izaya and the maid, whose name, they found out, was Ruka, were in the bathroom chatting away. Kida looked up at the ceiling, thinking this whole thing was a stupid idea.

The cell phone in his pocket vibrated. Seeing the text was from Mikado, he smiled.

[Where are you?]

Kida sat up and typed a message back.

[Miss me already? ;)]

He stared at the phone until it vibrated again.

[Idiot. You've just been gone all day.]

Kida chuckled. Texts made you sound so calm, but Kida was sure his little tease sent Mikado's face aflame.

[I'm wi]

Kida stopped typing when the bathroom door opened. Ruka came out first, a hand over her smiling lips.

When Izaya came out after her, the cell phone went slack in Kida's hands.

"Ta-da!" Izaya exclaimed, throwing his arms out to his sides, "Who doesn't look hot in a dress now?"

Because Izaya, most definitely, looked like a girl.

"... I don't believe it," Kida murmured, blinking his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things, "You really pulled this off."

"Right?" Izaya asked, head held high as he waltzed over to a mirror. Erika's little black dress hung on his form, the small diamond design accentuating a 'chest' that was obviously stuffed. Around his scarlet eyes was a layer of black eyeliner and mascara, not a lot, but enough to soften the eyes into a more feminine look, while his lips were covered with a sheen layer of clear gloss. Atop his head was a wig matching his own hair color, with strands of realistic hair reaching down to his shoulder blades, "I'm sure Shizu-chan is going to love it!"

A mischievous grin graced his lips as he said this. Kida grimaced, the connotations behind that sentence far too much information for him.

"You seem so proud that you have lost all dignity as a man," Kida spoke with a huff, before quickly turning to Ruka, "Though you did a great job."

Ruka beamed before looking at her watch, her blue eyes widening.

"Ah, I'm really behind!" Ruka exclaimed, snatching her cleaning supplies from a near-by table, "... oh! But before I go," she spoke, unconsciously leaning forward as she turned toward Izaya, "All the female staff have bets going on about you and Heiwajima-san."

Izaya's ears perked.

"Bets?"

Ruka nodded vigorously.

"So, let me settle the score. Are you and Heiwajima-san lovers, or... conveniences?"

Kida's eyes shot over to Izaya, very interested in this answer himself.

Izaya glanced at his reflection in the mirror, looking pensive.

"... why," Izaya began, with a widening grin, "lovers, of course! It's what Shizu-chan wanted me to be after all!"

Kida rolled his eyes while Ruka softly squealed, excitedly mumbled to herself about being right, and then promptly left.

Finally noticing the time himself, Izaya turned toward Kida.

"You need to go, by the way. Shizu-chan will be home any second!" Izaya said, making shooing motions with his hands.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll leave you be with your 'lover'," Kida replied, making imaginary quotes in the air with his fingers before snatching up his dropped cell phone.

"And I'll let you go back to yours~!" Izaya piped, making Kida flush.

"Mikado is not my lover!"

"Who said anything about Mikado?" Izaya asked, grinning devilishly, "See? I mention 'lover' and you automatically think of the boy you _might_ have fucked."

Kida did not appreciate the harassment at all.

"And_ you_?" Kida retaliated snidely, shoving his feet in his shoes by the door, "Have you kissed Mr. Creep-O?"

Izaya hesitated in the slightest bit, the flavor of grapes coming back to his mouth.

"No, I haven't," Izaya responded, nearly shoving Kida out of the door, "And please, if I don't call you for one day, don't act like a scared mother?"

"Fuck you!" Kida exclaimed before Izaya shut the door. Still feeling his hair stand on end by the utter irritation of that conversation, Kida made his way down the hallway, heading toward the elevator. Remembering his unfinished conversation, the blond pulled out his cell phone and continued his message.

[I'm with Izaya, though I'm leaving now. Sorry for the late reply.]

Kida stood in front of the elevator, waiting patiently as the small numbers above the sliding doors lit up sequentially.

His cell phone buzzed.

[It's okay. So you're coming back home?]

The elevator dinged.

[Yeah, I'll be th-]

"Oops!"

In the middle of texting, Kida had not looked up when the elevator doors opened. Intent on walking in the elevator, he had bumped into someone exiting.

"Sorry!" Kida apologized, looking up from his phone.

"... it's alright," the taller blond spoke, raising a brow at him. Kida inwardly sighed at his own state of dress, and sidestepped the man to get in the elevator.

Shizuo shook his head and continued down the hallway. Did Izaya think he could invite his little buddies over to the hotel room now?

Shizuo opened his front door, taking a moment to slip off his shoes and set down his briefcase. A quick look around assured him that there had been no party inside, and for that, he was relieved.

"Welcome home, Shizu-chan~!"

"Thanks," Shizuo responded, focusing on hanging his coat up, "Who was the guy I just ran into in the hall... way..."

Shizuo paused in his way inside, wide brown eyes flickering uncertainly. His mind tried its hardest to make sense of why Izaya was standing in the doorway to his bedroom, leaning against the door frame, looking one-hundred-percent content... in a _dress_.

And a _wig_.

And was that _make-up_?

And a _chest_?

Wait was this really-

Okay, yes, that provoking little smirk definitely belonged to Izaya.

"Something wrong, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked, trying his best to look completely clueless. Shizuo didn't even blink as those lips moved, the gloss shining in the light, before his curious eyes began falling to the exposed pale neckline, the small rounded curve along the chest, down the soft-looking ebony material of the dress, to the smooth legs that were almost as exposed as they had been in those devilish short shorts.

He felt his cheeks heat up.

'I can't believe he actually wore it. And went all out,' Shizuo thought, slowly advancing.

"... you're wearing a dress," Shizuo stated quite obviously. Izaya's eyebrows shot up, and he quickly looked down.

"Oh, well, seems like I am," Izaya spoke as if he'd made a new discovery, before that smirk slid back on his lips and he looked up expectantly, "So, am I still sexy as hell?"

A chuckle drifted from between Shizuo's lips, eyes dropping to the makeshift chest. Now that Shizuo had a bird's eye view, he was able to see the white cloth creating the mounds.

"... are these..." Shizuo started, dipping a hand down and grabbing at the cloth with two fingers. With a quick pull, he discovered that yes, they were socks.

"Eh heh... I was gonna use newspaper, but Ruka said that'd be too noisy."

"Ruka?"

"Oh, she works here at the hotel. Helped me get dressed up. … Shizu-chan, you're deflating my boobs!"

One by one, Shizuo was picking the socks out of the built-in bra, tossing them to the floor.

'At least that's an improvement from Mr. It's An Abomination To Throw Clothing On The Floor,' Izaya thought, a small pout on his face when the last sock was plucked out. He pressed a hand against the studded decoration in fear of the dress sliding down, scarlet eyes intensely watching the man in front of him as he was being scrutinized.

With a contemplative expression, Shizuo slowly threaded his fingers through the wig.

Izaya was a tad frustrated at such a bland response, even if he had gotten an adorable blush out of it. He still wasn't even sure if Shizuo _liked_ it or not.

Finally, a smile broke out on Shizuo's face.

"Alright, I admit, you could look sexy in anything," Shizuo relented, making Izaya beam, "However."

Shizuo brought his other hand to the opposite side of Izaya's head, and with a careful pull, tugged the wig off. Underneath, Izaya's true, short hair stood up in every which way, making Shizuo's smile widen as he used his hand to flatten the disarrayed strands.

"I think I like the original you more," Shizuo finished, raising an eyebrow before tossing the wig on a nearby chair and turning to make his way to the kitchen.

Izaya's thumb worried the studs as he stared at Shizuo's retreating back, a red hue spreading across his cheeks and nose. His lips quirked up into a smile he desperately tried to hold back, a giddiness taking over his body.

He liked that response.

A lot.

However, that did not change the fact he spent so much time making himself over and hardly received any credit for doing so!

"Aaaaah. You don't like the girl me? That's too bad," Izaya sighed, slumping back against the door frame, "Guess I'll just change out of this dress and thong then."

To Izaya's delight, Shizuo stopped dead in his tracks.

* * *

_Blindsighted: Aw, I don't want you guys to SUFFER. Maybe ANTICIPATE. Hehe~ _

_Mitsuno: I didn't see you all day today and it made me sad D: *wipes drool off my fanfic* Love you too, hun~_

_Sarah32138: Thaaank you, that's very flattering :3 I used to want to be an author, but now I love fanfiction so much that I don't know if I'd be interested enough in my own characters. Sad. ANIME, YOU ADDICTING THING. Hm, a Kida x Mikado one shot? Y- you mean branch away from my Shizaya! Hm hm. We'll see. _

_FLONNIE B: Wee, thanks for the review here and the note on Youtube :D I love charming Shizuo ;o; IN ANY FIC. _

_Giveortake: Hahaha, Iza didn't even need to be forced to wear the dress! D The Dick story made me laugh XDD Perfect~_

_blackwingsgreeneyes: I was highly amused by your string of comments as you read through and enjoyed all of them! But my gosh, 3 AM on a school night! I hope you weren't like.. dead the next day D: Hehe, but I'm glad my story entertained you so~_

_To all my reviewers: Another cliffy. So terribly sorry. IT'S FOR ANTICIPATION, PEOPLE. Heheeeeee :3~_

**BONUS: Please visit my profile for a link that will show you Izaya's dress! 8D**


	18. Cherry Red

**Title: **Beautiful Mess**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

**NOTE: **Based off the movie Pretty Woman, however, it will have MAJOR changes. And smut.

* * *

Shizuo turned his head to the side, and then twisted his body until Izaya was once again in his line of sight.

"... say that again?"

Izaya raised a brow.

"Ah, did that catch your attention? Shizu-chan is such a perv~" Izaya replied, absentmindedly rubbing at the lacy external layer of his dress.

The corner of Shizuo's lips quirked up for a split second. Turning completely back around, the older man walked forward, socks padding gently across the carpet.

"Did you just say you were wearing a thong?" Shizuo prodded, watching the raven grin and push himself off the door frame. The dress-clad man casually swung his arms behind his back and swayed on the heels of his feet.

"Mhm. Satin. Cherry red," Izaya invitingly, choosing to step back right as Shizuo reached out for him, "Ah, but, if you like the guy me, I'd better go change into some boxers."

"Izaya-" Shizuo tried again to grab hold of the man, but Izaya had retreated once more, a playful gleam dancing in his eyes. Izaya bolted right at Shizuo's next movement, running in the bedroom with a laugh escaping his lips.

Shizuo felt his mouth stretch into a smile as he followed, pleased that Izaya planned to end the chase early by jumping on the bed and crawling across it. With a hand on his chest to hold the dress properly in place, Izaya had just enough time to turn his back to the bed before Shizuo was towering over him, on hand next to his head while the other curled gently around his side.

"Was this meant to seduce me?" Shizuo asked lowly, bringing the hand resting on Izaya's side up to his exposed leg, sliding down the smooth skin and stopping just as he dipped underneath the bunched up fabric on Izaya's waist.

The hand was extremely hot on Izaya's thigh.

"Well I did choose the color you seem to _love _on me," Izaya whispered back, hands reaching up to unbutton Shizuo's dress shirt, "And since we didn't go all the way last night..."

"I'll take that as a yes," Shizuo grunted, grabbing hold of both Izaya's thighs and dragging him forward. Izaya immediately lifted his hips and wrapping his legs around Shizuo's torso, making the dress slide down more.

At the sight of red, Shizuo pushed at the fabric until the thong was revealed. It was very much red, and not big enough to encase the top of Izaya's cock, of which was beginning to show signs of arousal. Feeling his own arousal stirring, Shizuo teasingly ran his finger up and down the tip of the pink head. A soft murmur came from Izaya's lips, urging Shizuo to cup the satin-covered, budding erection and softly coax it with his palm.

"Ah... the satin feels really good..." Izaya commented, rolling his hips into the touch as he placed his hands on Shizuo's bent knees.

Shizuo bit the inside of his cheek. With Izaya flush against him like this, every roll of the hips the man did was grinding into his cock, stirring it to life rather quickly. Shizuo wrapped his hand around Izaya's cock, keeping the satin in place beneath his palm, and pumped.

Izaya gasped, lying his head back on the pillow as the mixture of the tough grip and the soft fabric made his body tingle. He wasn't even going to bring up the fact he was the prostitute here; not this time. If Shizuo wanted to do this out of his own free will, then damn it, Izaya was going to let him.

And enjoy it.

Shizuo watched a bead of precum collect on the hard red head in front of him, as he lazily jerked his hips forward, searching for the delicious friction Izaya's body was giving him.

"Turn over," Shizuo said suddenly, halting his hand. Izaya whined before unwinding his legs from Shizuo's waist and scrambling to get on his knees.

"Shizu-chan really is a pervert," Izaya chuckled, though he was perfectly alright with that. Shizuo could order him around all night if he wanted. Seeing Shizuo assertive was quickly becoming Izaya's kink. The raven usually hated assertive clients, because they tried to play the role of God. Each demand was made by the sheer power of the situation, knowing they had _bought_ a person, and it made Izaya sick.

But Shizuo wasn't like that. Izaya knew no order from this gorgeous man's mouth was going to be harmful or degrading.

In that moment, Izaya realized he truly trusted Shizuo.

Shizuo, no longer concerned about being called a pervert, swallowed at the sight of the pale globes protruding in the air, a thin red string racing down his middle. He placed his large hands on either side of Izaya's ass, fingertips gently indenting into the skin as he stretched the cheeks apart and rolled them softly.

Izaya made another noise in the back of his throat, a pleading sound that shot straight through Shizuo's body.

Dragging his hands away from the flesh before him, Shizuo busily unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, pushing them down and off his legs.

Izaya heard the sound of rustling clothes behind him, but was still impatient enough to slip a hand underneath his body and grab his neglected length, moaning into the pillow as he jerked himself. He didn't need to see Shizuo in front of him to imagine his smile, his intense look when he was kissing Izaya's stomach on the piano, the daring gleam in his eyes when he held the grape in his mouth...

Izaya was ripped out of his thoughts when a grip on his arm stopped all movement, and he gasped when he felt something both soft and hard rubbing between his cheeks.

Still wearing his boxers, Shizuo moved himself against Izaya, bending over the smaller form. Swiping his fingers across Izaya's jaw, he poked at Izaya's lips tenderly.

"Wet them for me," Shizuo asked, placing a kiss on the back of Izaya's neck. A shuddering exhale of air left Izaya's mouth before he took the digits between his lips and rolled his tongue around them, sucking and nibbling. He was highly aware that only a thin layer of material was halting skin on skin contact, and the heat alone was making Izaya antsy.

Unbeknownst to him, Shizuo's train of thought was going in the same direction. He ground his hips into Izaya's ass, every movement sparking his nerves, making him long to sink himself into the heat he knew was even more scorching than what he felt around his fingers at that very moment.

Shizuo slid his fingers together, feeling the saliva between them until Izaya's tongue swirled and broke them apart. With a quick tap to his teeth, Izaya got the message to open his mouth and let Shizuo drag the wet fingers away.

"Didn't touch any public pianos, did you?" Izaya joked breathlessly, arching up when Shizuo's length left him and lubed fingers prodded his entrance.

Shizuo chuckled at that, rubbing his finger over the tight ring of muscle until he felt it twitch. With a soft push, he buried two fingers inside, the red g-string pushed aside.

"Mmn.. ah!" Izaya groaned, closing his eyes as Shizuo's fingers stretched his insides. His body writhed as the intruders spread apart and then came back together, bobbing in and out of him. He wanted to touch himself again so badly, but knew he would only be stopped.

Shizuo watched with rapt interest as the pink hole grew bigger. He'd never had the chance to actually see his fingers at work, see them stretching those soft walls... he slipped his fingers out, running them up and down Izaya's crack.

"Shizu-chan..!" Izaya mewled, wondering why the hell he stopped.

Shizuo pulled down his boxers just enough to free his erection, crawling toward Izaya and grabbing hold of his hips.

"I won't put it in, just..."

Izaya let out a sound that was somewhere between a squeak and a moan when Shizuo fitted his cock between Izaya's cheeks, shuttering when the man started moving between them.

"Ha... ahaha... that curious, hm?" Izaya breathed, fingers tightening on the bedsheets beneath him as that unbearable heat moved against him so temptingly.

"Maybe," Shizuo panted, drowning in the feeling of his cock sliding between those cheeks.

Izaya held his breath when Shizuo pulled back, only the head of his cock running up Izaya's crack. Izaya nearly hit the pillow in frustration when that head drifted right over his twitching hole.

"Just fuck me."

Shizuo paused.

"... wha-"

"Fuck me," Izaya pleaded, his face buried into his arm. Feeling Shizuo shift, undoubtedly ready to go grab a condom, Izaya turned and grabbed hold of his arm, "I'm sure a prude like you doesn't have anything and I get checked regularly."

Shizuo stared at the faint blush crossing Izaya's cheeks, until the scarlet eyes looked elsewhere.

"... are you sure?" Shizuo asked, though his pulse skyrocketed at the meaning behind those words. He inched back toward Izaya, desperate for the feel of warm skin. The string of the thong had slipped back into place, so Shizuo quickly remedied that by slipping his finger under the string and pulling it aside, once again revealing the pink entrance covered with a sheen of saliva.

"Didn't I just say that i- _haaah_!"

Shizuo pressed his head against the opening, immersing his cock deep into the fiery tunnel with a sharp gasp. He felt the difference immediately. He could actually _feel _the inner muscles and flesh sliding against his swelled cock, wet and even more scorching than before. It was incredible.

Izaya's mouth hung open as he pressed his forehead against his arm, Shizuo pushing inside and filling him inch by inch. It wasn't until the man was completely sheathed inside, until his hard hip bones were pressing against Izaya's ass, that the raven closed his mouth and breathed harshly through his nose, subtly moving his bottom to adjust to the large size.

That subtle movement was enough to make Shizuo groan heatedly, hands spreading Izaya's cheeks apart as he pulled his cock back until he could see a trace of the head before sinking back in. Izaya arched his stomach low, toes curling when Shizuo built a slow, sensuous rhythm that had him both moaning and needing more.

Through half-lidded eyes, Shizuo watched the dress slide further down Izaya's body, revealing more creamy skin as it bunched up near Izaya's chest. He let go of one of Izaya's cheeks, sliding his hand up Izaya's middle and around his side, leaning forward to spread his hand over Izaya's stomach as he snapped his hips forward harder.

"Hmm.. ah.. ah.. haah.. mmng.. ah.." Izaya could do nothing but moan, gasp, and push back against those snapping hips as Shizuo's cock drilled him over and over and over again. A rather loud gasp escaped when the hand on his stomach slid down, two fingers teasingly brushing against his swollen head, smearing precum over the tip. When they merely brushed against him again, Izaya gripped the bedsheets, "Haa... f-fucking tease..."

Shizuo grinned a very Izaya-esque grin at that, shaking his head to get a loose piece of hair that had fallen down into his eye because of his sharp movements out of his line of vision. He brushed his fingers over the erection for a third time, earning a frustrated whimper.

"You can... tell me what you want... you know," Shizuo panted, the soft slap of skin floating through his ears, "You had no problem.. telling me to fuck you."

Izaya grit his teeth, knowing that he was in a constant battle of 'do or don't' in this abnormal situation. Didn't he already decide earlier that he was going to enjoy what he could?

"Then... please touch me."

Shizuo was surprised by the honest response for a split second before doing what he was told, wrapping a hand around Izaya's erection as he did before, trapping the satin material under his hand.

Izaya shivered violently at the hot cock plunging in him while his own cock was being stroked against the silky, soft material of the thong. It was absolutely amazing, feeling a tight ball of nerves collecting in his lower stomach, warning him of an oncoming orgasm.

"Oh.. haa.. ha... mmharder..."

Shizuo's eyes widened a fraction, almost thinking he was hearing things, but that moan had definitely melted into a cohesive word. Growling lowly in his chest, Shizuo let go of Izaya's weeping erection, grasping at his hips even as Izaya whined at the loss. He widened his legs, pulling Izaya back into him. Izaya let out a choked cry when Shizuo began pounding himself into his entrance, creating an intoxicating, burning friction that had both of them seeing white.

Izaya moaned when the pressure grew far too much, and with an all-consuming tremble, he burst, sending strings of white, sticky cum onto his dress and the expensive sheets below.

Shizuo hissed as the body beneath him convulsed, his leaking cock squeezed tighter in effect. Panting harshly against Izaya's back, Shizuo continued to rock into the man until he stilled, release ripping through him.

Izaya laid his cheek on the cool pillow, breathing through his mouth as he felt hot liquid fill him to the brim. His body twitched at the sensation of feeling so _full_, having not experienced it in quite some time.

Chest heaving, Shizuo pulled out, his skin tingling in the afterglow. He stared at the cum that had been dragged out in the process of retreat, soiling the thong and dripping down Izaya's inner thighs.

A look of distress suddenly crossed his features.

"Ah... damn it, I'm sorry, I never asked if I could... in you..." Shizuo spoke shyly, the familiar blush creeping up across his cheeks.

Izaya smiled against the pillow, pushing his upper half up with his arms to turn and face his embarrassed companion.

"I'm actually surprised you're more worried about that then your dirtied sheets," Izaya replied. To his wonderment, Shizuo took one look at his face and started.. laughing? "... what?"

"Your, uh... make-up got sorta smeared," Shizuo chuckled, lips twitching as he looked away, only to look back and snicker more, "You look like a panda."

Izaya quickly brought a hand up to his face, frowning and glancing around for a mirror. Shizuo shuffled off the bed, finally kicking his boxers off on the floor.

"Give me a second, I'll be right back," Shizuo promised, on his way to the bathroom. Izaya watched the scantily-dressed man go, patiently waiting as he turned on his back and straightened out his crumpled dress. His thighs felt sticky, so he kept his legs separated, looking completely un-lady-like as he sat on the bed.

He smirked at the thought.

His head lolled to the right, looking at the clock.

10:47.

Close to the end of another day.

His smirk fell just a bit.

"Here," Shizuo said, walking back out of the bathroom holding what looked to be wet tissue paper in his hand.

"Aw, I'm not a sexy panda?" Izaya bantered playfully, even as Shizuo sat back down on the bed and took the side of Izaya's face in one hand.

"Close your eyes," Shizuo instructed, waiting until said task was complete before gently wiping at the smeared make-up under Izaya's eyes. It wasn't anything dreadful, but still noticeable, "'Sexy' is your favorite word, isn't it? And sorry, I'm not into beastiality."

"Might be one of them, and I'm glad to hear that, Shizu-chan," Izaya said with a grin. Shizuo rolled his eyes and flipped the tissue paper over, going to work underneath the other eye. He swiped his thumbs to dry the area before sitting back.

"There."

Izaya opened his eyes.

"So what'cha going to tell the maids about these lovely stains?" Izaya asked coyly, lying down on the bed with one knee bent in the air. Shizuo couldn't help but flash his eyes back down to where the red silky material could just barely be seen before lying down himself, enjoying the feeling of his heated skin against the cool sheets.

"... I'll tell them I had one hell of a night with my lover. Maybe it'll get back to my father."

Izaya stared before he laughed out loud.

"We both know you would probably die from embarrassment."

"Yeah, probably."

"You know, I know a certain maid here that won't say a word."

"... what are you doing while I'm gone? Making friends with everyone in the hotel?"

"Only the ones that will come in handy," Izaya said with a wink, suddenly straightening his bent knee and holding it up in the air, "She helped me get all dressed up for you tonight, after all~"

"Oh joy."

"You loved the thong and you know it."

"... it's pretty hot," Shizuo muttered, looking elsewhere. Izaya beamed.

"Speaking of things _hot_," Izaya purred, turning on his side and running a fingertip up and down Shizuo's arm, "Look at _you_ tonight. All assertive and teasing. 'You had no problem telling me to fuck you!'"

Shizuo sputtered.

"Because..! You never tell me what you want!" Shizuo exclaimed in his defense. Izaya's finger stilled.

Shizuo was looking elsewhere, trying to ride out his embarrassment, when he felt Izaya shuffle next to him. He snapped his head back when Izaya swung a leg over him, straddling his torso. Not even caring that the dress was slipping down his body, Izaya leaned forward, raking his fingers through Shizuo's damp hair as he leaned in close.

"What I want, hm?" Izaya asked rhetorically, crimson eyes darting from Shizuo's eyes, to his lips, to his hair, and back again, making Shizuo hold his breath in anticipation. The raven leaned down, his lips ghosting over Shizuo's jaw until they laid a small kiss on his earlobe, "How about another round?"

* * *

_Bani: Ahaha, sorry hun, this chap was nearly pure smut. LOL, there will be no ShikixShizuo in this fic~ The pairing hurts my mind. If you Photoshop Izaya's head to that body, by all means, PLEASE SHOW ME XDDD_

_I Like To Stalk You: Okay, you CRACKED ME UP, omg. I went and listened to the thong song just for the effect and laughed more. XD_

_DaniMark: :3 Myself and two friends helped pick out the dress! We loved it too~_

_Allen Nara: Yes, you did get some "awesome, delicious, thong-related shizaya sex" in this chapter :3 And you'll get MORE!_

_chibi: Taking off the thong with his teeth... 8D Maybe some other time, 'cause that does sound hot XD_

_To all my reviewers: You guys are amaziiiiiiiiiing 83_


	19. Sisters

**Title: **Beautiful Mess**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

**NOTE: **Based off the movie Pretty Woman, however, it will have MAJOR changes. And smut.

* * *

Shizuo closed his eyes as a tongue traced the outside of his ear.

"... I have work tomorrow morning..." Shizuo said, though the soft tone of his voice held no objection.

Izaya nibbled at his ear before pulling back, locking eyes with Shizuo as he lifted the blond's hand to his mouth and wrapped his lips around two fingers, relaxing his throat to slide down the digits seductively.

Shizuo bit the inside of his cheek before wrapping an arm around Izaya's torso and sitting up. The raven carefully slid down in his lap, knees digging into the mattress on either side of Shizuo's hips.

"Alright," Shizuo said with a ghost of a smile, "You win."

The blond withdrew his fingers and Izaya chuckled.

"I always win," Izaya replied, wrapping his arms around Shizuo's shoulders, "Mmm..!"

Shizuo reached around him and slid the wet fingers inside, meeting little resistance from the softened muscles. Izaya gently rocked, both into Shizuo's fingers and to rub their cocks together, feeling them get harder with each brush of skin.

Shizuo tilted his head to the side to lay on Izaya's, breathing in a faint hint of strawberry shampoo. He then molded his mouth on the junction where Izaya's shoulder and neck met, and sucked.

Izaya whimpered, rolling his hips a couple more times to relish in that incredible friction before pulling back. Shizuo's lips detached from the pale skin, and he could see a bright red mark where he had just worked.

Izaya reached underneath him, grabbing hold of the hard arousal, guiding it to his entrance. Shizuo nearly wanted to close his eyes and let the feeling of that wondrous heat take him over, but he couldn't shut his eyelids if he tried.

Not when he was watching Izaya's face as he went down on him. With his face blushed, his eyes half-lidded, his mouth barely open to breath rugged breaths, his pink tongue darting out to wet those soft pink lips...

It hit Shizuo that this was the first time he actually got to see Izaya's expression completely wrapped in pleasure. He'd always taken the man from the back, and now...

Shizuo hissed when Izaya tightened on him, a soft smiling on his moist lips as he lifted himself, then loosened as he dropped. Fuck, that felt amazing, even with a slow pace.

Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo's shoulders again, continuing that same pattern as he bounced in Shizuo's lap, softly panting. Shizuo slid his hands up Izaya's legs, lifting the cum-stained dress up. He nearly groaned when he found himself staring at Izaya's rolling hips and gently bouncing cock inside the thong.

"Heh, my prude is nowhere to be found," Izaya teased.

"Your fault," Shizuo replied, letting the dress fall and bringing his hands up to tweak Izaya's hardened nipples. Izaya's breath caught when the nubs were pinched.

"I like... it though," Izaya said, eyes darting away in the split moment he hesitated. He had almost said 'I like _you_ though', but stopped when his chest tightened.

"Of course you do," Shizuo sighed with a smile, "And as much as I like this..."

Izaya stilled when Shizuo grabbed at him, one hand drifting up to support his neck as he changed their position. The soft sheets hit Izaya's back, and he clung to Shizuo as the taller man towered over him, still buried inside. Izaya would never say it out loud, but he loved Shizuo over him like this. He felt warm and protected.

The raven arched up when Shizuo started moving inside of him, in and out, out and in, as Izaya moaned and Shizuo grunted, Izaya's fingers digging into Shizuo's back and Shizuo's eyes hazily watching every little expression on Izaya's face. Their bodies gently swayed back and forth amongst the thrusts, chests heaving and the material of the dress swishing, until their trembling bodies reached their peaks and released for the second time that night.

It was the first night Izaya stayed cuddled up to Shizuo as they slept.

* * *

"If you're going to belittle me, you can get out."

Shizuo had a headache.

A major one.

He'd been bombarded by his father asking about Shiki again the moment he got to work. It'd been on his mind all morning. What was he going to do about this situation? Should he call Shiki? Why hadn't the man contacted the company after that anyway?

It also didn't help that his father had thrown in Vorona's name before stalking off to simmer in his little cave, aka office. His father just didn't know when to quit. And truthfully, his father had never been this forceful about him getting married.

Izaya must have brought this sense of urgency on.

That was another thing that had been on his mind all morning. And how could the raven _not_ be circling around in his thoughts after last night? So caught up in that particular memory, Shizuo had mistaken salt for sugar and had quite a horrific experience with his first sip of coffee this morning.

In the present time, Shizuo sat in his office, going through his usual routine of papers and calls, when Tom slipped in and shut the door behind him. Acting like he hadn't even heard Shizuo speak, Tom walked up to his desk and tossed a manilla envelope on Shizuo's desk.

Shizuo raised an eyebrow in question.

"You asked me to do a background check on Orihara Izaya, right? There you go," Tom said, slipping his hands in his pockets.

"You... ah, nevermind," Shizuo responded, grabbing hold of the envelope and opening it.

"You didn't think I would, is that what you were going to say?"

"Well you certainly didn't seem keen on the idea."

"I'm still not. I still don't know what you're trying to do. Do you hate this company, Shizuo?"

"... I wouldn't say hate. Some things definitely need to be changed around here though," Shizuo said, glancing through some of the papers in the file.

"Alright. You're in a high position. Propose something."

"We both know it has to go through my father first."

"You're his son. I bet he'd be thrilled to hear that you are participating more in this company."

"Not if I want to run and give money to charities, or stop him from screwing with others."

"You don't make profit that way."

"I realize this," Shizuo muttered, shaking a particular paper in his hand before standing up, "It's almost lunch time, right?"

"I can go get you someth-"

"No, I'm going out for lunch today," Shizuo interrupted, grabbing his coat and pushing his arms through the sleeves.

"Going to meet your boyfriend?"

Shizuo stopped and glared at Tom, who put his hands up in mock defense.

"Hey, hey, I'm just asking!" Tom exclaimed, sighing when the glare didn't lessen, "Okay, okay, sorry. It's just... weird. The whole town will be all over this if it gets out. Is it really worth that much to make your father angry?"

"He's worth it," Shizuo replied easily, locking his computer.

"... he's worth it."

"Yeah."

"... he _is_ going to be gone by the end of the week, right?"

Shizuo opened the door to his office, looking over his shoulder.

"Thanks again for this," Shizuo said, waving the manilla envelope in the air before shutting the door.

Tom frowned.

"... you never said thanks in the first place."

* * *

Orihara Mairu and Orihara Kururi.

These were the two young girls' names that Shizuo could only assume were Izaya's younger siblings living at the address provided in the background check. And they attended Raira Academy in Southern Ikebukuro.

Shizuo was actually surprised Izaya's family lived in the same city his hotel was in. He had heard of this Raira Academy before, and decided that he would leave work early and stop by.

But first.

Stepping out of the building he worked in, Shizuo held his cell to his ear and waited as it rung.

"Yeah?"

"Told you not to answer the phone."

"But I want to hear your gorgeous voice."

The corner of Shizuo's lips quirked upward.

"Do you want to go to a show tonight?" Shizuo continued.

"A show? What kind of show?"

"An opera. Ever been?"

"Those people who yell? I can sing better than that."

Shizuo snorted, thinking of his lovely singing in the bubble bath.

"Give it a chance. It's more than just singing, it's a play. You've been spending too much time cooped up in that hotel room anyway."

"Afraid of me making friends?"

"A little."

"Heh. Alright, when are you going to pick me up?"

"Five. Be ready."

"Don't be late this time."

"It was only a minute-!" Shizuo stopped upon hearing the dial tone. With a chuckle and a shake of his head, Shizuo dropped the phone in his pocket and set on waving down a taxi.

He didn't want to be driven. He was going to act on his own with this one.

He just hoped it would go well.

Izaya, to put it simply, felt like a girl.

And he wasn't even wearing a _dress_.

He fiddled with the collar of his black button-down, glancing from the mirror to the other shirts he had thrown on the bed. Since when did guys care so much about finding the perfect outfit?

More specifically, when did _he_?

He looked damn sexy in anything!

With that thought in mind, he finally hung up the rest of the discarded shirts. Sitting on the bed, he wondered what he should do. Shizuo didn't specifically tell him to go to the lobby this time, did he? Did that mean he would come to the door like a proper date should?

Izaya chuckled at that thought, glancing at the phone. He hadn't called Kida all day, nor had he received one from aforementioned blond. Maybe he was being a good boy and not going all motherly on him.

Or maybe he was just too busy with Mikado to care.

… his sheets had better be clean when he got back, damn it.

Izaya ran his fingers over the sheets below him before lying back, softly sighing when he sunk into the mattress. He was sure going to miss this.

And the blond that came with it.

Izaya turned over, lying his face on Shizuo's pillow. His musky scent still lingered, and Izaya imagined for a moment that he was in the same position he had woken up in this morning, curled up next to Shizuo's warm body.

Minus the fact that things had felt rather crusty and sticky.

But that was remedied with a shower, unfortunately not _with_ the business man. Izaya didn't like the words "I have to go to work."

He totally just should have seduced him like he had last night.

Damn, last night.

Izaya felt himself smiling into the pillow, and quickly pulled his lips back down.

Since when did he shift from 'warm feelings are bad' to 'warm feelings are good'?

He wasn't supposed to get close. He wasn't supposed to want Shizuo home all the time, or feel happy when Shizuo wanted to take him out somewhere. It was useless, because by the end of the seventh day, it would be like all of this never existed.

But it was also useless to try and deny that happiness.

Izaya sat up when he heard the door unlocking. Getting off the bed, he walked out into the main room, ready to tease his favorite business man.

What he saw come through that door was not something he'd expected to see even in his dreams.

"Iza-nii!"

The shout came from the girl who had been the first to enter the room, her red eyes wide behind her round frames. With barely contained excitement, Orihara Mairu ran into the room and nearly made Izaya fall backward when she tackled him into a tight hug.

A girl who greatly resembled Mairu stood in the door frame with Shizuo, not looking near as excited as her sister, but a small smile had sneaked up to her lips regardless.

Shizuo stood with his hand on the door, apprehensive. He'd had quite a day getting these two to come with him. That Mairu girl was one of the most lively and suspicious people he'd ever met. When he had first approached them, the first thing Mairu claimed was that she knew older men had a thing for younger girls, and that she was flattered at his come-on, but she didn't have anymore slots open for boyfriends at the moment.

Shizuo had been stunned.

But when the girls started walking away, he pressed on, though curious as to why Kururi didn't even bother to say a word. She acted like he wasn't there, for the most part, at least until he brought up their brother's name. That had brought out a whole new list of accusations from Mairu's mouth, something about him being an alien or a murderer, and if Kururi hadn't been reasonable enough to ask Mairu to hear him out, Shizuo was pretty sure his plan to get the two would have failed miserably.

Izaya wouldn't be mad at him for this, would he?

Shizuo fidgeted as he watched the stunned Izaya stare down at his sister's head. It was his parents who gave him the trouble. His sisters had nothing to do with it; Izaya had said that himself. And Shizuo knew the feeling of not being able to see your sibling. He wished he could see Kasuka much more often than he did.

Before Izaya even had the chance to get any words out, Mairu had pulled back from him. Promptly, she swung her fist and hit the raven square in the chest. Shizuo's jaw dropped as Izaya backed away, wincing and holding a hand to his damaged ribcage.

"Stupid Iza-nii! Why haven't you come home!" Mairu yelled, stomping her foot.

"... ah... is that anyway to say hi?" Izaya asked, glaring back at her and rubbing his chest. The tension faded from Mairu's body upon hearing the voice she hadn't heard in so long, and with tears springing to her eyes, she rushed back into a hug with him, burying her face in his chest. Izaya winced again when she practically dug her forehead into where she had just hit him, but sighed and hugged her, leaning down to bury his face in her hair.

Even though Izaya looked like he wasn't going to be mad at him, now Shizuo was apprehensive about _Mairu_!

He felt a tug on his coat and looked down to see Kururi looking up at him, that small smile still in place.

"Thank you," Kururi spoke softly, before letting her hand drop and walking across the room to join in with the hug. With a large intake of air, Shizuo walked all the way inside, shutting the door behind him. He slipped off his shoes, not even bothering to mention that Mairu had bounded right in without doing the same.

"Don't forget, we have to leave for the show in thirty minutes. Did you eat?" Shizuo asked, taking off his coat.

Izaya looked up from the twins' hug, at a loss. His sisters, who he hadn't seen in years, were right here in front of him. In Shizuo's hotel room! And Shizuo was acting like it was an absolutely normal thing. How...

Wait.

"Are they coming with us?" Izaya asked.

"Of course we are!" Mairu exclaimed, grabbing hold of Kururi's hand, "Blondie over here invited us! Free show _and_ food! And then I am going to grill you! Where have you been? What have you been doing? I hope you know I'm not letting you out of my sight until I get answers."

"Yes," Kururi agreed.

Izaya tried his best to look nonchalant, but the shock of seeing his sisters had still yet to fade. He looked hesitant as his gaze met Shizuo's.

"Girls, why don't we eat real quick? You'll have plenty of time to ask him questions after the opera. Now what are your favorite foods?" Shizuo asked, trying to distract the twins long enough for Izaya to get a hold of himself.

* * *

_Introducing the twins! :D_

_Blindsighted: You guys love me being a tease and you know it :3_

_K-oneechan: Haha, we really don't plan it, no XD Just sorta happens that way_

_A. E. Stover: This review made me incredibly happy :D Thank you so much~ I try my best to not stray from their original personalities (as much as an AU will let me, anyway)_

_Bani: I didn't cutscene it, but it didn't take up the whole chapter? Hehe_

_Giveortake: I like this 8.7 drug. It should be used on more hot yaoi couples. :333_

_Rin Aoi: Haha, hun, it's just the color of the thong._

_Allen Nara and Chimi-chan: Merry (now belated) Christmas to you too! _

_Too all my reviewers: Have fun and be safe during the holiday season~~ And watch all the yummy food! I know I've eaten far more than my share already, hehe._


	20. The Night He Cried

**Title: **Beautiful Mess**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

**NOTE: **Based off the movie Pretty Woman, however, it will have MAJOR changes. And smut.

* * *

With their stomachs filled and spirits up, Shizuo ushered the three siblings into a limo.

"But they're still in their school uniforms," Izaya had said, glancing down at his own snappy attire.

"Since when did you care about what people wear?" Shizuo had replied playfully, earning a small smile from the raven, "They're fine."

Presently, they were on the road, having plenty of space in the back of the limo despite there being four bodies. Mairu and Kururi sat on either side of Izaya, Mairu staring out of the window with a grin on her face while Kururi nibbled on some crackers left from her meal.

Shizuo sat across from them, content on watching how they interacted. Izaya had calmed down, looking comforted with his arms spread out on the seat behind him, behind both of the girls.

"How late is this show?" Mairu asked, turning from the window to look at the man across from them.

"Starts at six-thirty, runs about three hours," Shizuo answered. The young woman with glasses frowned deeply.

"Then we're staying the night," Mairu stated without question.

"Mai-"

"Nope!" She interrupted loudly, meeting her brother's eyes, "I told you I would question the hell out of you! There won't be enough time."

"What about mom and dad?" Izaya countered. He could just see it now. First he runs away from home, and then his two sisters follow. It wouldn't be pretty.

"Sleepover," Kururi said.

"Exactly! All we gotta do is call mom and tell her we're staying the night at a friend's house. She already thinks we're with that friend now!" Mairu exclaimed proudly, as if it no other person could have thought of a better plan than she.

Izaya was reluctant. He wasn't sure what this questioning would consist of, but knowing his sisters, he knew it wasn't going to contain anything he'd want to answer. And how would he be able to get out of the most obvious questions of all? What have you been doing? Where have you been staying?

He couldn't possibly tell them the truth.

"That's fine," Shizuo spoke up, continuing even as Izaya's eyes shot to him in warning, "You can stay at the hotel for tonight. I'll bring you back home before I go to work tomorrow morning."

"Shi-"

"There! Done deal, blondie!" Mairu exclaimed, smiling at her sister before looking up at Izaya, "I'm bi, you know."

Izaya nearly choked on his own spit.

Where had that come from and _why_ was he hearing this stuff from his younger sister?

"... what does that have to do with anything?" Izaya asked cautiously.

"It means, I'm bi, and dad knows," Mairu said, swinging her legs, "I haven't been kicked out or ostracized by mom _or_ dad, so why don't you just come home?"

Izaya had to admit, the news surprised him. He cringed when he realized his parents must have talked to the twins about him being gay in the first place.

However, it wasn't that simple in his case. He had abandoned his family to chase after something they disagreed with, and it came back to bite him in the ass.

"... you really think they'd just welcome me back with wide arms?" Izaya said, his lip pulled up to show he already knew the answer to that question.

"People make mistakes, stupid," Mairu replied, sounding mature for her age even with the added insult.

"Mother cried when you left," Kururi added, leaning over to rest her body against Izaya's.

Izaya felt emotion that he kept shoved down deep for these past few years start bubbling back to the surface. That feeling of regret and longing when he'd left.

In a quick movement, he lowered his arms to wrap them around the twins.

"I'm glad I got to see you two," Izaya spoke, tugging them close. Both girls were well aware there was no promise of return in those words, but hugged him back regardless.

Izaya glanced up to catch Shizuo looking straight at him with an endearing smile. The raven's face warmed before smiling back and mouthing a sincere 'thank you'.

* * *

"Now that that is said and done, why don't we daaaaaaaance?" Mairu sang, reciting words from the show they had just seen, as the foursome made their way back into the hotel at ten fifteen at night. To complete the scene, the young girl twirled in the lobby, her brunette pigtails flying in the air until she knelt on one knee in front of Kururi. With a big grin, she held her hand out.

That little smile rose on Kururi's lips.

"Yes," she answered in a rather monotone voice, proving she did not have acting skills to speak of, but it was cute never-the-less when she took her sister's hand.

Shizuo chuckled, inwardly glad the lobby was nearly empty, and Izaya rolled his eyes.

"I hope you never have the dream to be an opera singer. Or an actress of any sort," Izaya stated, pulling on Mairu's arm to get her up off the floor. Mairu huffed and shoved her fists onto her hips as they walked to the elevator.

"If they can make a career out of yelling, I could too!" Mairu exclaimed.

"That was practically what they were doing, wasn't it?" Izaya replied, snickering. Shizuo softly sighed.

"So opera wasn't for you. At least you tried it," Shizuo said, just a tad miffed that his appreciation for music was not shared. At least the three had a good time, usually making fun of the show, but a good time none-the-less.

"Aw, don't go all crabby on me," Izaya spoke mirthfully as the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. The raven scooted over and wrapped his arms around one of Shizuo's own, "Thank you, Shizu-chan, for making sure I don't die of boredom up in the room! And hello!"

The familiar bell boy lightly bowed and smiled as they walked in.

"Heiwajima-san. Ori-"

"Nuh uh."

"... Izaya-san," the bell boy corrected himself with a sheepish grin, before curiously looking at the twins, "... are these two also accompanying you for the night, Heiwajima-san? I'm guessing you didn't sign them in either..?"

Shizuo looked guilty.

"Er... it's only for tonight," Shizuo assured.

"Pfff, doesn't matter anyway. I'll just talk to Kadota and everything will be a-okay!" Izaya proclaimed.

"Sign?" Kururi asked, glancing at her brother. Mairu crossed her arms.

"So you don't usually stay here either, hm?" Mairu inquired, contemplative.

Izaya looked away from them for a moment, and Shizuo winced.

Feeling the sudden awkwardness, the bell boy took a step back with a look that screamed 'was it something I said?'

"Yeah, I'm only staying here temporarily," Izaya answered, pushing his hands in his pockets.

Shizuo looked at Izaya in that moment, but the raven wasn't facing him.

"Where next?" Kururi asked.

The elevator stopped at Shizuo's floor, the doors opening with another ding.

"Good night," Izaya said with a quick wave to the bell boy before walking out of the elevator first. The twins and Shizuo followed close behind, "I live with my friend Kida."

"What happened to Shiki-san?" Mairu asked abruptly.

Shizuo unlocked the door.

"You guys," Shizuo said more loudly than needed to get their attention before he lowered his voice, "can take the bedroom. The bed is big enough for all three of you. Girls, I don't know if you want to sleep in your clothes or what, but you can rummage through my drawers and try to find something if you'd like."

Ignoring Mairu's question, Izaya slipped off his shoes.

"What about you?" Izaya asked.

"I'll grab the couch. No problem," Shizuo answered, heading for the kitchen. Izaya watched him go, until two tugs on his shirt brought his attention back to the twins.

"Room. Talk," Kururi said, looking toward said room.

Izaya hesitated.

"Shizu-chan, do you have everything you need from your room?" Izaya asked, wincing when Mairu hit his arm. The young girl knew he was trying to stall.

'Too bad,' Mairu thought, watching as Shizuo decided to run in the room and grab some things after all, 'We have all night~!'

* * *

That had been tiring.

Izaya could remember his sisters being nosy, but when did they get so ruthless?

He had explained the situation with Shiki truthfully. Spilled his guts about his fight with dad, the night he ran away, the days with Shiki, and finally the day Shiki confessed he was getting married. Shiki hadn't been harsh about it at all. In fact, he looked extremely troubled when Izaya made to leave in a hurry.

That's probably why it hurt worse.

Because he couldn't bring himself to hate the first, and only man he'd ever loved. He could feel bitter, he could wish to go back in time and change things, he could wish he wasn't so stupid all he wanted to, but every time he swore he hated Shiki, there was a pang in his heart that told him the truth.

This was not to say he was depressed.

This was not to say he was still pining after the man.

If Shiki miraculously showed up at the door right now, Izaya... well, he wasn't quite sure how he would react to that, but he would not walk back into his arms.

That part of Izaya's life was over.

But it _was _a rather huge part, and the fact remained, he still cared.

Now, the next huge part of his life, he made extremely vague.

How could one tell his sisters he worked as a prostitute? Sold himself for money to get by? It was degrading. It was humiliating.

Truthfully, Izaya hadn't felt such strong disgust for his own job since... well, since he started. He remembered his very first client all to well. The image was forever burned into his mind. He wasn't an ugly man, but not exactly good looking either. Crooked teeth. Slightly chubby. Had some kinks, but wasn't near as mean as other clients Izaya had before.

Izaya had cried that night.

Not in front of his client, no. But after the deed was done, after he'd officially become a prostitute, and while still recovering from a broken heart, Izaya had walked back to Kida's place, huddled in his bed without a word, and cried.

Kida never mentioned it.

But that was it. From then on, it became a normal lifestyle. Kida was a little tough to deal with, considering he was into selling drugs as well, something Izaya never touched, but the guy had a good heart. Life just fucked him over.

It did that to a lot of people.

Now, after only four days of being here with Shizuo, after getting a taste of what life was _supposed_ to be, (minus the God-awful expensive EVERYTHING around here) after seeing his family again, that feeling of disgust was resurfacing. It left a bad taste in his mouth.

He didn't want to go back.

He was scared to.

His sisters had spoken a lot about the years he'd missed at home. They owned a dog now, mom had completely remodeled the living room, the old man down the street had died... random, pointless little facts that Izaya was fascinated with.

If he didn't want to go back... could he possibly have the guts to face his family again? Mairu and Kururi's reassurances did not diminish the fear.

He was ashamed.

And right when he thought it was all over... right when Mairu and Kururi had cuddled under their blankets and laid their heads on the pillows... Kururi mentioned Shizuo.

Who is he?

Why are you staying with him?

_What is he to you?_

Izaya didn't know what to say. How could he, when he wasn't sure himself? Could he consider Shizuo a... friend?

The word made him frown.

It was definitely better than client, however, so that's what he'd said. He thanked the darkness when his cheeks heated up.

Damn, Shizuo.

Why was that guy so damn nice? Their first meeting was horrible... Izaya could still feel the whiplash as Shizuo slammed on the breaks... but now the used-to-be-prude was treating him like an equal. Even went as far as to go grab his sisters and bring them here. The blond didn't need to do that. He had no reason to.

Other than to make Izaya happy.

And Izaya quite liked that thought.

'I almost left...' Izaya had thought while falling asleep, staring up blindly at the ceiling while the quiet inhales and exhales from his sisters on either side of him whispered in his ears, 'If I hadn't decided to sleep in this bed that night, I would have walked out without knowing any of this.'

Izaya was never so proud to be greedy.

All-in-all, the game of questions and deep reflection on his part had been extremely draining.

That's why Izaya was surprised when he woke up in the middle of the night, staring at the clock as it changed from 3:46 to 3:47.

Very carefully, he slipped from underneath the covers, crawling down the bed as lightly as he possibly could. Standing at the foot of the bed, he looked back at his sisters. Seeing no sign of awareness, the raven tip-toed out of the room and shut the door lightly behind him.

It was easier to see in the living room, due to the moonlight that flooded through the glass doors leading out to the balcony. Shizuo was lying on the couch, asleep, one arm flung over his head. Conveniently, the moonlight merely shone up to his chin, leaving his closed eyelids cast in darkness.

Izaya's feet padded across the carpet until he was next Shizuo, illuminated by the moonlight as he knelt down.

The raven did nothing for a moment. Just stared at the sleeping face and tousled hair in front of him with a small smile dancing on his lips. His eyes eventually traveled down Shizuo's body, landing on a patch of skin where his shirt had hidden up.

"Trying to tempt me even in your sleep," Izaya whispered, before placing his hand on Shizuo's side and lightly pushing, "Hey!"

Shizuo woke up dazedly, unsure of what was going on until his mind registered the fact his body was being moved. Mocha eyes slit open, and at the sight of Izaya, opened fully.

"Izaya?" Shizuo mumbled, sitting up and wiping the sleep from his eyes, "Something wrong?"

"Nope. Just wanted to annoy you by waking you up," Izaya whispered cheerfully.

"Somehow I believe that," Shizuo replied, making Izaya chuckle.

* * *

_HAPPY NEW YEAR YOU GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYS! :D_

_Blindsighted: Hehehe, but I like teasing :3 And here's your update, in time for New Years~!_

_Bani: BANI BANI, look, a chapter with NO SMUT :D xD I have still yet to see Inception. But I only hear good things, so I will definitely catch it sometime._

_18plusForMe: Hahaha, you're gonna have to wait 'till the next chapter to get your question answered~_

_Allen Nara: You have an amazing New Year too :DD Aw, I wanna marry Shizu-chan too~ But I actually had a dream that I married Izaya and then Shizuo was running after us with the intent to kill D:! xDDD Despite how scary that situation would be in real life (I mean, LOOK HOW STRONG THAT GUY IS), it was one hell of an amazing dream!_

_KuroyuuhiNoKanashii: I don't mind one big review x3 Thank you so much~ Damn right Izaya looks sexy in anything 8D_

_To all my reviewers: GO PARTEH!_


	21. High Places

**Title: **Beautiful Mess**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

**NOTE: **Based off the movie Pretty Woman, however, it will have MAJOR changes. And smut.

* * *

"Is the couch comfy?" Izaya asked, leaning back on his feet when Shizuo sat properly, balls of his feet hitting the carpet. Izaya made himself comfortable again, crossing his arms over Shizuo's knees and resting his chin on them.

"It's fine," Shizuo assured with a yawn, "... so how'd it go?"

"Oh I had a blast," Izaya said sarcastically, waiting a beat before continuing, "You didn't have to do this, you know."

"Didn't have to. Wanted to."

Izaya smiled.

"How long has it been since you saw your brother? Should I go track him down for you?"

Shizuo's chest rumbled with laughter.

"Kasuka would be a little harder to get to, being famous and all."

"Mmm... that's true," Izaya spoke thoughtfully, turning his head to rest his cheek on his arms, "I know I already said this, but thank you."

Shizuo's fingers softly threaded through raven locks, the touch soothing enough to make Izaya close his eyes in contentment.

"I'm glad I got to meet your sisters myself. They're... interesting."

"Gotta love them, hm?" Izaya chuckled.

The fingers in Izaya's hair stilled.

"Izaya... are you really going to go back to Shinjuku?"

Shizuo sat in silence after his question, waiting. He could feel Izaya's rhythmical breath against his knees. That same rhythmic pattern was broken when Izaya inhaled deeply and sighed against his leg before tossing his head back to look up at Shizuo.

"I thought all the questioning was over with," Izaya said dramatically. Shizuo's expression melted into guilt as Izaya stood from the floor. He flung his arms above his head and stretched them to the ceiling, bobbing to one side before letting his arms drop, "Really, I just got out of this room some hours ago and it's already getting stuffy again."

"I'm sorry," Shizuo said, rising from the couch when he saw Izaya heading for the balcony doors. The blond followed, stopping just short of the cement floor of the balcony. The air outside was nice, if not just a tad chilly, so Shizuo had no qualms with leaving the glass door open.

Izaya turned his back to the ledge and hefted his lower half up with his hands to sit on the carved concrete. With his heels lightly bumping into the ledge, Izaya turned his gaze to the window of the suite next door.

"... I don't know," Izaya answered truthfully, staring at the window until he shrugged and shifted his eyes to Shizuo, "What do you think I should do?"

Despite the lackadaisical way he had said it, Izaya had every sense wide and alert. He was highly interested in how Shizuo would answer that.

He knew the man would not suggest to go back to Kida's.

He was nearly one-hundred percent sure Shizuo would mention something about reconciling with his family.

Some nonsensical, dream-like fantasy wanted to hear, "Stay with me."

However, he was wrong on all three accounts.

"I think you should get off that ledge," Shizuo replied, the epitome of seriousness. Izaya blinked, took note of the fact Shizuo had chosen to not come out on the balcony, and then remembered the blond's absurd little fear of heights.

A grin stretched his cheeks apart.

"Aw, am I making Shizu-chan nervous? What if I just... leaned back like this a little?" Izaya spoke daringly, leaning his body backwards over the ledge.

Shizuo fidgeted.

"Izaya, I'm not playing with you. Get down from there right now," Shizuo ordered. He was in conflict, switching his gaze from the teetering man to the glass door. Seeing Izaya on the ledge really was making him nervous! How could anyone even joke about this? Did this guy know how _high_ they were!

"Would you rescue me if I fell~?" Izaya continued to taunt.

"Izay-"

"It's really high. Look, no hands, no hands!" Izaya exclaimed, digging his heels on the ledge as he leaned back with his hands up in mid-air. When Shizuo refused to even look at him anymore, Izaya chuckled and relented, sitting properly on the ledge, "Hahaha, okay, alright, I'm sorry. But come oooon, Shizu-chan! A guy who's trying to stand up to his father can't even brave a couple stories-"

"Forty-six stories."

"Same difference!" Izaya proclaimed, grinning. It caught Shizuo's attention when Izaya suddenly held his hand out toward him, "Come here."

Mocha orbs shot in his direction.

"... trying to be funny?" Shizuo asked doubtfully.

"Not at all," Izaya replied quickly, his hand still stretched out in midair, fingertips gently curving upwards, "You're safe on the balcony. Look where I am, and I'm not plummeting to my death-"

"You_ could_!" Shizuo interrupted. Izaya sighed and let his arm drop.

"I _could_ choke on my next meal. I _could_ get hit by a car when I leave at the end of the week. I _could_ have an unexplained heart attack at any point in my life. You're never going to enjoy life if you don't take risks, Shizu-chan," Izaya explained, matter-of-fact.

"I do take risks."

"Not enough."

"Then where is the line drawn, Izaya?" Shizuo asked, crossing his arms and looking troubled, "Is there some magical number? Ten risks to earn a more enjoyable life?"

"Exactly! So glad you know already!"

"... you just pulled that out of your ass."

"Oh, but Shizu-chan, how could I have, when you already knew?" Izaya said with an infectious grin. Shizuo shook his head.

"I have no idea what to do with you sometimes," Shizuo commented. Izaya didn't reply to that, just kept grinning. His fingers wiggled expectantly.

Shizuo uncrossed his arms, staring at the fingers apprehensively.

There _was_ a floor.

And a guardrail.

And forty six stories worth of open air until you'd hit the concrete.

Shizuo's stomach turned.

But even so, he took his first ever step onto the concrete balcony. Seeing Izaya's eyes light up _almost_ made it worth it.

"Good boy!"

Shizuo growled.

"Don't treat me like a dog," Shizuo warned, breaking a sweat as he slid his foot a little farther out. His eyes were trained on that outstretched hand, "I hope you know I'm suing you if I get hurt."

"Alright," Izaya's tone was now soft and soothing.

"And I'll make sure you never eat another piece of ootoro ever again."

Izaya chuckled.

"And if I die, I'm going to haunt you."

"Okay," Izaya agreed, leaning forward just a bit more when Shizuo was close.

Shizuo let out a shaky breath when he took Izaya's hand. Now at his destination, he made the mistake of letting his eyes stray. Seeing the lights of the buildings and homes below, and how _small_ they were, another wave of fear hit him.

Izaya was a little startled when Shizuo suddenly rushed at him, wrapping his arms around the raven and leaning down to bury his face in Izaya's chest.

"I'm not looking down," Shizuo grumbled into the cloth.

Izaya's laughter was loud and mirthful as he wrapped his arms around Shizuo's shoulders, practically hugging the taller man's head.

"That kind of defeats the purpose," Izaya replied, twirling the blond hair between his fingers, "But since you came out here, I'll back down."

Shizuo snorted, still tense and too afraid to open his eyes.

Izaya smiled and leaned his chin carefully on Shizuo's head, hands softly rubbing at his scalp in soothing patterns. Shizuo slumped against Izaya, the rhythmic pressure against his head and warmth of Izaya's body making him more sleepy than aware of his surroundings.

"... you're missing a great view, you know," Izaya spoke lowly after a while.

"I'm fine with that," Shizuo whispered. He felt Izaya's hands go to either side of his head and gently tug backwards. Shizuo held onto him tighter, "No."

"If you don't want to look down, then look up," Izaya suggested, tugging on the hair again. After a moment of hesitation, Shizuo tilted his head back. Izaya himself was looking up, and Shizuo followed his gaze to the mass of twinkling stars overhead.

It was a beautiful sight, no doubt. One that he hardly ever had the time for.

But...

Shizuo found that Izaya encased in moonlight, looking admiringly at the view above with a small smile on his lips, was much more interesting.

How _did_ one man give him that extra boost of courage he'd been begging for all his life?

One man who would be out of his life in mere days.

"Izaya..."

Shizuo wasn't sure why he'd whispered his name. He had no idea what he wanted to say. In fact, the minute Izaya looked down, he became too tongue-tied to say anything anyway.

They were so damn close again...

Shizuo leaned forward in the slightest bit, just to test the waters. He didn't want to break the calm moment they were in, but...

Izaya didn't move.

He didn't lean forward, but... he didn't back away either. Just stared back with wide, curious ruby eyes.

With his head spinning, Shizuo held his breath as he tilted his head and leaned in. Waiting, anticipating the touch of those lips that had so teasingly brushed his own at the onsen...

"Iza-nii?"

Both men tensed and leaned away from each other, looking toward the door leading inside where Mairu's voice had sounded.

Izaya never would have thought he could feel his heart beating this fast and still be alive.

Shizuo had nearly kissed him! Out of his own free will! Izaya hadn't teased him or provoked him in any way, had just been staring innocently up at the stars, and had suddenly gotten caught up in that damn beautiful gaze and...!

His first instinct had been to look at the door when he heard Mairu's voice. But after seeing no one in the doorway, Izaya turned his gaze to stare at the back of Shizuo's head.

The tips of the blond's ears were pink.

Proof that that had really just happened and...

Irritation seeped into his bones.

'Dang it, Mairu!'

Then he almost slapped himself at the thought.

No, this was the way things were supposed to be. He had stopped himself that night when he was swept into Shizuo's arms, he had declined the obvious offer amongst the grapes, and now they had been interrupted. Clearly the universe was trying to throw a buckle of ice cold water at him, screaming at him to get himself together.

Unfortunately, the attempt was not doing anything to smolder the burning in his chest.

"There."

Kururi's voice was barely heard as she showed up in the doorway. Mairu was quickly on her heels.

Shizuo wouldn't face Izaya.

"Iza-nii! No fair! We're supposed to have you for tonight!" Mairu exclaimed, marching out onto the balcony. It looked like the twins had decided to wear their school uniforms to bed, for they were rather crinkled around their forms.

Taking a deep breath, and throwing another glance at Shizuo, Izaya casually situated himself on the banister, swinging his feet lightly.

"You were asleep," Izaya replied with a shrug.

It appeared that Shizuo had just remembered where exactly he was, and that he no longer had his lifeline to cling to.

"Er... I'm going back to sleep," Shizuo spoke, taking a few wobbly steps before dashing inside the hotel room. Mairu and Kururi watched him curiously.

Izaya immediately missed his presence. With a conflicted sigh, he hopped off the railing.

Mairu observed him closely, with a small frown on her lips.

"C'mon you two," Izaya spoke, tossing an arm around both their shoulders and walking inside. He shut the door behind them with his foot.

Shizuo, already lying on the couch again, listened to their footsteps until the bedroom door was shut. He rolled on his back and tossed one arm over his still-burning forehead.

'What am I doing...?'

Shizuo didn't get much sleep that night, his thoughts preoccupied with the man that slept not thirty feet away from him.

* * *

_Bani: Well Happy Belated Birthday to you! And HAHAHA, I'm with you! Even though I support a few other pairings with these guys, I feel REALLY GUILTY at the same time! THEY ARE DESTINED._

_TacticianDin: Welcome, new reader! :) Your English is totally fine, hun, and I'm so happy to hear you read all the way through xD_

_Allen Nara: DO YOU STILL LOVE THE ORIHARA SIBLINGS AFTER THEY SCREWED UP THAT KI- cough. Well. I guess **I** kinda did that, not them. Hehe. :3 _

_Blindsighted: Another tease. Just 'cause I know you love 'em. Heh heh. XD_

_To all my reviewers: Alright, guys, this wrapped up the fourth day! :o! Only three days left for our favorite couple! Drama starts next chapter. You all knew it was coming. Though I adore fluff, gotta have some excitement going on here. So look forward to it :D  
_


	22. Making Adjustments

**Title: **Beautiful Mess**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

**NOTE: **Based off the movie Pretty Woman, however, it will have MAJOR changes. And smut.

* * *

"Iza-nii."

Izaya's eyelids flickered open at his sister's call, his body moving to stretch after a good night's sleep.

Well... a fairly good night's sleep. He wasn't exactly sure when he had calmed down enough to actually find slumber, but he managed.

"Blondie is taking us home soon," Mairu spoke, sitting on the end of the bed.

"Ah..." Izaya acknowledged, rubbing at the sleep in his eyes. It was funny, really. He hadn't seen his sisters in years, but it felt so natural right now. Like he was going to be able to see them every day. He had to actually remind himself that was far from the case, and unless he planned on shuffling back to his parents any time soon, he probably wouldn't see them. The guilty feeling rose back to his chest and he leaned over and hugged Kururi.

He would have hugged Mairu too, had she been in reach.

But the young woman was being abnormally quiet, sitting at the edge of the bed and looking away from them, at the floor.

There was a knock.

"Girls, ten minutes!" Shizuo warned, voice muffled by the door.

"Food?" Kururi asked with her head rested on her brother's shoulder. Izaya figured they'd been up for a while and had breakfast already.

"Sounds like a good idea," Izaya agreed, ruffling her hair before standing up. Both twins followed him out of the room. It just made Izaya feel worse to see the two following him so closely, like he was going to up and disappear. Shizuo was sitting at the dining table reading a newspaper, a muffin wrapper and crumbs the only evidence left of his breakfast. When he looked up from his newspaper, Izaya smiled, despite the nervousness swelling in his stomach, "Morning."

"Good morning," Shizuo greeted before glancing at his watch.

"Here," Kururi said, walking up to Shizuo and holding out a piece of paper. Shizuo had asked her to write down their address so the limo driver would know where he was going. Shizuo thanked her as Izaya dropped down on a chair and reached for a piece of toast.

"We have a promise, right you two?" Izaya asked, glancing at the twins seriously. During their talk last night, Izaya had adamantly stated that his existence here would not be talked about to either their mother or father.

"Just come home and we wouldn't need to make that promise," Mairu piped up, standing straight. Izaya swallowed the toast in his mouth.

"Mairu-"

"Promise," Kururi butted in, looking pointedly between her siblings. She clearly did not want any arguing right before they left.

Shizuo was starting to like this Kururi girl, even though she hardly spoke.

"Alright, we should head out," Shizuo stated, putting down the newspaper and standing up, "Backpacks?"

The twins shuffled to the bedroom, and Izaya had to smile.

"Look at you. Bet you would be a good father," Izaya teased. Shizuo smiled for a split second before placing a hand on Izaya's shoulder and leaned forward a bit to whisper in the raven's ear.

"You should have Kida come over or something. It'll take your mind off things," Shizuo suggested, eluding to taking his mind off of the twins leaving. Izaya sighed and set his half-eaten toast down.

"You're too nice," Izaya stated, almost as if he were talking to himself, before looking up at Shizuo and nodding, "Yeah, I'll give him a call. Worrywart is probably pacing a hole through our floor."

"Heh. … would it have been best if I wouldn't have brought them...?" Shizuo asked uncertainly.

Izaya elbowed him in the side.

"No. Now stop being all sentimental and go. I'm fine, Shizu-chan," Izaya spoke cheerfully. He felt bad for the guy. Izaya was sure there had been times before where Shizuo had to watch Kasuka go, not knowing when they'd see each other again.

Shizuo pulled back when the twins walked up to them.

"Alright, let's go," Shizuo said, walking to the door. Izaya got up and followed, only stopping when Kururi did a sudden one-eighty and hugged him tightly.

"Love," Kururi whispered.

The sentiment struck Izaya hard and he hugged her back just as tightly.

"Yeah, love you too," Izaya whispered in response. Kururi pulled away with a small smile on her lips.

Mairu quickly took her place, burying her face in Izaya's shirt.

But unlike her sister, even when Izaya pulled back, she refused to let go.

"Mairu...?" Izaya asked, trying to gently pry the girl off to no avail.

Shizuo watched the scene with sad eyes, but those same eyes kept flickering to his watch.

"Um... you two go ahead and go. I'll talk to her," Izaya amended, moving his hands in shooing motions. Shizuo raised an eyebrow.

"Okay..." Shizuo agreed, heading out of the door with Kururi closely following. When the door shut, Izaya placed his hands on Mairu's shoulders.

"Hey, you can't make him late for work, you know. His father will have a fit," Izaya spoke lightly.

"Promise me I'll see you again," Mairu stated into his shirt. Izaya took in a deep breath.

"Mai-"

"Stop saying my name like... like that! Like I'm pitiful or something!" Mairu exclaimed, pushing away from him with angry eyes, "Do you not _want_ to come home?"

Izaya wanted to look away from the accusing eyes that he'd been trying to avoid from the beginning, but his gaze would not waver from them.

"I'm scared!" Izaya admitted, not knowing how else to put it. He couldn't avoid it.

"_I'm_ scared!" Mairu shouted back, tears building in her eyes, "I don't want the same thing to happen again! You just left, Iza-nii! Not even a good-bye!"

Izaya shook his head.

Fuck, he didn't want to hear this. He knew this. He knew it, and it wasn't like he could turn back the clock, because given the chance, he would!

.. he would...

"Now it's practically the same situation. You're here, he's out there, and I'm not going to see you again!" Mairu continued.

Izaya's eyebrows furrowed.

He?

Shizuo?

"I told you, I'm only temporarily staying here-"

"Bullshit!" Mairu yelled, a single tear finally escaping down her reddened cheeks, "You look at him the same way you looked at Shiki right before you_ left_!"

Izaya stood, stunned.

His mind was trying to take in too much at once.

'She's crying. She's blaming you. Your fault. Shiki. Shizuo. … the same? She's still crying. Shizuo...

Shizuo.'

Izaya wouldn't go back in time if he could.

Because he never would have met Heiwajima Shizuo.

Shakily, Izaya moved forward and took his sister into his arms, his own eyes turning misty.

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry for doing what I did, I swear," Izaya said, taking another deep breath before continuing, "I'll see you again. Soon. I promise, alright? If you need more assurance, just have Shizuo put your phone number into his cell. Kururi's too. Just... just give me time, alright?"

The words came out in a jumbled mess.

If he acted like this in front of anyone else but his sister, he'd probably be downright humiliated.

But he felt that maybe his sister deserved to see him fall apart just a little.

Mairu hiccuped into his shirt, hugging him for a little while longer before she nodded.

Izaya hadn't felt so relieved in a very long time. He pulled back, quickly wiping the tears from his own eyes before chuckling.

"Now you just look ugly. Calm down," Izaya spoke with a smile.

Mairu glared at him, though the move was completely void of malice, and wiped the tears with her sleeves.

"I love you," Mairu said, with her eyes still hidden behind her arms.

"Love you too," Izaya said softly.

"See you soon?" Mairu asked, finally looking up at him. She looked better, but there were still traces on her face telling that she'd been crying.

"Yeah," Izaya agreed, opening the door for her. Mairu gave him one last half-hearted wave before starting down the hallway.

Izaya watched her until she walked out of sight. He promptly shut the door and fell back against it, sliding down until his butt hit the floor. He crossed his arms over his knees and laid his forehead on them, letting out a shaky sigh.

Dear God, he had just promised to go back to his family sometime soon.

And he'd just realized that he was in love with Heiwajima Shizuo.

* * *

At nine-thirty in the morning, Tom promptly choked on his hot tea, forcing himself to swallow the brown liquid before coughing.

Really, it'd started out as a good morning.

He managed to not trip over his cat on the way to the bathroom after shuffling out of bed, he got to work on time, he started his every-day, normal routine of getting all necessary documents together to take to Shizuo's office, had marched into said office just as Shizuo himself was hanging up his coat, and then Mr. Heiwajima had waltzed in.

With a rather surprising announcement.

"You're not working today. You have exactly forty-five minutes to get to the other side of town, before you'll be considered late for your omiai with Sato-san."

Cue choking on Tom's part.

As the dread-locked man practically felt the waves of anger start seeping off of the younger Heiwajima, he vaguely wondered if he should just quit his job. Things around this place were getting much too stressful and highly confusing.

"... what omiai?" Shizuo asked through clenched teeth, hoping upon every star in the universe that his father had _not_ done what he was thinking.

It had been a fairly good morning for him as well, albeit one that required a lot of thinking. He had no idea what Izaya and Mairu had talked about, but when the pigtailed girl had finally gotten to the limo to join them, she seemed in a more cheerful mood. As cheerful as one could be in that situation.

The limo driver had dropped them off just a couple blocks away from their house. It would probably raise questions if the twins' parents saw their children ride up in a limo after staying the night at a 'friend's place.'

After a brief exchanged of numbers, the twins had bid their farewells.

Shizuo had the limo wait for a while, until the twins had already gone inside, before simply driving by the house. He wanted to see where Izaya had grown up.

It looked like a cozy little house. Something that would be missed.

Something much better than that worn-down part of town he'd picked Izaya up in.

Izaya.

That was who had his mind in a jumble all the way to work. He was hoping he'd have some time alone to sort out these thoughts.

But his hopes were diminished rather quickly.

"I took the liberty of setting up an omiai for you. Considering the circumstances, I hope it will knock some sense into your head," Mr. Heiwajima explained calmly, choosing to ignore the fact Shizuo was absolutely livid, "Sato-san was very happy, by the way. I would hate for you to be late and upset her."

"You set this up without my consent. You knew I didn't-!" Shizuo yelled, stopping himself and taking a deep breath. He was absolutely enraged about the prospect, but he knew what was done was done. Now he would have to go apologize, profusely, for his father's complete _stupidity_, and, even worse, break Vorona's heart.

He always knew she liked him.

How was he going to admit this was a mistake...?

"You can go to hell," Shizuo continued, grabbing the jacket he had just hung up, "And I hope you know this isn't going to change a damn thing."

Mr. Heiwajima was rather outraged himself by Shizuo's comment, but stood tall until Shizuo stomped out of the room.

Tom nervously payed attention to his tea, not knowing what else to do.

"Tanaka-san!"

Tom jumped.

"Y-yeah?"

"I'm going out as well. Tell Watabe-san to take my calls," Mr. Heiwajima said, walking out of the room. Tom blinked before walking out after him.

"You're both going to be gone?" Tom asked, unsure. Sure, there wasn't a dire need for them both to be at work, but Tom couldn't remember a day when it had happened.

"I won't be gone long. I just need to... take care of something," Mr. Heiwajima stated, not even turning around to look at Tom as he walked.

Tom couldn't quelch the bad feeling in his stomach for the rest of the day.

* * *

Shizuo inwardly winced at he stood in front of Vorona's father. The man who had worn a warm smile upon Shizuo's arrival now looked rather discomfited standing in his own living room. Shizuo had to continually remind himself this was not his fault, for it was the only way he could continue to be straight-to-the-point.

Mr. Sato had hardly even got to welcome Shizuo in their home before Shizuo had taken control of the conversation and admitted that this entire meeting was a mistake, that he had not been informed of this but forty-five minutes ago, and that he was terribly sorry for stirring up any trouble it might have caused.

"I'm a little confused," Mr. Sato confessed, cupping his hands together in front of him, "Heiwajima-san said that this was your idea."

The polite smile on Shizuo's face was strained.

"I have no doubt that he would say such a thing, however, my father is not exactly the most trustworthy person in Tokyo," Shizuo spoke calmly. Mr. Sato's brow furrowed, and Shizuo knew what was coming before his lips even opened.

"Oh, come now, I'm sure this was a misunderstanding. I've known your father for years, boy," Mr. Sato assured, completely blowing off the warning. Shizuo wasn't surprised. His father knew when, where, and how to speak to those he could eventually use. The Satos were a family of great wealth, something that could always be useful as back up.

But Shizuo wasn't here to argue about his father's true intentions.

"Either way, Sato-san-"

"Please, please, call me Takeshi," Mr. Sato insisted, as if the fact this whole meeting was a mistake had completely gone over his head.

Shizuo felt uncomfortable to do so.

"... I am truly sorry to take your time like this, but if I coul-"

Shizuo stopped talking when a flash of white caught the corner of his eye. He turned his head curiously and inwardly winced again when Sato Vorona, looking positively radiant with her blonde tresses twisted into a loose bun and a white and orange kimono adorning her figure, walked into the room.

A smile painted her lips when she saw Shizuo had arrived.

Despite the situation, Shizuo couldn't help but return the gesture.

"... Vorona," Shizuo greeted, albeit nervously. Although he felt uncomfortable calling her father by first name, the two fair-haired successors had been on first-name-bases for over a year now.

"Shizuo," she replied happily. Apprehension began flickering across her eyes, however, as they jumped from her father to her suitor, "Is everything alright?"

Shizuo watched as Mr. Sato cleared his throat and opened his mouth. Alarmed, Shizuo quickly closed the distance between himself and the woman, taking hold of her hand.

"I know it's custom for us to sit down first, but may I ask to take her for a walk in the garden?" Shizuo asked politely, looking back at Mr. Sato.

"Of course!" Mr. Sato exclaimed, all for the prospect of this man marrying his daughter, even though the situation was befuddling him. He was, at that moment, the prime example of someone holding on to that last string of hope.

Shizuo knew it, and it made him feel all the more awkward. However, he continued his journey, guiding Vorona to the vast gardens behind her house. A vast variety of trees, bushes, flowers, and vines grew healthy inside a large gate that surrounded the backyard. It was quite a refreshing sight when living in the heart of Tokyo.

Vorona let go of his hand as they descended into the gardens, immediately relaxing her shoulders.

"Though happy, I was rather surprised to hear this omiai was taking place," Vorona stated. Shizuo placed his hands in his pockets and grinned sheepishly.

Always straight-to-the-point, this woman was.

* * *

_DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUN._

_Cough._

_Blindsighted: Aaw, I hope you survive my drama ;-; _

_RivalAppears: H-highlight? T_T Thaaaank you, hun~! So many people avoid AUs! D:! GIVE THEM A CHANCE, I SAY! And I say that to everyone!_

_Bani: I have read that before, and it is so damn true! Shizuo made solely for Izaya is so damn CUTE ;o;! And rofl, aw, don't hate on Mairu xDD_

_D A N I M A R K: GOOD :D As much as I love a fic where they just get right down and dirty (my inner pervert does exist amongst my fluffiness) I freaking love when there is more emphasis on emotions and building a relationship ^_^_

_chastidyrose: Here's ONE realization for you 8D_

_H2302: Rofl~!_

_Extremyaoilovr: Of course I will update before then :D Hopefully I'll have ANOTHER update before then too!_

_PenandPaperlove: First? Go search, hun! There are tons of more amazing authors floating around here, AND at the Durarara Kink Meme!_

_To all my reviewers: Vorona's father is introduced in the manga. I am using an oc character instead. Also, yes, my Vorona will be ooc as well. It just fits. Can't have Shizuo's possible bride be a kick-ass, bad-with-emotions chick who has a top assassin father in BM, now can we? (might be good crack 8D)_

_**Omiai: A**_** Japanese traditional custom in which unattached individuals are introduced to each other to consider the possibility of marriage.**__


	23. Lengths Traveled

**Title: **Beautiful Mess**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

**NOTE: **Based off the movie Pretty Woman, however, it will have MAJOR changes. And smut.

* * *

"I was surprised to hear it too, when I was just informed about it less than an hour ago," Shizuo replied, glancing at her pointedly. Her eyebrows rose before a short laugh escaped her.

"I won't ask anymore. Somehow it makes sense," Vorona replied, before sighing, "Though it is a bit disheartening. You're twenty-four and not getting any younger."

"Are you calling me old?" Shizuo jested, stopping when the young woman chose to take a seat on a rock hedge. Shizuo briefly worried about her kimono getting dirtied, but had no time to voice the concern before Vorona replied.

"I am only saying," Vorona replied, patting the spot next to her. Shizuo took the hint and sat down, "that you should look into the prospect of marriage a little more before it's too late."

"I'm practically married to my work."

Vorona chuckled.

"Your work will not be waiting for you at the end of the day with a freshly cooked meal and a warm welcome, nor will it provide heirs," Vorona stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Shizuo's grin was nostalgic.

"Yeah. I've realized that," Shizuo muttered.

Vorona's eyebrows furrowed.

"... Shizuo, do you by chance already have someone who has caught your fancy?"

Shizuo glanced at her with a rather unreadable expression before he turned away, leaning backward with the support of his hands.

"Not sure about 'caught my fancy', but... someone... interesting," Shizuo replied, looking contemplative.

Vorona's gaze slid to her lap.

"Can I assume your father doesn't like her? Considering he set this up."

Shizuo flashed her a smile.

"It's a bit more complicated than that, but you're pretty sharp," Shizuo commented.

A dull ache settled in Vorona's chest. It was strange to still feel immensely proud of a little compliment when the man she had always liked most was proclaiming he had another. And after her hopes had raised when the message of this omiai had reached her.

Petty things, emotions were.

"I am the first-born child of Sato Takeshi, after all," Vorona replied, hiding her feelings behind a soft smile as she boasted her family name, "Though I am rather curious what kind of girl managed to capture the heart of the likes of you."

A blush raced across Shizuo's features.

"It isn't _that_-" Shizuo started, looking confused about how to continue the conversation, "I just said interesting. Where did this 'capture the heart of' thing come into play?"

"You're blushing an awful lot over someone 'interesting'," Vorona observed, and despite the situation, found it comical when the blush darkened, "So why doesn't your father like her? I suppose he seems like a tough nut to crack."

Shizuo snorted.

"You don't even know the half of it," Shizuo replied dryly.

"You can always marry me and not deal with the mess."

Shizuo suddenly looked troubled.

"Vorona-"

"Say no more!" Vorona exclaimed, holding up a hand. She then stood, brushing off the back of her kimono and turning to Shizuo with reassuring eyes, "It's done. From now on, you are simply a guest here at my home. And as your host, I would love for you to stay for lunch. We were already preparing quite a feast anyway."

Vorona determined that the smile Shizuo gave her made it all worth it.

* * *

Kadota had just finished chatting with a resident of the hotel about the opening and closing times of their cafe, when the front doors opened. Kadota had only glanced their way. Residents came in and out often, and newcomers usually came in with workers lugging their luggage behind them.

Kadota had to do a double-take when it was neither of the two.

Mr. Heiwajima strode in, staring straight ahead as he walked. There wasn't a single ounce of hesitation in his moving body, proof that he knew exactly where he was going.

'Heiwajima-san went to work this morning, didn't he? What is his father doing here?' Kadota thought, furrowing his eyebrows as Mr. Heiwajima stopped in front of the elevator. Within seconds, the door opened. It seemed the bell boy was surprised to see the man as well, catching Kadota's eyes for a split second before the doors closed.

Inside the elevator, the bell boy looked torn between not saying anything at all, or asking why Mr. Heiwajima was here. He wasn't even sure if Mr. Heiwajima knew of Izaya. That surely wouldn't be a nice surprise for the business tycoon.

After a moment's worth of contemplation, however, he realized that it was not his place to ask, and stayed silent.

When Mr. Heiwajima made it to Shizuo's floor, he stepped out of the elevator, passing a maid.

Ruka blinked and looked over her shoulder before turning to the bell boy in confusion. The bell boy shrugged.

Mr. Heiwajima didn't quite know why, but it felt like eyes had been on him since he stepped foot in this hotel. Sure, he was a well-known man who was sure to get attention, but this was feeling sort of creepy.

Shaking off the absurd thought, he solidly rapped on the door to Shizuo's hotel room.

* * *

Izaya was lying on the couch with a box of chocolate Pocky sitting on his stomach. He hadn't been very productive today, lazying around the hotel room and blindly watching a mute television.

But his brain activity was going wild.

And how could his mind not be frazzled when Mairu had made him realize something extremely important just hours earlier?

The raven cursed work again.

He wanted the blond _here_.

Especially since he hadn't gotten to touch him yesterday. He was already missing the hooded caramel eyes and deep baritone voice... the warm and soothing body heat and skin.

He saw Shizuo's face, then, looking up at him in yearning as he leaned closer.

'Damn it, Mairu,' Izaya thought with a pout. But even as he pouted, he felt giddy. Without a doubt, Shizuo had wanted to kiss him last night.

That had to mean _something_.

Izaya wondered if he should finally give in and call Kida. Taking Shizuo's advice wouldn't be so bad. He was feeling rather alone in this room by himself. But the idea of Kida's reaction to Izaya's confession of love was something that made the raven frown. The younger man would probably shove it in his face, or try to drag Izaya back to his place promptly.

While Izaya was still contemplating Kida's reaction, there was a knock on the door.

Izaya was surprised when there was no voice after it. The staff at the hotel always announced themselves through the door. Shizuo would come right in.

Maybe Kida had snuck his way up?

Setting his box of Pocky on the coffee table, Izaya hoisted himself up and jogged to the door.

Izaya straightened in displeasure when he saw who was on the other side.

'Why is he here?' Izaya's mind screamed, however, he stood his ground, not even bothering to say a word of greeting as he apprehensively stared at his 'guest'.

He could tell Mr. Heiwajima was annoyed with the silence.

"... Orihara-san, was it?" Mr. Heiwajima finally began, bringing his hand up to gesture at the man in front of him.

"... Shizuo isn't here," Izaya responded, crossing his arms. Mr. Heiwajima offered a cutting smile.

"I know. My son is at an omiai with Sato Vorona as we speak," Mr. Heiwajima replied, pausing for a cruel second to let that sink into the raven's brain, "I actually came here to speak with you."

It took a moment for the words to register. In that moment, fear crept into Izaya's heart and dug its claws in deep. It was a sharp pain that was merely dulled by the urgency of realizing he was still in front of Mr. Heiwajima, and the stubbornness that had got him this far refused to dissipate.

"... why would you want to talk to me?" Izaya asked, tapping his finger against his arm in what he hoped to be an impatient gesture. Really, he was nervous.

Omiai?

Where the hell had that come from?

And who the hell was Sato Vorona?

Izaya was trying his hardest not to jump to conclusions, but his muddled mind was against him, continuously whispering, 'Not again.'

Mr. Heiwajima was not detoured by the lack of emotion, and pushed on.

"I assure you it won't take long, though I would rather have this conversation without prying ears," Mr. Heiwajima stated, glancing around at the public hallway for added effect, "So will you act like you have manners and let me inside?"

Izaya's fingers itched to grab hold of the door and slam it in his face.

There was a silence. A very foreboding, uncomfortable silence.

With a sharp exhale, Izaya stood to the side, not even looking at the other man.

Mr. Heiwajima leisurely walked inside, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking around as if he were on a stroll in the park.

"I hope you haven't gotten used to all this luxury," Mr. Heiwajima spoke.

Izaya walked back over to his couch and plopped down on the couch cushions, tense.

"Just say whatever the fuck you want to say and get out," Izaya said nastily, grabbing hold of his Pocky box.

Mr. Heiwajima's eye twitched.

"I don't even know how he can stand people like you," Mr. Heiwajima responded with his nose wrinkled in disgust.

Izaya bristled at the rude insult, but he forced himself to calm down, taking a bite out of the chocolate stick. He just wanted this man to leave, so he figured it best not to start an argument that would make him stay longer.

"... alright, Orihara Izaya," Mr. Heiwajima started, his voice pure business as he approached the couch, "I know this 'lover' business is completely untrue, and after digging for some information, I know that you are, in fact, a prostitute, so don't try to play games with me. How much is he paying you to stay here?"

Izaya flinched.

It hurt.

It hurt to be reminded that being lovers was just a scheme, and that, no matter how close Shizuo and he had gotten within these past few days, the fact remained that he was living here because he was being _paid_ to.

With a suddenly thick throat, Izaya had difficulty swallowing.

"Why the fuck do you care?" Izaya answered, glaring daggers at the suit-clad man.

"Because my son is going to get married one day, to a _respectable woman_," Mr. Heiwajima said, emphasizing the last two words. They sliced through Izaya's chest, "And _you_ are not welcome."

"It's Shizuo's life," Izaya bit, in no mood to finish his Pocky as he set the stick down on the box, "He can decide that."

"You're absolutely right," Mr. Heiwajima spoke in a sugary tone that Izaya immediately hated, "And he _decided_ to go to this omiai this morning."

Izaya ripped his gaze away and closed his eyes. He wasn't going to believe in anything this man said, not until Shizuo confirmed it.

… God, please don't let Shizuo confirm it.

Mr. Heiwajima, seeing the struggle on Izaya's face, was more than happy to continue.

"Whatever Shizuo is paying you. I'll triple it if you're gone by tomorrow," Mr. Heiwajima offered. Izaya's eyes flashed open and his head whipped back up to look at the other man.

A storm was brewing in those scarlet irises.

"You think you can_ buy_ me out of this?" Izaya said, his voice rising. He was seething.

Mr. Heiwajima faked an innocent look.

"Did Shizuo not buy you _in_ to this?"

Izaya stood and walked menacingly toward him until he was a mere two feet away.

"Enough. Get the fuck out," Izaya stated firmly, "I reject your_ kind _offer."

Mr. Heiwajima's lips thinned.

"How little is he paying for you? Do you understand the money I'm willing to throw at you?" Mr. Heiwajima hissed.

"I don't want money from a no-good father who thinks he has the world at the tip of his finger just because he owns a few measly companies!"

"Haha, this is incredible. Is he that good of a fuck?" Mr. Heiwajima spoke with barely concealed animosity, daring to lean closer to the man so fervently shooting daggers with his eyes, "You must certainly be good if he's keeping you around."

"Shizuo isn't a shallow asshole like yo-!"

Izaya's head flew to the side when Mr. Heiwajima's knuckles slammed into his cheek. The raven stumbled back, not expecting the attack, his head feeling like it was going to explode.

Even in his career, he had never been punched before.

"You can show me, right?" Mr. Heiwajima asked, a rhetorical question as he grabbed hold of one of Izaya's arms. Izaya winced from the pressure and desperately tried to shake off the ringing in his head as he looked back up, alert. He tried backing up but Mr. Heiwajima followed him, "Make me understand."

Izaya was scared. His cheek stung. His breath was quickening as that sense of flight, knowing danger was around, was screaming through his veins. He struggled violently when Mr. Heiwajima seized his other arm.

"The homophobe suddenly wants a guy, hm?" Izaya hissed, trying to buy time. Trying to look in control. Trying anything.

Anything.

"You're not even a man. You're a product," Mr. Heiwajima replied.

Izaya spit in his face.

With a growl of rage, Mr. Heiwajima pushed them both back until they went flying down on the couch.

Izaya grunted, immediately squirming, clawing, pushing.. anything to get this weight off of him! This wasn't warm. This wasn't safe. It was smothering and revolting.

"Get_ OFF_!"

"Do your clients do you like this?"

The words were cold and biting; crazed.

Izaya's arms were held down over his head by one of Mr. Heiwajima's own, as the business man's other hand grasped the edge of Izaya's pajama shorts and pulled.

That was when Izaya's expression truly showed fear.

Why had he let this man inside?

Why was he so _stupid_..?

Because he wasn't expecting this. Even knowing how much of a bastard Shizuo's father was, he never thought it would amount to... to _this_!

Izaya had sold himself countless times.

He had made sex into a living.

This was different.

This was _rape_.

He didn't _want_ this!

With a strangled yell, Izaya bucked harshly beneath him, trying with all his might to overpower the bigger male.

The couch was only so big. And with Mr. Heiwajima having to secure Izaya's hips by crushing his knees down into the cushions on either side of him, the sudden forceful thrashing was enough to make a knee slip off the side of the couch and effectively throw Mr. Heiwajima off balance.

Izaya saw this a quickly reacted, twisting his leg to push it against the back of the couch. Having nothing to support him on that side, Mr. Heiwajima gave a short yell as he tumbled sideways, grabbing onto Izaya's clothing as he did.

Mr. Heiwajima's shoulder hit the nearby coffee table with a loud smack. The force jolted the coffee table, and the piece of bitten Pocky Izaya had set on the box went rolling off.

Howling in pain, the man loosened his hold on Izaya's shirt.

Scrambling to get up, his heart about ready to jump out of his ribcage, Izaya tore away from his attacker.

Growling, Mr. Heiwajima was not that easily taken down. He quickly righted himself to chase after the raven.

Izaya practically slammed into the table containing the massage oils in his desperate run to get there, causing some of them to fall off the table and onto their sides. Izaya knocked even more down as his shaky hands reached for the knife that rested there.

Izaya flicked the blade out of its confines and turned around just in time to see Mr. Heiwajima closing in. He slashed the knife through the air and across Mr. Heiwajima's cheek.

"AAH!" The older man yelled, a tight pain searing his face as blood seeped from the fresh cut. He stopped the assault, bringing his hands delicately up to his cheek in disbelief.

Izaya held the knife in front of him menacingly, warningly, the blade tinted with blood.

"Get. Out." Izaya warned, his tone deadly.

"I could get you for attempted murder for this!" Mr. Heiwajima exclaimed.

"What about the part where the famous Heiwajima-san just tried to _rape_ a _man_..!" Izaya yelled back.

"HA! You think they'd believe a _nobody_ over me?"

"Shizuo will!" Izaya yelled loudly, taking in deep breaths, "Shizuo will believe me and you _know it_!"

Mr. Heiwajima's body shook with fury as he tried to wipe the blood off. However, it did nothing but leave a red smear, and more continued to seep through the open wound.

"You tell Shizuo about this and I'll make sure he's out on the streets with you," Mr. Heiwajima threatened, even more enraged at the sight of his blood on his hands, "And I'll do something worse to you if you aren't out of here soon!"

With that, Mr. Heiwajima turned on his heel and stomped right out of the hotel room.

Izaya dashed to the door after seeing him leave, slamming it shut and locking every lock available before he leaned his back against the door and stared blindly into the hotel room.

His entire body was shaking uncontrollably.

"... damn it..." He cursed, tightening his hold on the knife in his hand, "DAMN IT!"

He screamed, yanking the knife up in the air and throwing it. The blade hit the carpet with a dull thud, bouncing before lying still.

Izaya stared at it. A bit of red had gotten on the carpet.

His shoulders slumped.

"... damn it," he repeated, walking over to where he had just thrown the knife. He leaned down and picked it up, tensely walking to the kitchen. He turned the faucet on, all the way to hot, washing off the blade, "Made me dirty my knife for the likes of you."

When the blade was clean, he clumsily set it on the bar and grabbed a rag, wetting it before returning to the soiled part of the carpet. Getting down on his knees, he scrubbed the small spot until the blood was gone.

Throwing the rag in the laundry basket, he quickly grabbed his knife and headed for the bedroom.

He didn't quite feel safe without his knife now.

With tremors still wracking his body, Izaya slid down into the cool sheets, breathing deeply against the pillow.

Numbed and confused, Izaya only wished Shizuo was with him.

* * *

_Giveortake: Yes, angst has started D: My least favorite part!_

_A. E. Stover: Though Kadota did not come to the rescue, I did like your idea XD _

_oCherryxLimeadeo: Is this what you thought I had planned? Hehe_

_Blindsighted: *pokes* You didn't die, right! D:_

_I Like To Stalk You: I put an explanation after your review :3_

_blackwingsgreeneyes: I also ship ShizuoxVorona, which is why I didn't make her a bitch here xD_

_Allen Nara: Continue to stomp on him ;_;_

_SymmetricalUndo: :D Well thank you~ Though I probably didn't succeed in putting a smile on your face in this chapter Dx_

_To all my readers: ... D: This hurt to write, guys. But deep breaths, it's over._


	24. This Wasnt Part Of The Deal

**Title: **Beautiful Mess**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

**NOTE: **Based off the movie Pretty Woman, however, it will have MAJOR changes. And smut.

* * *

After a hardy lunch and some animated chatting alongside Vorona and her father, Shizuo found himself returning to the hotel just before dinner time. He really had not planned to stay for as long as he did, but all-in-all, he had himself a good time.

And he was extremely grateful the whole marriage thing hadn't turned into a hassle. Shizuo was not blind, however. By her flighty eyes and reserved body-language, he knew without a doubt that the news of another possible lover did not settle well with the blonde beauty, even though her smile was bright throughout the day.

As if he didn't respect that woman already.

"Ah.. Heiwajima-san!"

Shizuo's feet slowed to a stop when a feminine voice called his name, and looked toward the front desk. A woman stood there, beckoning him to come closer.

Changing his route, Shizuo strode over to the woman whose name tag read 'Kasahara Mitsu', reaching for the piece of paper she was offering.

"What's this?" Shizuo asked, flipping the paper over curiously.

"Shiki-san called, sir," she spoke, catching Shizuo's attention immediately, "That's his contact information. He said it was important to let you know he called, and that he would like you to call him back tomorrow."

Shizuo stared at the number in contemplation.

"... sir?" Mitsu asked when Shizuo didn't move. As if that snapped him out of his thoughts, Shizuo smiled at her.

"Thanks," Shizuo said, turning around and continuing his way to the elevators.

"Heiwajima-san."

Raising his eyebrow when yet another person stopped him, this one male, Shizuo halted and waited as the manager of the hotel approached him cautiously.

"Excuse me, but... did you plan on having any company while you were out today?" Kadota questioned. He had been bothered by Mr. Heiwajima's presence here the entire day, especially when said man came back down to the lobby with a slash across his cheek that had most certainly not been there when he had entered.

Kadota had sent a maid up to clean the room even though they were not scheduled to do so for at least another day, just to make sure Izaya was alright.

The maid had returned to him saying there was nothing abnormal other than a myriad of oil bottles tipped over.

Shizuo's eyebrows furrowed.

Company? This man already knew of Izaya's presence...

Ah!

Shizuo flashed a sheepish grin.

"As a matter-of-fact, I did. Sorry... I'll make sure any guests are signed in from now on," Shizuo promised. He had told Izaya to call Kida this morning. The raven must have taken his advice.

Kadota said nothing more as he watched the man walk toward the elevators. Something still felt off.

* * *

Shizuo entered into a dimly lit room. Only the kitchen's white, luminescent glow scattered through the air, casting long shadows over the walls and furniture.

Raising an eyebrow, Shizuo shut the door behind him gently and slipped off his shoes.

Was Izaya taking a nap?

As if to answer that question, something moved, and Shizuo's gaze fell on Izaya standing in the bedroom door-frame.

"Welcome home, Shizu-chan," Izaya greeted, crossing his arms and leaning against the door-frame. It was a familiar pose, but this time, the man was not wearing a dress. In fact, he was still dressed in his pajamas.

"Were you napping?" Shizuo asked, slipping off his coat and undoing his tie before heading toward the kitchen for a drink.

Izaya tread into the living room, dropping his knees on the cushions of the couch and leaning over the back to continue watching Shizuo upon the fridge.

"Not really. Just resting," Izaya answered, bending his body to rest his chin on the back of the couch, "How was work today?"

A rather undignified snort was the immediate answer.

"There was no 'work' today," Shizuo admitted with a sigh, looking troubled as he poured himself a cold glass of milk, "My dear father decided to set up an omiai for me-"

Shizuo didn't see the hurt that flashed over Izaya's expression.

".. and didn't even _tell _me until I had just enough time to get there," Shizuo continued, pausing to take a quick swig of milk, "Thankfully, I sorted things out so it didn't end in a complete disaster, but it was still humiliating!"

Izaya avoided Shizuo's eyes, even as the man walked over to the couch carrying his glass of milk. Feeling the couch cushions sink in next to him, Izaya turned around and sat properly, fingers absentmindedly running back and forth over the soft material beneath him in short, jerky movements.

"... Izaya?" Shizuo asked, curiously watching the fidgeting man next to him. The raven was usually either all over him or chatting up a storm. This timidness was certainly not his forte.

"... I decided that I'm going to go back to my family. Try, at least," Izaya spoke after a pause, finally turning Shizuo's way.

The smile he received made his heart flutter happily.

"Good. No, better than good, that's great," Shizuo insisted, relieved, "To tell you the truth, I thought I was going to get murdered in my sleep if you didn't."

"... what?" Izaya asked, a discreet smile tugging on his lips.

"That sister of yours. Mairu. I don't think she liked me very much. She looked at me like I was keeping you prisoner or something," Shizuo confessed, scowling. Izaya couldn't help but chuckle.

"She was just... afraid to see the same thing happen twice," Izaya muttered.

'Just like I am,' he added in his mind.

He'd had more than enough time to think things over, and to evaluate his feelings. He'd barely gotten out of bed at all after that... incident.

Izaya felt repulsed to even think about it, but the harsh words bounced back and forth stuck in his mind and made him realize one very important thing.

Heiwajima Shizuo came with everything that had tore his life apart just years before.

And that terrified him.

It really was like reliving a part of his life he'd been trying desperately hard to forget. The business man, the people against this relationship, the possibility of marriage...

Shizuo turned it down now, but what about the next one? And the one after that?

Mr. Heiwajima would not quit. That man was proud and vicious. All it took was pulling the right strings, pushing the right nerves, and Shizuo's resolve to collapse. His need for familiarity, for money, for security, for power, would prevail.

And Izaya, once again, would be left alone.

After all, if none of that truly mattered to Shizuo, why hadn't the blond left a long time ago? He obviously disliked his father.

Izaya had to face the facts. He loved this man. He wanted the best for this man.

His current setting was a lot better than the possibility of being shunned and on the streets.

_Look_ at this man.

Shizuo knew nothing _but _this world.

It's not easy to let go of something that has been engraved in you.

Izaya was tired. He'd already taken a gamble once, and lost everything.

He didn't want to do it again.

Which is why he would leave before anything even had the chance to start.

Unfortunately, Shizuo didn't think much of that statement, nor did he know of Izaya's inner turmoil.

"Well now you can prove her wrong," Shizuo said with a grin.

Izaya tried his best to mirror that grin, but it came out halfheartedly.

"Yeah. Then... I'll leave tomorrow," Izaya said, holding his breath.

Shizuo paused in his quest to take another drink of milk, lowering the glass and hesitantly looking at Izaya.

"... tomorrow?" Shizuo recited, feeling like a deer caught in headlights. He'd been so focused on how proud he was of Izaya for this decision that he hadn't even realized what the decision _meant_. Of course Izaya would have to leave if he was going back to his family.

But the even greater shocker was that word. Tomorrow.

That... that wasn't right!

Tomorrow was... the sixth day.

… when had his leave even come to be that _close_?

It seemed like Izaya was out on the balcony filing papers just hours ago. How did a single person manage to become a comfortable part of life after only five days?

"That..." Shizuo spoke before he could even properly gather his swirling thoughts, "wasn't part of our deal."

Bitterness flashed over Izaya's eyes for a split second.

But as quickly as it came, it was gone, and Izaya was sighing dramatically. He offered a dry chuckle as he waved his hand in the air.

"Ah, it's no big deal. You've paid me more than enough with clothes and food alone, so you don't have to give me the money," Izaya said flippantly, smirk wide on his lips and completely betraying what he felt inside, "I know this isn't very business-like, but when was I ever one to follow rules?"

Suddenly irked, Shizuo held up his hand.

"No, I'll give you the money, but..." Shizuo trailed off, fighting off the panic threatening to overtake him.

"And anyway," Izaya continued as if Shizuo hadn't interrupted, "you said you wanted me here until that thing with Shiki is over. And you clearly turned that do-"

"No!" Shizuo said quickly, a tad louder than he had intended. It surprised Izaya, and made him snap his jaw shut. Shizuo got up and hastily walked over to the coat he had hung up, reaching in the pocket, "That isn't over. Shiki-san just left me a message today. He wants me to contact him tomorrow."

Shizuo held the contact information up as he walked back over to Izaya.

The raven's eyes flickered from the paper to Shizuo's face uncomfortably, until the blond was sitting next to him again.

"... you still don't need me around," Izaya pushed.

Shizuo sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Aren't you rushing into this?" Shizuo asked gently, tossing the piece of paper on the coffee table and turning his full body toward Izaya, "I'm happy you're going back to your family. You know I am. But... I mean, you don't even know what will happen yet! And I'm sorry for bringing that up, that really isn't something that's going to encourage you but... but just in case it goes bad... what will you do then? Go back to Kida?"

That intense golden gaze was making Izaya want to squirm.

"... Kida isn't _that_ bad," Izaya joked weakly.

"You know what I mean," Shizuo said pointedly. Izaya thought the tone condescending and straightened.

"Whether you like it or not, that _is_ where I live," Izaya spoke with a vigor, leaving no room for argument as he pressed on, "If my parents reject me, are you planning on paying me more money to stay here?"

"If that's what it takes, fine," Shizuo agreed, immediately realizing that was the wrong thing to say just by the look on Izaya's face.

"What am I? Some charity case? You going to buy me a house while you're at it?" Izaya exclaimed, standing up, "I'll deal with my problems on my own, and while I'm doing that, why don't you learn that money can't solve everything!"

Shizuo shot up off the couch in pursuit when the raven turned and headed toward the bedroom.

"I don't think that!" Shizuo insisted, catching Izaya's shoulder and holding on until he reluctantly turned back around, "I'm just trying to help you!"

"Great. Then drop me off at my parents' house tomorrow. You said you were off work, right?" Izaya asked, crossing his arms. He tried to hide the fact that he was shaking. Why did Shizuo have to be insistent on him _staying_? It wasn't fair! It kept giving him hope, and that just made it hurt all the more!

Shizuo took in a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. He really wasn't good with arguments.

But he had to try.

However, while collecting himself, Izaya had stubbornly turned his head toward the kitchen, so that the light slipped over both cheeks.

The pale skin on his left cheek was bruised. It wasn't much, but a light purple hue danced along his cheekbone.

Shizuo lifted his hand to brush his fingers over it on instinct, making Izaya jump and turn toward him. The bruising was once again hidden in darkness.

"How'd you get that?" Shizuo asked, going completely off topic.

Izaya had not looked in a mirror all day, but was immediately aware of what Shizuo could be talking about.

"That's not what we're talking about," Izaya remarked, shoving Shizuo's hand away from his face, "Are you going to drop me off tomorrow or not?"

A little miffed by the obvious avoidance, Shizuo sighed, bringing his hand up to rub at the nape of his neck.

"... I'm not going to give you anything that you don't want, Izaya. If you don't want money, fine. If you don't want my help, that's fine too," Shizuo promised slowly. He felt like he was walking on hot coals. All he knew was that he didn't want Izaya to leave yet.

The way the blond's head hung low made Izaya feel guilty. He bit his lip, trying not to get caught up in this man's rhythm. It was a far too easy thing to do.

"I just don't want to see you out on the streets. You deserve more than that. You..." Shizuo trailed off, leaving Izaya to hear the sound of his heart heating fast in the silence, "... one more day. I'll take you anywhere you want. As a thank you, if nothing else."

"... a thank you?" Izaya echoed, perplexed.

"For being my therapist," Shizuo replied with a small, hopeful, crooked grin. It was an infectious little move that forced the corner's of Izaya's lips up unwillingly.

But there was still that pang of bitterness seeded deep inside.

Izaya stared at the floor, knowing that what he should do and what he wanted to do were two opposite things.

Shizuo felt highly awkward standing there in silence, his plead hanging in the air like a cloud.

"... I'll stay," Izaya muttered, making Shizuo sag in relief, "depending on how you answer this question."

Shizuo grew still again as Izaya's eyes pinned him down.

"Er... yes?" Shizuo asked timidly.

"Tomorrow. Am I going out with you as this fake lover, or as a friend?"

Shizuo blinked, letting the question seep into his brain. Izaya looked like he was examining him from head to toe, waiting for a reaction, and it made Shizuo feel nervous.

Fake lover or a friend?

Both sounded wrong on his tongue. But this was a serious question and... Shizuo suddenly felt horrible about what it was implying.

Shizuo didn't want a prostitute.

He just wanted Izaya.

"As a friend," Shizuo answered firmly.

Izaya stared for a moment longer before holding out his hand, palm facing up. Shizuo's gaze slid down curiously.

"Then pay me now. Tomorrow, I'm not here for work. I'm just hanging out with a friend," Izaya explained, looking expectant.

"... pfff," Shizuo laughed, going in search of his wallet.

Watching him rummage through his things to find the right amount of money, Izaya was still unsure of himself. This was dangerous territory.

However, hadn't he badgered Shizuo about taking risks?

As he felt the yen being placed in his hand, he figured he would take his own advice.

It was one more day.

One more day to gather his thoughts and calm his nerves about going home, and one more day to spend freely with the man he'd come to love.

If Shizuo could manage braving his fear of heights by walking across a balcony, Izaya could dip his foot in the water.

He wanted to.

He just prayed he wouldn't regret it.

"Thanks."

"Welcome."

And then there was a short silence, where both of them found themselves tongue-tied.

It was silly. It wasn't like anything had been drastically changed.

But neither were sure of how to act to their new situation.

"... I think I'll go take a bubble-bath," Izaya spoke, breaking the silence with a small grin, "and I'm sure you know I want ootoro tomorrow."

Shizuo smiled.

"Yeah, no problem," the blond replied as Izaya walked to the bathroom. When the door closed, Shizuo closed his eyes and swung his head back, exhaling deeply.

He made his way back over to the couch, plopping down on the cushions and staring at nothing in particular.

'Friend, hm?' He thought.

His eyes caught something on the ground, and he leaned forward to pick it up.

A bitten Pocky stick was thrown in the garbage seconds later.

* * *

_SymmetricalUndo: DDDDD: I would NEVER portray Shizuo like that!_

_FLONNIE B.: Hehe, I'm glad I'm keeping you on your toes :3_

_Aihara-Yuki: Hahaha, I'm not very active on LJ myself, sooo xD And I understand about university, hun. I definitely understand._

_AiZuS: "I wish a vending machine would fall on Shizuo's father" HAHA, this gave me a good laugh XD_

_A. E. Stover: I SHALL WORK ON MY EPIC SHOWDOWNS. xD I'm glad Shizuo's father doesn't come off as 'randomly thrown in to create drama man' but meshes in with the story well enough to make it seem real. OCs are so hard to work with in fanfiction xD;_

_Bani: Man-hag, LOL. And rofl, it was amusing to hear your ships, though I was never a NaruHina fan. I DO like Naruto, and I keep up with the manga, and I love SasuNaru, but YOU'RE RIGHT, I want to SMACK some sense into that brooding dude =.= Siiiigh, I can't even imagine how they'll end that manga now._

_ColdThumbs: I am normally an in-the-shadows reader too, so I totally understand :3 YAY for getting another fan for Pretty Woman :DD! My vocabulary.. hm.. I'm definitely flattered to hear that, but I am constantly trying to better my vocabulary xD I have a really long list of words that I collect while reading other fics, and I try to refer back to them while writing my chapters. Really happy you decided this fic was good enough for a review :)!_

_Giveortake: :D Sometimes I wish it was possible to completely un-watch that movie, read my fic, and then watch it for the 'first time' just to be able to see all the differences play out XD Oh well, plenty of fans are getting that experience!_

_Blindsighted: I love your comments over at the meme XD You can breathe easier, things have calmed down. For now._

_Mitsuno: I finally snuck you in the story, my dear :3!  
_

_To all my reviewers: Thanks, guys! The last chapter got the most reviews out of this whole fic! Loooove to see all your comments. _


	25. It's Who You're With

**Title: **Beautiful Mess**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

**NOTE: **Based off the movie Pretty Woman, however, it will have MAJOR changes. And smut.

* * *

Slowly slipping away from slumber, Shizuo opened his bleary eyes. The room was quiet and filled with the dim light of morning, the bed suddenly terribly comfortable. Why did beds seem so damn heavenly _after_ you wake up?

He was just about to let his eyelids slip closed again until he realized something was missing.

Something with gorgeous scarlet eyes and a snarky attitude.

Shizuo sat up, looking around the room in a rush.

No sign of the raven, but all the clothes he had bought still hung in the open closet. That wasn't enough calm the blond, however.

'He wouldn't just... _leave_, would he?' Shizuo thought and, in a panic, shot off the bed and took wide steps out into the living room.

Because he very well could have left. He'd gotten his money, hadn't he?

Shizuo really didn't want to believe that. Izaya promised to stay, at least for today!

… well, he'd never really _promised_, per say...

Shizuo's lips thinned as he glanced around the living room.

The door to the balcony was open.

Taking a deep breath, Shizuo walked over to it. His body deflated the moment he laid eyes on Izaya leaning against the banister outside.

'Jeez...' Shizuo thought brazenly, crossing his arms tightly. He willed himself to calm down. If Izaya had run off, it really wouldn't have been a big surprise. That brief money exchange last night cut the last chain holding him here.

If he had gone to his parent's house, or even back to Kida's, it wouldn't be a big deal.

…

Izaya turned around at that moment, noticing his presence.

"Good morning, Shizu-chan~" Izaya spoke with smiling eyes.

With a suddenly heavy chest, Shizuo returned the greeting, though his thoughts continued to stray.

Was that going to be the last 'good morning' he'd hear from the raven? … no, no, what was he thinking? It was silly, acting like Izaya was going to walk off the face of the earth. He'd be right in this very town! They could even meet up if they ever wanted and... hang out... or something.

…

Shizuo wasn't sure if that was all he wanted from the raven. But that-

"Soooo, where are we going?"

Blinking, Shizuo realized Izaya was standing right in front of him. Wow, had he really zoned out like that?

Well, at least that meant Izaya wasn't going to try to pull another plead for him to walk out on the balcony. He didn't want to go for a repeat of that, unless he could rewind time and go for that kiss just a little earlier...

Shizuo hid his thoughts as he turned toward the kitchen, speaking over his shoulder.

"Well, have you eaten yet?" Shizuo asked.

"Nope! Didn't know when you were taking me to get ootoro," Izaya reminded, opting to leave the balcony door wide open as he trailed inside behind Shizuo.

"It's nine in the morning. Ootoro isn't usually for breakfast," Shizuo replied with a grin, getting himself another glass of milk.

"It should be," Izaya replied, eying the white liquid in Shizuo's glass, "You know, I'm almost surprised you don't put sugar in that."

"... sugar in milk?" Shizuo questioned, his upper lip curling up.

"Sugar in tea?" Izaya mimicked, making the same disgusted face.

"Sugar in tea is perfectly acceptable," Shizuo defended himself. Though, he knew that putting as _much_ sugar in as he did was not the healthiest thing. What could he say, he had a sweet tooth the size of Asia.

Izaya just shook his head as if the business man was a lost cause, until his eyes landed on the piece of paper lying on the coffee table.

"... you have to call Shiki today, right?" Izaya asked.

Shizuo followed his gaze. He hadn't even remembered until now.

"Yeah, but I'll call him later. It's his day off too, I'm sure," Shizuo said with a shrug, leaning against the counter, "And as far as where we're going today, I believe I was going to leave that up to you."

Izaya mimicked Shizuo's pose by leaning on the counter next to him.

"Well, if it's completely my decision, then go get dressed in something casual."

A single blond eyebrow rose.

"What do you have planned?"

"Though it was nice in the beginning... really nice... I've gotten a little fed up with all this posh décor and awfully expensive food," Izaya explained, looking bored as he waved a hand in the air, "Lets go downtown; I'll show you what you snobs have been missing!"

"I resent that remark. And I have to say, I'm a little scared."

"The man who walked out on the balcony after his self-proclaimed fear of heights? Nah. Hahaha, it's what _normal_ people do. Arcades, karaoke, fairs, bowling alleys, a little thing called _fun_."

Shizuo elbowed him in the back when he passed to get out of the kitchen.

"I know what fun is," Shizuo defended, rolling his eyes, "Though I don't think I've been to an arcade since I was little."

Izaya's eyes lit up.

"Great! So we'll go there first! I am going to whoop your ass in every game!"

Shizuo snorted.

"It can't be that hard."

* * *

Shizuo took back his previous statement.

After five rounds of air hockey, four rounds at some fighting game, and eight car races with Izaya coming out the victor of every single one, Shizuo would say it was most definitely that hard.

"Do you know people around here? You must have these things rigged," Shizuo complained, making Izaya laugh.

"Don't be a sore loser, Shizu-chan~! There is no way I can rig your atrocious coordination skills," Izaya teased, loving the sour look on Shizuo's face.

The blond had dressed in a light gray t-shirt and dark blue jeans, and though Izaya knew the simple outfit probably cost more than the money he got paid yesterday, it was refreshing. And he looked damn good in it. Even though Shizuo had insisted on wearing sunglasses to cover those caramel eyes, to not get as much attention, it really wasn't doing anything.

Forget attention from fame, getting attention from girls was more likely. Izaya was keenly aware of eyes looking their way, though he was nearly one-hundred percent certain that the blond remained oblivious.

Izaya kind of liked that fact. Shizuo's full attention was on him.

Usually glaring at him after he won a game, but still.

"Well my atrocious coordination skills and I give up," Shizuo sighed, leaning back comfortably in the plastic seat beneath him. The screen in front of his face prompted for more coins, "Where to next, navigator?"

"Oh Shizu-chan, still so much to learn. Instead of having your limo at your beck-and-call, how about we just walk around until something catches our eye, ne?" Izaya suggested, hopping out of the seat. Shizuo looked conflicted as he copied the move.

"But that wastes the day. Isn't there anything specific you'd want to do? Something you've never done before? I could take you... I don't know, horseback riding, on a ride in a helicopter; things you might not have the chance to do again."

A mysterious smile spread on Izaya's lips as they made their way out of the arcade.

"It's not about where you are. It's about who you're with," Izaya spoke, catching Shizuo's eye for a somehow long two seconds before grinning widely, "And you're with me, so that's like, the best privilege ever!"

Shizuo snorted, amusement dancing in his eyes.

He secretly agreed, but didn't want to boost any egos.

And so they walked, talking about anything and everything like two best friends who'd known each other all their lives. Izaya opened up about his family more, describing the old days, and Shizuo did the same, admitting his rather sheltered childhood.

What could have been very uncomfortable subjects were made easy by accepting eyes and little jokes.

Then Izaya felt his stomach rumble.

"Hey, when do I get my ootoro?" Izaya inquired.

"... ootoro? This is a day free of snobs! Why would you want to go somewhere with such expensive fish!" Shizuo exclaimed dramatically. Izaya's jaw dropped before it snapped shut and his eyes narrowed.

"Shizu-chan."

It was a warning, laced with amusement, that made Shizuo laugh warmly.

* * *

Izaya snickered as he looked around the lavish restaurant they sat in. He had to admit, they looked slightly out of place dressed as casually as they were. The stares were nothing compared to the ones he'd received at the hotel in his short shorts, however.

It didn't matter, though, because the waiter brought his ootoro to their table. Shizuo had ordered some kind of beef, Kobe or whatever. The blond insisted he try it, but he highly doubted it'd be better than the pink meat he was savoring in his mouth at the moment.

How did something just _melt_ on your tongue like this?

Across the table, Shizuo avidly watched the raven with smiling eyes. Every time Izaya took a bite, his expression went all heavenly, and it was extremely cute.

"Good?" Shizuo asked needlessly.

"Very," Izaya agreed, leaning his elbows on the table and slouching over the plate without a care. Shizuo held back the urge to tell him to sit correctly.

"Waiter?" Shizuo signaled when a man in a black tailored suit was walking by, "Could I get a Momosa, please?"

"... I bet that's a really sugary peach drink," Izaya accused.

"It's champagne and orange juice mixed together. I _can _survive without sugar, you know," Shizuo rebutted.

"Hrmmm," Izaya hummed, looking skeptical, "Dunno about that. … heh, are you alright with being here like this?"

Izaya was glancing to his side, noticing some of the waiters watching them. Probably thinking they might be the eat-and-run type.

Shizuo picked up his glass of water and smiled against the rim.

"What do you mean?" Shizuo asked, taking a sip.

"I _mean_, not exactly following the dress code."

"We would have been entirely out of place if we were at the arcade in slacks and dress shoes. Something had to give somewhere. And you're not helping by the way you're sitting," Shizuo replied. Izaya looked surprised for a second, looking down at his elbows. With a sheepish grin, he drug them off the table and sat straight. Shizuo grinned in response, "But hey, what do I care? Like you said earlier. It doesn't matter where you are. It's who you're with."

With that, Shizuo purposefully leaned his elbows on the table, pretending to not even notice Izaya's widening eyes before turning attention back to his meal.

Izaya nearly felt the need to squirm at the warmth he felt soar through his chest. That was the second time this man had listened carefully to Izaya's advice and then threw it right back at him in a way that took the raven's breath away.

His fingers curls in his lap.

"..."

Izaya's mouth opened, but no sound came, the move completely missed by Shizuo. When the waiter suddenly returned with Shizuo's Momosa, Izaya turned his burning face down to his plate and hastily took another bite.

What the hell was he even thinking about saying just then?

Nothing good for his heart, he was sure.

Damn it, now he was just frustrated. He tried his best to shake it off.

"Ah, I'll be right back," Shizuo announced, glancing at his watch. Now at high noon, it seemed a more appropriate time to contact Shiki. He wanted the conversation to be private for many different reasons.

"... don't go running off. I still want to take you to a few places," Izaya warned with one side of his lips curved up.

"Same goes to you," Shizuo replied, standing up. Just remembering this morning when he woke up to Izaya missing made him want to frown.

Izaya raised an eyebrow, but Shizuo continued on, venturing to the restroom.

Leaning against a marble counter, Shizuo took his phone out and pressed the appropriate digits. The ringing that followed left him anxious.

What could the man possibly have to say?

There was a click and a light shuffle before a voice streamed through the speaker.

"Shiki residence."

Shizuo blinked in surprise.

His home phone?

"Yeah, this is Heiwajima Shizuo. I-"

"Heiwajima-san. I'm glad you called early," was the response of whom Shizuo was now sure was Shiki himself.

"What exactly is this call about, sir? I figured the final decision on the deal was a no, considering our last chat and the absence of contact," Shizuo explained, tapping his fingers against the counter.

"The final decision _is_ a no. How could I continue any dealings with a company whose CEO warns me of my downfall in doing so?" Shiki asked. Shizuo wondered that himself.

"Then..." Shizuo trailed off.

"I hate telephones, Heiwajima-san."

"... huh?"

"I prefer talking to others face to face. You can't get a true sense of who people are by just hearing a voice," Shiki continued smoothly, "I apologize for intruding on your day off, but I promise it won't take long. I will gladly stop by your hotel."

"... sir, with all due respect, unless I know what this is about-"

"I want to make another deal, and I would like to discuss it with you alone. No company involvement," Shiki informed, still managing to be vague in a way that frustrated Shizuo.

His interest was piqued, however.

Whatever this man may be talking about, it was going to go through the blond first, not his father.

"Then... we can meet in my hotel's lounge. Say around six? I am with someone at the moment..." Shizuo said, realizing just at that moment that he was actually talking to Izaya's ex. It was weird.

"Six, then. I'll let you get back to your company," Shiki dismissed.

"Until then," Shizuo bid his own farewell and ended the call. Sliding the cell in his pocket, he pushed off of the counter and turned around, meeting his own eyes in the mirror, "... the hell did you just do?"

Was he getting too power-hungry? Just the thought of possibly settling a business deal without his father looming over his shoulder sent blood rushing through his veins.

It was a silly prospect, though. After all, what good could come out of dealing with a man who is almost bankrupt?

But he guessed it wasn't just any man. This was a man that he had admired for the way he ran things without being the money-obsessed asshole that his father turned out to be.

Then Izaya's story broke through his mind and messed with that admiration. The man who had been with Izaya threw him away to marry into money, did he not? It all seemed so contradictory. If anything, Shizuo had become curious about this Shiki.

He wasn't going to tell Izaya this until dinner time came much closer. The raven would probably be uncomfortable knowing Shiki was going to the Tokyo Hyatt.

… had Izaya even planned on spending the night tonight? Surely he wouldn't ask to be taken back to his parents' house so late?

Shizuo knew they had to go back to the hotel if Izaya wanted any of his belongings. He would have to wait in the room while Shizuo spoke with Shiki, because surely he wouldn't want to confront the man. This bought some time.

Shizuo suddenly wished he'd asked Shiki to meet him even later in the day.

Then Shizuo nearly smacked himself in the forehead.

How desperate was he to make Izaya stay?

_Why_ was he desperate to make Izaya stay?

"_... Shizuo, do you by chance already have someone who has caught your fancy?"_

After a deep breath to collect himself, Shizuo made his way back to the waiting Izaya.

* * *

"Shiki's what?"

Shizuo rubbed the back of his nape.

It wasn't until four-thirty that Shizuo brought up the phone call. They'd finished their meal and drove back into town, Izaya dragging him to a local fair after the business man had flatly turned down anything that resembled karaoke. Though he was pretty damn sure he'd be better than Izaya, if his memory of a bubble bath and Rick Astley stood true.

Regardless, Shizuo found out rather quickly that anything that spun 'round and 'round made him sick.

Izaya was having fun, though.

Shizuo wondered if this is what 'normal people' did for fun, or if it was just 'wannabe kids'.

Then Izaya had shoved a big pink ball of fluffy sugar in his mouth and he determined he loved the place. Why he'd never had cotton candy before, he would never understand.

The blush on Izaya's face when Shizuo made sure he got every single bit of fluff off the raven's finger was worth it, too.

Shizuo liked that blush. It was almost... shy, even. A completely different reaction than when he'd playfully nipped at Izaya's fingers while he was fed grapes.

Now, the raven just looked scandalized.

"He wants to talk to me face to face... so we're meeting in the hotel lounge," Shizuo explained, sitting comfortably in the limo, "It has nothing to do with you. You can just stay up in the room. I won't be long."

Izaya frowned at the sheer awkwardness he felt. Were the only two men he'd ever loved going to become chummy now?

He shook his head.

"No, that's fine. Just surprised me. Why does he want to see you?" Izaya asked, keeping his thoughts to himself.

"I don't even know that. He wouldn't go into detail."

"He doesn't like phones," Izaya stated, glancing out the window.

Shizuo blinked. Something swelled uncomfortably in his chest.

Of course Izaya would know a little thing like that.

"So are we going back to the hotel?" Izaya asked.

"Yeah. … you're staying the night, right?" Shizuo asked hesitantly.

Izaya continued to stare out the window and shrugged.

"I guess."

"... am I going to see you after this?" Shizuo felt the words rush out before he could even think to stop them.

Izaya's eyes widened a fraction before his head turned toward Shizuo.

"... what?"

Shizuo busied himself with pouring a glass of champagne so he could avoid the scarlet gaze.

"Well... today was fun, right? I mean, I'm not ever getting on anything that spins again," Shizuo chatted, making Izaya grin a bit, "but I wouldn't mind doing it again."

"... hm," Izaya muttered, unable to stop the smile from crawling on his lips as he stared down at the limo floor, "... I'll think about it if you buy me ootoro."

"... greedy little shit," Shizuo complained.

It wasn't the answer he'd hoped for. In fact, he didn't even know exactly what he had been hoping for. But Izaya looked happy, so he was content with it.

And Izaya _was_ happy.

Knowing Shizuo would want to see him again without having to pay for his services was incredible. Maybe, just maybe, this was enough. Izaya determined he would rather be able to keep Shizuo close than to risk being _too_ close and lose it all.

As far as Mr. Heiwajima went...

Izaya frowned, suddenly uneasy again.

But would it be a wise decision to continue to be around Shizuo?

Izaya knew all too well how it felt to be between a rock and a hard place, and it was not fun at all.

'But he's worth it,' Izaya's mind reminded him.

The limo pulled up to the hotel, and they both exited the vehicle.

"Go on up. I'll wait down here," Shizuo instructed after walking Izaya over to the elevators. Izaya pressed the UP button.

"Yeah. I'll... start packing," Izaya replied.

"... yeah."

They stared at each other, then, unable to break eye contact, both with words left dancing on their closed lips, until the elevator dinged.

The doors sliding open broke their trance, and Izaya greeted the bell boy happily.

Shizuo waited in the lounge.

* * *

_Allen Nara: Rofl, yaoi remake of Pretty Woman, TAKE ONE 8D _

_KuroyuuhiNoKanashii: Hm. Well, there's no real reason for Shizuo to question the bruise, since he has no idea about what happened, and the maid had cleaned up the spilled bottles before Shizuo even got there, so he knew nothing about that either. _

_SymmetricalUndo: I feel like pushing them together sometimes, too xD Like right there at the elevator!_ **OMAKE:** Bell boy rushes out and pushes Izaya into Shizuo, they kiss, they admit their love, HAPPY HAPPY JOY JOY :D Rofl

_xBlackCherryBlossomx: :3! Thank you very much~! _

_Bani: Oh gawdz, I did not even THINK about therapist being "the rapist" while writing that scene, man... that's terrible.. XDDD Aaaaw, hun, I'll add you! _ **OMAKE REDONE:** _Bani _rushes out and pushes Izaya into Shizuo, they kiss, they admit their love, HAPPY HAPPY JOY JOY :D

_AiZuS: Watch iiiiiiiiiiiit!_

_To all my readers: Oh noes, back in college Dx I'll still manage to write, if I know myself well enough hehe_


	26. Past and Present

**Title: **Beautiful Mess**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

**NOTE: **Based off the movie Pretty Woman, however, it will have MAJOR changes. And smut.

* * *

Shiki wasn't early at all. In fact, Shizuo was sure the man came walking in those doors the very moment the clock struck six.

'How punctual,' Shizuo thought, raising a hand to be noticed.

"Heiwajima-san," Shiki greeted, throwing a pack of cigarettes on the table and setting a small briefcase on the floor as he sat in a plush chair perpendicular to Shizuo's own, "I'm guessing there's no smoking in here."

"Sadly, no," Shizuo replied with a small grin.

"Do you smoke?"

"I used to. Haven't had one in quite a while," Shizuo explained.

"Probably for the best," Shiki answered, turning keen eyes to the environment around them before they settled back on Shizuo, "Do you mind if I ask a personal question?"

"I don't mind if you ask, but an answer is not a certainty."

"Fair enough. How is your relationship with your father?" Shiki asked.

Shizuo steeled himself.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, I'm assuming that a son who ruins the chance of his father getting millions of dollars is not on very good terms with him."

"..." Shizuo hesitated in replying before he sighed and leaned further back in the chair, "I already told you. He was using you to his advantage."

"And I'm glad you did tell me. Thanks to that, I found someone else to merge with," Shiki spoke, reaching for the briefcase at his side and working on the latches.

"You sure these people don't have the same intentions my father did?" Shizuo asked warningly.

"Due to that incident, I practically ripped these guys apart to make sure there were no loopholes. I'm not a push-over," Shiki replied, opening the case and turning it toward Shizuo. Shizuo stared down at the papers that littered the insides, the very top one being a colorful brochure of sorts.

"Why are you showing me this?"

"Go ahead and look through this stuff if you want. These papers tell you everything you'd need to know if you worked there."

"... again, why are you showing me this?" Shizuo prompted, not understanding the meaning behind it.

"Just in case you want a job there," Shiki proposed, catching Shizuo off-guard, "Now, compared to where you are now, it's nothing. You'd be back as an underling, making much less money than you do now. But it is a solid company that you can build on."

Shizuo tentatively reached for the brochure with his eyebrows scrunched together tightly.

"... heh. Why would you just offer this to me out of the blue?" Shizuo asked accusingly.

"Because I don't meet many people like you in the business world. By merging with this company, I have the chance to rebuild my own. I'm starting out fresh. You are the kind of people I would like to employ, because I'm out for more than profit."

Shizuo stared at the glossy paper in his hand, flipping it in-between his fingers absentmindedly.

Then he threw it back in the briefcase and turned his body toward Shiki, leaning forward so his elbows rested loosely on his knees.

"Since you feel the need to get personal with me, may I do the same?" Shizuo inquired, stern. He could tell the sudden change in subject surprised Shiki, even though the man's expression hardly changed.

"... what would you like to know?"

"Are you happily married?" Shizuo asked simply.

Shiki blinked.

"Yes. I am," Shiki answered, smiling a bit as he continued, "You're at a ripe age, am I right? Your father trying to get you to wed?"

"Yes, against my will," Shizuo answered with a frown, before completely changing the subject again, "Shiki-san, do you have any regrets?"

Shiki raised a brow.

"Regrets?" Shiki asked, unsure of where this was going.

"Yeah. Anything you wish you could take back."

"We all have regrets, Heiwajima-san."

"Shizuo, please."

"... Shizuo-san," Shiki repeated agreeably.

"Do you regret marrying your wife? It was an arranged marriage, was it not?" Shizuo asked with searching eyes.

"It was," Shiki confirmed, looking slightly confused, "Are you afraid you'll regret marrying-"

"This isn't about me. It's about you. I'm trying to figure you out. Do you, or do you not, regret marrying your wife?"

There was a pause, before Shiki straightened.

"I love my wife, Shizuo-san. I do not regret it," Shiki spoke without a trace of dishonesty.

Shizuo took a deep breath.

"Then do you regret Izaya?"

Shizuo couldn't quite read the unblinking eyes in front of him, but the man had gone very still. Those around them may have misinterpreted the moment as a staring contest, though the idea of such a thing with the two men involved was almost comical.

Finally, the older man shifted in a way that almost made Shizuo think he was uncomfortable before continuing the conversation.

"... I'm trying to understand how you even know about that," Shiki responded carefully. Shizuo shook his head.

"Doesn't matter how I know. But what does matter is that knowing makes me weary of you because as far as I know, you left him to chase money and fame," Shizuo said bluntly, looking torn as he continued, "I'm sick of seeing that already. My brother was chased away because that's all my father cared about, and he's very near losing me now. If I do take this offer, I don't want to see something similar happen again."

Shiki regarded him attentively, as if he needed time to collect his words before saying them.

"... people make mistakes. People come to a point in their lives where they have to figure out who they are and what they want. I'm sure you understand that all too well," Shiki said with a pointed look that Shizuo could immediately identify with, "I didn't have the conscience you do at you're age, Shizuo-san. I didn't know what I wanted. I do love my wife very much, so I do not regret what happened with Izaya. … but if I could go back and change how things happened, I would."

Shizuo stared at the carpet with a frown marring his features. Shiki knew the blond wasn't sure what to believe.

"The fact a percentage of my earnings goes to charity. You know about that, right?" Shiki continued. Shizuo looked up in surprise.

"Yeah?"

"The charity I give to helps homeless teens across the world. Teens with nowhere to go. I knew Izaya's family situation, and I knew he felt ashamed to return. That boy was far too stubborn for his own good. After he ran off, it was the only thing I could think of as consolidation."

Instead of easing Shizuo, a sharp feeling of anger shot through him.

"But you could have found him! You had all the money in the world!" Shizuo exclaimed. He knew that Shiki probably didn't know of Izaya's life as a prostitute, but damn it, Shizuo _did_! Maybe if something could have been done back then, he wouldn't have had to...

"I did, and I tracked him down to apologize," Shiki spoke, looking reminiscent as he stared at no particular point on the wall, "He slammed the door in my face. After that, I let him be."

It hurt.

Just imaging how Izaya felt in that moment, hurt.

However, Shizuo couldn't find the will to hate this man. After all, if things hadn't turned out the way that they did, Shizuo would have never met the raven. He would have never stopped for directions that night. He probably would still be bending to his father's will.

And, looking at Shiki now, Shizuo deemed the words sincere.

"... he's okay now," Shizuo muttered, just loud enough for Shiki to hear. Immediately understanding, a small smile rose on Shiki's lips.

"I knew he would be," Shiki sighed. He was not going to go into detail about things like how Heiwajima Shizuo knew Izaya in the first place. It was a touchy subject, and there was no reason to continue it.

"Thank you for telling me that," Shizuo said honestly. Shiki shook his head modestly before turning attention back to the briefcase on the table in front of them.

"Now, would you like to discuss this more?"

Shizuo stared at the papers.

"... yeah, I would."

* * *

Up in the hotel room, Izaya was staying true to his word and packing his things.

When he got to the dress, he gave a short laugh. It had been cleaned and completely stain-free due to miracle detergent these rich people used. Some of the maids had insisted it would be a tragedy to throw it away.

Izaya clutched at the fabric, not knowing what to do. He was pretty sure he'd never be needing a dress again. Maybe keep it for pranks? Give it to one of the maids? Ruka had most certainly gushed over it when she was helping him with the make-over.

A shrill ring cut off his thoughts. Izaya laid the dress down and made his way over to the phone.

"Hello?" Izaya answered easily, leaning over the table as he pressed the phone to his ear. Shizuo's threats to not answer the phone had not deterred the raven in the least.

"Izaya?"

Surprised to hear his name coming from Shizuo's phone, Izaya tried to figure out why that voice sounded familiar. His name had been said in a rushed, yet unsure manner... definitely male... but Izaya couldn't quite place it.

"Yeah... who's this?" Izaya asked defensively. A shaky, relieved sigh sounded through the phone before it was quickly cut off.

"This is Mikado," was the immediate answer. Izaya's thought process went from 'Aha!' to 'What the hell is Mikado calling me for?' before said man could continue in a rush, "Izaya, you gotta come to Sanno hospital right now. You're still with that rich guy, right? Kida's hurt and they won't see him because we don't have the money and he gave me this number-"

"What do you mean Kida's hurt?" Izaya stopped the tirade insistently.

"I- I... he's bleeding and I think his leg is broken and- they won't _see_ him!" Mikado choked at the end. Izaya thought he could very well be crying.

"How- … Sanno hospital, right? Emergency room? I'll be there in a second," Izaya said quickly, tossing the phone on its stand and jetting out of the room. He didn't even bother to put shoes on and vied to take the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator.

Kida didn't have the money for hospital bills. None of the people in that neighborhood did. No matter what the injury, they would try to tough it out and heal themselves. They had no choice.

That's why Kida at the emergency room sent warning alarms off in Izaya's mind.

He wouldn't be there for a little flesh wound.

A broken leg? Bleeding? How much?

Izaya wished he would have asked more, to quell his hammering heart, but he knew getting there as fast as possible was the best possible option.

It still didn't rest his mind, however.

How did Kida get such a serious injury, anyway? Was there some accident? Did-

Izaya felt his blood boil viciously at the final thought that crossed his mind, but didn't explore it any further, because he dashed out into the lobby.

He halted, looking around. It didn't take him long to spot the thick head of blond hair and scurried over.

"Shizuo!" Izaya called in attention before he was even at the man's side.

Both Shizuo and Shiki looked up, their eyes widening at his arrival.

Shizuo was immediately concerned by the panicked look and stood up.

"We have to go to Sanno hospital. Right now!" Izaya demanded.

"Izaya, what's wrong?" Shizuo asked quickly, looking him over. Hospital? Izaya wasn't hurt, was he?

"Kida's hurt! And the stupid hospital won't take him without payment!" Izaya replied, nearly bouncing on his feet. He wanted to_ go._

"I'll have to call for the limo to come to the front," Shizuo said, placing a hand on Izaya's shoulder and turning him around to start walking to the front desk, "Calm down."

"My ride is right out front," Shiki spoke up, leaning forward to snap the briefcase shut. Shizuo and Izaya both paused and looked over their shoulders.

Izaya looked contrite.

"Please," Shiki spoke, gesturing toward the front door.

Shizuo merely glanced at Izaya for confirmation.

Izaya hesitated for a brief second, stubbornly looking away, before deftly walking toward the front doors. Kida was what mattered here.

Within a minute, they were all seated in the back of Shiki's limo, heading for the hospital. Izaya and Shizuo sat on one side, with Izaya's eyes trained on the glass window next to him, and Shiki sat on the other, looking rather deep in thought.

"Calm down," Shizuo muttered again, seeing how fidgety Izaya was.

He really wasn't expecting the raven to turn to him a yell.

"I _can't_ calm down!" Izaya screeched, ruby eyes flashing, "If your father had anything to do with this, I _swear_ I'll _kill_ him!"

Shizuo tensed.

"... my father?" Shizuo asked, a flash of anger ripping through him when Izaya turned back to the glass in avoidance, "What do you mean by that?"

Silence.

"Izaya!" Shizuo tried again, but the raven refused to look at him.

"I wouldn't say things like that in public," Shiki suggested.

"_Fuck you_!" Izaya yelled, snapping his head to glare at the man across from them.

A tense silence fell.

* * *

_A-Road-Less-Traveled: Oh, I'm sure there are mistakes in here. I try my best, though. I'm a minor in English ;-;_

_Black Lipstick: The fancomic by the lovely Sagta? Yeeeeeees, she is an angel for drawing that for me! I absolutely love it! Ah.. yes.. Shizuo.. hehe. I always say I make him too kind. I'm just... an EXTREMELY tolerant person myself... I hardly ever blow up... so I guess it's hard for me to write his aggressive personality._

_xBlackCherryBlossomx: :3~! Such a nice review, thank you :D!_

_Bani: N- navi with brown? Ugh. And you know, I totally thought of DDR and bowling while writing the date, but it wasn't **that** important and I just wanted to move on xD; Wonderful character you have there, btw._

_Allen Nara: /balloons burst and confetti falls down/ Excellent guess, my friend :3 Pfff, college is already stressing me out and it's the first day, whut;_

_To all my readers: You are amazing, I love your reviews, and uh... hopefully this story isn't going to stretch for a full 30 chapters but we'll see.  
_


	27. Another Attempt

**Title: **Beautiful Mess**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

**NOTE: **Based off the movie Pretty Woman, however, it will have MAJOR changes. And smut.

* * *

After pursing his lips together tightly, Izaya turned, once again, to the window.

Shizuo sighed, albeit lightly in case it agitated the man sitting next to him, and glanced at Shiki uncomfortably. The other raven was already looking elsewhere with an unreadable expression.

Shizuo decided to let it go. For now.

At least until they saw Kida.

Things were happening too fast to keep up with.

The limo came to a stop right outside of the emergency room doors and Izaya was first to open the car door. Shizuo hurried in behind him, not even checking to see if Shiki followed.

The waiting room they stumbled into was blandly white, as most hospitals were, and inhabited by about six or seven people standing around the victim. Kida laid, spread out over a row of chairs. Blood stained his pants on the outside of his thigh, one leg limp where it laid. The blond's face was contorted in pain and his eyes looked out of focus, probably dizzy from the loss of blood.

"Kida!" Izaya said his name as he ran over. The others standing around, including Mikado, greeted him loudly, all beginning to talk at once.

Shizuo walked straight over to the welcoming window, assuring that he would pay for all the costs and demanding Kida receive treatment at once.

With the reassurance of money, a stretcher was brought out in a rush.

"Kida, what happened?" Izaya asked, moving back so the nurses could get him on the stretcher.

The smile Kida gave him was meant to be flippant; blithe, but it came out strained as he was lifted.

"Stupid people... 'n their drugs," Kida muttered. He couldn't say much more, however, as the nurses whisked him down the hallway.

"Drugs?" Izaya repeated, watching him go wearily before turning to Mikado, "Do you know what happened?"

"I couldn't get very much out of him either," Mikado admitted, looking downright like a kicked puppy, "A drug deal gone wrong, as far as I know. I don't know how he broke his leg..."

"Drug deal," Izaya repeated again, more to himself than anyone, before sighing tiredly. Raising a hand to his head, he kneaded the skin, chuckling dryly, "I've told him to stay out of that shit."

"I'm so glad they took him, though," Mikado changed the subject, turning to Shizuo, who had stayed back and silently observed, "Thank you so much, sir!"

With this came a deep bow, to which Shizuo waved his hand in the air quickly.

"No need for that. He's taken care of now," Shizuo responded. Even so, the other people in the waiting area also thanked him.

Izaya smiled at Shizuo before glancing over to the front doors. Shiki was inside, leaning up against the wall with his hands in his pockets.

With a timed frown, Izaya turned his way.

"You can leave. … thank you for the ride," Izaya spoke. A sorry was right on the tip of his tongue for the rash snapping in the limo, but he couldn't quite bring himself to say it.

Shiki looked at him, then, seeming somewhat relieved, before turning attention to Shizuo.

"We'll be in contact?"

"Yeah," Shizuo assured.

Shiki nodded and pushed off the wall.

"Until then. … I hope your friend is alright, Izaya," Shiki said sincerely.

"Yeah, thanks," Izaya responded lowly, watching the man until he was out of sight. Shizuo watched the exchange, choosing to step forward and fling his arm around Izaya's shoulders. Izaya blinked and looked up curiously.

"Excuse us," Shizuo spoke to the other people in the room before leading Izaya the same way Shiki had just disappeared.

"Hey, we're not leaving until I'm sure Kida is alright!"

"I just want to talk to you," Shizuo answered, pushing the door open. Shiki's limo was just exiting the parking lot as the two sat on the curb.

Evening twilight had settled within the sky, dusk rapidly approaching. The air was cool, but not uncomfortably so, and the two companions sat side by side, staring up at the scarce amount of clouds visible.

"Thanks for paying the hospital bill," Izaya spoke, his legs extended straight out, heels digging into the black-top.

"I've already been thanked enough," Shizuo insisted, knees bent and elbows rested on top of them. He was curious about the people inside. No doubt they were regular acquaintances of Izaya's. They seemed pretty close by the way they had been hovering around Kida. Shizuo guessed in their situation, you had to watch each others' backs.

"You've paid a whole lot more than what you originally bargained me for," Izaya said with a snort, referring to the food, clothing, and now the hospital bill.

Shizuo merely shook his head.

"Today doesn't count. We're out as friends, remember?"

Izaya smiled a little and quietly rolled a small pebble under the pad of his finger.

Shizuo crossed his legs and sighed.

"... Izaya, about what you said in the car..."

Izaya flicked the pebble away and drew his knees toward his chest, wrapping his arms around them.

"Mm..." Izaya mumbled, looking off into the distance before continuing, "Well, that day that you attended the omiai? You're father decided it was a good idea to come talk to me at the hotel."

"What? Why would he have to see you!" Shizuo exclaimed. Better yet, why was he only hearing about this now?

Izaya's smile was artificial.

"Aaah. Just to remind me of the trash I am and to tell me to get out," Izaya said with a shrug. The words were laced with a bitterness that Shizuo picked up right away.

Animosity tore through the blond.

"Did he threaten you?" Shizuo said angrily, loudly, leaning closer to the raven. The image of the bruise on Izaya's cheek flashed through his mind, making him falter before he reached up and took hold of Izaya's chin, turning his face, "Did he..."

Izaya backed away from the hold, stubbornly turning his wounded cheek away from Shizuo's gaze.

"Yeah, but you know, I got him back," Izaya replied smugly, though apprehension still clouded his features, "Have you seen him since? Did I leave a scar?"

"A _scar_?" Shizuo exclaimed, heart racing at the implications of that. What the hell had he missed! "Izaya, why didn't you _tell_ me about this? Wait, wait... were you going to leave early because of him? He scared you that much?"

Because it really was a hard thing to comprehend.

This is the man who insulted Mr. Heiwajima face-to-face, and had the nerve to walk bare-back in his presence. Izaya was not a man who was scared easily.

Which was exactly why Shizuo was so concerned.

And when Izaya's face scrunched up in anger, he winced.

"Yes, I was scared!" Izaya exclaimed, releasing his legs to place his hands on the curb and then immediately putting them back around his legs in his nervousness, "I've _never_ had to use my knife in self defense before! I was prepared for a day when I would have to, but I really didn't expect it to be in those circumstances!"

"Your _knife_?" Shizuo said quickly, worriedly, "Why- did he try to keep hitting you?"

"No, he wanted a first-hand demonstration on why the hell you kept me around!" Izaya said nastily, spitting the sentence out as if it left a bad taste in his mouth. Shizuo stared, trying to wrap his mind around that as Izaya pressed on, "After he tried that, I wouldn't put it passed the man to pull some behind-the-scenes trick just to get me away from you. When I heard about Kida, I thought... thank the heavens above that wasn't the case, Shizuo. I don't know what I'd do if-"

Izaya stopped talking when Shizuo leaned over and wrapped his arms around the shaking body, drawing him in close.

Izaya breathed in deeply, his face resting against the soft cotton fabric of Shizuo's t-shirt. The hug was awkward, with them both so tensed, but Izaya was beyond happy with it none-the-less. It helped to calm him down.

Shizuo, on the other hand, was inwardly raging.

Though Izaya was being vague with him, the general idea was enraging him. His father knew Izaya was a prostitute. The reason why you kept a prostitute around...

He almost didn't believe it.

Shizuo was pretty sure his own body was shaking from the adrenaline coursing through his veins at rapid speeds.

The need to punch something was making his fingers twitch.

But Izaya sinking deeper into his hold and hands grabbing hold of his shirt reminded him of the number one priority here. Taking a few deep breaths, Shizuo rested his lips against Izaya's hair.

"I'm sorry," Shizuo whispered.

Izaya wanted to laugh.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Izaya replied, his voice muffled by the shirt.

Shizuo disagreed. It was _his_ fault for bringing Izaya in, it was _his_ father, it was_ his_ decision to go to that omiai...

"He didn't... he didn't-"

"He didn't touch me," Izaya answered, knowing what Shizuo was after.

Shizuo drew back a little, leaning down to press his forehead against Izaya's own. The raven would never know how relieved that answer made him.

He would deal with his father later.

"You're not trash," Shizuo said without any trace of doubt. A crooked smile answered him.

"Well, sadly, that opinion isn't shared by most of you snobs," Izaya replied, leaning back. He missed the warmth immediately, but stubbornly held his ground.

Shizuo frowned.

"Will you stop lumping me in with these people? Am I really that bad?"

Izaya hummed, dragging a critical eye up and down his form.

"You might have gotten a _tad _better," Izaya conceded.

Shizuo felt just a smudge of tension melt from his body when he heard Izaya respond playfully.

"Are you really okay?"

The joking scarlets turned serious.

"I'm okay," Izaya said truthfully, nodding for good measure, "Now I am, anyway."

"I'm glad. … if it's any consolidation, even compared to all the people of power I've known, I have to say, you're one of the strongest people I've ever met," Shizuo said honestly.

Izaya warmed at that.

"... and you're a wimp who is afraid of heights," Izaya retorted with a grin.

Shizuo's eye twitched.

"I went out there, didn't I?"

"And then hid your face in my chest."

Izaya chuckled when Shizuo blushed.

"It was still something," Shizuo mumbled, glancing away. Izaya thought it was adorable.

"I know."

A more comfortable silence followed. By now, all light had been erased from the sky.

"... can I ask how you're going to approach your parents tomorrow?" Shizuo ventured.

Izaya was surprised at the question.

"You think that's something I can practice in front of a mirror? I don't even know. I guess I'll say whatever comes natural," Izaya responded. Shizuo had to grin. Izaya ran his life by spontaneity, whereas the blond really would have practiced something like that in a mirror.

"When do you want to go back tomorrow?"

"You have work, don't you? Just drop me off beforehand. Hopefully Mairu and Kururi will be in school by then."

"... I'll give you my number. Call me and let me know what happened," Shizuo prompted, earning a skeptical look. Shizuo threw his hands up in defense, "I won't tell you what to do! If things don't work out... where you go is your decision."

Izaya looked appeased.

"Then we have a deal," Izaya said.

"No. No more deals," Shizuo disagreed, shaking his head, "Call me if you want to."

"... heh," Izaya snorted lightly, looking away.

'Of course I'll want to,' Izaya thought dolefully.

"... and if my father so much as _looks_ at you, tell me right away," Shizuo spoke in discontent, suddenly antsy as he shifted, "How badly did you get him with that knife?"

"Not well enough," Izaya replied dryly, frowning, "Cut him across the cheek. Didn't look too bad. He claimed he'd try to charge me for it."

"Fucking bastard. If he tries anything, I'll get you out of it," Shizuo replied boldly. Izaya chuckled.

"Aah. For once I'm really, really happy you have money to throw around."

Shizuo snorted.

"You weren't complaining when you bought a new wardrobe either," Shizuo countered.

"Touche," Izaya said, one hand up in defeat, "... I'm a little worried about Kida."

"It didn't look too bad-"

"Not the injury. I'm worried about what comes _after_ the injury," Izaya started, twisting his body to face Shizuo, "Would you pick up a prostitute with a gigantic cast on his leg?"

"I wouldn't pick up a prostitute in the first place," Shizuo responded immediately, grinning at the look he received before adding a low, "knowingly."

Izaya smirked.

"Aw, come on, even after the time I showed you?" Izaya teased. Shizuo grinned wickedly and turned his body to face Izaya's as well. Their knees bumped into each other, "Let's see. There was an amazing massage, and then the massage table..."

Izaya was enthusiastically listing things as Shizuo simply watched him. Memories of everything Izaya listed flashed through his mind.

He remembered when Izaya had first told him the rule about no kissing.

"And then the piano..."

He remembered how Izaya had first opened up that night.

"And then the shower..."

He remembered that damn teasing moment when Izaya had swooped down like he was going to kiss him, just to shift at the last minute and tease his ear.

"And then the onsen..."

He remembered the grapes, and that split second Izaya's lips had been on his own.

"And then that lovely dress..."

He remembered Izaya's expression wrapped in passion as the man bounced in his lap, those lips temptingly split open.

Then he realized his thoughts were obsessing over one thing.

"There's still one thing," Shizuo said, bringing a hand up to brush his fingers under Izaya's chin lightly. His thumb gently pressed against the pink lower lip. He watched Izaya's eyes widen much like the night they were on the balcony when Shizuo leaned closer, "that I never got."

Izaya swallowed.

"... that's not allowed..." Izaya protested weakly, a little distracted by the fingers brushing against his chin and the close proximity.

The raven's mind was in a tug-of-war.

One side was screaming no. Kissing him would just make this more difficult.

The other side was screaming yes, finally, I love you.

"You're not under contract right now," Shizuo reminded him in a whisper, leaning in close, filling those mere centimeters that kept them apart...

The hospital doors flung open.

"Izaya!"

Said man hastily drew back, eyes flashing up to the entrance. Shizuo's mouth hung open in disbelief before he snapped it shut, twisting his head around to glare at the door.

Again...

With his heart racing, Izaya felt the urge to laugh.

'Maybe fate is trying to warn me,' Izaya thought ruefully.

"What?" Izaya answered the call, staring up at one of the men who had been crowding around Kida.

"They say Kida's gonna be fine, man! They're stitching him up right now! Probably will be on crutches for a few weeks though," the man said enthusiastically, not even noticing the blond's glare.

When Izaya stood, Shizuo cursed under his breath.

"Really? Great. When are we going to be able to see him?" Izaya asked, walking around Shizuo and toward the door.

Shizuo didn't move from his spot, staring down at the black-top.

A bitter smile crossed his lips before he rubbed his face with both hands, sighing loudly.

'Prostitute or not, guess he wouldn't want to receive a kiss from me either way. It was always me who wanted it.'

The thoughts inexplicably hurt.

"_But even though it's all troublesome, I can't seem to bring myself to regret any of it."_

"_... well duh, who could regret me?"_

Shizuo's bitter smile slowly fell.

"_But that wastes the day. Isn't there anything specific you'd want to do? Something you've never done before? I could take you... I don't know, horseback riding, on a ride in a helicopter; things you might not have the chance to do again."_

"_It's not about where you are. It's about who you're with. ...And you're with me, so that's like, the best privilege ever!"_

His eyebrows furrowed.

"_Though I am rather curious what kind of girl managed to capture the heart of the likes of you."_

Captured, hm?

"_You're blushing an awful lot over someone 'interesting'."_

Ah...

Shizuo brought a hand up to his burning face.

'It's not an issue of making sure he's taken care of anymore. I... I don't want him to leave... ever,' Shizuo thought almost disbelievingly.

"_... Shizuo, do you by chance already have someone who has caught your fancy?"_

In that moment, Shizuo realized he was in love with Orihara Izaya.

* * *

_FINALLY._

_Hehe, ff net gets a treat before the kink meme~~!_

_CreamyWay: Your english is totally fine, hun~ Lol, yes, my Shizuo is too emotional and not angry enough to be canon xD Thank you sooo much for taking the time to write that long review! I really appreciated it!_

_Black Lipstick: The man could rock anything. Hahaha_

_Bani: Woo, I'm glad it didn't seem cliche 8D And I totally meant "nice" as in "ridiculously awesome". XD_

_Jeagerjaques615: :3! That means a lot, thank you!_

_Symmetrical Undo: Rofl, I've definitely gotten looks from parents and/or random people when I squeal about a fanfic xD_

_KuroyuuhiNoKanashii: HAHA, I like that story 8D!_

_Chimi-chan: There will be another R scene :3_

_Giveortake: Rofl, precious chicks indeed. I love writing Mikado all shy and nervous xDD There WILL be a Kida/Mikado scene, albeit a short one :3_

_To all my reviewers: Lol to all you who suggested stretching xD I will just write out my scenes and see how they turn out 8D_


	28. A Parting Gift

**Title: **Beautiful Mess**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

**NOTE: **Based off the movie Pretty Woman, however, it will have MAJOR changes. And smut.

* * *

The night dragged on.

Izaya refused to leave until he could at least talk with Kida. Shizuo was fine with that, and kept a distance the whole night, deep in thought.

When the doctor finally announced Kida could have visitors, Mikado was the first one on the doctor's heels. Izaya smirked at this, and decided he'd let the two have at least a little alone time before he barged in. So, with a quick glance at Shizuo, Izaya went down the hallways to find a vending machine.

A canned coffee was in his hands minutes later. The caffeine would help keep him awake.

He had really not paid attention to the doctor when Kida's room number had been said, so he opted for venturing through the halls until he came across it. It wasn't long before he heard Kida's voice.

Hearing Mikado's with it, Izaya halted right outside the door, peaking inside.

"You're not doing this again," Mikado said vigorously. Izaya heard Kida sigh.

"We need money," Kida replied, though his comment was without bite. In fact, if Izaya knew any better, he'd say Kida was looking at Mikado with an almost... adoration.

"We'll find jobs... or something," Mikado spoke, faltering. His head dropped, "You just really scared me today."

Kida sighed again, tugging on Mikado's arm until the boy was sitting on the side of his hospital bed. Kida threw his arms around him.

"Stop sounding so serious!" Kida exclaimed with his trademark grin, "Everything is fiiine."

Mikado's expression was a borderline pout that made Izaya chuckle lowly.

Izaya stilled, however, when Kida turned Mikado's full toward his own and kissed him.

Breaking his gaze from them, Izaya turned and leaned his head back against the wall, closing his eyes.

'Breaking your own rules?' Izaya thought begrudgingly. He couldn't stop the pricks of jealousy along his skin.

Izaya waited out in the hallway, in that same position, until Mikado strolled out of the room. The shorter boy looked flustered to see him.

"Izaya!" Mikado practically squeaked. Every single movement he made screamed guilty.

Izaya just smiled at him and walked into the room, finding Kida with his eyes narrowed questioningly. The raven grabbed a stool and set it by Kida's bed, sitting on it and opening his coffee.

"So," Izaya began, taking a gulp of the mocha, "My turn to be kissed?"

"Fuck you," Kida blurted, a red hue crossing his cheeks.

Izaya's chuckle slowly turned into a deep exhale.

"So easy for you two," Izaya sighed, sloshing the coffee for no good reason.

Kida raised an eyebrow, the blush fading.

"Easy? Are you crazy?" Kida asked. Izaya stopped spinning his coffee, "We sell our bodies for money, Izaya, and I... I don't want to give him to anyone else."

A down Kida was not something seen very often.

"... so you thought doing drugs only was better?" Izaya inquired, knowing he hit the mark when Kida winced. Izaya sighed yet again. He... understood wanting to have someone to yourself. After these damn omiais, he definitely understood, "I... will set you up. Don't worry about it."

Kida looked surprised, but the look quickly melted into a knowing smirk.

"Oooh, I see. Izaya bagged the rich guy, eh?" Kida teased, grinning like mad.

Izaya dropped his gaze to the coffee can.

"No. I didn't," Izaya answered wistfully before looking back up, "Kida, I'm going back to my parents. Trying to."

Kida stared.

"... really?"

"Thank you... for everything, really," Izaya said, every word unconditionally sincere, "Who knows where I'd be if you didn't shove your nosy self in my life."

Kida's cheeks puffed up.

"I resent that remark!" He exclaimed, before slumping, "But... I actually meant that I'm surprised about Heiwajima-san, I guess."

"Why?"

"Oh please," Kida shot him an incredulous look that had Izaya turning away quickly. The blond had thought it for quite a while now, and Izaya's actions just proved it all the more.

Izaya was in love with that man.

Had it been a week ago, Kida would have grabbed his roommate and dragged him away from such ludicrous things. But how could he find the room to talk, knowing that what he felt for Mikado was definitely more than fleeting?

Izaya, however, did not want to loiter around the subject any longer.

"Anyway, what the hell happened to you?" Izaya asked, glancing at Kida's wrapped foot.

Not knowing near enough to interfere, Kida let it go, delving into the story of his broken and bloody leg.

* * *

By the time Izaya and Shizuo had returned to the hotel, it was already passed midnight. Both were clearly tired, blinking bleary eyes as they took off their shoes.

"You should go to bed," Shizuo advised, watching Izaya ruffle his own hair as he walked into the living space.

"I'm dead tired, yet I don't think I could sleep," Izaya answered, plopping down on the couch like jello.

Shizuo sympathized with him. They had too much excitement today, and Izaya was supposed to face his parents tomorrow. The idea of asking Izaya to stay another day was on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He knew the real reason behind the question and it was completely selfish.

Izaya was finally going to try to pick up the pieces of his life.

There was no need to interfere with that.

"You want to watch a movie or something?" Shizuo asked instead, sitting on the next cushion over. Izaya turned to him dubiously.

"You have to work in the morning. You go to bed."

"Don't feel like it," Shizuo replied, getting up and walking over to the entertainment center, opening a cabinet, "What kind of movies are you interested in?"

'Liar,' Izaya thought. The blond was clearly fatigued.

But Izaya was a tad happy Shizuo would offer to stay up with him. His avoidance at the hospital had kind of worried Izaya, even though he knew he himself was the cause.

"No horror. Seen enough blood. And nothing sappy," Izaya answered.

"Would comedy be appropriate?" Shizuo ventured, moving DVD cases around.

"Actually, yeah, that's a good idea," Izaya agreed. Laughter was always a good way to get your mind off things.

It didn't work completely. Sure, Izaya laughed, Shizuo did too, but his mind was still turning uncomfortably. In just a few hours, he was going to see his parents for the first time in years.

He was beginning to rethink his earlier decision. Should he really have practiced in front of a mirror for this?

He didn't let that thought go on for long, turning full attention back to the movie.

It was about half-way through said movie that Izaya realized he was the only one still chucking. A quick glance to the left confirmed that Shizuo had fallen asleep.

'And you said you didn't feel like going to sleep,' Izaya thought affectionately. He reached for the remote and muted the television. Hands dropping carelessly in his lap, he turned his head against the couch, content in watching the dull blue lighting of the television flicker on the blond's face.

Why did it have to be him?

Why did it have to be this same situation?

The raven's soft sigh was melancholy, his body heavy from the stress, tiredness, and heartache settling like a weight on his shoulders. He found comfort in the fact he was starting his life over again tomorrow, even through his prolonged consternation.

Ruby eyes fell to Shizuo's lips.

"So you never kissed him?" Kida had asked at the hospital right before Izaya left.

He smiled halfheartedly. What was with Kida and his 'a kiss means everlasting love!' theory?

Stupid.

So... stupid.

Inevitably, the thought was unrelenting, no matter how many times Izaya claimed it stupid.

After a moment's hesitation, Izaya stealthy moved closer to the sleeping body, sinking his knees into the cushions. So nervous was he, that he nearly jumped when his own shadow covered Shizuo's face. He almost wanted to laugh, but amusement faded as soon as it had begun.

The raven studied his companion with a critical eye.

Shizuo was still breathing steadily.

No signs of movement.

Izaya could just steal a little kiss and Shizuo would never have to know. The raven was pretty skilled at swiping things anyway.

With a heart beating on his chest like a drum and jerky, unsure movements, Izaya leaned closer, never taking his eyes off the blond. The scarlet irises were wide and searching, darting around for any signs of awakening.

This was a... parting gift.

For himself.

Because it was really unfair that this moment had been taken away from him twice. And if he kissed Shizuo while the man was asleep, there would be no questions or worries afterward. There wouldn't be a chance to go through the heartbreak he had before, and...

Well, he knew he was making excuses for himself, but...

It only lasted for a few seconds before Izaya pulled back a bit, his stomach twisted into a knot. He couldn't bring himself to back away, though. Did he really think one little brush was going to be enough?

One is never enough when you want something so badly.

Flirting with the devil, Izaya leaned forward again, more firmly. He dragged his lips along the blond's delicately, caressing, finally allowing his eyes to slip shut.

Shizuo jolted awake.

Izaya's eyes snapped open and he pulled back, heart nearly jumping out of his chest.

Shizuo's eyes cracked open and stared boldly into Izaya's own.

In a silent panic, Izaya stayed frozen in place, hovering over Shizuo's body. He knew he undoubtedly looked guilty.

When Shizuo broke eye contact to look at his lips and then back up at him, Izaya was one-hundred percent sure he had been caught, and felt like banging his head against a wall. Time ticked by so very slowly when his mind was a mess and he could hardly breathe.

'Ohdamnitdamnitdamnitdamnit-'

Izaya's thought process of gibber came to a screeching halt when Shizuo tentatively leaned forward and reconnected their lips. In fact, it took a lot of effort for the raven not to squeak in surprise.

It was simple and sweet. Shizuo then cocked his head further to the side and repeated the action, earning a shaky breath from Izaya afterward.

Their eyes never left each other.

A brief pause, and then Shizuo lifted his hand to gently cup one side of Izaya's face, fingertips caressing the soft skin of his cheek. Izaya found himself leaning into that warm hand, fixated on those eyes, incredibly thrilled at what was happening in much the same way he got a rush doing something completely forbidden.

And that molten gaze was doing amazing things to muddle his mind and send heat flowing through his body.

God, he loved that look of... _desire _directed at him. He was pretty damn sure he'd never get enough of it.

Shizuo wasn't sure what to think.

Waking up to something like _this_ was downright nerve-wracking. He had almost believed it to be a dream until he had leaned forward and took Izaya's lips against his own. It felt far to real to be any figment of his imagination.

But why...

Wasn't he, himself the one who wanted to...

Seeing Izaya lean into his hold nearly put him in awe. With growing courage, the business man leaned in yet again, gliding his hand across and around Izaya's head, fingers delving into the raven strands.

This kiss was less hesitant. It was firm, bold, and instantly had Izaya melting into his arms.

The angle was weird. Izaya was still off to the side, his leg now digging into the side of Shizuo's own. Shizuo had no qualms about it, however, as their lips met again and again. Turning sides, some kisses soft, some hard, sometimes not even connecting... just barely brushing noses and breathing the same air.

A sensual, loving dance that left both partners completely intoxicated on each other.

Izaya's hair tickled Shizuo's hand, while Izaya's own hands were placed on Shizuo's shoulders, rubbing them softly, to keep balance.

Shizuo's heart fluttered pleasantly when a curious tongue lapped at his upper lip, a silent question.

With a short moan, Shizuo's hand left Izaya's head, and both of his hands reached out around the raven. Izaya choked on a gasp when those hands landed on his ass and scooted him over to sit in Shizuo's lap more comfortably, with one leg on either side of Shizuo's torso.

Keeping his hands where they lay, there was hardly even a pause before Izaya's lips were captured again. This time, however, Shizuo slipped his tongue inside the warm crevice, pushing Izaya's tongue back into motion.

Izaya quivered, leaning his body against Shizuo and greedily responding to the devilish pink muscle.

'Damn..'

The sound of their breathing became more prevalent as the kiss grew more heated. Izaya's fingers knotted in Shizuo's hair, Shizuo's hands had traveled beneath the raven's t-shirt and spread out on the skin of his back, and their lips wet, demanding, and at the beginnings of becoming swollen.

A warm sensation pooled down to both of their abdomens, only causing their blood to rush faster and amplify the complete and utter _want._

There were heavy pants by the time they broke apart, only able to gaze at each others' hazy eyes for seconds before their hands scrambled to work off the t-shirts hiding their upper bodies. The cloth was haphazardly thrown to the floor.

Shizuo then wrapped his arms around Izaya's naked torso, turning to lay him on the couch. Izaya clutched onto his firm shoulders and observed with interest as Shizuo towered over him. That rush of protection, being surrounded by Shizuo like this, hit him again and made him sigh contentedly when the blond leaned down to mold together their foreheads.

Shizuo could hardly breathe, which wasn't exactly the best situation when you had to catch your breath from an intense make-out session. But he wanted to say something... something... anything...

You're beautiful.

I want you.

Stay.

I love you.

"Izaya," Shizuo said in a shaky whisper. He was unable to continue, though, when said man cut the distance between them, distracting Shizuo by kissing the daylights out of him. Shizuo found himself immediately giving in, running his hands up and down and around and anywhere he could possibly reach on the gorgeous body beneath him.

Memorizing every muscle, every curve, every joint; every breath, every moan.

Izaya was squirming beneath every erotic touch. He wasn't sure what to blame it on – being so tired or maybe because this was the first time they'd touched each other since his shocking revelation – but his senses felt like they had heightened three times over. His mind was irrationally screaming at him to get closer, closer, but close was never going to be enough.

Shizuo swung a leg between Izaya's thighs and sensually moved the appendage up and down against the jean cloth covering Izaya's arousal.

Izaya drew back from the kiss with a hiss, quick pants hitting the blond's lips. His hips moved, seeking friction, grinding against the teasing motion heatedly. With fingers indenting the skin on Shizuo's arms, Izaya continued that movement, moaning when Shizuo's fiery lips made a trail across his cheek, under his chin, and across the smooth expanse of his neck.

Shizuo's teeth grazed the skin until his eyes fell on a light discoloring on the junction between neck and shoulder. It took the blond a couple seconds to register the fact that had been his own mark from days ago... he'd forgotten all about it.

Izaya gasped when Shizuo sucked hard on a patch of skin. He could feel the burning of the blood vessels breaking under the harsh suction, until Shizuo let the skin go with an audible pop. Strong hands ghosted over his abs, making them shiver, before settling on the edge of his pants, fingers prodding the button curiously.

Shizuo leaned up and drew Izaya into another searing kiss that left the raven breathless by the time Shizuo pulled away.

The blond looked down at Izaya then, eyes glazed, yet cautious.

"Can I?" Shizuo asked throatily, with a tug on Izaya's jeans.

Izaya was extremely close to inquiring why the hell he was asking, before it hit him.

They were equals now. 'Friends'.

This was stepping over that friendship line just a tad bit.

'No. You can't. You shouldn't. This is just going to make it harder to resist you, you idiot. And you know I always take the easy route. I run. I ran from everything. You know that. So no.'

"Yeah," Izaya answered instead, his throat . Afraid of what emotions would end up flashing across his face, Izaya pulled Shizuo's head down to kiss him again.

Those warm, wet lips were an amazingly wonderful distraction. And the sound of a zipper moments later created a buzz of excitement.

The blond pushed Izaya's jeans and boxers down just enough to let his cock spring free, wrapping a hand around the engorged flesh and stroking firmly from base to tip and back.

With a tremble that shot down his spine, Izaya's moaned loudly into Shizuo's mouth, his hips rolling into the hand eagerly. In response, Izaya circled his lips around Shizuo's tongue and suckled.

The taller man's own hard member strained almost unpleasantly against his pants. He needed them off, and soon, but couldn't bring himself to put a stop to Izaya's pleasure.

Shizuo tore his mouth away from Izaya's, placing sloppy kisses down to the boy's chest, crawling down the couch until his tongue dipped playfully in a belly button.

Izaya squirmed, watching his companion through half-lidded eyes.

The stroking hand was quickly replaced with a bobbing mouth.

"Shi-! Aahmm," Izaya muttered, letting his head fall back in pleasure. He could feel that tongue flattened against the underside of his cock, then lapping against the head, doing so much more than the first time, and Izaya dug his fingers into the couch, "Mm.. fuck.."

Shizuo busily unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans as he hollowed his cheeks around the pulsing organ. He sighed in relief when he freed his dripping cock, continuing his assault on Izaya as he wiggled the rest of the raven's clothing off his body. He finally removed himself from Izaya in a rush to get his own pants off.

Izaya stared as the toned body was revealed inch by inch, almost whimpering at the loss of contact. Shizuo had one bare leg balancing himself on the couch, and while he attempted to pull off his other pant leg, Izaya sat up and ran his hands up Shizuo's legs and to his thighs, boldly wrapping his mouth around the bobbing cock.

Shizuo gasped in surprise, letting his jeans drop to the floor before turning his head downwards to see Izaya wrap a hand around the base of his cock and swallow the rest in his mouth, skillfully allowing it to gently hit the back of his throat.

"Oh God," Shizuo muttered, threading his fingers through Izaya's hair. The blond subconsciously licked his lips, shuddering when that hot mouth closed in tightly and moved, coating the organ with a sheen of saliva. He almost felt lightheaded with the way all his blood rushed to that one area.

Why was the raven so fucking good at this?

"Izaya," Shizuo said, swallowing as he gently tugged on the man's shoulder. Izaya swirled his tongue around the cock one more time before looking upward. Shizuo stared at the glazed eyes, bright cheeks, parted mouth, and the tiny string of saliva that made a bridge between those reddened lips and the head of his cock. With an unidentifiable noise rising from his throat, something between a moan and a growl, Shizuo leaned down, forcing Izaya to lay back again.

With a shaky hand reaching between them, Shizuo brought their hips incredibly close to each other, wrapping the hand around both of their erections, pushing them together. They both groaned at the contact, the sound partially muffled as Shizuo thrust his tongue in between the bruised lips.

Izaya fervently rolled his hips into the hand, rubbing Shizuo's own erection with every movement, blissfully unaware of the fact Shizuo's pumps were without finesse. They were clumsy and sometimes even non-existent, when the need to grind their cocks together became too distracting.

Breathing harshly, and nibbling at the raven's lower lip, Shizuo neglected his own needs for the moment and squeezed Izaya's member, roughly jerking it.

"Aaah.. aah.. mmm," Izaya voiced his appreciation against Shizuo's lips, his nerves on fire and clinging to Shizuo so hard he was sure it hurt. With his body squirming, Izaya pounded his hips into that hold. So fucking good. So hot. So close...!

His body arched up when the orgasm hit him, his mouth open in silent pleasure against Shizuo's lips as his body jerked. Shizuo quickly curved his hand over the head of Izaya's cock, the warm essence shooting up into his palm. Lazily gliding his tongue over Izaya's lips as the man rode out his orgasm, Shizuo waited until he slumped back against the couch to pull away.

Izaya panted deliriously, white spots still dancing in his vision, when he felt Shizuo's hand push at his side.

"Turn over," Shizuo said in an aroused voice that made Izaya shiver in anticipation. Willing his body to move, Izaya did as he was told, spreading his legs as far as he could on the couch and holding his ass in the air. He rested his forehead against the arm of the couch, body still buzzing.

Feeling a warm wetness against his entrance, Izaya's eyes widened.

Shizuo was using his own...

Izaya moaned at the mere thought, the sound turning more into a gasp when a finger pushed passed the puckered entrance and slid inside. Shizuo slid his finger in to the knuckle before pulling it back and delving in again, stirred on by the sweet sounds emitting from Izaya's mouth as he plunged the finger in deeper, twisting it. He would never get over just how scorching the raven's insides were.

Izaya felt a second finger prod, joining the first, and couldn't help but push back into the motion just a bit. Rationally, he knew he needed prepped if he didn't want it to hurt like a bitch, but the impatience was still there. He wanted more than those fingers.

Hell, he wanted _everything _that belonged to this man, but he wasn't even going to go there.

* * *

_I am just going to have one big message for this chapter because so many of you said the same things: YOU GOT YOUR KISS! 8D And I will officially say this story will be 30 chapters. Yes, only two more guys ;o; I will miss writing this story~ But right now I gotta focus on making the ending amazing, right? Hehe~ (though only two more chapters, these chapters will most definitely be longer chapters) I LOVE ALL OF YOU. Seriously, your comments are amazin' ^_^ The fact this story will reach 500+ reviews is so awesoooooooome I could like.. spontaneously combust. :3_


	29. Letting Go

**Title: **Beautiful Mess**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

**NOTE: **Based off the movie Pretty Woman, however, it will have MAJOR changes. And smut.

* * *

Shizuo pressed his body flush against Izaya's as he worked, leaning down to place soft kisses and little licks to the raven's mid-back. He shivered when the action pressed his arousal against the curve of Izaya's cheeks, and found himself subconsciously rubbing against the smooth skin.

Izaya wiggled, his control threatening to give way. Already, his cock was straining again for attention.

"Shizuo," Izaya spoke in a breathy voice.

"Hm?" Shizuo answered rather distractedly, gyrating his hips in search for that throb of pleasure every time he moved just right. His tongue licked up the small of Izaya's back, his fingers prodding deeper and curving.

Izaya's eyes widened when his nerve endings exploded in a sudden, blissful moment. He was near devastated when Shizuo adjusted his fingers again and it didn't return.

"Fuck, get in me," Izaya panted.

Shizuo suppressed an answering groan.

"You sure it's okay?" Shizuo asked, quickening his fingers. The man beneath him still felt a little tighter than usual.

"Ye- AH! Hah, aah, aaagn," Izaya quivered in ecstasy when the blond managed to hit that spot again. Shizuo straightened his body, aiming two fingers against that incredible little bundle of nerves and hitting it ruthlessly, "Aaaagn, haah, fuck, mmg, Shi- Shizuo... stop! Aah- I won't... last!"

The fingers pulled out abruptly with a small shlurp.

His body heavy from the pleasure override, Izaya almost felt the need to slump down on the couch. His skin prickled pleasantly, cock weeping.

There wasn't much time to rest, however, before Izaya felt something much bigger and hotter than fingers glide teasingly over his entrance.

"Oh-haaah," Izaya gasped as the hot rod slipped into him. Shizuo's hands ran over Izaya's thighs soothingly as he sheathed himself inside, biting his lip when the tightness begged him to immediately pound into the other. But he just grunted, letting his hands roam over the exposed body until he was nearly in to the hilt.

The blond frowned at the limited room on the couch. Neither could spread their legs very far.

"... I'm gonna move a bit," Shizuo instructed, slipping one foot onto the floor, and keeping his other knee on the couch. He pulled at Izaya's body, until the raven was sitting diagonal on the couch, one foot hanging over the edge. Izaya arranged his arms, one on the armrest and one on the back of the couch, using the leverage to drag his body forward and impale himself on Shizuo's cock again.

Shizuo moaned at the friction.

"M-move," Izaya demanded, doing it again.

Shizuo took control of the situation in a pleasurable haze, hands holding Izaya's hips still as he pushed and pulled in and out of that tight canal. His thrusting gradually increased until he was desperately drilling himself in an onslaught of passion. Izaya shoved himself back into the blond for as long as he could, until the thrusts became too frenzied to keep up with and it was all too much.

Instead, the raven clawed at the couch, eyes half open and searing, staring blindly at nothing. His toes curled tightly.

"Shi- Shizu- o, AHN!"

A shiver raced down Shizuo's spine at the broken sound of his name called from those lips, and gasped when Izaya tightened around him. He angled his hips just right to keep Izaya going wild.

Izaya's vocal volume increased as his body trembled dangerously. Sweat glistened along their skin in the dim blue, flickering light.

Moans, breathy grunts, and the loud slaps of skin against skin filled the musky air around them, until Shizuo slipped a hand underneath Izaya's body and grabbed hold of his leaking cock. The organ was slick with precum and Shizuo had merely jerked it twice before he felt it begin to convulse.

Izaya's orgasm was abrupt and shook him to the core, a quick yell leaving his mouth before the white, sticky fluid shot up in strings onto his chest and stomach. His muscles tensed, insides clamping down harshly on Shizuo's engorged flesh, making everything deliriously hotter and tighter and enough to drive him insane. With one last shove, Shizuo drove himself deep into Izaya and shot his seed.

Izaya hummed, his body feeling like jello as he slumped his head to rest on the side of the couch, the warm fluid flooding his insides. Shizuo stood, encased in Izaya, for a while longer, catching his breath. Waiting for his heartbeat to stop going so damn fast. Making sure he could stand.

When his hazy vision focused, he pulled out, another soft shlurping sound heard. With unsteady legs, Shizuo took a few steps to grab a box of tissues on the table, taking hold of a bundle before holding them up to Izaya's backside and bending to wrap an arm around the man's lean waist.

"C'mere," Shizuo said lazily, sitting on the couch and dragging the raven with him. The tissues caught the cum that poured out when Izaya sat up right.

Izaya couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped because of it.

"Finally learning how to not make a mess and stain everything," Izaya said jokingly, wrapping his arms around Shizuo's shoulders as he squirmed to get comfortable in the man's lap.

"Hn," Shizuo answered with a small smile, wiping at the mess before throwing the tissues away and grabbing some more to give Izaya. The raven worked on cleaning his chest and stomach. Shizuo watched him do so absentmindedly, a little sigh escaping his lips before he placed his mouth on Izaya's shoulder and left gentle, feather-light kisses along the curve.

The move made Izaya falter.

Shying away from the kisses, Izaya threw the tissues into the garbage bin.

"Well, I definitely think I can sleep now," Izaya said with more enthusiasm than he felt, turning to get off the blond's lap.

"Izaya," Shizuo said quickly, wrapping his arms around the escaping man quickly. Izaya reluctantly turned back, almost jumping when Shizuo's hand slid to the nape of his neck and pulled him in.

In all honesty, Izaya wanted to cry when the blond kissed him slowly, capturing his lips over and over in a simple, yet completely sensual way.

Why was he doing this! He already got his fuck! There was no reason to keep shoving pins in his chest!

It was almost like...

Almost like...

...

Izaya pulled back rather abruptly. Shizuo's eyes snapped open in surprise.

"Ahahaha," Izaya chuckled a little, looking off to the side, "What the heck is this? Go out, eat dinner, have sex, and a kiss goodnight? You trying to make this into a date?"

Izaya continued to laugh a little hollowly, his tone joking. He wanted Shizuo to laugh with him, or banter back, or do anything that didn't lead to any serious conversation. He'd hoped his voice hadn't betrayed anything. It was a stupid thing to even say, but he was nervous as hell, and the thought had been on his mind. Taunting him.

Shizuo stared.

Izaya avoided his eyes.

A finger ran down Izaya's forearm, and then a hand slipped into one of his own. Izaya swung his head down to look at the joined hands in both surprise and growing fear.

"... can it be?" Shizuo asked tentatively.

Izaya's snapped up to Shizuo's, his body forgetting how to breathe. The shock on the raven's face flustered the blond, causing him to glance away.

The movie that had been playing ended at that moment, sending the room into darkness. Izaya stared straight ahead, able to make out the blond's outline through the black surroundings.

Silence.

Laughter.

Shizuo's eyes widened when Izaya started laughing. He felt the raven shift and stand.

"Hahaha, yeah right. We're complete opposites, Shizu-chan," Izaya spoke mirthfully, "We'd be at each others' throats constantly if we were _actually_ a couple."

And just like that, it was one big joke.

Izaya busied himself by scuffling around the room, picking up this clothes, painfully aware of the silence.

So painfully aware it physically hurt.

Shizuo slowly leaned back into the cushions.

"... haha. Yeah, guess you're right," Shizuo replied, trying to make it sound like no big deal. Izaya closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm about to pass out, so I'm going to bed. Wake me up whenever it's time to leave," Izaya requested, turning swiftly and walking toward the bedroom.

Shizuo didn't stop him.

Izaya's eyes burned. Instead of going to the bed, he dumped his clothes in the room and walked into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind him before allowing hot tears to fall.

* * *

It was only the worry of what Shizuo might think that left him with the will to fill the tub and get in it. There was no other excuse to stay locked in the bathroom until he could get a hold on his fluttering emotions again.

Izaya methodically dragged his hand across the surface of the warm water, moist eyes following the suds as they gently floated to and fro.

The tears had since stopped their descent from tired ruby eyes, left to dry in untouched trails down the raven's pale cheeks. They made his face stiff.

Closing his eyes, Izaya sunk down deeper into the warm bubbled water, leaning his head back on the cool surface. He lifted his arms, placing his wet hands on the skin of his cheeks and rubbing them thoroughly, erasing evidence of his plight.

The whites of his eyes were still pinkish, however, and the underneaths of his bottom eyelashes were still a little puffy.

Izaya had leaned rather quickly that it was incredibly hard to cry silently when your body felt the need to fold in on itself.

The entire night seemed unreal. Everything had happened so fast and all at once. Izaya felt so much better thinking it was all a dream, but that fantasy wouldn't last for very long.

The fact Shizuo felt something special for him, no matter if it paled in comparison to Izaya's own feelings or not, could not be erased.

And neither could the horrible way Izaya had side-stepped it.

Date.

A _date_!

What kind of bizarre question was that? Izaya choked on the mere memory of the blond's flustered face.

So close.

So agonizingly close.

Time had stood still for a single moment when Izaya could have chosen to face his fears and follow his heart.

And he threw it away.

He made it into a joke.

Ran.

After all the encouraging words about taking risks and going after what one wants most, the raven felt like a hypocrite. His chest burned unpleasantly.

He tried to tell himself it was for the best. Shizuo would only be burdened by his presence and Izaya would forever be insecure about their relationship.

Pursuing the impossible.

_Why?_

Why did Shizuo have to wake up?

'Idiot,' Izaya thought somberly, cracking his heavy eyelids open to stare at the ceiling. He wasn't even sure who he was referring to. Both of them deserved the title.

Shizuo wasn't the only one who let emotions get in the way of business. Izaya briefly wondered if such a thing was contagious, and chuckled humorlessly. It was the same hollowed sound he had made in front of Shizuo in a pathetic attempt to show he wasn't concerned with the topic at hand.

A lie.

Such an ugly lie.

With a heavy heart, Izaya pulled the plug on the drain and stood.

A lie or not, it was reality.

He didn't belong here.

Izaya dried himself off and threw on a pair of sweats, turning off the light before leaving the bathroom to sleep next to Shizuo one more time.

Neither were able to fall asleep right away, but turned away from each other, they pretended.

* * *

A throbbing headache accompanied Shizuo when he awoke from his slumber. Even the dull blue lighting of morning hurt when he cracked his eyelids open. With fingers gently rubbing his temple, Shizuo sat up, immediately glancing at the other side of the bed.

It bothered him to think such a move had become habit.

Izaya was still there, back turned toward the blond. By the steady rise and fall of his body under the red silk sheets, Shizuo figured he was still in dreamland.

A quick glance at the clock told him it was almost six-thirty in the morning. How he hated mornings. Especially this one.

Another prick of pain pierced his head and he winced, pulling the sheets off his form. Quietly, and slowly, Shizuo slipped out of bed and padded his feet across the carpet, slipping out of the room. He quickly headed for the medicine cabinet and a cold glass of milk.

Washing the pills down with the refreshing liquid, Shizuo plopped himself down on a dining room chair. Usually he would step outside and grab his morning newspaper, but quite frankly, he wasn't very interested in what was going on in the world right now.

He was more concerned with what was going on in his very hotel room.

Or, more specifically, what _had_ and _would_ happen in this very hotel room.

Caramel irises darted to the couch accusingly. The couch stared back with unmoving innocence.

If only it was that easy to blame an inanimate object for last night's happenings.

Dear God, he'd finally got to feel Izaya's lips beneath his own! His own lips tingled at the thought, and yet, even though it had happened just hours ago, it felt so far away.

Even though the raven was lying in the next room, he himself felt so far away.

Something had been there. On that couch, in the flickering light of the television, where breaths were stolen and gasps of pleasure echoed, something had been there. Izaya kissed him, damn it! It wasn't even the other way around! The man who had slithered away twice, the man who deemed a kiss forbidden due to intimacy, was the same man who had jolted Shizuo awake with that very kiss!

Shizuo was so sure, at that moment.

He'd be thrilled.

Because that meant something. It had to! Even if the raven's feelings did not come to par with his own, there was still more there than friendship.

Or so he'd thought.

Even though the medicine had began taking effect, and his headache gradually slipped away, Shizuo's mind still felt as if it would explode.

It took a lot of courage to say what he had last night. Shizuo knew, and knew very well, the complications of what their relationship would entail under his circumstances.

But he didn't care.

As long as Izaya would be there.

Izaya apparently didn't share the sentiment.

Shizuo was almost bitter. Almost. But if he said that he wished Izaya had not kissed him and screwed with his mind last night, he'd be lying to himself. That moment, with Izaya locked in his arms and lips sealed to his own, was a moment he couldn't bring himself to regret.

But the nagging feeling of being cheated wouldn't leave him.

He just didn't understand.

The fact _Izaya_ kissed _him_ was what made him unable to let go. If Shizuo had started it, and was turned down, he would be able to accept the fact Izaya held no romantic feelings for him.

Or was Izaya really just giving him what he wanted as a parting gift?

… but he should have done that when the blond was _awake_.

Shizuo slumped dejectedly into the chair.

A low buzzing hit his ears in the silence. Furrowing his brow, Shizuo looked around, eyes finally landing on the jacket hanging on the coat wrack.

'Oh, my cell,' Shizuo thought, standing and walking toward said object. The buzzing had already ceased by the time he dipped his hand in the jacket pocket.

A quick flip through his missed calls pulled a tight frown across his lips.

His father had called twice since last night.

Just seeing his name on the screen made Shizuo's blood boil.

He had disliked his father for years now, for many different reasons. But none of those reasons were good enough to cut ties. None of those reasons were good enough to abandon the sense of security he had being a Heiwajima.

But...

The phone once again began vibrating, flashing a familiar number on the screen.

Leaning against the wall, Shizuo flipped the phone open and put it up to his ear.

"What?" Shizuo asked bluntly. If his father noticed the snippy attitude, he didn't call him out on it.

"I've been trying to call you! Where have you been?" Mr. Heiwajima asked in almost a mirror of Shizuo's own curt tone.

"With Izaya," Shizuo said pointedly, pausing to let that sink in to his father's brain before continuing, "Why are you calling me?"

"... I was calling to inform you that you're meeting with a client from China today. We will be finalizing a new contract," Mr. Heiwajima explained.

"China?" Shizuo asked, confused.

"Yes. And I am stationing you in China with them for a while, to oversee all documentation that will be sent back and forth while this merger is being made. It's called-"

Mr. Heiwajima continued to babble, but Shizuo wasn't hearing a word.

He stared blankly at the carpet. With an unbelieving look, the blond shook his head and 'tsk'ed, a wry grin on his features.

"You're trying to get me away from Izaya," Shizuo accused, almost laughing, "You'd really go this far to get me away from someone completely innocent."

"I doubt he's completely innocent," Mr. Heiwajima jabbed, making Shizuo seethe, "but I would have stationed you over there regardless. I have to make sure-"

"Make sure you are screwing them over properly, right?" Shizuo cut in, slowly making his way back to the dining room table, "By the way, how's that cut on your face?"

There was an angry silence.

All smiles, sarcastic or not, fell from Shizuo's face as he gripped the dining room chair.

"If you _ever_ touch him again, even _look_ at him, I'll make you regret it," Shizuo stated.

"You are hardly in a position to threaten me, boy," Mr. Heiwajima growled unpleasantly, "You need to get out of this little fantasy world you're living in and face reality. You're going to let a good fuck ruin you?"

Shizuo sat down in a huff.

"He's more than that!" Shizuo hissed through his teeth, glancing up at the door to the bedroom, "Ruin me? You mean possibly ruin _you_. That's all you care about. But you know what? You don't have to worry about me possibly ruining you ever again. I quit."

There was an indefinable stutter on the other end of the phone.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not going to repeat myself."

"What the hell are you saying? Following in your brother's footsteps? Dishonoring your own family? I thought you were more than that."

"What's complete nonsense is the fact I managed to stay around for this long," Shizuo sighed, running a hand over his face, "I thought you were more than this too, father. Tell mother I'll keep in contact, but until you grow a heart, and maybe a conscience while you're at it, I want nothing to do with you. Find a new successor."

Shizuo didn't wait for a reply, snapping the phone shut. He leaned forward, elbows on his knees, the phone dangling from his hands. Jittery butterflies swirled in his gut, making him feel sick.

Fuck, he really just did that.

The phone vibrated again.

Shizuo stared at it until it stopped, and then set the cell on silent, pushing it away from him on the dining room table. With his head hung low, he sat perfectly still, willing the tidal wave in his stomach to cease.

* * *

_PenandPaperlove: D: Yeeeah, that being a dream would not have been nice. Good thing I'm a nice person. xD_

_PuFFizzLE: ((I was afraid izaya would be like "NO THIS IS TO MUCH I MUST RUN AWAY AND BE LONELY FOREVER" But intead he was like "YES I NEED THIS LUST AND SEXY MAN FOREVER even though I'm a little insecure")) LAWL. _

_HelloMyFallen: xD! So glad you enjoyed it so much! Kiss scene was re-written a ton of times, zomg, but it looks like the emotion I tried to convey was there :3_

_Anon: Ahahaha, Ruka? Don't get us mixed up, my dear~ Ruka and I wrote Precious Devotion together, but MistressKiko is this author's story :3_

_SymmetricalUndo: I would skip Chemistry to read Shizaya too. Probably because I DESPISE Science but.. wait, no, I'm supposed to tell you NOT TO SKIP CLASS. Yeah. _

_amaya-nights rain: I will do my very best to make the ending awesome 8D_

_Bani: *slams fists on keyboard* I sweeeear I have a problem with 'passed' and 'past' *cry* But thank you for pointing out :3 A phoenix :o! I'd be fine with being a phoenix 8D Haha, AND, I noticed on other websites of yoooours that you like FrauxTeito and I squealed. No, I'm not a stalker. Hehe~_

_KuroyuuhiNoKanashii: I didn't make Iza-chan disappear! :)_

_Allen Nara: The WORLD'S president? 8D That would be quite a dangerous thing, haha! _

_Giveortake: I don't really have any specific comment here, but THANK YOU for that review 8DDD Was very happy when I read it! Hard scene was hard but made an impact, woo!_

_KuroRingo: The best? xD Aw, thanks so much, but there are many many other wonderful Shizaya fics out there :3_

_So much text used on responding to reviews :O I just love you guys that much. xD Ooooooooooooooone more chapter, you guys!_

_**ANYWHERE BUT HERE by SAFETYSUIT. I officially deem this the theme song of Beautiful Mess. 'Cause I'm a sap.**  
_


	30. Worth Any Risk

**Title: **Beautiful Mess**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

**NOTE: **Based off the movie Pretty Woman, however, it will have MAJOR changes. And smut.

* * *

The tidal wave did not give in to his wishes, however, and churned even harder.

He had the frantic urge to call Shiki and make sure everything was still up for grabs. The guy wouldn't change his mind on that deal quickly, right? Hell, Shizuo didn't even get to finish hearing the details before Izaya came rushing down.

How much money a year was even a decent living? Born with a silver spoon in his mouth, Shizuo had never had to worry about such things.

Who would take over the company now?

Kasuka. He wanted to call Kasuka too. His brother had the right to know that he'd cut ties with his father.

Looking at the clock again, Shizuo knew it was too early to do either, and wearily sighed.

With a tight frown, he set his shoulders.

He needed to stop freaking out. A decision had been made, and he would follow through with it.

… should he tell Izaya?

He glanced over to the bedroom door.

… no. There was no need to add something to the raven's shoulders. However, there was a need to have something for his belly when he woke up.

With that thought, Shizuo made his way over to the phone and ordered breakfast.

There was enough time. The blond had plenty in savings to get his life in order before worrying about what he was going to do with it. But the one thing that kept bugging him, was the fact that no matter what he ended up doing, he wanted Izaya there.

It would be a fruitless effort if Izaya didn't feel the same. The question now was, should Shizuo keep the wobbly sense of peace they had, or tip the scale and hope for the best?

The fact he'd already tipped the scale and got laughed at was enough to make a dark cloud appear over his head. When breakfast arrived, he tried to calm himself with a sweet cinnamon roll, but even the excess sugar didn't have the power to settle him.

But he knew Izaya was keen on knowing when something was bothering someone. So when the bedroom door opened, Shizuo was prepared to act as normal as he possibly could.

He had to raise an eyebrow at the way Izaya was dressed. All black.

"... you look like you're going to a funeral," Shizuo remarked. Izaya softly snorted and made his way to the table, taking a seat. His movements were uncomfortable.

"It might be my own," Izaya joked, grabbing a bagel. Shizuo briefly snickered at the healthy choice in food compared to his own.

"It won't be that bad," Shizuo assured, taking a sip of his coffee. Izaya shot him a skeptical look.

"You shouldn't promise things when you aren't sure yourself."

"Fine, I don't think it'll be that bad."

"You have no basis for saying that, considering you've never met my parents."

"Izaya, I'm just trying to ease your nerv-"

"Well you're not," Izaya interrupted, tearing pieces off his bagel and shoveling them into his mouth, "You go abandon your family and then go crawling back."

Shizuo opened his mouth, ready to say what he'd just said on the phone, but eventually snapped it shut.

"Give me the number to your family's house," Shizuo said instead, reaching across the table for the cell he'd pushed away from him earlier. He quickly erased the nine missed calls.

"... what?" Izaya asked, swallowing, "What the hell for? Trying to announce my entrance?"

"No. You told me we'd exchange numbers after you left, didn't you?" Shizuo asked expectantly, his phone already on the Add Contact screen.

"... oh," Izaya mumbled, not exactly looking up for the exchange. Shizuo felt his heart drop, but Izaya voiced the number anyway.

"Thanks," Shizuo sighed, taking another gulp of coffee. There was a strange silence that followed, the ticking of the clock much too loud. Shizuo refused to be the one to ask if Izaya was ready to go.

When Izaya swallowed his last bite, he looked at the clock.

"We should go if you plan on getting to work on time. … wait, you aren't even dressed for work," Izaya said suddenly.

"Not going today," Shizuo answered, tipping his cup and frowning when he realized his coffee was gone.

Izaya didn't like that answer at all. If the previous night had anything to do with that decision...

Guilt piled on his shoulders.

"... I'll go get my stuff," Izaya said offhandedly, rising from his chair. Shizuo didn't respond, running his finger over the curve of the coffee cup handle.

Izaya sighed as soon as he walked back into the bedroom. He wondered if Shizuo had picked up on the fact the raven had not asked for his cell number in return. Then again, Izaya had the number to the hotel room memorized after giving it to Kida.

He grabbed his suitcase and bag, pausing to give the room a once-over. With the image of his short-lived home engraved in his mind, he turned and walked out.

It was a silent trip from the room to the elevator, and from the elevator to the lobby. The journey to the car would have undoubtedly followed suit if Izaya hadn't taken a detour to say a goodbye to Kadota. The manager insisted that he would look forward to seeing Izaya at the Tokyo Hyatt again, of which only got a fake smile and a cringe from his audience.

Men in uniform took Izaya's luggage and stashed it in the trunk of the limo as the two crawled their way inside the interior of the car.

It was so awkward, Shizuo could hardly stand it. A cloud of doom was rearing its ugly head about the confined space. Something wasn't right here. He tried to reason with himself, the same thoughts from earlier, that it wasn't like this was the end of the world. It wasn't like they would never be able to see each other ever again. One phone call was all it would take and they could meet up somewhere, or even one simple drive downtown.

But there was something underneath the physical act of letting Izaya go. He felt like something would be lost, and it was an outrageous feeling, because it was never there!

…

No, it _had_ been there.

For those few however many minutes they'd melded their lips together, something had been there. Warmth, affection, craving, sincerity, or a mix of the four that went far beyond what mere lust could ever hope to reach.

"My parent's house is just around this corner," Izaya suddenly spoke.

'Already?' Shizuo thought, looking out the window in disdain.

"Thank you," Izaya said honestly, making Shizuo turn to him. The raven looked exceedingly nervous and fiddled with the material of his jeans, "I mean that. Even if you were an ass at the beginning, and I may be an ass for saying this, but you getting lost wasn't so bad."

Shizuo wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh, frown, or rip his hair out.

"... it wasn't me. You would have owned up and done this eventually all on your own," Shizuo replied. He saw the flash of disbelief in those scarlet eyes, but went on anyway, "I should thank you, however."

Izaya's eyebrows furrowed.

"Thank _me_?"

"Yeah. I had... a lot of fun not being an 'uptight, rich bastard'," Shizuo replied with a grin, the nickname mocking. A faint blush dusted Izaya's cheeks as he grinned back sheepishly.

"Okay, so you weren't _that_ bad. … after I worked on you a bit," Izaya answered playfully.

"Mm hm," Shizuo hummed in agreement, before his grin faded, "So.. thank you."

Izaya had to glance away when the seriousness of those words struck him, and his breath stopped short for a moment when his house came into view. Shizuo was on the other side of the vehicle, but the tell tale sign of the limo slowing down told him they had arrived.

His gut twisted again.

"Ah... here goes nothing, right?" Izaya asked, fiddling with his hands. He looked over at Shizuo with a fluttering smile, "I'm sure they'll be confused if they see a limo pulled up here."

The vehicle came to a dead stop.

Shizuo watched with a sinking heart as Izaya raised his hand and placed it on the door handle. The small 'snap' of the door opening made the blond tense, and in a frenzy, Shizuo bolted across the limo.

Izaya had just opened the door enough to stick a hand through when Shizuo grabbed hold of the handle and held it still. Jumping, Izaya whipped his head around to see Shizuo close, halfway leaning over him, and glaring down at the door handle.

Crimson eyes gazed at him, drowning in unease.

"... Shizuo?" Izaya questioned, the name almost a squeak from the effort it took to get his vocal chords working.

Shizuo's palms felt clammy, fingers tightening their hold on the door handle. He swallowed, hard, when Izaya voiced his concern, and snapped his eyes over to meet Izaya's. It was a piercing gaze that made Izaya want to sink back into the leather seats.

The blond took a deep breath, then let it out. He cursed his own shaky state, because he could tell all he was doing was causing Izaya apprehension. The other man was looking up at him with something akin to fear, and he didn't like it.

Not one bit.

It was close to the same expression he'd made when Shizuo woke up to that kiss.

"Why did you kiss me?"

Izaya almost choked on his own saliva.

"... what kind of question is that?" Izaya answered, lowering his head so he didn't have to look at those inquisitive eyes any longer.

"A very good one, considering the rule you made me aware of on the very first day," Shizuo pressed on, unconsciously leaning forward a bit more. He needed Izaya to look at him, and answer him directly. He needed Izaya to tell him straight up that it was on a whim or an obligation or a... _mistake_.

That last one not only dove a knife into his chest, but twisted it viciously.

Izaya was glowering when he looked back up.

"I wasn't your _prostitute_ at the time," Izaya said tightly.

"All the more reason to ask," Shizuo countered swiftly. Izaya brought a hand up to knead at his forehead, as if a headache was growing and growing fast.

"Shizuo," Izaya sighed, the name worn and tired on his tongue. It squeezed at Shizuo's heart. There was a quiet plea in that voice, Shizuo knew, and his will to not back down was cracking, "Why now, of all times? We'll talk about it later, even if there's nothing much to talk about."

He was lying.

Shizuo knew it.

If the blond thought Izaya might avoid him after this before, the worry had tripled now.

Izaya went to push the door open again, but Shizuo stood his ground, holding the door in place. Izaya's next sigh was from frustration.

"Alright, so it _is_ bad timing," Shizuo agreed, if only to try to ease Izaya's irritation. He bit the inside of his cheek to try and focus on something besides how jittery his body was before he spoke, "Go. Work it out with your parents. Do whatever you have to do to get your life back on track and the way you want it. You know that's what I want too. But... after that... I want you to come back to me."

The words alone were suffocating. Pair them with sincere caramel eyes and the strong body he knew so very well leaning over him, Izaya could hardly breathe at all.

'What the _fuck_ does that mean!' Izaya's mind yelled desperately. He wished Shizuo had just stopped talking. He wished he had shoved the door open and scurried away. Because he didn't know what to make of those words, and it did him no good to think they sounded like... well, like a _confession_ of sorts!

"I already told you we'd hang out or something. I gave you my number," Izaya said, determined to bring this dangerous conversation to an end.

Shizuo wasn't going to buy it. He was sure now, more than ever, that Izaya was running. The blond had no idea what was going on in Izaya's mind, but he knew that he would be forever regretting this moment if he didn't at least try.

He couldn't be like Shiki, who let Izaya go and thought it for the best.

Not when the one thing he wanted to do more than anything else in the world at that moment was embrace the man before him and never let go.

"I don't want to just 'hang out' or see you every once in a great while!" Shizuo explained, trying to grasp on to the courage to say what he needed to say.

"My mom..."

The words took Shizuo by surprise. He looked out the window and sure enough, a lady had walked out of the house, looking at the limo inquisitively. He then turned back to the exceedingly nervous raven.

"We'll talk about this... another time," Izaya finalized, feeling sick as he tried to push the door open a third time.

Shizuo let his hand slip from the door.

He slowly leaned back on his knees, which were stiff from the odd position they had been in.

Hesitant and vulnerable, the words still managed to flow from between his lips.

"I love you."

With one leg touching the ground outside, and body leaning half-way out of the doorway, Izaya went rigid. In rebellion to every other tensed limb, his jaw slackened. Adorning an expression of picture-perfect awe, he turned his neck ever so slowly.

Shizuo took in a sharp breath and held it.

Oh God, did he just say that?

Staring back into the wide, searching eyes that met his own, he knew his question had been answered. With a quivering body and a stomach tying itself into tight knots, Shizuo waited for the inevitable.

Izaya was at a loss for words. So thrown off-balance, his throat would tighten, ready to make a sound that would fall short each and every time. He took a stuttering breath when his surroundings came crashing back down on him. Breaking the sparking gaze, he turned back to his home. A lump formed in his throat when he saw his mother had moved closer.

Seeing the raven's torn and frantic expression, Shizuo's face contorted into something akin to worry and resignation.

Talk about the worst possible timing ever.

Shizuo shifted, the movement caught by the corner of Izaya's eye. The scarlet-eyed man's head whipped back to look at Shizuo in borderline panic.

The blond lifted himself from the limo floor, scooting back over to his side and resting his body on the leather seat. He crossed his arms just a little to tightly, turning to blindly stare out the window.

"Talk to your mom. I've... said what I wanted to," Shizuo said. There truly was nothing else he could say. There was no way to misinterpret those words.

It all laid in the raven's hands now.

Izaya stared, eyes straining to see what he could not. The blond had turned away, however, stubbornly hiding his expression.

With frustration stinging his eyes, Izaya's head dropped. He tried to open his mouth again, to form nothing but air, and with a helpless burn coursing through his chest, he snapped it shut.

Without a word, the raven crawled out of the limo and shut the door behind him.

Shizuo's hands tightened on his arms. Eyelids slipping closed, he leaned his head against the glass window. It was cool to the touch.

He stayed like this for a while, ears his only sense of what was going around behind him. He heard the trunk popping open and the suitcase being rolled along the ground. He heard the driver get back into the limo. Only when he heard faint sounds, of which he knew were voices, did he open his eyes and turn toward the other side of the vehicle.

Izaya's back was to him, as he stood in front of his mother who held a hand over her mouth. Izaya's stance was slumped, almost as if he was expecting to be yelled at, but by the look on his mother's face, Shizuo knew that wouldn't be the case.

His finger pressed the intercom button on the door.

"Go back to the hotel," he told the driver.

With the order, the engine purred to life. Shizuo turned back to his own window as the vehicle was set in motion.

Left behind, Izaya watched the limo until it drove out of sight.

With no knowledge of the situation, Mrs. Orihara quickly ushered her son in the house when he bit down on his lip to stop the tears pooling in his eyes from falling.

* * *

Shizuo stood in the middle of his hotel suite. With fists on his hips, he turned his head this way and that to survey his surroundings.

It was empty.

But only in a personal sense. All the furnishings, including the couch, coffee table, massage table, fridge, chairs, and other accommodations of the hotel were still present. Gone, instead, were nearly all of his own belongings. The closets and drawers had been cleared out. The bathroom sink and cabinets had been emptied. All that remained in the fridge were a few bottles of water. And, of course, gone was the one who would greet him with a, "Welcome home, Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo smiled fondly.

Today was his last day in Ikebukuro, though he wasn't traveling too far. In two days time, he would be starting a new career. He still hadn't spoken to his father since that morning. As promised, however, he did call his mother and explained the situation. Disappointment was evident. It had been hard to listen to her pleas to stay, but all he had to do was ask why she hadn't pleaded with Kasuka in the same way, and she dropped the subject.

"Is that it?"

Speaking of Kasuka, the very brunette stood in the doorway to Shizuo's hotel room. When Shizuo had finally managed to get in touch with the young actor, he immediately booked a flight to Ikebukuro. He hadn't even questioned. All Shizuo had to say was that he cut off ties with their family and Kasuka was there. His brother had been his lifeline, so to speak, in this past week without Izaya.

"Yeah, that should be it," Shizuo confirmed, walking over to the phone, "Hungry?"

"Yeah," Kasuka replied, shutting the front door behind him. Shizuo dialed room service.

"Can I get two bowls of beef ramen sent up, please?"

"I'm very sorry, Heiwajima-san, but it appears that the bank account in our records has been put on hold. Would you like to pay with the cash option?" The receptionist replied.

Shizuo held his breath for two seconds before gnawing his teeth together and hanging up the phone. Kasuka stared curiously.

"Looks like dad closed my bank accounts," Shizuo muttered unpleasantly, sitting next to Kasuka t the dining room table. Kasuka nodded knowingly, reaching in his back pocket.

"How much do you need?" Kasuka asked, completely serious. Shizuo was sure the man would write him a check for thousands in a second. Shizuo smiled, putting a hand up.

"I want to try this on my own," Shizuo insisted. There was an unsaid 'like him' that hung in the air.

A small smile crossed Kasuka's face, but he didn't put the checkbook away.

"I'm still hungry. We're eating," Kasuka insisted. Shizuo chuckled.

"Then lets go out somewhere instead of being stuffed up in here," Shizuo suggested. Kasuka seemed to agree, pocketing the checkbook and standing. They both grabbed their jackets, cell phones, and keys. They were in the process of slipping on their shoes when a phone rang, much too loud and shrill to be a cell phone. Shizuo sighed, "What now? Just go on down and call your driver. I'll meet you in the lobby."

Kasuka nodded, and the brothers parted in opposite directions. Shizuo did not see the surprised look that crossed over Kasuka's features when the younger male stepped out of Shizuo's room.

"Hello?" Shizuo asked rather impatiently, holding the phone to his ear.

"Shizu-chan."

The blond nearly dropped the phone, heart jumping high so high it got lodged in his throat. Or that's what it felt like, anyway.

"... Izaya?" Shizuo asked dumbly, clearing his throat.

"Yep, it's me!" Izaya exclaimed, like the past week had never happened, like Shizuo hadn't gotten his heart broken. It both concerned and relieved him, "I want to see you. I'm right outside of your building~!"

Eh?

Shizuo leaned over the phone stand, balancing himself with one hand on the cherry wood, "I was just on my way down. I'll-"

"Nooope. Not how this is going to work, Shizu-chan," Izaya interrupted, the overly-friendly tone dropping into something much more somber, "I'm overcoming my fear right now, so you have to, too."

Shizuo paused.

Fear?

Was he talking about his parents again? And wait, _what_ fear of his own?

"What do you mean?" Shizuo asked cautiously. His body was slowly calming, heart rate slowing down from the shock of hearing Izaya's voice. Sure, Shizuo had not even thought about giving up on the man yet, he was far too gone for that, but not hearing from the raven for a week was definitely not encouraging. Especially with the last words that had been uttered.

He didn't believe there were words to express just how utterly happy he was at the moment, whether he was confused or not. Izaya was _here_.

Which meant he chose to come _back_, right?

"I'm not coming up until I see you looking down at me," Izaya answered. Shizuo's head whipped up to the balcony with terrified eyes.

"You can't be serious!" Shizuo nearly yelled, shaking his head even though Izaya couldn't see him, "Izaya, you don't have any phobias. You don't understand. Do you know how high this is? You're going to be nothing but a black dot to me!"

"Keep talking. If I no longer hear your voice, I'll assume you left the phone and I'll leave~!" Was Izaya's only retort.

Shizuo gulped, still unconsciously shaking his head.

"Izaya, that's crazy."

"You did it before, didn't you?"

"_You _were there! And I didn't even look down!"

"I'm here now," Izaya replied in a soothing voice. Shizuo could practically see the smile on the raven's face, "Remember what I told you about risks, Shizu-chan."

'Yeah, you have no idea what risks I took this past week,' Shizuo thought, fidgeting. He stared down the balcony doors like they were going to grow large teeth and eat him alive.

"Shizu-chan? I don't hear you."

"Yeah yeah, I'm here," Shizuo replied quickly. There was no way he was going to let Izaya leave, "... how am I even going to do this?"

"Simple. You just take one foot in front of the other-"

"Did you forget this phone isn't cordless? I can't exactly walk on the balcony and stay on the phone," Shizuo reasoned. There was a short silence on the other end.

"Aaaah, I guess I should have gotten your cell phone number after all," Izaya sighed.

"And why didn't you?" Shizuo asked, taking a seat on the couch, "You had no intentions of contacting me after I dropped you off, did you?"

Another silence.

"... no, I didn't," Izaya answered, proving Shizuo's theory right, "And then you just had to drop that bomb on me at the end."

The blond's cheeks warmed.

"I don't understand why you were trying to avoid me."

"... alright, you have one minute to look over the balcony. Starting now," Izaya answered.

A dial-tone hit Shizuo's ears. The familiar sound had never hit him this hard.

'He's fucking kidding,' Shizuo thought, slamming the phone down on the receiver and quickly standing. The trek along the carpet was alright, and even opening the glass doors proved easy.

The first step onto the concrete, however, sent chills down his spine.

'Oh damn it, damn it, damn it,' Shizuo's mind recited. He tried to look upwards as he inched toward the railing. The sky was bright and merely offered a better way to see just how high up he was.

He determined nighttime was better than_ this_.

Look how close those clouds were?

Okay, looking up wasn't helping either.

Fuck, how much time had passed? He hadn't even looked at the clock when Izaya told him to go!

He tried his hardest to imagine Izaya sitting on that railing, holding his hand out. If he reached him this time, Shizuo wasn't going to let go. There would be no distractions, and no hesitation.

_I'm just offering you a night where you can do whatever the hell you want. No expectations, no judgments, no questions. So just take it._

Forget a night. It would be a lifetime of that and more, and he was so _close _to taking it. He just had to _reach _it.

Shizuo had his eyes closed when his outstretched hand hit the concrete railing.

There was a chuckle from behind him.

"I give."

Heart fluttering in terror, Shizuo nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden sound. On wobbly legs he fell to the concrete floor, hastily turning around. He sat stunned, yet comprehending, gawking at the man standing in his hotel room.

With a vacillating conscious, Izaya walked out onto the balcony and crouched down low, studying Shizuo's expression.

It took 2.2 more seconds for reality to smack Shizuo in the face.

"You lied?" Shizuo exclaimed, his nerves still jumping. A breath of air left Izaya's mouth in a huff, a smile accompanying it.

"You weren't going to come out here otherwise," Izaya reasoned, glancing up at the banister, "You almost did it, congratulations, heh. Thought I would save you the heart attack before it happened, though."

Shizuo took a deep breath. His lungs greedily accepted the fresh air.

"Izaya," Shizuo said softly, leaning forward to grasp the hand he'd been heading toward. Izaya looked surprised at the gesture, but noiselessly threaded his fingers within Shizuo's and shifted to sit cross-legged. They sat, knees barely brushing, two hands interlocking, with Shizuo avidly gazing at Izaya whilst Izaya turned his eyes to his lap, "... how did it go? With your family, I mean."

The almost melancholy cloud that settled on the raven's shoulders was worrying him.

"Difficult," Izaya sighed, tapping his free hand against his leg, "It's been a week and it still feels weird to be back in that house. I guess guilt takes a while to disappear."

Shizuo gave his hand a little squeeze.

"But that means they took you back in?" Shizuo asked hopefully. Izaya looked up fondly.

"Yeah. Mairu and Kururi won't leave me alone now," Izaya said with a humored scowl. Shizuo's gaze faltered and fell.

"... I didn't think you would contact me, you know. Not after a week."

"I waited until I knew you were off work again. Otherwise, I couldn't see your balcony performance," Izaya replied with a smirk.

Shizuo was dumbfounded.

"... you waited for a week for that?" Shizuo exclaimed. His mind grasped and grasped, but could not understand the logic behind such a thing. He'd been in turmoil all week and Izaya had planned to come back all along?

"Maybe it was a little selfish," Izaya said, uneasy, "But what you just felt right now... that fear... it's exactly how I feel about you."

"..."

"Look at this situation! You're a rich, powerful man, Shizuo. A man with a family who wants the very best for you, who wants you to get married to some beautiful woman and have children. That should be your future. With me here, it only makes things hard on you. It screws everything up. I'm a risk-taker at heart, I truly am, but to put myself in the same position I was once in with Shiki... I'd only have myself to blame if... if the ending was the same."

The hand in Shizuo's own was shaking.

"... I quit," Shizuo said heavily. Izaya looked back up, clueless.

"What?"

"The morning... the morning you left. I talked to my dad on the phone and I quit the company."

A breath, and another, and then Shizuo tightened his grip so Izaya couldn't get away when he tried.

"You what?" Izaya exclaimed, astonished, "Please tell me you're lying. Are you crazy?"

"Wha... I thought you'd be happy about that! Wasn't it you who always wanted to see me rebel against my father?"

"But...! Don't tell me you did this because of me, damn it," Izaya said, looking torn as he brought his free hand up to his forehead, "I don't want you to give this up over something I did-"

"I did it for myself," Shizuo insisted boldly, leaving no room for argument in his tone. When that got Izaya to be quiet, the tone softened, "Believe me. I needed to do this. I want it this way."

Izaya still did not look convinced.

"What are you going to do for work..?"

"I already got another job. Of course it doesn't pay nearly as much, and I can't exactly boss people around anymore," Shizuo spoke with a reassuring smile, "but I'll get used to it. Just like you'll get used to being back home."

"Your family?" Izaya drove on.

"... I'm not cutting them off completely, but they can do their own thing while I do mine. We don't have the same outlook."

"And... Sato-san?" Izaya muttered.

Shizuo blinked.

"Vorona? Where did- ah," Shizuo paused, silently cursing his father. Determination sparking in his eyes, Shizuo leaned forward insistently, "Vorona is nothing but a friend. I think I've made who I want pretty clear."

Izaya's head dropped.

"But you could change your mind."

"Izaya!" Shizuo bellowed louder than intended. The raven jumped. Shizuo grasped both of his hands before continuing, "Stop making excuses to run. This is not the past. I am not Shiki."

Izaya wriggled uncomfortably.

"I know you aren't Shiki..." he trailed off, and for a moment, pressed his lips together, "And I'm not running. I'm here, aren't I?"

"Why _are_ you here? Why are you here if you still aren't sure-"

"You weren't sure either. I doubt you planned on telling me you loved me at the last minute," Izaya said in rebuttal.

"Can you blame me? After you laughed in my face when I tried making that day into a date?" Shizuo demanded. Seeing Izaya wince uncomfortably, Shizuo took a deep breath and once again lowered his tone, "You confused the hell out of me."

"I know. I'm sorry," Izaya responded lowly, "I wasn't sure what I wanted."

Shizuo's thumbs swept gently back and forth on the backs of Izaya's hands before coming to a complete stand-still.

"Do you know what you want now?" Shizuo asked.

Scarlet met caramel and locked.

Izaya took in a shaky breath.

"Yeah. I want to be here," Izaya admitted, his cheeks flushing pink. He laughed a little, then, "Well, I guess not _here_, since you're moving and all. I was wondering why the room was emptier."

Shizuo smiled, big and bright. He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around a surprised raven before dragging him forward. Izaya shifted and fell into Shizuo's arms, wrapping his own arms securely around the blond's neck.

"Oh, come on. What was that lesson you taught me on our last _date_," Shizuo asked with a smirk. Izaya blinked, his mouth forming a small 'o' in comprehension, before he grinned.

"Ah, doesn't matter where you are, but who you're with?" Izaya asked mirthfully, playing with the hair at Shizuo's nape, "You really pay attention, don't you? Now you just gotta believe me when I say you're not going to fall to your doom just because you're somewhere high."

Shizuo seemed to remember exactly where they were at that moment. He cast a wary glance over his shoulder.

"... okay," Shizuo said, making to stand. Izaya raised a brow and rose with him. He felt the shoulders beneath his hold start shaking almost automatically.

"Shizuo?"

Said man wrapped his arms around Izaya's waist, his eyes closed.

"You said I had to do it, right?" Shizuo asked, opening his eyes. He stared at Izaya even as he took a step backward. Izaya stepped with him, tightening his hold.

"Haha! Shizu-chan, you don't have to," Izaya said, having no problem looking around Shizuo's body and onto the city below. A light wind swept by. They stopped when Shizuo felt his backside hit the banister. Shizuo grumbled in irritation, fingers nervously fidgeting with the back of Izaya's shirt. Izaya smiled fondly and leaned up to give him a quick peck of encouragement.

Shizuo's eyes flew open in surprise, the corner of his lips quirking upward despite his inner turmoil.

"I do have to. If you faced your fears, it's only fair to show you I'm serious too," Shizuo replied, giving one quick, sparing glance behind him. His eyes squeezed shut again.

The smile dissolved on Izaya's face. The gesture made him happier than he thought imaginable.

"... why is it so damn high?" Shizuo muttered. Izaya laughed.

"I have you, Shizu-chan," Izaya said warmly, playfully, tightening his hold around the blond. Shizuo smiled again. Then, with a deep breath, he swung his head to the side and opened his eyes.

Building rooftops, the sun reflecting off the windows of an adjacent building, little blobs of color he was sure were cars lined up on the streets below...

Izaya watched, curiosity peaked, as Shizuo stared. Then the blond quickly turned his head back and looked at Izaya with wide eyes.

"... I don't like it at all," Shizuo said, dead serious. Izaya snorted.

"But you're not dead!"

"And I'm not leaving," Shizuo replied pointedly. Izaya's chest prickled pleasantly.

"Then I guess it's okay for me to say I love you too?" Izaya asked, heart erratically thumping against his ribcage.

"... _more_ than okay," Shizuo breathed, leaning forward to touch Izaya's forehead to his own. Izaya closed his eyes, content on just being in the moment, until he tilted his head and captured Shizuo's lips within his own. This kiss left nothing to hide, and had everything to gain.

Bold, passionate, endearing, and all encompassing.

Both of them knew _this_ was worth any risk.

They were breathless when their lips parted.

"As absolutely happy as I am to hear that from you," Shizuo started with a sheepish grin, "... can we get off the balcony now?"

Izaya laughed, untangling himself from Shizuo's arms, but keeping a firm hold on one hand.

"Was that your brother that came out earlier, by the way?" Izaya inquired. Shizuo's eyes went wide.

"Kasuka!" He exclaimed. He had completely forgotten about his brother! What if he was still waiting for him downstairs?

"Haha, don't worry. I'm pretty sure he left," Izaya explained, shutting the door to the balcony, "He kinda told me 'good luck' when he saw me out in the hallway."

"... is that so," Shizuo replied. Izaya stared at him.

"I still can't believe you quit," Izaya said in a huff.

"I can't take you on massive shopping sprees anymore. Still want to stay?"

"Hhhmmm, that's a hard decision."

"You're so greedy."

"You know you like it."

"I know. Move in with me."

"... aren't you supposed to be all romantic and warm me up before you blurt things out like that?"

"Want me to?"

"Mm, be romantic, or warm me up?"

"Both? The massage oils are still here, you know."

"So they are! It'd be a tragedy to let them go untouched before you have to leave."

"Big tragedy."

"Tell you what; I'll move in with you if you show me what it would be like tonight."

"You mean how I'd dote on you every day after work?"

"I like the sound of this already!"

"You're cooking, though. I'll burn toast."

"Tsk tsk. Don't ask people to move in with you and then give them orders, Shizu-chan."

"But the wife always does the cooking."

"... not only is that a sexist remark, but you also just implied I am a girl."

"You _did_ wear a dress."

"And you _did _say you liked me better without it."

"... did you keep that red thong?"

Izaya's laughter echoed through the room.

* * *

**_ZOMG IT'S THE ENDING YOU GUYZ. SUPER LONG CHAPTER. _**

_Bani: I AM caught up on 07 Ghost :3 APPLE SCENE WAS LOVE a;slkj;aklsda' And I added you on MSN, my dear :3_

_Giveortake: I am so going to use "STICK THAT IN YOUR JUICE BOX AND SUCK IT!". That is amazing. XD Aw, hope the ending added to that dose of epic :D_

_Room Sized Logic: Aaaaw, hunny, dun cry DD: HAPPY ENDING, SEE! xD_

_chastidyrose: Dx I'm sorry. I hate ex songs. And damn right it wouldn't be better off that way! XD_

_Angael: I don't think anyone would turn down Izaya-therapy. ... well, the Izaya here. I'd be a LITTLE scared of canon!Izaya therapy._

_In all seriousness,** I love you all**, you are amazing, and I had a TON of fun writing this fic. It's my longest fic yet and I've been working on it for four months! My baby! *clings* Now I gotta think of a plot for my next major fic hmmm..._

_^_^ *waves*_


End file.
